Historia sin Fin
by muminSarita
Summary: Un año tras otro, un reencuentro más y el destino sigue empeñado en dar a Draco y a Ginny una nueva oportunidad, pero se han dañado tanto a sí mismos y a quienes les rodean, que la historia amenaza con no tener final. Capítulo 27 "Aunque estés con él"
1. Sin remedio

¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidas!

Voy atrasada con mis otras historias, pero promesa de mumin que las terminaré, estoy trabajando en ellas. Es que esta idea no me dejaba vivir, me decía a gritos "escríbeme, escríbeme" y pues tuve que hacerlo para poder luego concentrarme en otras cosas ;)

Así que, heme aquí de nuevo, con una historia cuya pareja final no les diré para mantenerlos interesados y para que opinen libremente ¿Ustedes qué quieren que pase?

Por lo pronto, los dejo con este capítulo Draco-Ginny, Harry-Ginny, Draco-Luna ¡quién sabe cómo esto terminará!

¿Ya les quedo la duda? ¡Pues a leer y a comentar!

**- -**

**I. SIN REMEDIO**

**(canción de Camilo Sesto)**

_Con sólo una mirada y ya te comprendo_

_tan sólo un pensamiento nos une a los dos…_

--Así que te irás con él—dijo tan fríamente que Ginny sintió que se congelaba.

--No. Me iré con mi familia y el irá con nosotros.

--Claro—concedió Draco sarcástico.

--¡Créete lo que quieras Malfoy!—espetó. –Yo…

--Así es que he vuelto a ser Malfoy. Bien Weasley, ya tengo todo claro.

Ginny se sintió pequeña en medio de ese pasillo de piedra en el que tantas veces se había encontrado con Draco. Empequeñecida por su mirada y su expresión, por su voz cargada de desdén, se sentía vulnerable como no había tenido tiempo de sentirse en mucho tiempo, como solamente Draco la podía haber hecho sentir.

Aún así, le mantuvo fija la mirada a esos ojos grises que la penetraban.

_Por ti he llorado, por fuera y por dentro…_

--¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Me entregaste Draco! ¡Y confié en ti! Y por cierto, fui la única que lo hizo además de Grabbe y Goyle durante todo este tiempo.

--Te entregué por que me utilizaste primero—dijo tan calmó que parecía que estaba hablando de los sabores de la mermelada. –Y no Weasley, no me creo el cuento de que fue antes de conocerme.

--¿No?—murmuró Ginny sintiéndose esta vez bien pequeñita.

--No.

A la pelirroja le costó mucho evitar las lágrimas, dio un paso hacia Draco y tomó aire.

--¿Y entonces qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí contigo eh?

--Despedirte… supongo—Draco se encogió de hombros. –La última vez no lo hiciste así que…

Ginny acercó una mano al fino rostro cuya piel parecía porcelana y le rozó una mejilla.

--Claro Draco—dijo cansinamente. –Lo que tú digas.

--Entonces adiós… Weasley.

Ginny le dio la espalda y estaba por echar a correr por el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta… no podía irse así. De alguna forma, supo que lo que sucediera ese día, iba a cambiar su vida, por que quizá, Draco la podía convencer de que al lado de Harry no estaba su vida. Por que de cierto estaba, ya le había metido la duda en la cabeza.

_Tengo un alma blanca que esta envejeciendo_

_y tengo tanto que darte, y todo se esta perdiendo…_

--Si me dejas ir ahora Draco…

--¿Y de nuevo soy Draco eh?—el rubio parecía completamente tranquilo al hacer esa pregunta.

--¡Cállate!—soltó Ginny, luego respiro y volvió a buscar con los suyos a los ojos grises. –Si me dejas irme ahora Draco, así, entonces no va a haber para atrás. Si me pierdes hoy va a ser para siempre ¿entiendes?

--¿Así que perderte eh Weasley? ¿Sabes? Yo creo que nunca te tuve, tu has sido y serás solamente de Potter—Ginny no entendía, le pareció que las palabras no cuadraban con la sonrisa orgullosa de Draco. –Pero te voy a decir una cosa: eso esta bien, ¡ándate con Potter! Cuídalo y sana sus heridas. Por que él si te necesita.

Ginny se quedo el silencio tratando de estudiar a Draco, buscando desesperadamente algo en su rostro o en sus ojos que no la insultara, que le pidiera quedarse ¡lo que fuera!

_Mi vida camina sobre un alambre_

_yo en el frío para sufrir, _

_por que he nacido para ti…_

--¿Qué quieres decir con "él si te necesita"?—preguntó por fin al no hallar nada en su cara.

--Es obvio Weasley. Que yo no.

La muchacha bien podía haberse derrumbado en ese momento, dejar que el mar de confusión en que nadaba la ahogara y olvidarse. Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, se acercó decididamente a su rostro y rozó con sus labios la delgada línea que hacía de la boca de él.

Y Draco hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho, correspondió. Y correspondió con toda el alma que tenía ¿qué más daba si era poca si la estaba entregando de todas formas?

_Si volviera a nacer, volvería a quererte_

_sin remedio…_

Ginny se dio cuenta de algo doloroso, que sin importar cuanto le importara a Draco y cuanto la quisiera a su lado… su orgullo nunca lo dejaría traslucir salvo cuando ella lograra rebasar su línea de protección y colarse en él para averiguarlo por ella misma.

En otras circunstancias, quizá hubiera aceptado esa condición, y se habría entregado al delicioso placer que era la boca del rubio para que esta le dijera a su manera lo que Draco sentía por ella.

Sólo que no tenía necesidad de ello, por que al final de ese pasillo, al otro lado del cuadro que los ocultaba de curiosos, cruzando pasillos y escaleras, estaba él.

Harry Potter, un chico bien dispuesto a gritarle al mundo que sólo quería a una mujer y que era ella.

--Eso deja claro todo… Malfoy—dijo y con un dolor opresivo en el pecho, dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

Y el rubio maldijo su orgullo, su educación, su linaje y su cuna por que en ese momento le impedían ir por la chica que quería. Se quedo de pie en el pasillo viéndola alejarse… pero no hizo nada más.

_Si volviera a nacer, volvería a perderte_

_sin remedio…_

Sin que ninguno lo notara, habían sido observados por un par de ojos azules medio ocultos por un flequillo rubio sucio cuya alma que se lastimo un poco, pero sólo un poco, al ver a su mejor amiga alejarse.

Ginny acababa de entrar al gran comedor cuando su mirada se encontró con una que era esmeraldina y profunda como el océano.

--Harry—murmuró.

Al joven héroe, le vinieron a la cabeza mil y un cosas que quería decirle a la pelirroja, pero cuando sintió sus brazos rodearlo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada mejor que eso.

Cuando se separaron de ese abrazo, Ginny vio en los ojos de Harry la tristeza que había visto en todos los ojos de los que se hallaban en Hogwarts… menos en un par.

Harry la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, recargado en el hombro de ella, dejó por fin salir la tristeza que cargaba desde hacia dos días, cuando se había dado cuenta de que con Voldemort, se habían ido personas que quería.

Una lágrima camino por su mejilla y fue a parar al hombro de Ginny que también se aferró a su espalda. Cerraron los ojos y se quedaron ahí, en la entrada del gran comedor, con todas las miradas, algunas alegres, otras curiosas y también las que eran todo lo contrario.

--Te extrañé Ginny… cada día.

_Si vas buscando amor por otros caminos_

_acuérdate de mi… soy tu mejor amigo._

**- -**

Oca, lo reconozco, esta muy corto el capítulo pero me parece perfecto para mis macabras intenciones jijiji.

**¿Les gusto? :D ¿No? O.O ¡Todas las opiniones bienvenidas en reviews! **

**:D ya saben, si no llegan reviews, no lo continuo.**


	2. Si la ves

¡Qué bien que les gusto el capítulo pasado! Me animé y actualicé lo más rápido que pude. Y por cierto, no desesperen, ya el viernes les tengo el capítulo nuevo de La enfermera Weasley y si me dejan más reviews, también el de la Fuerza de la Verdad ¬¬ ¡Puros nombres bien extraños en mis fics! :D

**--**

_**Dedicado a karkinos, mi madrina de fic.**_

_Para las mumis, cuyas buenas y malas experiencias inspiran este fic._

_A Lynette por ser fiel lectora y amiga._

_Y a florentina y a ImPoSsibLeS que han vuelto._

_A aghata ackerley y a la niña preguntona… sean bienvenidas._

_Y por cierto, niña preguntona, tus respuestas están al final._

**- -**

**II. SI LA VES**

**(Canción de Franco de Vita)**

No lo comprendía.

Era cierto y aún así no podía entenderlo.

¿Cómo demonios se había podido hacer amiga de Astoria Greengrass?

_Si la ves dile que, que me has visto mejorado  
Y que hay alguien a mi lado que me tiene enamorado…  
_

Ginny suspiro y clavó la vista en la mesa de Slytherin desde la cual, Astoria le dedicó un ademán de saludo al cuál correspondió con una sonrisa débil.

--No concibo cómo te has podido hacer amiga de esa Slytherin —dijo Ron que estaba sentado a su lado.

El trío estaba en Hogwarts tras haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort para completar su ciclo educativo, no eran los únicos con la edad para haber egresado que seguían estudiando, todos los chicos que por una u otra razón se habían ido del castillo en el último año, estaban de vuelta para graduarse.

Ginny jugueteó con las papas de su plato ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

--Aunque en realidad no concibo muchas de tus nuevas amistades—insistió Ron.

--Déjala en paz pecas —la defendió Hermione. --Es obvio que en nuestra ausencia pasaron muchas cosas. Además, Ginny es muy libre de considerar amigos a quienes le plazca.

--Gracias Hermione —dijo Ginny sintiéndose mejor de ver a Ron enrojecer.

--Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Harry dedicándole una sonrisa a Ginny--. Y en todo caso, los Greengrass nunca fueron partidarios de Voldemort.

Ginny perdió la sonrisa y volvió a su plato de carne y papas. El último comentario de Harry sobraba definitivamente.

--He perdido el apetito —anunció la pelirroja y se puso de pie.

--¿Segura Ginny? No has comido casi nada —dijo Hermione.

--Segura. Los veré en clase —finalizó y luego abandonó el comedor.

--¿Ha estado muy extraña verdad? —consultó Harry a sus amigos cuando Ginny atravesaba la puerta.

--Un poco —concedió Hermione.

--Me pregunto por qué. A decir verdad, pensaba que le iba a dar gusto que estuviéramos con ella y que fuéramos compañeros de clase.

--¿Y pensaste que le iba a dar gusto que cuestionaras sus amistades Ron? —Hermione estaba sarcástica.

--¿Es mi culpa entonces que se mate de hambre? —protestó el pelirrojo.

--Basta —pidió Harry--. No me hagan perder el apetito también.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

--¿Saben? —Hermione habló por fin--. Tal vez interpretamos mal las cosas, es decir, desde que comenzó el año, hemos estado muy cerca de ella. De alguna forma creo que se acostumbró a que no estuviéramos, incluso que aprendió a disfrutarlo. Y Ron, yo creo que en su último año en Hogwarts a ella le gustaría ser más independiente.

--No lo había pensado así —admitió Ron.

Harry permaneció en silencio siendo él quien esta vez contemplaba el plato.

--Tal vez deberíamos dejar de asumir que ella quiere estar con nosotros y dejar que se junte con quien ella quiere —sugirió Hermione.

--Intentaré darle su espacio —dijo Ron enrojeciendo levemente ante la sonrisa de la joven sentada frente a él.

La comida finalizó y los tres se encaminaron a clase de Herbología.

Se sentaron a distancia de Ginny, que estaba en un pupitre con una chica de Hufflepuff.

Junto a la chica, el rostro de Ginny parecía más animado al hablar de quién sabe qué cosas.

_Que los días se han pasado y ni cuenta yo me he dado  
Que no me ha quitado el sueño y que lo nuestro esta olvidado…  
_

--La extraño —murmuró Harry descuidadamente cuando él, Ron y Hermione salieron de los invernaderos muy por detrás de Ginny de quien podían ver su cabellera.

Ron y Hermione, que iban de la mano, se miraron confusos sin saber que decirle.

--¿Saben? Cuando estaba en el bosque delante de Voldemort, todo lo que podía pensar era en ella.

--Entonces díselo Harry —lo animó Hermione--. No esperes más.

--Es que no se lo que siente ella.

--¿Y crees que yo sabía lo que sentía Hermione cuando le pedí para que saliéramos? --intervino Ron también tratando de animarlo.

--Si lo sabías, ya se habían besado antes—replicó Harry.

--Tú también has besado a Ginny—dijo Hermione. –Además recuerdo que parecía muy molesta cuando Cho se ofreció a llevarte a la sala de Ravenclaw.

--Han pasado meses desde eso. Y ella ha estado muy extraña… no sé.

--Pues sólo hay una forma de que salgas de dudas Harry—dijo Hermione como si de una hermana comprensiva se tratara--. Es tu elección.

Harry sopesó las cosas, durante el verano que había pasado con los Weasleys, apenas y había hablado con Ginny, ya fuera por una cosa o por otra, no encontraban el tiempo para charlar y cuando lo tenían, no hacían más que mirarse un poco tristemente y quizá abrazarse.

En un inicio, Harry había creído que eso estaba bien. Pero al volver a Hogwarts, Ginny se había empezado a distanciar más. Y no sólo eso, sino que cuando se le acercaban su rostro mostraba algo de fastidio.

El muchacho miró a Ginny que iba muy adelantada hablando todavía con esa chica de Hufflepuff y tomó su decisión.

--¡Los veo más tarde! —gritó a Ron y a Hermione cuando ya había echado a correr tras Ginny.

La pareja miro un poco aliviada la pequeña sonrisa que esbozo Ginny al ser llamada por Harry.

--¿Crees que todo vaya bien? —dudó Ron.

--Francamente no se, pero espero que si… por los dos. Se lo merecen ¿no crees?

Ron y Hermione vieron cómo Ginny se disculpaba con su amiga que le sonreía pícaramente y se sintieron un poco más esperanzados.

--¿Sabes Ron? Faltan todavía 20 minutos para pociones —comento _casualmente_ Hermione.

Ron entendió y se detuvo en seco.

--¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione deteniéndose también.

El pelirrojo la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó. Ya después podrían correr a clase.

**--**

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que nunca he estado mejor  
Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta, que va…  
_

Como llevaba varias noches haciendo, Ginny abandono su sala común y se dirigió al vestíbulo lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

--Draco ha preguntado por ti —le dijo Astoria sin mayor preámbulo en cuanto la vio aparecer en la escalera de mármol.

--Oh—dijo dándose por enterada y como si no tuviera importancia.

--¿Por qué no le escribes?—quiso saber Luna que estaba sentada al pie de la escalera de mármol.

--No tengo nada que decirle—respondió levantándose de hombros.

--Claro—concedió Luna sin ánimo de discutir.

--Por cierto —dijo Astoria--. Oí decir a algunas que de nuevo salías con Harry ¿eso es cierto?

--¿Saben? —Intervino Amadís, la chica de Hufflepuff--. Por nuestro bien creo que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

Las otras chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y todas subieron por la escalera de mármol, atravesaron un par de pasillos y al encontrar al final de uno un cuadro con una familia, Luna le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza al niño para que las dejaran pasar.

--Pues ya estamos en un lugar seguro—volvió a decir Amadís--. Ya puedes contarnos Ginny.

--No hay nada que contar.

--¡Por favor! Yo estaba ahí cuando Harry te abordó.

--¿Entonces es cierto? —pregunto Elisa, otra chica de Slytherin.

--Dejen que ella nos cuente —pidió Luna.

--Yo… no pasó nada. Sólo quería hablar conmigo, él cree que he estado muy extraña.

--¿Y qué le dijiste? —Astoria estaba mucho más que interesada.

--Que no era nada personal, sólo que estaba un poco desubicada.

--¿Y él se quedó con esa respuesta?

--Al parecer si.

--¿Es todo? —preguntó Amadís en un tono juguetón.

--Me invito a Hogsmade mañana.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Ginny, expectantes.

--Y le dije que si—completó sonriendo un poco--. A ver qué pasa.

Todas comenzaron a reírse, menos Luna y Astoria.

--A Draco no le gustará eso—comento distraídamente la Slytherin.

--No lo tiene por que saber—dijo Ginny casi como amenaza--, no es algo que le deba importar.

--Yo creo que si le importa —aclaró Luna--. Creo que ustedes se importan más de lo que creen.

Ginny se fijo un poco molesta en Luna, encontró algo en sus ojos azules parecido a la tristeza, eran cosas que los ojos de Luna, siempre tranquilos y a gusto, no acostumbraban a mostrar.

Astoria, quien era amiga cercana de Draco, reaccionó y recordó la lealtad que había prometido guardar al rubio.

_Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien (aunque yo se muy bien que no)  
Que nunca he estado mejor (miente un poco por favor)  
_

--Tiene razón Ginny—dijo--. A Draco no le importa.

--Pero dinos Astoria ¿Qué más te dice Draco en su carta? —quiso saber Elisa.

La joven Slyhterin reflexionó un par de segundos antes de responder; no podía decirles que Draco había estado hablando de Ginny medio desesperanzado y mucho menos que la había extrañado desde que había abandonado el colegio en abril.

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no esta que va  
Dile que al final de todo (no sigas ya mintiéndole)  
Se lo voy a agradecer_

--No mucho—por fortuna, la casa Slytherin le había enseñado a mentir muy bien--, sólo que comenzará a estudiar administración mágica, parecía contento de eso.

--Debe estarlo—comento Elisa--. Ahora que su madre ha sido absuelta y su padre cumpli…

--¿Podríamos desviar el tema de Malfoy?—interrumpió Ginny.

--Oh, bien—respondió Astoria--. Sólo pensé que te interesaría.

--No veo por qué le interesaría a Ginny—dijo Luna apoyándola--. Ellos sólo se acercaron por su trato, y eso se terminó cuando Malfoy nos delató.

--Claro —Astoria pareció cansada de que cada noche que se reunían el tema acabara yéndose a la espada que no habían podido robar.

--Pero Astoria —intervino Elisa--. ¡Me habías dicho que…

--Ya no tiene importancia Elisa—la interrumpió--, si Ginny no quiere saber de él, tampoco creo que a él le importe demasiado… estamos hablando de Draco.

--¿Y eso? —Luna fue curiosa.

--Nada —dijo Elisa sin poder contenerse--. Draco le pidió a Astoria algunas noticias de Ginny.

_Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_

_Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar…_

La pelirroja miro fijamente a Astoria un momento.

--Dile que estoy muy pero que muy bien. O mejor dile que hemos tenido una fuerte discusión y ya no hablas conmigo.

--¿Qué? No te enojes así Ginny.

--No es eso, es sólo que no quiero volver a tener esta conversación —explicó Ginny, la única Griffindor del grupo--. Mejor le dices eso y no te vuelve a preguntar.

--Aja—Astoria estaba claramente decepcionada.

Las chicas dieron por terminada la velada unos minutos más tarde no teniendo más de que hablar.

Luna y Ginny se preguntaban cuando se iban a sus salas comunes, como su grupo que inicialmente había sido de apoyo a la causa de Harry (aunque les hubiera costado trabajo confiar en las Slytherin), había acabado como un grupo que se reunía por las noches para chismorrear.

--Es culpa nuestra—dijo Luna. —Nosotras quisimos que continuaran las reuniones a pesar de todo.

--Si, aunque a veces me parece evidente que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.

--Pero es divertido también ¿no crees?

--Lo es—Ginny sonrió--. Además nos sirvió para hacer amigas.

--Ya teníamos amigas desde antes Ginny, bueno, yo te tenía a ti.

Ginny le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo.

--Gracias Luna. Y de todas las amigas que tenemos ahora, sigues siendo la mejor.

--Lo sabía. Buenas noches Ginny.

--Buenas noches Luna.

--Y suerte mañana en Hogsmade.

--Gracias.

Ginny se quedo de pie un momento en el corredor sin importarle que Filch la pudiera pillar. Vio la cabellera de Luna agitarse de un lado a otro mientras se iba saltando a su sala común y su sonrisa se amplio.

Definitivamente quería mucho a Luna y nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño. _Al menos en ese momento, no podía imaginarse haciéndole daño._

**--**

Astoria se quedó un rato en la sala común de Slytherin. Ya estaba dormida en uno de los sofás cuando en la chimenea apareció el rostro de Draco.

--Buenas noches Astoria, disculpa la demora—dijo.

--Buenas noches Draco, no te preocupes—respondió la joven tallándose los ojos.

--¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó interesado.

--Escucha Draco, es mejor que ya no te hagas ilusiones. Por lo que parece Potter quiere volver a estar con ella… irán mañana a Hogsmade.

_Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada  
Y que ya no me despierto en plena madrugada…  
_

Hubo silencio.

--¿Estás bien?—la voz de la joven fue dubitativa.

--Lo estoy. Después de todo me lo imaginaba.

_Y que ya no la recuerdo. Y que ya no me hace falta  
Dile que ya estoy curado y que lo nuestro ya es pasado…  
_

--¿Quieres que le diga algo? Es decir, por si alguna vez pregunta por ti.

--No. No creo que pregunte.

--¿Seguro?

--Si, por si se diera el caso, puedes decirle que desde que entre a la escuela de Economía mágica he estado ocupado y ya casi no sabes nada de mí.

Las palabras de Ginny vinieron a la mente de la joven. ¡Eran tan ridículamente obstinados los dos!

--Está bien—dijo cansinamente a un Draco que ya había recobrado su rostro frío.

--Gracias. Buenas noches Astoria.

--¡Draco! –Lo llamó antes de que desapareciera de las llamas--. Ya habrá otras chicas y esta experiencia te servirá.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado un poco sorprendido.

--¿Y desde cuando eres tan madura eh?

--Desde que Daphne se graduó y me dejo ser independiente —ella sonrió.

Draco la examinó un momento y pronuncio su sonrisa, aunque por las llamas, Astoria no lo notó.

--¿Sabes Astoria Greengrass? Un día de estos te voy a invitar a salir—dijo convencido--. Mejor vas pensándolo.

Desapareció inmediatamente dejando a la joven atónita frente a las llamas.

Ella que siempre se había sentido como la amiga de Draco, casi su hermana menor, de pronto sintió su corazón desbocado y sus mejillas ardientes.

Tal vez debería dejar el papel de Celestina y olvidar el fallido romance entre él y Ginny para empezar a pensar en sus propios intereses.

Hasta esa noche, había visto a Draco sólo como un amigo de su familia, pero creyó conveniente desde ese momento, ponerlo bajo otra luz.

_Dile que al final de todo se lo voy a agradecer  
Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves…_

_**-  
- -**_

_**- - -**_

**- -**

**-**

**¿Les gusto? :D ¿No? O.O ¡Todas las opiniones bienvenidas en reviews! **

**:D ya saben, si no llegan reviews, no lo continuo.**

Por cierto ¡me encanto Astoria Greengrass! Desde que Rowling la menciono, quería escribir de ella, me ha gustado salir de la ordinaria enemorada de Draco (Pansy). ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

_Ahora, respuestas a una niña preguntona:_

1) Pues si planeé un inicio medio dramas aunque no esperaba que les confundiera tanto, por eso esta explicación.

2) Si, el capítulo sucede dos días después de que Harry derrota a Voldemort, y antes que lo olvide, para este segundo capítulo ya pasó todo el verano.

3) Así es, Harry se va con los Weasleys al terminar todo, es justo lo que reclama Draco al iniciar el capítulo.

4) Aciertas de nuevo, Draco estuvo involucrado en lo de la espada y fue quien delato a Ginny, cómo y por qué, ya vendrá en otros capítulos.

5) Y si, Harry quiere a Ginny. Yo lo dudaba después de leer el príncipe mestizo, pensé que era atracción pasajera, pero en DH cuando Harry va hacia la muerte, lo que recuerda son los labios de la pelirroja… por eso determiné que la quería mucho.

6) La relación con Luna ya la verás… esta en el sumary: "¿Vale la pena perder a tu mejor amiga por el amor de un hombre?"

¡Me he extendido mucho con eso! pero espero que lo deje todo más claro, si no es así, me dejan review y trataré de corregir el primer capítulo.

Sean felices y hagánme feliz ¡Dejen un review! **_Sarita_**


	3. Amor prohibido

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no he tenido tiempo de responderlos pero prometo que lo haré.

_Agradecimiento especial a Lunatipola que me ayudo a escoger la canción de este capítulo._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**III. AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**(canción de Bertín Osborne)**

**- - - - - - - -**

_Es un fuego que me crece dentro,_

_una fuerza que yo no comprendo…_

Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y Ginny lo sabía.

Quizá era verdad que había aprendido un par de cosas de Draco, por que en ese momento no se sentía culpable.

Harry y Ginny avanzaban tranquilamente por uno de los tantos pasillos solitarios del colegio. El joven héroe estaba contento del cambio de Ginny, había tenido dudas al principio, pero la opinión de Hermione de que Ginny estaba insegura pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que lo quería a él, había convencido a Harry de ello.

Sin embargo, dentro de Ginny no existía esa paz que se siente cuando se acepta a un amor y se decide ser feliz. Al contrario, dentro de ella no existía más que una necesidad de probarse, unas ganas casi enfermizas de estar con alguien y una sensación parecida a la ira que no podía entender.

Cuando salieron a uno de los patios, Ginny sorprendió Harry colgándose de su cuello y besándolo, dejando que el muchacho llenara su boca con la suya, permitiendo que el la abrazara por la cintura y la sintiera como hacia más de un año que ninguno sentía a otra persona.

Y Harry se sentía feliz.

Y Ginny, a pesar de saber que si Astoria no hubiera contado la noche anterior que en las navidades se había hecho novia de Draco no estaría besando a Harry de esa forma, no se sentía culpable.

El segundo trimestre del año estaba comenzando en Hogwarts; habían pasado cuatro meses en los que Harry y Ginny habían salido en algunas ocasiones, siempre con el distanciamiento de ella y la desazón que eso provocaba en Harry.

Y ahora de pronto, la joven había cambiado, no sólo por que hacia tiempo que no se arreglaba con tanto esmero (y Harry no había sido el único en notar eso) sino por que lo trataba tan amablemente como el recordaba que Ginny era y por que el beso que ahora estaba recibiendo de sus labios, sólo tenía una comparación: el que le había dado cuando había partido a la búsqueda de Horrocruxces.

--Lo he pensado Harry—murmuró Ginny con la cabeza en su pecho--, quiero disculparme por mi actitud, se que ultim…

Un beso impulsivo de Harry interrumpió a su boca y sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza.

--Todo olvidado—murmuró Harry cuando se separaron un poco--. Te quiero Ginny.

_Es el dulce sabor del recuerdo,_

_que me envuelve cuando estamos lejos…_

Ginny también quería a Harry, eso era cierto, pero en ese momento no se sintió bien diciéndolo. Prefirió besarlo otra vez y no pensar en ello, aunque sabía, que todo se debía a que Draco y Astoria estaban saliendo.

**- -**

El tiempo hasta abril avanzó tan veloz que parecía que alguien jugaba a adelantar el tiempo.

En los primeros meses del año habían cambiado muchas cosas: George había reabierto "sortilegios Weasley", Kingsley había terminado de despedir a los funcionarios estorbosos del ministerio, Dolores Umbridge ahora vendía seguros muggles y le habían devuelto a Harry Gimauld place.

En Hogwarts llegaron tiempos tranquilos y los estudiantes volvían a tener ideas propias de su edad: Dean salía con Luna; mientras Neville tenía citas diferentes con las chicas que ahora lo admiraban; Ron trataba de hacer feliz a Hermione leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts" y Harry se dedicaba a dar paseos sobre su escoba con Ginny casi todas las tardes.

Y la muchacha pelirroja era feliz con el viento en su rostro y los brazos de Harry en su cintura; le había tomado cuatro meses pero ahora estaba tranquila, segura del amor que Harry le tenía y convenciéndose que eso que ella había sentido desde la primera vez que lo había visto seguía tan vivo como ella se sentía sobre la saeta de fuego.

Pero como siempre, los ideales no son eternos, y una tarde de sábado, cambio toda esa paz.

Ginny casi odio a la lechuza que había traído en el desayuno aquella nota, un simple "necesito que hablemos, te veré más tarde" de la caligrafía de Draco y había precisado de toda su concentración para que no se le fuera el corazón. La perspectiva de una cita en Hogsmade con el rubio esa misma tarde simplemente la rebasaba.

--¿Estas bien Ginny? –la mirada curiosa de Harry no le ayudó.

--Si… es que esta carta yo… la estaba esperando –dijo esperando sonar tranquila.

--¿De verdad? ¿Quién la envía?

--Ehm… una… sociedad… que… a la que quiero entrar.

--Ignoraba que quisieras entrar a una asociación.

--Pues… de hecho… --Ginny se apresuro a meter la nota en su bolsa--. Sip, pero… es una tontería, nada importante.

--¿Sabes? —sonrió Harry--. Parece que te impresionó demasiado como para no ser importante, pero si quieres que sea secreto, no te preguntaré nada.

Ginny se vio obligada a sonreír también, Harry demasiado bueno con ella.

_Tus labios, tus ojos y esa mirada sensual_

_por que no podemos vernos nunca más_

_mi amor, nuca más…_

Tomo una decisión, iba a ignorar la nota, es más, en cuanto tuviera tiempo la quemaría. No había ninguna necesidad de jugar al vivo e ir a ver lo que ese engreído aristócrata quería, era mucho mejor ignorarlo y seguir su vida tan tranquila como había ido en ese tiempo.

Cuando terminó el desayuno cogió su bolsa y se fue con Harry a visitar Hogsmade.

**- -**

Ese aroma… y tan repentino.

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

Cerro los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar… había ido al baño en las tres escobas y entonces alguien la había tomado de la cintura y habían desaparecido.

Supo al mirar por la ventana de aquella habitación de muros blancos, que seguía en Hogsmade y saco su varita, quizá querían hacerle daño a Harry. Entonces una sombra se coló por la puerta y se aferró a ella y ese aroma tan bien conocido y en algún momento añorado, la rodeo, y ella supo que no le haría daño.

_Te fuiste sin que te dijera que yo_

_nunca he querido paz._

--Un año –dijo él.

Ginny permaneció quieta, sintiendo todas la palabras que antes hubiera querido gritarle a Draco formarle un nudo en la garganta, y el olor de la hierba, mezclada con el mar que en un tiempo le había recordado a Ginny la libertad, ahora le hacía el aire difícil de respirar.

--Draco ¿qué…

--Te dije que te vería hoy pelirroja—sonrió el soltándola. –Aunque admito que no creí que fuera necesario robarte.

--Pues ya me viste —la voz de Ginny salió ronca. --¿Ya puedo irme?

--Tienes tu varita, puedes irte cuando quieras —explicó el ladeando la cabeza para mirarla. –Pero…

--¿Pero qué?

--Si quisieras escucharme todo sería más fácil.

--¿Y si me voy ahora? —de nuevo con voz ronca, Ginny apretó la varita.

--Te haré volver…

--Gritaré –amenazó ella.

Draco la examinó, y sonrió de lado ante el gesto confuso pero amenazante de Ginny.

--Insisto en que sería más fácil si me escucharas.

Con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron en la antes desierta habitación, una mesita baja, cojines y un servicio de té y pastel.

Draco extendió la mano como invitando a Ginny a sentarse.

--¿Me dejarás en paz después? –dudó ella.

--Cuanto más cooperes más rápido será.

Ginny lo reflexiono un poco, escuchándolo no tenía nada que perder y en el último de los casos, bien podía hechizar a Draco.

La chica tomo asiento entre un montón de mullidos cojines azul brillante y se acomodo la falda para que no se viera más piel de la que debía.

--¡Para de mirarme así y habla ya! –Le espetó a Draco cuyos ojos grises la escaneaban una y otra vez.

--¡Te miro como me de gana! –Respondió Draco de mala gana, bufó desviando la mirada y luego se volvió a fijar en Ginny--. Después de todo, podría ser la última vez.

Ginny se acomodó nuevamente la falta y miró fijamente a Draco esperando a que continuara.

--Esta es una despedida Ginevra y espero que esta vez salga bien... para que sea la última.

--No entiendo –admitió Ginny--. Tú y yo ya nos hemos despedido, no entiendo el por qué de este encuentro.

_Te fuiste una tarde sin decirme adiós_

_y nunca te he visto más…_

--Hace exactamente un año que abandonaste Hogwarts sin decirme adiós y la siguiente vez que te encontré estaba idiotizado en mis intentos de agradar al señor oscuro –Draco se acomodó frente a Ginny--. Luego, cuando todo terminó, bien, digamos que no fue de la mejor manera para nosotros.

--Yo al contrario, Draco –respondió Ginny poniendo su mejor cara de contenta--, pienso que así fue la mejor forma para los dos.

Draco levanto una ceja como interrogando a Ginny.

--Yo estoy con Harry y tú con Astoria, todos felices. Además…

--Eso me gustaba de ti –interrumpió Draco sonriendo de lado--. No eres el tipo de chica que baja la cabeza o que se deja convencer.

Ginny rodó los ojos como queriendo ahuyentar las últimas palabras de Draco y sonrió incrédula.

--¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puedo irme?

--Te lo dije, cuando quieras te puedes aparecer donde mejor te parezca.

_Pero quiero que sepas que siempre_

_sabes donde estaré, donde espero…_

--Que bien, buena suerte Draco —Ginny se puso de pie sin haber tocado ni un solo cubierto del servicio--. Y no te preocupes, estamos en paz.

--Me voy a Suiza, Ginevra

--Buen viaje, Draco.

--Allá te espero, cuando quieras, visítame.

--No lo haré Draco –sonrió Ginny al joven que también se había puesto de pie--. ¿Sabes? Esta es la última vez que nos vemos y no quiero que haya malos entendidos, promesas rotas ni nada por el estilo. Sólo que estemos en paz.

--Esta bien –admitió el sonriendo también--. No habría sabido donde meterte si me visitaras.

--Claro –concedió Ginny y su sonrisa se volvió cansada.

_Quizá fueras demasiado niña_

_y el futuro conmigo difícil…_

--Apuesto que Potter no ha notado la forma que toman las pecas de tu nariz cuando sonríes así.

Ginny se llevó una mano al rostro y retrocedió un paso para alejarse de Draco.

--Pero supongo que también le gusta esa cara tuya con sonrisa de niña y mirada de mujer…

--Basta Draco.

--¿Cuál es el problema Ginevra? De todos modos no te volveré a ver.

--Ese justamente –soltó Ginny sin poder resistir un segundo más el teatro de "no me importas ya"--. ¿Sabes Draco? Antes de hoy ya me había hecho esa idea, que no iba a verte más, o que si lo hacía, nos íbamos a ignorar y nada cambiaría. Y entonces vienes, a decirme un montón de sin sentidos que me emocionan y me deprimen y que mandan por el Flu todas mis ideas preconcebidas y…

--¿Cómo lo que sientes por Potter? –interrumpió Draco haciendo comillas con sus manos.

--Si. Si, también eso –admitió Ginny con voz cansina y enjugando un par de lágrimas.

--¿Y tu Ginevra? –la voz de Draco fue fría--. Tú me hiciste dudar de lo que yo mismo era, de mi parte, mereces sentirte así. Y te aseguro, no es nada dudar de un sentimiento comparado a dudar de tu origen, de tu vida y de la realidad misma.

"¿Así que dudar sobre ti eh?" pensó Ginny "Tal vez logre hacerte un bien entonces".

Ginny saco su varita y esbozo la más fugaz de las sonrisas.

--Tal vez tengas razón.

Se acerco al joven lo suficiente apenas para rozarle los labios y despareció.

--Adiós Draco.

--Adiós… Ginny –le dijo Draco a la nada por que la pelirroja que lo había hecho alguna vez reconsiderar su razón de ser, ya se había ido.

_Tu risa, tu encanto y esa forma de andar_

_hacen que sea más difícil no verte más, _

_no verte nunca más…_

**--**

Ginny apareció a un lado de las tres escobas y agradeció haberlo logrado ya que aún no tenía la licencia de aparición y si algo hubiera salido mal, seguro habría tenido problemas.

--¡Ginny! –era la conocida y casi tranquilizadora voz de Harry.

--Hola Harry –sonrió ella con calma. –Disculpa que haya salido así.

--¿Estas bien?

--Muy bien –respondió ella acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Cerca de Harry, el mundo volvía a tener sentido. No importaba Draco.

Y la parte de ella que quería volver a la habitación blanca con servicio de té en juego de plata, estaba totalmente acallada por la parte que había decidido _aferrarse_ a Harry.

**- -**

--¿No ha salido del todo mal eh?

--Pues…

--Tal vez después de un tiempo Draco…

--No –Draco clavó su vista en la chica que bebía la taza que Ginny no había ni tocado--. Será como ella dijo.

--¿De verdad?

--Si. Yo sabía de antemano que se portaría así. Pero quería verla una vez más.

--Entonces si te marcharas –concluyó ella.

--Si, la escuela Sueca de economía tiene más prestigio.

--Ya, pero para cuando vuelvas, Draco, habrá pasado el tiempo necesario para que se olviden y podrán encontrarse y ser totalmente indiferentes.

--Lo sé. Lo sabía desde el principio

Se quedaron en un silencio cómplice hasta que Draco miro su muñeca para consultar la hora.

--Me debo ir ya, gracias por la ayuda.

Draco sabía que esa amabilidad animaba a su acompañante de té. Aunque de hecho, no supo si fue por mero compromiso o si de verdad se sentía agradecido. Seguramente era lo segundo, pero no era bueno admitiéndolo.

--Cuando quieras, Draco.

La joven lo observó ponerse de pie y avanzar a la puerta, poco faltó para que lo dejara ir sin más pero entonces se atrevió a preguntarle.

--¿Yo te podré visitar Draco?

--Claro, Luna. Hasta luego.

_Amor, amor prohibido,_

_cariño incomprendido_

_te fuiste una tarde sin decirme adiós_

_y nunca te he visto más…_

--

- -

--

¡A que no esperaban ese final!

Ya se, el tiempo pasa muy rápido en este capítulo, pero eso no es nada, para el capítulo siguiente habrán pasado algo así como seis años, por aquello de los estudios de Draco y ya veremos si la predicción de Draco y Ginny es cierta ¿Se volverán a ver? ¿Si lo hacen, se tratarán con indiferencia? Para cuando el vuelva. según el epólogo, Ginny estaría comprometida o casada con Harry ¿no? xD me divierte ponerlas a pensar jijiji.

Estoy pensando en muchas otras parejas: AG-DM, AG-HP, LL-DM, LL-DT, LL-GW, GW-OWo, GW-BZ, GW-HP y por supuesto GW y DM aunque con eso de que Draco se irá a Suiza y Ginny se aferrará a Harry ¡quién sabe que sucederá! _¿Quieren saber? Pues dejen su review que ya saben que si no llegan no continúo. :P_

_Cuídense ¡Sean felices! _

_muminSarita._

_P.D. Niña preguntona: Muchas gracias por lo que me dices y las respuestas a tus dudas te las pongo en el siguiente capítulo, ahora voy deprisa pero si no subo hoy podría pasar otra semana. Jeje, y gracias por el apoyo :D_


	4. Abrazáme

A todas las chicas que me leen, disculpen lo que sigue, la nota entre líneas tiene una dedicatoria muy personal, tal vez no sea este el mejor sitio para ponerla pero no encontré otro modo de desahogarme

_-_

_Yo se que vas a leer esto. Lo sé por que te gustaba todo lo que hacía, decía o tenía, se que envidias cada idea sobre la que escribo por que de tu mente podrida sólo salen chismes, se que cada detalle de mi vida, quisieras que fuera parte de la tuya. Lo que no sé es cómo no me di cuenta antes de la persona que eras, que fuiste hecha para mentir y engañar, que nunca has tenido interés en ser amiga mía ni de nadie. ¿Sabes? Me he esforzado por comprenderte y de verdad no puedo, pero quiero que sepas que aún con lo duro que lo intentaste, no has podido hacerme daño y eso, es gracias a las personas que estuvieron y están conmigo MIS amigos. Ahora te digo que le pido a Dios por ti, ojala te colme de bendiciones y te haga feliz, para que no tengas que envidiar a nadie y renuncies a todo ese rencor absurdo que guardas a todos los que son felices._

_Disfruta el capítulo…_

_-_

Disculpen por lo anterior. Ya me he desahogado y me he puesto de mejor humor. Ahora si, las dejo con el capítulo 4.

**IV. ABRAZÁME**

**(Canción de Julio Iglesias)**

_Abrázame,_

_y no me digas nada solo abrázame _

_me basta tu mirada para comprender _

_que tu te irás. _

--¿A Suiza? ¿Y por qué tan de repente?

Dean se preguntaba por qué Luna no le invitaba siquiera a pasar, se sentía extraño y ridículo hablando con ella en la banqueta frente al edificio donde ella vivía mientras llovía a cántaros y se empapaban hasta la médula.

--Por que necesito tiempo Dean –respondió Luna tranquilamente como si no sintiera la lluvia.

--¿Pero que te piensas que vas a hacer ahí? –Dean creía que no podía estar más desesperanzado en ese momento.

--Sólo voy a visitar a un amigo y también a replantearme las cosas Dean.

--¿Entonces es definitivo?

--¿Qué cosa? –Luna no había entendido la última pregunta del muchacho.

--¿No nos queda nada?

--Hace más de un mes que terminamos Dean, y desde entonces ha sido definitivo. Puedo darte mi amistad y es todo… si la quieres.

El antes Gryffindor se sintió perdido.

--Creo que no, o todo o nada –admitió ante la mirada azul de Luna que no mostraba ni un dejo pequeño de dolor al dejarlo--. Ehm… entonces adiós Luna. Buen viaje.

--Adiós Dean.

_Abrázame,_

_como si fuera ahora la primera vez _

_como si me quisieras hoy igual que ayer_

_abrázame._

**--**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

--¿Entonces han terminado? –la voz curiosa saco a Draco de sus pensamientos

--Si.

En Suiza, Draco y Luna se hallaban en el departamento de él, en una pequeña pero elegantísima sala que recordaba de muchas formas a la sala de Slytherin en Hogwarts, sólo que bien iluminada.

--¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo, pensaba que se amaban.

--Creo, que yo también lo pensé --respondió Draco calmadamente sirviéndose un trago--. ¿Gustas?

--No, gracias. ¿Pero cómo que lo pensaste?

--Pues no sé, lo pensé pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

--¿Estas acaso admitiendo un error?

--¡Vamos Luna! ¡No es la primera vez!

--Y supongo que no será la última.

--Eso no lo sé. Pero espero que si, no me gusta equivocarme –la voz de Draco era tan fría y tajante como Luna recordaba y aún así, había algo en su expresión que la hacía sentirse como con un amigo.

--¿Y hace cuanto que sucedió?

--Pues no me acuerdo, unos dos años.

--¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

--Por que no habías venido.

--Es justo –Luna se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que se hallaba y se acercó a la chimenea de la cual, había sido removida la foto de Astoria que había estado ahí la última vez que había visitado a Draco.

Desde su sillón, una elegante pieza estilo imperial, Draco observó a Luna, tan tranquila como siempre, sonriéndole como sólo ella le sonreía: como una amiga.

--¿Y qué tan listo estás para volver a casa? –le preguntó la joven acercándose a él.

--Pues no mucho, no he hallado residencia y no tengo ganas de ir con mis padres –Luna levantó las cejas haciendo que sus ojos lucieran aún más grandes-. Es la verdad, a mis veinticuatro años me parece vergonzoso salir de la facultad para ir a vivir con mis padres.

--Y estás tan acostumbrado a la libertad que temes su opinión ¿no? –Luna sonreía de forma cómplice.

--Eso también, aunque no es como piensas Luna, soy muy exigente así que he tenido pocas aventuras…

--Sólo sangre limpia –completo ella y Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente--. En eso no has cambiado nada Draco.

--No tendría por qué.

--Supongo –Luna suspiró--. ¡Oye! Se me ocurre que puedo solucionar tu problema de residencia por un tiempo y si quieres.

--Te escucho.

Luna se coloco frente al sofá donde Draco se hallaba y sonrió esperanzada, le tomó la mano y cerró los ojos antes de fijarlos en Draco y dejar las palabras que se había guardado tantos años _salir_.

**--**

_**Dos semanas después…**_

_Si tú te vas, _

_te olvidarás que un día hace tiempo ya _

_cuando éramos aún niños me empezaste a amar_

_y yo te di mi vida y te vas. _

--Lo que vayas a decir, Harry, dilo ya.

El joven se detuvo en los ojos castaños que lo miraban tristes. Los dos lo sabían, igual que unos años atrás, cuando había fallecido Dumbledore, que se iban a separar.

--Ginny, yo…

--Necesitas tiempo para pensarlo. Lo sé.

La pelirroja se sintió estúpida. Sentada ahí, con una cerveza de mantequilla enfrente y un poco más allá, el muchacho al que se había aferrado durante los últimos años mirándola casi con lástima.

¿Acaso no tenía ella el derecho de superarse? ¿El precio de estar con Harry era el de vivir atada a él, siendo su sombra?

Muy bien, ella no necesitaba de eso, ya no quería ser la pequeña de los Weasleys, ni "la novia" de Harry. Era momento de dejar sus fantasías de niña y tomar las oportunidades que tenía.

Le habían ofrecido trabajo en una escuela en Francia y definitivamente quería aceptar. No olvidaría el día que se lo contó a Harry y este no mostró ni un poco de entusiasmo por la idea.

_Si tú te vas, _

_ya nada será nuestro tu te llevarás _

_en un solo momento una eternidad, _

_me quedare sin nada si te vas._

Lo peor fue cuando Ginny intento convencerlo de que estarían bien, ella estaba dispuesta a contratar un servicio de trasladores con tal de seguir con él, iba a arriesgarse a usar uno todos los días para ir a su trabajo y lo único que Harry dijo fue: "Deja que lo piense… no me gustan los amores a distancia".

Y ella que creía que pronto le iba a proponer casarse. ¡Cómo no!

--No es eso —Harry volvió a examinarla, la joven tenía una apariencia tan frágil y tan bonita como había sido en Hogwarts, su personalidad a veces parecía no pegar con esa imagen.

--¿Entonces? —Preguntó impaciente mirando hacia arriba para evitar las lágrimas-–. Harry, por favor dime ya lo que quieres.

El silencio fue el más pesado que Ginny recordaba entre ellos, su corazón y su respiración estaban detenidos a la espera de una respuesta, una frase que le cambiaría la vida.

--Gracias por todo Ginny —dijo por fin Harry mirándose las manos por debajo del mantel.

--¿Gracias? —Ginny levanto las cejas--. ¿Qué significa eso?

--Este tiempo contigo Ginny… ha sido genial y todo, por eso te agradezco, pero yo… no creo que esto vaya a funcionar… parece más importante para ti tu nuevo trabajo…

Ginny se sintió dolida, ¿Esa era la idea de Potter sobre ella?

--Te agradezco cada gesto dulce que tuviste conmigo, tus sonrisas, tus enfados, el apoyo que…

--¡Basta Harry! —lo interrumpió--. No necesito que me digas todo eso.

--Sólo trato de…

--¿De qué? ¿Intentas que duela menos? ¡Tengo 23 años Harry! ¡No necesito que me digas eso! —aclaro levantándose y tomando su bolso.

Harry se levantó casi a la par de ella y le cogio una muñeca para detenerla.

--No creo haberte pedido nada imposible Harry, sólo quería tu apoyo —Ginny permitió que una de sus lágrimas cayera.

En un impulso, Harry la abrazó con fuerza, queriendo gritarle que la amaba, que le dolía haberla perdido por que sabía que ella si quería más ese trabajo que estar con él. Y todo eso tenía una sola explicación: ahora que Harry la amaba, Ginny había dejado de ser una niña… y también todos los sueños que había tenido entonces.

_Abrázame, _

_y no me digas nada solo abrázame _

_no quiero que te vayas pero se muy bien_

_que tu te irás._

--Por favor Ginny, antes que te vayas… escúchame —pidió el joven y Ginny, todavía impresionada por el abrazo, lo correspondió.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse a su alrededor, con la sangre de ella otra vez estacionada, esperando una frase que la hiciera quedarse.

--No creas que no me duele que te vayas… te amo –Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de ella como si supiera que no iba a verla más.

--¿Y entonces? –preguntó Ginny en un susurró cuando se separaron y se volvieron a sentar.

Harry se reconectó entonces, no quería ser egoísta y atar a Ginny a él, quería dejarla extender sus alas aunque sabía que no iba a poder contemplarlas… o quién sabe, tal vez Ginny iba a entender que cuando alguien te deja libre, también puedes decidir quedarte.

_Abrázame, _

_como si fuera hoy la primera vez, _

_como si me quisieras hoy igual a ayer, _

_abrázame. _

--No veo la necesidad del sacrificio si…

--Habla por ti Harry —le espeto Ginny interrumpiendo, luego suspiró y le clavó la mirada--. Pero tienes razón… si esto te parece un sacrificio, tal vez si se acabó. Entonces… gracias a ti —se puso de pie nuevamente--. Te enviaré una postal.

--Adiós Ginny —se despidió Harry sin ponerse de pie y apurando su cerveza de mantequilla. –De nuevo, gracias.

Ginny salió del local sin saber exactamente qué sentía. Estaba dolida y enojada, pero también muy triste, estaba asustada de haber perdido a Harry, estaba confundida por su reacción, estaba decepcionada del amor.

Extendió el paraguas y a pesar de las lágrimas, sonrió por alguna razón desconocida. Lo cierto es que aunque no lo aceptara del todo, una parte de ella se sentía liberada y lista para la aventura de ir a vivir a otro país.

--Adiós, Harry.

_Si tú te vas, _

_me quedará el silencio para conversar, _

_la sombra de tu cuerpo y mi soledad _

_serán mis compañeras si te vas._

**--**

¡Rayos! Debió haber considerado desde antes eso de la ruptura. Viéndolo bien, no tenía ni un lugar donde llegar ahora que se hacía de noche, La Madriguera la aterraba por las preguntas que seguramente tendría que responder y con toda certeza no podía ir al departamento que había compartido con Harry sin correr el riesgo de encontrarlo, tampoco era una opción ir donde Ron y Hermione.

Ginny se metió en la boca el último bocado del pastel de chocolate que se había comprado y decidió ir al departamento de Luna. La mitad del departamento seguía perteneciéndole y seguramente en su cuarto seguían las cosas que se había dejado al mudarse con Harry.

--Pues ya está –se dijo y fue a pagar su cuenta para salir del local y aparecerse donde Luna.

**--**

_Si tu te vas, _

_se irá contigo el tiempo, mi mejor edad… _

Un ruido lo distrajo de su lectura, a pesar del escándalo que la lluvia hacia fuera, dentro del departamento todo había estado tranquilo.

--¿Luna? –preguntó--. ¿Eres tú?

Esa voz no la había esperado, Ginny maldijo por lo bajo otra vez, ¿Quién podía ser? No sonaba como la voz de Dean, tal vez Luna ya se había repuesto de la ruptura y estaba con alguien más, alguien que tal vez la estaba esperando.

Rezando por no hallar una escena de recibimiento romántico, Ginny encendió su varita. A su alrededor todo estaba como lo recordaba, con mil recortes de periódicos desperdigados por el piso, una pila de libros y el pizarrón donde Luna se concentraba en criaturas mágicas nuevas.

--¿Eres tú Luna? –volvió a preguntar la voz masculina.

¿Quién podría ser?

El joven entro por fin a la sala y descubrió una figura apenas iluminada por un haz de varita, procuro ocultarse hasta descubrir de quién se trataba y la examinó.

Era una figura pequeña, el metro con sesenta por mucho, estaba empapada y escurriendo el lugar donde había aparecido, llevaba una capa morada impermeable hasta las rodillas con gorro a juego y botas negras para lluvia.

Cuando la persona acercó el haz a sus ojos seguramente para ver mejor, Draco pudo distinguir debajo del gorro de lluvia un cabello rojizo que gracias al cielo que sólo llegaba hasta el cuello por que ya de por sí era un desastre.

No había confusión, Draco corrió a la cocina lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se dejo caer en el suelo, recargando la espalda de la pared. Tenía que ser ella y por un truco endemoniado estaba ahí, no en el departamento de Potter donde Luna le había dicho que vivía.

¡Ahí!

…_te seguiré queriendo cada día más, _

_esperaré a que vuelvas… si te vas._

**--**

**--**

**--**

**¡Un capítulo más que se va! ¿Y ahora qué pasara? ¡Manden reviews si quieren enterarse!**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa, por la tardanza horrible con todos mis fics y por que encima las hago leer un rollo que no se merecen. Para ustedes mis niñas que me leen, sólo tengo agradecimiento y este capítulo que espero les haya gustado.**

**Respondo reviews anónimos**

Capítulo 2.

**Niña preguntona:** Primero muchas gracias por leer xD

-De quién está enamorada Luna, creo que ya es muy obvio en este capítulo jeje

-Sí, pienso usar canciones en todos los capítulos y tu idea de tener el fic completo en música en una carpeta suena muy bonito ;) me hace ilusión!

-Y si, la música será casi toda vieja ochentas, noventas, por ahí… creo que pocas serán recientes, es que las viejitas me parecen más tiernas

-Esa contradicción es apropósito :) confía en mi… ya verás

**AgHaTa AcKeRley: **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y pues como adelanto de la historia pues te puedo decir que aunque la pareja Harry-Luna no me disgusta (ver mi fic "Agua Pasada") estoy segura de que no quedaran juntos en esta historia ;) tengo una mejor idea… tú sigue leyendo y confía ¿sip?

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Yo también quiero Draco/Ginny! Jeje pero es que he leído muchos fics parecidos últimamente así que me propongo una historia muy distinta esta vez… por eso así jijiji y mejor te vas imaginando a Luna porque esa pareja será un punto clave aquí ¡Gracias por leer niña! ¡Eres genial!

Capítulo 3.

**Niña preguntona:** ¡Otra respuesta para ti! En eso de las compus ancianas te entiendo… deberías ver la mía y disculpa por el cambio repentino de nombre del fic, la verdad es que "Amor de hombre" no me convencía, este me parece mejor, aunque igual luego lo vuelvo a cambiar jeje (si quieres lanzar tomates ya estoy oculta detrás de mi silla). Tus respuestas de esta ocasión

-Por qué Luna habla con Draco vendrá más adelante, es una outline/flashback que ya escribí pero no ha podido entrar, espero que en uno o dos capítulos más pegue bien.

-Draco estuvo en Suiza estudiando… no tuvo tiempo de vacaciones ni nada así xD, Astoria lo estuvo visitando, imagino que paso algunas temporadas con él… estaban destinados al fracaso jeje

-Y no, yo creo que en el mundo de Rowling Ginny y Harry sentían amor profundo uno por otro, eso ya lo había dicho, cuando Harry sabe que tiene que morir cuando va hacia el bosque, va pensando en Ginny y ella aunque ahora ha crecido "nunca renunció a él". Pero yo, sólo estoy jugando al escritor con ellos y me gusta más Ginny/Draco.

Karkinos: ¡Me gusta tu modo de pensar! La inseguridadno sentir ¿Te ha pasado? Creo que a mi si… hace mucho pero es una lección que sólo se puede aprender así, viviéndolo. Al final decidí que sólo pasaran cinco años porque si no, no alcanzo a entrar a tiempo con el epílogo y con la historia que quiero contar. Lo que Luna siente por Draco y este por ella… ya lo verás, aunque no estás tan errada, lo que sí, es que la pareja Luna/Blaise no la he contemplado para este fic, te adelanto que no sucederá… no tendría cabida, y creo que lo que he pensado es más malévolo jeje. Y en mi opinión, Draco quiso a Astoria, pero como el mismo admite en este capítulo, no la amaba. Y si quieres dibujar sobre este fic ¡Yo encantada! ¡Siéntete con toda la libertad de escoger la escena! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Si tienen algún problema para conseguir las canciones en internet, seguro que vienen en uno de esos discos de "viejitas pero bonitas"**

**Y eso es todo… ¡Mándenme más reviews esta vez! Si no llegan, pues no continúo.**

_**Cuídense ¡Sean felices! **_

_**muminSarita.**_


	5. La paz de tus ojos

_¡Me apure todo lo que pude para actualizar!_

_No me miren así… es enserio. :D Es que apenas salí de vacaciones **¡Vacaciones!**_

_¡Además a última hora escuché esta canción y la cambié ^^ me hace feliz por que le quedo de diez!_

_¡Disfruten! _

**---**

**V. LA PAZ DE TUS OJOS**

**(canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh)**

**---**

_No he podido esta vez,_

_vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer…_

Draco maldijo todos los recuerdos que se agolparon en su cabeza y al tiempo que no había sido suficiente, pero sobre todo, maldijo la gran estupidez de hallarse en el suelo de la cocina de Luna como un chiquillo asustado.

Algo parecido al orgullo punzó dentro de su pecho y lo obligo a poner se de pie con la sonrisa fría que había ensayado toda su vida para usar justamente en momentos como ese.

--Quieto –escuchó decir a Ginny a su espalda sintiendo además la puta de una varita en el tórax--. Y dime quién eres.

--Yo vivo aquí –respondió paladeando las palabras y sacando su propia varita--. Así que la pregunta es ¿quién eres tú?

Ginny ni siquiera se inmutó cosa que altero más a Draco, la pelirroja dio un paso adelante y levanto la varita hasta su rostro para examinarlo.

--Tú… -- susurró estremeciéndose de repente. Se escucho el sonido de la varita golpeando el suelo.

Draco aprovechó el estado atónito de Ginny para encender la punta de su varita y atrajo a la joven hacia sí mismo para posar en su rostro el has de su varita y comprobar inútilmente lo que ya tenía de cierto, tenía en los brazos a Ginny Weasley. Un escalofrío, justificado tal vez por que Ginny se encontraba empapada, los recorrió a ambos.

--Tú… --repitió Ginny cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada invernal.

Algo dentro de ella se reconectó y sus brazos comenzaron a hacer fuerza en el pecho de Draco para alejarlo.

--¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

Draco la miro fijamente al tiempo que enviaba la luz de su varita a la bombilla de la cocina.

--Ya te lo dije –respondió liberando el brazo que seguía en la cintura de Ginny--. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

--Yo, eh… busco a Luna –Ginny recogió su varita del suelo como si temiera necesitarla para defenderse.

--Estará aquí hasta el viernes en la tarde. Vuelve a buscarla entonces—indicó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

Un pensamiento horrible cruzo la mente de Ginny "¿Draco vivía con Luna?"

--¿Ustedes…

--¡Qué va! No pienses estupideces, mujer—respondió leyendo en los ojos de Ginny, siempre le había sido muy fácil hacer eso.

--¿Y entonces?

--Luna me presto el lugar en su ausencia y en vista de que yo no tenía donde quedarme.

Ginny se quedo callada, retorciéndose la mente. Ese parecía el día que la vida escogía para burlarse de ella de todas las maneras posibles.

--Sólo mientras terminan con mi pen-house –agregó Draco como si el dato fuera necesario.

_Qué importa nada si yo, no se reír,_

_no sé sentir…_

--Si –Ginny estaba completamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos--. Claro…

Después de un momento de extraño silencio, Ginny se saco las botas y los calcetines empapados.

--¿Qué haces? –pregunto Draco irritado.

--Secarme –respondió ella con toda obviedad, pasando junto a Draco para ir al cuarto de lavado de Luna.

--Te dije que Luna vuelve hasta el viernes.

--No te preocupes de más, hombre –dijo Ginny sin saber si llamarlo Draco o Malfoy--. Me voy en la madrugada del viernes así que Luna no sabrá que estuve aquí.

--¿Qué? ¿Te piensas quedar aquí, mujer? –era obvio que Draco tampoco se decidía a llamarla por su nombre o su apellido.

Ginny sonrió dándose cuenta del gesto torcido de Draco que rara vez alguien podía ver.

--Pues si –respondió exprimiendo los calcetines y poniéndolos en la orilla de la lavadora.

--De ninguna manera –sentenció Draco--. Vete a un hotel o algo.

--No, gracias.

--Aquí no hay espacio.

--El departamento tiene tres recámaras.

--Sé contar, mujer.

--La mía la oculta el librero.

--Te digo que te vallas a un hotel.

--¡Vete tu! –protesto ella poniendo un puchero en su cara de niña.

--No lo haré. Yo, a diferencia tuya, mujer, soy un invitado.

--¡Yo pagué la mitad de este departamento! ¡Puedo des-invitarte!

--Luna dijo que te estaba pagando lo que pusiste.

Ginny odió que Draco estuviera tan bien informado, aún así, se saco el suéter empapado.

Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente el rostro pálido de Draco al ver la camiseta de Ginny que por supuesto también estaba mojada.

--Pero aquí tengo ropa y cosas –argumento Ginny sin haber notado que la mojada camiseta dejaba adivinar el sujetador perfectamente.

--¿Ropa y cosas? ¿Qué en tu casa no tienes? – discutió Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ginny bajo la mirada.

--En la casa de Harry, iré por ellas mañana –dijo miserablemente.

--Así que terminaron –concluyo Draco.

Ginny levanto los ojos para encontrase otra vez con la cara inexpresiva de Draco.

--Si, terminamos –dijo Ginny perdida en sus pensamientos.

Draco por su parte, pensó que si se quedaba viendo a la pelirroja en el estado en que se encontraba, acabaría abalanzándose sobre ella y llevándola a su cama, por lo que prefirió dejar de mirarla.

--Eh… puedes quedarte solo esta noche – dijo antes de darle a Ginny la espalda--. Mañana irás a recoger tus cosas y luego a un hotel.

Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento.

--¿Qué? –Pregunto un poco descolocada --. Pero…

--Yo lo pagaré –repuso Draco, luego se saco la bata y se la entregó a Ginny--. Ahora cúbrete, eres un desastre.

Cuando Draco abandono la cocina Ginny se fijo en ella misma… y dejo de preguntarse por qué Draco había cambiado de opinión.

--¡Pervertido! ¡No pasará! –susurró para ella misma.

Encerrada en el cuarto de lavado, Ginny se saco toda la ropa y se cubrió con la bata de seda de Draco, luego se secó el cabello con un encantamiento que lo dejo crespo.

El olor de la bata de Draco le lleno la mente de recuerdos, era el mismo aroma que despedía su túnica cuando estaban en Hogwarts, la que le recordaba a la hierba y al mar al mismo tiempo, la libertad y la seguridad en una sola esencia… y todo lo que podría haber descrito a Draco.

Ni en sus más locos sueños Ginny hubiera imaginado la sensación de llevar su bata, tan impregnada de él; mucho menos habría pensado que llevaría a su mente a lugares y situaciones tan… impropios. Mucho menos por que ese día, Ginny había terminado con su novio. Después de cinco años.

**--**

En su habitación, Ginny se sintió agradecida con Luna, quien tal vez previendo lo que iba a suceder, la había convencido de dejar los muebles, parecía incluso que Luna la había estado limpiando por que no estaba llena de polvo como se podría imaginar por el desuso.

La joven se acerco al espejo y se miro a sí misma envuelta en la bata de Draco. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en los cinco años que habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. "Cinco años atada" pensó.

La ropa que había dejado en el departamento era la que menos le gustaba, acabo poniéndose short, camiseta y se cubrió con la bata de Luna que era azul claro. Se acomodo un poco el cabello que de pronto resultaba muy rebelde y tras dar un suspiro salió de la habitación.

Encontró a Draco en la sala, tranquilamente sentado en el sofá (que Ginny había comprado) y leyendo.

--Gracias –dijo Ginny algo azorada, extendiéndole la bata.

Se quedo esperando una respuesta cruel que no llego.

--No agradezcas.

Draco marco su libro y lo hizo a un lado para ponerse la bata. El pijama que estaba utilizando era de la misma tela de la bata y Ginny no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras lo hacía… había cambiado.

--¿Qué me ves? –preguntó Draco burlonamente.

Ginny desvió inmediatamente la mirada.

--¿Ya cenaste? –preguntó intentando sonar casual

--No.

--Voy a prepararme algo. ¿Quieres?

--Mientras no me envenenes –respondió Draco ya desde su lectura.

- -

Ginny no había tenido una noche tan difícil en mucho tiempo, los recuerdos de Harry le hacían daño y más al pensar en los cinco años de su juventud que se quedaban con él. Aún así no daría marcha atrás, la siguiente semana estaría en Francia y comenzaría una vida nueva, con Harry o sin él.

Entre sus pensamientos, se colaron imágenes de su adolescencia, específicamente de su sexto curso en Hogwarts. La ausencia de Harry en el colegio y la tristeza que ella sentía, rememoró el terror de sus días sintiéndose sola en el castillo tan lleno de enemigos y entonces… la llegada casi milagrosa de Draco a su vida, la oscuridad que lo envolvía y que inexplicablemente, en los peores tiempos, la había confortado.

**Flash Back: "Una idea"**

--Potter no volverá… al menos no vivo –sentenció un chico de Slytherin.

Ginny, Luna y Neville pasaban junto al grupo de serpientes y alcanzaron a escuchar el comentario.

--No les hagas caso Ginny –le aconsejo Luna pasándole un brazo por el hombro--. Los de Slytherin nunca saben lo que dicen.

Ginny se soltó del abrazo de Luna y se disculpo con ellos, simplemente no podía estarse quieta y fingir que no los había oído, quería sacar su varita y cerrarles la boca con un maleficio, pero incluso era incapaz de hacer eso por que, tenía que admitir, los mortífagos que tenía por maestros le intimidaban.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta que se halló fuera del castillo, y respiró profundamente cuando se derrumbo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Tenía mucho que Ginny no lloraba de esa forma, pero las emociones que la embargaban no encontraban otra salida.

--Al final es probable que todos mueran a manos del Señor Oscuro, incluyéndonos –dijo frente a ella una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Ginny levanto la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Draco Malfoy quien se había hincado en la hierba como ella.

La Gryffindor no supo si sus palabras eran una burla, así que ¿qué hacer? Se puso de pie sin responderle y volvió a su caminata desesperada por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

--Todos… muggles y magos por igual. Moriremos al final –Draco también se había puesto de pie y la seguía por los terrenos.

--¡Cállate! –Grito Ginny cuando ya no lo resistió.

--Ese bastardo media sangre, te aseguro que puede matarnos a todos, Weasley –Draco insistió cuando ella siguió avanzando.

Ginny se detuvo en seco cuando casi había llegado al campo de quidich y saco su varita. Algo en sus ojos refulgió de forma que hizo retroceder a Draco.

--¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Por qué demonios me sigues? –preguntó secándose de forma brusca los ojos--. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón, _

_quiero darte un beso sin pensar,_

_quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,_

_quiero que me enseñes a jugar._

Draco miro fijamente la punta de la varita intentando determinar si debía sacar la suya.

--Fuerza –dijo finalmente--, esperanza, valor… tú sabes niña, la clase de cosas que dicen que tienes.

--No los tengo –dijo Ginny perdida--. Te han mentido, yo soy sólo Ginny, la pequeña Weasley… y todo lo que por años me negué a aceptar, eso soy.

--Entonces no puedes hacer nada por mí –dijo Draco a modo de conclusión.

--¡Venga, Malfoy! –Ginny suspiró y dio media vuelta, empezando su regreso al castillo--. No puedo hacer nada, ni por mi misma.

Draco se limito a observarla, había algo en el rostro de la niña Weasley que le recordaba a él mismo, no supo decidir entre la mirada ausente y cansada, o la boca temblorosa o el tono grisáceo en la piel.

Antes de que Ginny se alejara demasiado de él le gritó:

--¡Oye, Weasley! ¿Y por Potter? ¿Por él podrías hacer algo?

Ginny detuvo sus pasos por un segundo. Un segundo suficiente para entender que si había algo que podía hacer.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Se que me he vuelto a perder,_

_que he vuelto a desenterrar_

_todo aquello que pasé. _

En la madrugada, Ginny salió de su habitación en busca de un paso de agua y quizá una poción para el dolor de cabeza. Se sorprendió de hallar a Draco en la sala, sólo que ya no leía, se encontraba preparando una poción.

Ginny se paso las manos por el rostro rápidamente para intentar limpiarlo de tanta lágrima.

--¿Qué haces? –le pregunto asomándose un poco a ver el contenido del caldero.

--Una poción.

--Eso ya lo vi. ¿Cuál poción es?

--Una.

Ginny se fue al baño y busco entre las pociones de Luna algo que le sirviera para olvidar el dolor y dormir pero no lo encontró. Se fue a la cocina por el vaso de agua y fue a sentarse a la sala a beberlo. Draco permaneció en completo silencio hasta el momento en que apago el fuego de su caldero. Para entonces, Ginny ya se había terminado el agua.

El rubio tomo el vaso que Ginny acababa de dejar en la mesa de centro y lo lleno con la poción que había estado preparando.

--No llores más por él Ginevra –la voz fría de Draco pareció traer a la realidad a la pelirroja.

--¿Qué? –pregunto confundida viendo el vaso lleno de líquido rojo que Draco estaba extendiéndole.

--Esto es para que no te duela la cabeza y puedas dormir –explico Draco mirándola en silencio.

--¿Qué? –repitió Ginny más confundida--. ¿Por qué?

--Asumo que después de tanto llanto te duele la cabeza.

--Tú…

--Y por cierto –la cortó Draco--, deja de llorar. Por tu culpa yo tampoco puedo dormir.

--¿Qué?

_No se ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,_

_que necesito la paz, que se esconde en tus ojos,_

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón._

--Que estoy en la habitación junto a la tuya, que toda la noche te he escuchado lloriquear, que no lo hagas más.

--Ah… disculpa –dijo Ginny tomando el vaso lleno que Draco había puesto en la mesita--. Gracias.

--Al final van a solucionarlo, llorando así solo lograras ponerte ojos como sapo -- Draco se levanto del sillón--. Y que yo te pierda el respeto.

Ginny lo miro como una niña mira a su héroe y apuro el vaso. Inmediatamente noto la sensación alivio en su garganta y el efecto un tanto soporífero de la poción.

--Nunca soporte que lloraras, Ginevra –dijo él cuando ella estaba quedándose dormida en el sillón.

Draco dudo un momento entre dejarla en el sofá ó llevarla a su cama. Al final, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, pérdida de sueño, Ginny se recargo de su pecho y de nuevo, dejo que el aroma del joven la hiciera soñar.

--Y tengo todo el derecho de exigirte no llorar –Draco dudaba que ella aún pudiera escucharlo--. Me hiciste una promesa… Ginny.

**Flash back: "Abril"**

_Ven, cuéntame aquella historia_

_de princesas y amores,_

_que un día te conté yo._

--Has pasado los últimos días llorando –dijo Draco.

--¡Déjame! –Pidió Ginny--. Me siento mal… tengo todo el derecho de llorar.

Esa tarde del mes de abril, Draco y Ginny se encontraban en un pasillo de piedra oculto por un muro delante del cual había una armadura. Draco le había mostrado ese lugar a Ginny un día que había desobedecido a los Carrow y estos la habían mandado a buscar por todo el castillo para castigarla.

--A eso me refiero –dijo Draco fingiendo paciencia--. Ni siquiera me dices por qué, nada más te la has pasado llorando.

Ginny levanto la cara llorosa y se dejo abrazar por el rubio.

--Dime por lo menos qué te pasa.

--Van a sacarme de Hogwarts –soltó Ginny.

--¡Qué irónico! Hace unos meses te habrías ido muy contenta.

--Pero ahora no… no quiero irme y –Ginny sollozó—dejarte…

--Verás que aquí voy a estar cuando regreses, pelirroja. Además podrás ver a Luna…

En los minutos siguientes, ni Ginny ni Draco hablaron, ella se aferró a su espalda como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que la alejaran de él y Draco maldijo en su mente el final de sus aventuras con "la chica Weasley", y es que el rubio sabía a certeza, que la única forma en que Ginny volvería a Hogwarts sería que Potter ganara, y si Potter ganaba, él ya no tendría ningún papel en la vida de la chica.

--Ya no llores –dijo Draco aceptando su realidad.

La mente se le llenó a Draco de sin sentidos en ese instante y la boca se le seco sólo de pensar las palabras.

--Si no fuera un cobarde, niña pelirroja, te diría que te escaparas conmigo…

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Ginny.

--No eres un cobarde, tú…

--Lo soy –la corto Draco--. Voy a dejar que te vayas y a seguir obedeciendo a mi padre –explico miserablemente.

--Tienes en tus manos tu destino –le dijo Ginny como tantas veces en ese año.

--Si.

Un silencio más, que sirvió para intercambiarse un beso, luego Draco la miró con toda la profundidad que nadie, salvo ella, había notado en sus ojos grises.

--No soporto verte llorar. Prométeme que no lo harás nunca más. Y mucho menos por mí, al final verás que no vale la pena.

--Pero…

--Sólo promételo.

Ginny dejo que él enredara sus dedos en los rizos de su coleta y le sonrió tristemente. Se seco los ojos y la cara, y tomo aire para que las palabras le salieran sin vacilación.

--Te lo prometo.

**Fin del flash back**

Cuando la mañana llegó, Ginny se levanto de un salto y comprobó que nada estúpido había pasado… claro está, aparte de llorar como Magdalena la mayor parte de la noche.

Un poco más tranquila, se miro en el espejo encontrándose con un aspecto horrible, los ojos cansados, la carra hinchada y el pelo, mejor no hablar del pelo. Se apresuro todo lo que pudo al baño y al final valió la pena. Cuando draco despertó ya muy avanzada la mañana, el cabello de Ginny volvía a caer en suaves ondas hasta su barbilla y después de un trabajo casi titánico sobre sus ojos, su rostro estaba presentable.

--Menos mal que estés lista –dijo Draco al salir de la ducha.

Ginny lo miro y le sonrió mientras ponía en la mesa del desayunador un par de platos con huevo y tocino.

--¡Ah! Vaya una mujer eficiente. Ya esta el desayuno –dijo Draco entre sorprendido y burlón.

--Solo lo hice para agradecerte por lo de esta noche.

--¿La poción? También se hacer otras cosas, mujer –Draco enarco una ceja como sólo el sabía.

Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas.

--Bueno. Luego del desayuno vamos a ir por tus cosas.

Ginny fue en un segundo del rojo encendido al blanco fantasma.

--Si te piensas quedar vas a necesitar tu ropa.

Ginny dejo su labor de servir el desayuno y miro a Draco con ojos como plato esperando la confirmación de lo que le había creído oír decir.

--¿Me puedo quedar?

--Supongo que si vivías aquí tienes ese derecho… sólo unos días –Draco se pregunto como ese rostro de niña podía seguir logrando aquel efecto casi compasivo en él –Como sea, vamos por tus cosas.

Eso era más de lo que Ginny hubiera esperado de él.

--¿Me vas a acompañar?

--Eso dije –Draco se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente.

--¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny sirviéndole jugo.

--¿Necesitas un por qué? –Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente--. Para vigilar que no llores con cada cosa que toques en ese lugar. ¿Contenta?

--Mucho.

A Ginny le parecía la mejor noticia que había recibido desde la invitación al trabajo en Francia.

Se sentaron a desayunar en un silencio normal, normal por que Draco estaba serio y miraba todo críticamente antes de probarlo y Ginny sonreía bobamente.

_Hoy he dejado de hablar, quiero callar, disimular, _

_sólo me queda esperar, verte pasar, reinventar._

Como a Draco no le gustaba aparecerse y mucho menos ir por el flu, se fueron en el coche deportivo que había comprado, "un capricho muggle que se había permitido" como le había dicho a Ginny.

Entre semana y al medio día, Ginny sabía que Harry no iba a estar en el departamento, sin embargo, la compañía de Draco hacía a la pelirroja sentir una seguridad que de otro modo, sabía que no hubiera tenido.

_Quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,_

_quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,_

_quiero asustarme si no estás. _

Con Draco parado de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, Ginny se apresuró a meter todo en el baúl sin demasiado orden, también cogió la jaula de su lechuza y la llave de su cámara de Gringottos.

--Así que este era el nidito de amor –la voz que arrastraba las palabras iba ahora impregnada de resentimiento.

--¿Qué?

--Si –dijo Draco, enojado consigo mismo por ofrecerse a llevarla a ese lugar --. En esta cama, Potter te hizo suya a saber cuántas veces, si casi puedo escucharte gritar su nombre –entro a la habitación dando pasos cortos--. Y en ese baño seguro hay una tina en la que…

Ginny acababa de abofetear a Draco.

--¿Qué demonios te pasa? –reclamo.

--¿Qué pasa? ¿Este no es el momento para hablar de eso?

--¿Eres bipolar o qué?

--¿Vas a llorar otra vez?

Un sin número de preguntas a modo de reclamo surgieron de ambas partes hasta que Ginny realmente no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Acaso podía estar más decepcionada?

--¡No soporto estar aquí! –gruñó Draco --. Todo apesta a Potter ¡empezando por ti!

Cuando Draco salió furioso del departamento, Ginny supo que sus lágrimas ya no se debían a su rompimiento con Harry, eran las palabras de Draco, era su mirada, era el mismo maldito recuerdo que los había alejado hacia unos años.

Recargado contra la puerta del departamento, Draco sentía la misma angustia que había sentido años antes, cuando había entrado a cazar a Harry, Ron y Hermione al cuarto de menesteres.

**Flash back: "La sala de menesteres"**

"¡Draco detente! ¡Detente!"

Las palabras de Ginny le hacían doler la cabeza a Draco. ¿Cómo era posible? Maldijo todo lo que había por maldecir en el mundo mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Harry para no caerse de su escoba. Cuando al fin salieron del fuego madito, Harry no era el único preocupado por la persona que se había quedado en el cuarto de menesteres.

"Ginny" era todo en lo que Draco podía pensar, la simple idea de que estuviera muerta le revolvía el estomago. Cuando comenzó a llorar, no supo si fue la angustia de un saber de Ginny o ver a su amigo muerto, de cualquier forma le sirvió para desahogarse.

Seguramente esa había sido una discusión que ninguno olvidaría, Draco había ido a la habitación de menesteres persiguiendo a Harry y se había encontrado con Ginny fuera de ella y la pelirroja se había atrevido a pedirle que dejara la causa de Lord Voldemort. "Lo dices por que te preocupa Potter, no yo" había sido la respuesta completamente cargada de resentimiento de Draco… había sido el fin para ellos.

**Fin del flash back.**

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder,_

_que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé._

_No sé ni cómo explicar que solo puedo llorar_

_que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,_

_que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón._

--

---

- -

- - -

¡Y fin del capítulo! ¿Qué tal? 16 páginas sólo de Draco y Ginny. ¡Me encantan las vueltas al pasado!

¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ya se que la actitud de Draco es incomprensible pero siempre me ha parecido un chico complicado. En este fic esta luchando contra sí mismo. Jeje, todavía le tengo reservados más líos amorosos al pobre.

La próxima canción (si no me topo con una mejor) será "Tres veces no" de la cual hay muchas versiones, de preferencia bajen la de Alejandra Avalos (la más vieja pero la que más me gusta) o la de Camilo Sesto (autor original), les aviso con tiempo por que he recibido muchas quejas de que no encuentran las canciones viejas.

¿Me falta algo? ¡Ah, si! Para el próximo capítulo, el fic cambia de nombre, ahora si el definitivo, le pondré "La Historia sin Fin", también aviso por que la vez anterior se quejaron mucho… y admito que fue mi culpa. Ya se que puede perder seriedad el trabajo por el cambio de nombre pero el anterior no abarcaba todo lo que será la historia y este le queda mucho mejor… a ver qué les parece.

**¿Quejas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Gritos? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Crítica?** Ya saben que para lo que se ofrezca, estoy al alcance de un review.

**muminSarita ;)**


	6. Tres veces no

¡He vuelto! =) No hay más que decir sobre ese tema.

Ya les había adelantado la canción que iba a utilizar, espero que después de todo este tiempo ya la tengan. ¿Saben como queda genial? Si primero reproducen la versión de Alejandra Avalos y después la de Camilo Sesto ;) lo descubrí usando a una inocente amiga de prueba. Pero si sólo consiguieron una, pues creo que es igual de agradable.

Que disfruten!

---

**VI. TRES VECES NO**

**(canción de Camilo Sesto)**

---

_No se por que me voy,_

_No se por que te vas._

Draco se dejo caer con la espalda recargada a la puerta del departamento y respiró profundamente, apenas podía comprender por qué había terminado así la situación. No era posible que lo hubiera arruinado una vez más.

Acudieron a su mente los días en Hogwarts, las tardes compartidas con Ginny en el pasillo oculto del 5º piso, las noches en que lloraban sin lágrimas ni palabras en los brazos del otro, las veces que la chica le había infundido valor y por supuesto, también vinieron a su mente todas las ocasiones en las que había tenido algo bueno con ella y lo había arruinado: eran montones; cuando se descubrió el plan del robo de la espada, cuando los mortífagos se llevaron a Luna, cuando la dejo ir en abril, cuando la molesto en la sala de menesteres, cuando la volvió a dejar ir luego de la caída, en Hogsmade… eran demasiadas las veces en las que se había comportado como un chiquillo idiota.

--Chiquillo idiota –murmuró relajando los puños que había tenido apretados--. Era un chiquillo idiota.

Dirigió la vista al techo dándose cuenta de que acaba de permitirse arruinarlo otra vez. De pronto le pareció increíble. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus delgados labios y se puso de pie… era momento de dejar de ser ese chiquillo idiota.

--¡Abre, Ginevra! –gritó golpeando la puerta.

_No se por que tu y yo,_

_Tenemos que luchar._

Ginny verificaba por enésima vez que todo estuviera guardado cuando escucho a Draco aporrear la puerta. Se sintió tentada a desaparecerse sin más pero la realidad era que nuca había intentado desaparecer con un baúl, una maleta, una bolsa y una lechuza a la vez.

La pelirroja decidió que saldría del departamento a toda costa. Y no, definitivamente no escucharía más a Draco, cogiendo con dificultad todas sus cosas, empuño su varita en la mano derecha; el plan era simple: abrir la puerta, hechizar a Draco, bajar y coger un taxi a… suspiró al pensar que sólo le quedaba la Madriguera para refugiarse.

--¡Abre, Ginevra! –volvió a gritar Draco y Ginny estaba por abrir y echarle una maldición cuando el joven completo la frase--. ¡Abre, por favor!

Tuvo que ser que Draco se acordaba lo suficiente de ella para saber que su estilo no era dejarse mangonear por que cuando ella abrió la puerta, él estaba prevenido con un encantamiento escudo. El joven sabía que su hechizo de protección no duraría más de 5 segundos, vio a Ginny mover su varita para mandarle un hechizo y decidió no perder el tiempo.

--Desmai…

El hechizo no alcanzó a salir de su varita, ni de sus labios.

Fue un instante brevísimo en el que Draco se aferró a ella y la hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Ginny apenas fue conciente de lo que pasó, todo lo que había en su mente era ese aroma y todo lo que provocaba en ella esa loción, la que recordaba el cielo y el mar, la que le producía miedo a la vez que le llenaba de seguridad.

No, en realidad todo lo que había en su mente era Draco, Draco y Draco.

--¿Qué dem…

--Cállate, Ginevra. Nada más cállate, por favor.

La joven le obedeció, no supo si por ella o por él pero guardo silencio y simplemente se dejo llevar por los recuerdos de esa esencia.

Y cuando Draco acerco más su cuerpo, Ginny se lo permitió, cuando le beso el cuello, supo que Draco jamás había estado realmente en el pasado, tanto él como ese aroma eran presente, eran tangibles y ahí, en el recibidor del departamento de Harry, Ginny le permitió a Draco acercarse a sus labios, lenta… suavemente… en un beso que poco a poco se hizo profundo.

--Hay mucho de lo que te quiero hablar, Ginny –murmuró Draco en su oído--. Vámonos de aquí ¿quieres?

Todavía un poco pérdida por lo acontecido en los últimos minutos, Ginny accedió. Draco cogió el baúl y ella las cosas menos pesadas y abandonaron el departamento.

_Tu me culpaste a mi_

_y yo te culpo a ti._

Ginny se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá de Luna, miro a su alrededor y una sonrisa incrédula se le dibujo de una oreja a otra. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Ginevra?"

Durante el trayecto desde el edificio en que Harry vivía hasta el condominio donde se encontraba el departamento de Luna, Ginny había sentido unas ganas locas de bajarse del automóvil y echarse a correr bien lejos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tumbada en el sofá con la más boba de las sonrisas y un único pensamiento: "¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Ginevra?"

En ese momento, vio a Draco salir del baño, el joven llevaba el cabello mojado y por alguna razón, eso conforto a la pelirroja, comprendió que Draco estaba tan incrédulo como ella y tal como acostumbraba hacer en Hogwarts cuando algo iba mal o diferente, se había empapado la cabeza para… bien, Ginny seguía ignorando para qué lo hacía.

Draco le sonrió y realmente no se sorprendió de que ella le desviara la mirada, sabía que la había ofendido en serio y que no sería tan fácil que ella le disculpara, después de tanto tiempo, seguía teniendo ese carácter tan… Weasley.

--Yo… --tanteo sin obtener si quiera la mirada de Ginny.

Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá con una sonrisa irónica y la miró fijamente, en el ángulo que fuera, Ginny nunca había soportado ese mirada.

--¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó en tono de reclamo--. ¿eh? ¡Dime qué quieres de mi!

--Discúlpame –soltó Draco --. Por todo… todo.

_La culpa es de los dos_

_y es que el calor se va_

Ginny se giro hacía él y notó lo cerca que estaba sentado de ella y aunque hubiera sido muy fácil rechazarlo en ese momento y levantarse del sofá, cuando la cercanía del rostro pálido de Draco le insinuó lo que quería (que ella también se acercara), accedió.

--Di que me disculpas –pidió Draco sonriendo.

--Te disculp…

Ella sola se interrumpió cerrando el breve espacio entre su boca y los labios del rubio, y Draco la recibió complacido, tomándose el tiempo para degustar la dulce fresa que era su boca, y noto los cambios de la niña por que su boca de mujer se los contó. La muchachita que Draco había conocido en Hogwarts era ahora una mujer… y era hermosa, en más de un sentido.

Ginny levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de hielo, esperaba encontrarlos vacíos y calculadores y en cambio encontró un montón de emociones llenándolos. Y se asustó de lo que esos ojos le hicieron sentir.

--Yo… --Ginny dudo sin encontrar ninguna palabra en su mente que pudiera utilizarse.

Apartó a Draco poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él y se puso de pie negando con la cabeza.

--Yo… no… no debo… no debemos hacer esto.

_No, no, no,_

_no intentes recordar_

_nuestro buenos momentos, no_

_Pues temo volverte a amar._

--¿No? ¿Por qué?

--Por que saldrá mal. Draco, siempre sale mal –Ginny puso su sonrisa mejor ensayada --. Mejor no lo hacemos y seguimos en paz, por favor, esta vez quedemos en paz.

--Pero...

--¡Siempre sale mal! ¡Siempre hay algo que lo arruina!

--Eso es lo que trato de decirte, Ginevra –Draco se había puesto de pie y aunque hablaba con expresión neutral, el volumen de su voz denotaba que le costaba controlarse--. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Soy yo el que las arruinaba, pero es por que era un niño. Ahora he crecido y supongo que también madurado.

--Pero me voy el viernes --¿Por qué simplemente no se dejaba llevar hasta entonces? –No hay modo de que funcione ahora, ya… ya es tarde.

_No, no, no._

_mejor dejarlo así_

_mejor dejarlo allá._

--¿A dónde?

--Francia, conseguí un buen trabajo y…

--Lo haremos funcionar, ahora cállate.

_**Flash back: Funcionara, ahora cállate.**_

--Dime, Ginny.

--¿Qué?

--¿Por qué si sabes que no funcionara lo intentas?

Ginny sonrió, estaba envuelta en su capa del colegio y se acomodaba la bufanda de mil formas sin lograr que el gastado tejido le abrigara realmente.

--Por que es la única bufanda que tengo –dijo simplemente.

--No me refiero a la bufanda. Estoy hablando de todo este loco plan de la robar la espada, yo realmente no…

--¡shsht! No estés hablando de eso por aquí como si nada.

--¡Claro! ¡Por que en estos días de terror es muy común que haya estudiantes metidos en el bosque prohibido y más con el frío que hace! ¡Por favor, Ginny!

--Como sea, yo creo que ese asunto funcionará.

--Pero no puedes saberlo.

--Si lo sé, funcionará.

Draco detuvo su caminata por el bosque y se quedo mirando a Ginny un momento, ella le volvió a sonreír con su cara de niña y se quito los guantes para tocarle el rostro.

--Se llama fe.

--No lo entiendo.

--No tienes que entender, sólo ten fe como yo.

Para algunos, eran días de relativa calma en Hogwarts, los Carrow tenían a tantas personas programadas para castigos diariamente que habían parado de salir a buscar más víctimas por los pasillos. Para Ginny y Draco, que de hecho había recibido castigos el día anterior, seguiría por lo menos una semana de libertad antes de volver a tener que enfrentárselos. Draco se preguntó si era realmente conveniente romper con ese ritmo para echarse un mundo nuevo de problemas encima por la espada que Ginny quería enviarle a Potter.

--¿Cómo sigue Luna? –preguntó Draco.

--Sigue en la enfermería, pero Madam Pomfrey dice que estará como nueva en un par de días a lo mucho.

--Supongo que eso es bueno.

--Si.

Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado de más alejándose del margen del bosque, por donde se suponía que debían de ir.

--¿Y ahora qué? –pregunto Draco molesto.

--Pues volvemos sobre nuestras huellas y ya. ¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?

Draco no respondió nada y Ginny sonrió. Todavía le costaba concebir que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido al lado de Draco Malfoy y le causo gracia pensar en lo que sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione le hubieran dicho. Pero era verdad, estaban trabajando juntos, y tal vez fuera un error, pero Draco empezaba a representar un papel crucial para los planes de Ginny, Luna y Neville para robar la espada de Gryffindor.

Ginny no era la única extrañada por aquella "casual" caminata por el bosque. Draco de hecho, se preguntaba también si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Desde el día en que Luna se le había acercado en los alrededores del lago, ella y Ginny habían cambiado su concepción de las cosas. Ahora sabía que había algo que podía hacer para enmendar un poco sus errores.

--¿Y si no funciona? –preguntó de nuevo a Ginny que se encontraba concentrada en buscar sus huellas para seguirlas y salir del bosque.

--Improvisaremos sobre la marcha –respondió desinteresadamente.

--¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¿Piensas improvisar? ¿Contra Snape y los Carrow?

--Escuche.

Draco se paro frente a ella con una expresión casi desesperada en la su pálido rostro.

--¿Improvisar? ¿Piensas improvisar por tu vida y la de tus amigos?

--Si tu no estarás involucrado ¿por qué te preocupa?

Draco se quedo frío, no tenía ninguna respuesta contra eso.

--Funcionara.

El entonces Slytherin iba a seguir poniendo peros cobardes pero Ginny decidió cortarlo de una vez. Y sólo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo.

--Lo haremos funcionar, ahora cállate.

Y lo beso sin dejarle argumentar nada más.

Ese fue su primer beso, uno no planeado, uno no sentido. Un beso que sólo había tenido la intención de callarlo, Ginny no se dio cuenta en que momento se hizo profundo, tampoco noto cuando los brazos de Draco la aprisionaron, ni se entero cuando sus propias manos, ávidas de repente, se fueron a pasear por su rostro anguloso y su cabello.

En ese momento, ninguno sospechaba los acontecimientos que desatarían por un beso.

_**Fin flash back. **_

--No te estoy pidiendo que comiences nada para lo que no estés lista, Ginevra. Pero si te hago sentir, lo que obviamente te hago sentir todavía, te ordeno que no lo dejes pasar como si fuera completamente futil.

--¿Me ordenas?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

--¿De verdad no sientes nada por mi?

_**Flash back: Escondidos.**_

Había sido una persecución terrible.

Ginny todavía podía sentir palpitaciones en su sien y hasta en los tobillos. Su corazón iba completamente desbocado cuando al fin pudo detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Supo que se le había pasado la mano al tentar a la suerte y se arrepintió como nunca antes lo había hecho de nada.

Se había atrevido a defender a Harry de un Slytherin que vociferaba que era un cobarde y este había ido a decirlo a los Carrow. Y Ginny estúpidamente había hecho gala de su valor de Gryffindor manteniéndose en su palabra. Los Carrow no habían dudado un instante en lanzarle una maldición que apenas y había esquivado.

Ginny corrió con la vida en sus pasos sabiendo que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba muy lejos, se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas desesperadas sabiendo que la alcanzarían antes de que pudiera llegar. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando alguien la cogió fuertemente de la mano y echo a correr con ella.

--¡Corre! –le grito y en la voz reconoció a Draco--. ¡Corre!

El rubio la condujo por un pasillo y luego por otro, bajaron unas escaleras y luego pasaron por un pasillo con armaduras, al final de este había un cuadro al que Draco le grito alguna palabra que Ginny no comprendió y la hizo entrar por el pasillo que se abrió detrás de este.

Draco verifico que nadie los había seguido y cerró el hueco que se había abierto detrás del retrato. Él y Ginny estuvieron en silencio un buen rato mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

Después de un rato, el le sonrió de forma cómplice.

--"Idiotas" –murmuró--. No sé quien es más idiota, si tu por retarlos o ellos por ponerse a las mismas con una chiquilla.

Ginny le sonrió también.

--Gracias por salvarme.

--Me la debes.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Ginny se sentó en el suelo mirando a Draco y preguntándose cuanto tiempo sería prudente quedarse oculta.

--¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco.

--¿Y bien? –preguntó Ginny extrañada.

--Tú me besaste hace 3 días por que…

Ginny enrojeció levemente, dadas las circunstancias que los habían llevado a ese sitio, ese era un asunto que no esperaba tratar.

--Para que te callaras.

Si era posible, Draco palideció levemente.

--¿Estas segura de que no fue nada más?

--Segura.

--Pues, me pareció muy largo como para no significar nada.

Esta vez, el rostro de Ginny enrojeció completamente.

--Es por que era muy bueno, así que no vi ninguna razón para detenerlo. Y de hecho, tú tampoco lo detuviste.

El color de Draco escapo de su cara dejándolo literalmente blanco.

--Ya me habían dicho que era bueno besando –contraatacó.

Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas.

--Toda una experiencia –admitió cohibida--. Pero no te emociones, no creo que se repita. Sabes que yo quiero a Harry.

--¿Sabes? Si no significó nada, esta de sobra aclarar que quieras o no a alguien más… ¿Segura que no significó nada?

--Ya te dije que estoy segura. Yo quiero a Harry.

--Y pasas tanto tiempo conmigo últimamente por que…

--Somos cómplices. Nos aliamos por un fin común.

--¿Sólo en eso piensas? –Espetó Draco perdiendo de pronto su autocontrol--. ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mí?

A Ginny se le fue el color hasta las orejas, supo que eso la había delatado pero aún así se aferró a su respuesta.

--¿Sabes? –inquirió Draco y la miro burlonamente--. Yo no hago nada desinteresadamente.

--¿No?

--No. Y de no ser por mi ahora mismo estarías de camino a la enfermería así que…

--Te debo…

Draco ya estaba cobrándose su cuota de los labios de Ginny. Y ella no lo detuvo.

--Ahora di que no sientes nada por mí.

_**Fin flash back. **_

--Nostalgia, creo.

--¿Qué?

--Me preguntaste qué siento por ti. Y respondí nostalgia.

--Ya, pero ¿por qué?

--Han pasado muchas cosas, Draco. Yo ya no soy la niña que se enamoro de ti sólo por que besabas bien…

--Sabes que no fue por eso que te enamoraste de mi –interrumpió Draco.

--Como sea. Ya no soy esa niña y no voy a negar que me gusta cómo besas, pero de eso a que mis sentimientos sean los mismos que entonces…

_Por que intentarlo más_

_cuando el amor se va_

_por que sufrir por el_

_si el no nos quiere, ya._

--Entonces déjalo en eso, no te pido más. Te vas el viernes y todos en paz, pero el par de días que te quedan… ¡Venga, no nos niegues ese placer!

--¿Sólo por placer? ¿Quién crees que soy?

--No es quien creo que seas, no lo tomes así. Lo que quiero decir es que te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que quieres esto tanto como yo.

--Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez.

--Si. Y los dos hemos madurado mucho, supongo.

--No has demostrado mucha madurez el día de hoy, Draco.

--Pues tu tampoco.

--No. Por eso se que no funcionara.

--¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?

Ginny negó con la cabeza. En esos momentos, había una lucha de sentimientos en su ser. Se enfrentaban sus ganas de sentir a Draco contra su miedo de eso mismo, los recuerdos de su sexto año contra la idea de futuro que quería.

¿Y qué quería?

Un hombre, eso nada más. Uno que no temiera amarla, íntegro de mente y espíritu, uno que no fuera Draco, ni Harry probablemente, ninguno de los hombres que conocía hasta ahora.

_No, no, no,_

_no intentes recordar_

_nuestros buenos momentos, no._

_Pues temo volverte a amar._

Pero todo ello a Draco no le importaba.

Él joven acababa de decidir que estaba harto de dejarla ir sin hacer nada y esta vez no sería así. Esta vez la haría darse cuenta, de una forma u otra, haría que las cosas resultaran bien.

--Solamente ten fe. Pero verdadera, por una vez en tu vida tenme fe.

--Pero…

Draco supo que si la dejaba hablar, Ginny no iba a parar de hallar contras y peros, cansado de ese juego de "insisto y sabes que tengo razón pero te haces la difícil" se apodero de su cintura y la hizo callarse con el único método que, como ella misma le había demostrado años atrás, era infalible.

Y Ginny supo que había vuelto a fracasar de su escape de Draco, eso magnético que había en él acababa de reclamar propiedad sobre ella.

Con la loción de este bien impregnada en su mente se dejo llevar, sus labios correspondieron a los de Draco y sus manos buscaron un punto cómodo en la espalda de él.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había hablado con él, estuvo segura de que sólo duraría hasta el viernes. Cinco años con Harry, le habían enseñado de la peor manera a no atarse a quien no era para ella. No, lo que ella quería no estaba ni en Harry ni en Draco; pero ya encontraría a alguien, eso si lo sabía.

Cuando Draco empezó a poner cuidado en lo que hacía, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con una persona bien distinta. Todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, ya no era esa chiquilla. Quien sabía donde se había quedado esa jovencita frágil y fácil de llevar, tan enamorada; a lo mejor se la había quedado Harry Potter. Lo cierto es que al besarla, se le figuraba a una mujer extraña, preciosa y frágil aún, pero con una mente más firme, más autónoma, más Ginevra que Ginny.

_No, no, no._

_mejor dejarlo así_

_mejor dejarlo allá._

--

---

- -

- - -

Hasta aquí, un capítulo cortito pero sustancioso, páginas y páginas de sólo Draco & Ginny jugando a "insisto y sabes que tengo razón pero te haces la difícil". Y la canción ¡me encanta esa canción! ^^

Ya saben que este trabajo se hace para ustedes, ¡Díganme su opinión!

Dejen un review ;) es de buena educación. _**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Recuerden que los fics se enriquecen con sus opiniones. ¡Háganme feliz! ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar!**_

**¡Sean felices!**


	7. Por una noche de tu sol

Se que esperaban este capítulo. Disfrútenlo mucho ^^.

---

**VII. POR UNA NOCHE DE TU SOL**

**(canción de Ricardo Montaner)**

---

_Te dejo mi planeta solitario_

_un poco de incoherencia_

_y todos los helados_

Por enésima vez, Ginny pasó sus dedos alrededor del sobre que tenía sobre las rodillas, estaba sentada en cuatro puntos en el sofá con la mirada pérdida, apenas tenía conciencia de la tormenta que estaba cayendo afuera.

--¿Entonces irás o no? –le preguntó Draco sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

--¿Qué?

--La invitación –dijo señalando el sobre que Ginny tenía en las rodillas--. ¿Vas a ir o no?

Ginny bajo los ojos a sus rodillas y contempló el sobre rosado que la lechuza de Harry le había llevado esa mañana. Era una invitación de Parvati y Lavender que presentaban esa misma noche su primera colección de ropa en un exclusivo hotel luego de la cual habría una fiesta. El sobre había llegado con una nota breve de Harry:

_Espero que te encuentres muy bien, Ginny._

_Olvidaste tu invitación y pensé que la querrías._

_Saludos._

--La verdad es que se me había olvidado –dijo cuando ya no pudo resistir la mirada de Draco.

--¿Irá Potter?

--No le gustan esos eventos.

--¿Entonces vas o no?

--¿Irías conmigo? –pregunto Ginny sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Draco tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesita de centro y puso gesto de reflexión.

--Imagina los encabezados: "Ginny Weasley aparece en gala con Draco Malfoy"—emitió un suspiro irónico--. Eso acabaría con Potter…

--Daría de que hablar –repuso Ginny avergonzada de su propia estupidez.

--No faltaría un loco que te siguiera e ideara una elaborada historia de cómo manteníamos contacto desde que estaba en Suiza y que apenas volví huiste de la casa de Potter para venir a vivir conmigo… no estaría mal.

--Ya capté la idea.

Draco se puso de pie con una sonrisa irónica.

--No estaría mal para mi –dijo calmadamente--, tal vez tampoco para ti, no sé. Luna sin embargo, podría resultar dañada.

--¿Luna?

--En estos años te has vuelto lenta ¿verdad? –Ginny le hizo un gesto desagradable--. ¡Por que estamos escondidos en su departamento! La harían ver como cómplice y Potter, sus amigos y tu familia la podrían dañar, todo mientras tú disfrutas de París.

--Ya entendí, no me digas más. Me voy a arreglar.

Ginny se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación.

_te dejo mi mañana insospechado_

_y un parque sin rostros_

_despoblado._

--¿Entonces te vas a la fiesta? –pregunto Draco, estaba sorprendido.

--Si –dijo Ginny simplemente.

- -

Cerca de una hora más tarde, Ginny estaba lista para salir de su habitación.

El clima lluvioso de fuera, exigía la utilización de botas y ropa abrigadora, Ginny había elegido desde días antes la ropa y los accesorios e incluso había planeado la forma de arreglarse. Sonrió al pensar que Harry había notado la importancia que le había dado al evento, seguramente por eso se había tomado la molestia de enviarle la invitación que se le había olvidado en su departamento.

Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta de su habitación, Draco estaba sentado en el sofá donde antes había estado ella, el joven tenía un libro en la mano y con la otra sostenía su varita, parecía concentrado en algún hechizo.

Ginny aguanto la respiración cuando la mirada gris dejo de repente las páginas del libro y fue a posarse en ella, por un instante le pareció que Draco también aguantaba la respiración de tan quieto que se quedo.

Por fin, Draco sonrió al observarla.

El cabello de Ginny, había dejado de ser rizado para alisarse e ir a caer en un corte anguloso a la mitad de su cuello; el maquillaje era en tonos fríos y toda la ropa en negro. Todo estaba perfecto en ella.

--Harías mejor en salir conmigo a cenar –sugirió Draco en tono vagamente juguetón.

Ginny no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Cuando fue a coger la pequeña bolsa plateada, Draco se había puesto de pie y la tomo de la cintura.

--Te falta algo –sentenció antes de apretar sus labios contra los de Ginny.

Las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron y por un loco segundo quiso tomarle la palabra al rubio y pasar la noche junto a él. Sin embargo, recupero el sentido y se apresuro al despacho de Luna desde donde desapareció a la fiesta.

Era mejor no jugar al vivo con Draco.

- -

Apenas pasada la media noche, Ginny apareció en su punto de partida, halló el departamento silencioso y se saco las botas de animal-print de zebra para no hacer ruido.

--Llegas temprano –dijo Draco observándola divertido desde el marco de la puerta del estudio de Luna.

Ginny perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa y hubiera caído sobre el montón de recortes de periódico de Luna de no ser por que unos brazos delgados pero fuertes la atraparon.

--Gracias –alcanzó a murmurar.

--¿Estás bien?

Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Draco se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba perdida.

--¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? ¿No fue buena la fiesta?

Empezó a llover nuevamente.

--Oh, estuvo genial –dijo Ginny recuperando el equilibrio y soltándose de Draco --, Lavender y Parvati me regalaron cada una un diseño para que lo muestre en Francia, je, creen que les serviré de publicidad.

--Son ambiciosas ¿eh?

--Si, lo son.

--Déjame preguntarte otra vez el motivo de tu vuelta tan temprano.

Ginny pareció ponerse triste, sin embargo, respondió a Draco con una sonrisa.

--Por que mañana ve iré a Francia… y no creo que sea lo mejor para mi desvelarme.

Draco se puso serio, los días se le habían ido como agua.

--Entonces, hasta mañana –dijo.

--Ehm…

--¿Qué pasa?

--Mejor nos despedimos ahora.

--Y eso ¿por?

--Me voy a las 7 y media de la mañana. No quiero despertarte.

--¿Por qué no me dijiste?

--Yo…

Ginny agacho la cara, la mirada de Draco le cuestionaba más duramente que su boca y se juzgó incapaz de soportarla.

--No importa ya.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Ginny cuando se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Draco. Él le sonreía a ella.

--Entonces adiós –le dijo seriamente --. Que tengas mucha suerte en tu nueva vida, Ginny.

_me llevo tus ideas razonables_

_la humedad de tu sexo con el mío_

--Gracias, Draco. Igualmente.

Ginny dudo en si debía abrazarlo o algo así, Draco se adelanto a ella acercándose para besar la comisura derecha de su boca, apenas y rozó el espacio con su lengua y luego se alejo.

--Adiós –dijo dando media vuelta.

--Adiós –respondió Ginny en un susurro y se quedo de pie en el medio del desordenado estudio de Luna.

Sintiéndose completamente ajena a sí misma, recogió los paquetes con las túnicas que le habían regalado y se fue a su habitación.

De pronto al encender las luces, tuvo una sensación casi angustiosa de vacío. Sus sentidos fueron invadidos por un precioso ramo de flores colocado en su mesita de noche y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir a la calle y empaparse para aclararse un poco.

_me llevo tu calor que casi arde_

_y tu débil resistencia si te miro_

_si te miro, ah!_

Ginny supo en el instante que se sentó en la cama y tomo el ramo, que tal como había sucedido cuando había dejado Hogwarts durante la guerra, ahora que dejaba su país, extrañaría más el poco tiempo con Draco, que los días enteros pasados junto a Harry.

- -

En una actitud que le pareció irreal, salió de su habitación y cruzo la sala para ir a tocar la puerta de Draco y cuando este le abrió, envuelto en su pijama y su bata de seda, no pudo más que abrazarlo y aspirar fuertemente para impregnar su mente con el aroma tan bienamado de él.

Si Draco la hubiera conocido más, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la joven se encontraba turbada por el aroma que despedían sus ropas y tal vez entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de que la mezcla de hierba y mar tenía efectos casi embriagantes en Ginny, tal vez habría sido conciente del peligro que corrían los dos cuando los brazos de Ginny fueron a aferrarse a su espalda y no hubiera ni siquiera abierto su puerta, ¡vamos! no se habría atrevido ni a comprar las flores.

De haber sabido del peligro de volver a enamorarse perdidamente, es probable que Ginny tampoco se hubiera permitido tal libertad ni le hubiera ofrecido a Draco sus labios de aquella forma, no hubiera dejado que su cabeza se fuera atrás para que él besara su cuello… ni nada más.

Sin embargo, ni Draco conocía a Ginny tanto como creía, ni Ginny fue conciente del peligro, o tal vez después de cinco años, había dejado de importarle.

_quédate con mi alma en tu órbita_

_dame a cambio una noche de tu sol_

Como haya sido, Ginny se encontró bien poco tiempo después, irremediablemente pérdida en sus brazos.

Cayeron al suelo la bata de Draco y el abrigo que Ginny no se había quitado todavía, la camisa del pijama de seda y la torera junto con la blusa.

Cayeron en la cama los cuerpos, los corazones desenfrenados, las pieles ávidas y los sentidos llenos.

Se desparramaron los cabellos rojos sobre la almohada, las caricias del hombre sobre la piel de la mujer y el sentir de ella lleno la habitación.

_quédate con mi paz, te la regalo!_

_suéltate el pelo hagamos el amor_

_que se hace tarde y ya me voy_

En las calles de la ciudad, la tormenta arreció, cómplice. Camuflando en la noche el sonido de los amantes que acababan de encontrarse.

- -

Fue el mejor despertar que Ginny tuvo en su vida hasta ese momento.

Se encontraba desnuda y abrazada al tórax de Draco que dormía boca arriba y con el brazo derecho la rodeaba por el cuello, sus piernas se encontraban enredadas con las de ella… era perfecto.

Con dificultad, Ginny entorno los ojos y se fijo en el reloj de la mesita de noche "6:00" aún le quedaba tiempo y con un poco de suerte, la lluvia haría que se retrasara más de un vuelo.

Con sumo cuidado, Ginny se libero del brazo de Draco y se despego poco a poco de él, era algo casi doloroso el dejarlo dormido ahí, sin decirle nada.

Cubrió su desnudez con la bata de seda que había quedado tirada por ahí y recogió su ropa en silencio. Al llegar a su habitación, pensó que ya no utilizaría esa torera que había quedado impregnada con el aroma de Draco, sonrió ampliamente al recordar la noche. Había sido maravilloso.

_me llevo tu perfume en mi chaqueta_

_y un trozo del deseo en mi bolsillo_

Después de una ducha rápida, salió de su habitación para borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia en el departamento de Luna, guardó las cosas que le faltaban en su baúl y abrió la jaula de su lechuza para que se fuera yendo hacia Francia.

Cada cosa que hizo en el departamento durante la siguiente hora, le pareció llena de recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza en varias ocasiones intentando sacar a Draco de ella un momento. Era completamente ilógico, habían pasado un par de días y una noche juntos y ya le parecía una decisión tremenda el marcharse.

_te dejo mi camisa de dibujos_

_y el cepillo de dientes si lo olvido_

Cuando terminó con su tarea de borrar su presencia, cogió el baúl, la maleta y el bolso de mano y los acercó a la puerta, en cuanto llegara el taxi se marcharía. Mientras, se sentó en el sofá y estuvo acariciando unos minutos las flores que Draco le había dejado en su habitación y que acababa de trasladar a un florero en la mesita de centro.

"7:26"

--¿Lista? –Pregunto la voz de Draco detrás de ella sobresaltándola.

Miro de arriba a abajo al joven que solo llevaba en pantalón de su pijama antes de poder responder nada.

--Si… yo… estoy lista.

--Ven acá –le dijo extendiéndole los brazos.

Ginny obedeció, se puso de pie y fue a darle un abrazo a Draco.

Él beso la cabeza de niña de Ginny, en la que los rizos cortos y suaves se amontonaban dándole un aire inocente, que con la chamarra de pana amarillo claro le daban una apariencia completamente angelical.

No estaba listo para dejarla ir todavía.

_me llevó tus ideas razonables_

_la humedad de tu sexo con el mío…_

_me llevo tu calor que casi arde_

_y tu débil resistencia si te miro_

_si te miro, si te miro, ah!_

La Varita de Ginny, colocada en la mesita de centro comenzó a echar chispas rojas indicándole que el taxi había llegado.

--Ya es hora –murmuró con la nariz hundida en el pecho de Draco --. Ya me debo ir.

--No –dijo el firmemente--. Quédate un poco más.

--Pero…

Draco la beso para callarla de tajo antes de que arruinara el momento con su boca imprudente.

--Olvídate del taxi –le dijo casi como una orden--. Yo te llevo después al aeropuerto, te prometo que llegarás a tiempo.

_quédate con mi alma en tu órbita_

_dame a cambio una noche de tu sol_

_quédate con mi paz, te la regalo!_

Draco puso sus manos en el cuello de Ginny y le levanto la cara, la beso con seguridad, sabiendo a certeza que Ginny no haría más intentos por rechazarlo, bajo el cierre de la chamarra aún con ella atrapada en un beso y sus sentidos se llenaron con ella, con la del aspecto de niña y carácter de mujer.

Y Ginny supo, mientras permitía a las manos de Draco desabotonar sus jeans, que sólo había una cosa mejor que pasar una noche junto a él. Y la estaba viviendo en ese momento.

_suéltate el pelo hagamos el amor_

_que se hace tarde y ya me voy_

Cuando un rato más tarde, Ginny se bajo del coche deportivo y Draco le ayudo a sacar sus maletas del automóvil, los dos supieron que ahora si se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Pero era una sensación muy distinta a todas las veces que se habían despedido antes.

Por primera vez desde su primera despedida, las cosas acababan bien, es decir ¿podrían haberse separado de mejor forma?, no había gritos, no había insultos, no había desesperanza ni despecho… nada, sólo ellos.

--Es mejor que me dejes hasta aquí –dijo Ginny colgándose la bolsa de mano.

--Si.

Ginny le echo un último vistazo a Draco y sonrió. Solamente él hubiera podido salir con el clima que había con jeans, una polo negra y una gorra de pelotero y verse así de bien entre la apurada multitud que llenaba el aeropuerto.

--Gracias –dijo sonriendo --, por todo lo que hiciste por mi, lograste que mis últimos días en Inglaterra fueran memorables.

--Cuando quieras, Ginevra… cuando quieras.

--¿Me visitarás?

--¿Por qué no me visitas tú? –Draco entrego a Ginny una tarjeta con su nueva dirección.

Los dos supieron que ninguno visitaría al otro, estaba bien.

--Lo pensaré –dijo Ginny guardando la tarjeta en el bolso--. ¿Un abrazo?

Draco la estrecho con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que Ginny iba a llorar.

--Te lo prohíbo, Ginevra –se apresuro a decir.

--Creí que mi familia estaría aquí cuando me fuera –dijo ella con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos estaban enrojeciéndose.

--¿No te basta conmigo?

Ginny cerró los ojos y lo abrazo fuerte.

--Si –murmuró mientras Draco aspiraba por última vez el aroma de su cabello.

--Se te hará muy tarde si no te marchas ahora –dijo soltándose del abrazo y yendo hacia donde se encontraba su automóvil estacionado.

--Adiós, Draco.

--Adiós, pelirroja.

Ginny dio media vuelta en ese instante y avanzo l más rápido que pudo hacia la terminal donde debía registrar todo su equipaje.

A pesar de que intuía que el auto de Draco seguía en el boulevard, no volteó en ningún momento, sabía que si lo hacía, iba a querer irse corriendo hacia el y jamás acabaría de partir.

Se aferro a la creencia de que por fin cerraba un ciclo años abierto y sólo así fue capaz de subirse al avión más tarde.

_quédate con mi alma en tu órbita_

_dame a cambio una noche de tu sol_

_quédate con mi paz, te la regalo!_

_rompamos el silencio_

_gritando tu, gritando yo._

- -

--¿Draco? ¿Draco, qué haces aquí?

El aludido sonrió haciendo conciencia de los juegos estúpidos del destino.

--Vine a recogerte.

--Pero si no te dije a qué hora llegaba mi vuelo.

--Pues… --"piensa rápido"--. Tengo contactos, ya sabes.

--Ah…

--Sube al auto, Luna –Draco le ayudo a la joven a subir su equipaje--. Te invito a almorzar.

--

---

- -

- - -

AHAHAHAHAH! ¡Paren ya de arrojarme cosas!

Si, ya se que todas pensaban que ahora si Ginny se iba a quedar con Draco y que definitivamente el final del capítulo no les hace gracia, pero ya saben como somos de necias, podemos tener al hombre de nuestra vida enfrente y no darnos cuenta… pues eso esta pasando.

Podría decirles que Ginny no se fue, que Luna volvió de su viaje y la encontró con Draco y que aunque eso le rompe el corazón lo acepta como siempre por que Ginny es su mejor amiga, que Harry conoció a alguien más, que todos fueron felices… pero mi mente es un poco (o mucho) más retorcida que eso y no apetece que el fic termine aquí xD. ¡Esto apenas esta arrancando!

¡A que me quedo bien bonita la escena en la recamara de Draco! Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no me gusta ser muy explicita, creo que lo que se insinúa basta, tengo una que otra duda… en fin.

Ya saben que este trabajo se hace para ustedes, ¡Díganme su opinión!

Dejen un review ;) es de buena educación. _**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Recuerden que los fics se enriquecen con sus opiniones. ¡Háganme feliz! ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar!**_

**¡Sean felices!**


	8. La vida caminaba sola

Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo ^^.

---

**VIII. LA VIDA CAMINABA SOLA**

**(canción de Emmanuel)**

---

--¡Esta genial! –Luna exclamó abriendo de par en par sus ojos --. ¡Tienes un gusto excelente, Draco!

La rubia entro dando saltos al pen-house y con una sonrisa examinó los adornos de la nueva chimenea eléctrica de Draco.

El joven por su parte, se quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta observando a Luna. Su pen-house estaba por fin terminado, con las habitaciones listas, la despensa llena y un guardarropa preparado para un mes. Por un momento se imagino que la espalda de Luna era la de Ginny y que eran rizos rojos y no una cascada rubio sucio lo que le coronaba.

Una sonrisa le apareció a Draco en la boca cuando se fijo en la horrible ropa que Luna llevaba, seguramente Ginny jamás utilizaría una falda como esa (azul marino con franjas amarillo chillón), pero si sucediera, seguramente la combinaría con algo que no fuera esa blusa (roja y con caritas sonrientes amarillas).

--¿Draco? –Luna había dejado de recorrer el departamento y estaba de pie frente a él.

Por su seguridad mental, el rubio decidió dejar por la paz el tema de Ginny. Era algo demasiado confuso para estarlo pensando y le resultaba mucho más agradable seguirle la corriente a Luna y ver como esta sonreía y sus enormes ojos se abrían completamente haciéndola parecer una caricatura.

_Siento que me pesa el cuerpo_

_Será que el recuerdo_

_Se me sube al alma_

--¿En qué andas pensando? –insistió Luna pasando una mano frente a su rostro.

--En… --Draco dudó –que deberíamos estrenar la barra ahora mismo –completó rápidamente y con una sonrisa muy Malfoy. Obviamente Luna no dudo de su autenticidad.

--¿Tan temprano?

Draco pronunció su sonrisa y cerró la puerta del pen-house detrás de él.

--Tranquila, Luna. Te daré alguna cosa suave.

Luna sonrió, y su rostro de niña iluminó la habitación.

Todavía un poco separado de la realidad, Draco le correspondió la sonrisa y empezó a preparar las bebidas.

Hacia tres semanas que Ginny se había marchado y su sitio había sido ocupado por Luna. Es decir, su sitio en la mesa y en la cocina, por que en la vida de Draco, cada una había tenido su propio espacio.

_Siento que me falta el aire_

_Cada vez que tengo_

_Ganas de besarla_

Draco se daba cuenta de que al contrario de las dudas que le causaba Ginny, la compañía de Luna le hacía sentir completamente a gusto, sin preocupaciones. Y es que Luna era la mejor room-mate que cualquiera pudiera soñar: se levantaba todos los días muy temprano y preparaba el desayuno, cuando estaba casi listo, despertaba a Draco y le traía el Profeta para que lo hojeara (igual que cuando vivía con su padre), luego se metía en su estudio y se dedicaba a sus investigaciones; era fan de las comidas abundantes pero sanas y tenía un sazón excelente, además le gustaba salir a dar la vuelta por las tardes, comer helado mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres y volver a casa a ver películas muggles. Y Draco se había adaptado fácilmente a la vida de la joven; se imaginaba que había aprendido a llevar la casa tan bien al perder a su madre y se asombraba de lo cómoda que resultaba la vida con ella.

El joven había aprendido a desayunar panques y jugos, hojeando el Profeta y escuchando sobre las rarísimas criaturas que Luna pretendía encontrar; a comer ensaladas de un montón de países acompañadas de exquisitos cortes de carne y a sentarse por las noches en el gran sofá que Ginny había comprado para ver las películas muggles que tanto le gustaban a Luna.

--Estás distraído –apunto Luna sacando a Draco de sus cavilaciones--, eso es raro en ti, Draco.

Draco dejo su bebida y acarició el pelo de la joven.

--¿En qué piensas? –preguntó ella recibiendo con una sonrisa el gesto de Draco.

--En que me había acostumbrado a vivir contigo –dijo sin más. Nunca había sido de los que se andan con rodeos.

--Yo también –admitió Luna y sus mejillas se encendieron.

A Draco en realidad no le sorprendía la actitud de Luna. Hacia ya un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él. Sin embargo no lo había demostrado nunca ya que no sabría que hacer después; seguramente su amistad se habría fracturado para siempre ya que él, no sentía más que cariño por ella, quizá también gratitud, pero nada más. Era mucho mejor no arriesgarse, Luna era la única amiga que Draco tenía y lo único realmente constante en los últimos años de su vida; era algo preciado a lo que no quería renunciar.

--Pero supongo que nos veremos seguido –dijo ella, de nuevo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

--Seguro.

Involuntariamente, la mente de Draco comparó a Luna con Ginny otra vez. A pesar de la amistad que llevaban, eran mujeres completamente distintas, al menos, en los esquemas de Draco. Mientras que Luna era una constante en su vida, Ginny era un eterno ir y venir que al final había culminado en ir; la primera era dulce, comprensiva y buena en las cosas del hogar mientras que la pelirroja era rebelde, fuerte y un desastre como ama de casa. En cuanto a sus emociones, aunque las dos eran personas muy apasionadas, le motivaban cosas bien distintas a Draco; con Luna era tranquilidad, era cariño, era fraternidad; Ginny en cambio, ella era fuego, era deseo, era mujer.

Y eso no lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera Luna.

_Siento que el olvido cruel_

_Se mofa de mi pena_

_Me escupió la cara_

Draco se convenció a sí mismo de que lo mejor era que la chica no supiera nunca lo que había pasado durante su viaje entre él y Ginny. Era simple: si nadie se lo decía, ella no tenía modo de averiguarlo.

--Tal vez es mejor que me vaya –sugirió Luna al ver que la expresión de Draco otra vez denotaba que se hallaba en lugar lejano.

--¿Eh? –Draco se obligo a conectarse--. ¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué?

--Bueno –dijo Luna con su habitual tono tranquilo--, es obvio que necesitas un espacio para pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando y mi presencia aquí no te ayudará en nada.

Luna se puso de pie y tomo el bolso que se había quedado en la percha.

--Nos vemos, Draco.

--Nos vemos, Luna –respondió el joven desde la barra.

Cuando Luna se fue, Draco tuvo la impresión de que su vida había cambiado demasiado en cuatro semanas, casi tanto como lo había hecho en su último año en Hogwarts. Sólo que en aquel tiempo había cambiado de la soledad al abrigo y la calma de Luna y de ahí, a la pasión de los brazos de Ginny. En esta ocasión había dejado su exilio en otro país para convertirse en el dueño de la pelirroja y ahora, que ella se había ido, le quedaba la tranquilidad de Luna.

Sólo que nunca había echado de menos a Luna (ni a nadie) como echaba de menos a la niña con ojos de mujer, Ginny.

Se sirvió otra copa y se acerco a la ventana. Esa sensación de echar algo en falta no le gustaba, se sentía idiota con ella, y probablemente lo había sido, al dejar ir ese objeto tan preciado. Pero no había marcha atrás, por que ella también había podido decidir y había querido irse, y él podía haber cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a rogar o a perseguir a una mujer, mucho menos a una niña como Ginny.

_Tengo ganas de matarla_

_Será que me falta_

_Y no puedo abrazarla_

- -

Esa fue una mañana absolutamente tranquila en el cuartel general de aurores. La mayor parte de los magos que antaño se habían dedicado a la búsqueda y captura de hechiceros oscuros, se divertían en esos momentos apostando en los naipes explosivos y el ajedrez mágico.

El único que en ese día no se había unido a la diversión era Harry Potter, el mismísimo jefe de la oficina de aurores.

El joven auror se encontraba en su propio escritorio, hojeando los periódicos, no todos recientes. Se detuvo en una página de un periódico que había salido tres semanas antes. Se trataba de una nota sobre el exitoso desfile de las nuevas diseñadoras Brown y Patil; había una foto donde salían las diseñadoras con un "círculo de amigas cercanas", Ginny estaba entre ellas.

Harry saco la lupa de uno de sus cajones y la puso sobre el rostro de la pelirroja, Ginny saludaba y señalaba en el momento que fue captada y la forma en que su sonrisa se había ido dibujando aparecía en la mágica fotografía. Después de verla sonreír unas veinte veces, Harry se dio cuenta de que el gesto había sido espontáneo y sincero.

--Deberías ir a Francia a visitarla –sugirió una voz bien conocida a su lado.

Harry levanto la vista y le sonrió a su amiga, Hermione Granger.

_Pensé que la vida caminaba sola_

_Hoy me doy cuenta_

_Que me falta ella_

--Hola –saludó ella y Harry le devolvió el saludo--. Veo que en su departamento están muy ocupados.

--Si –Harry sonrió de lado a lado—mucho, muy ocupados.

--Aja –Hermione revolvió un poco los periódicos del escritorio--, deberías ir a atraparla.

--¿A Ginny?

--¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

--Entonces ve y captúrala.

--No lo comprendes, Hermione.

--Explícamelo, Harry. Por favor.

Harry se tomo un tiempo para pensar en como explicarle la situación a Hermione, mientras tanto se acomodo las gafas, se despeino el pelo, guardo la lupa, ordeno sus papeles un poco, etc.

Y Hermione seguía sonriéndole, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta.

--Quiero que ella vuelva –dijo Harry finalmente.

Hermione levanto las cejas un poco incrédula y Harry suspiro.

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé..._

_Me siento un fugitivo_

_En plena carretera_

--Quiero que ella vuelva –repitió.

--Pues ve por ella, Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí? No hay caso en que te la pases torturándote, ve por ella y tráela y convéncela de quedarse y…

--Es que quiero que ella vuelva –la interrumpió Harry.

Hermione se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio de Harry hasta colocarse junto a él, le dio vuelta a la silla de este y le tomo el rostro por la barbilla para examinarlo.

--Ya veo –dijo con un suspiro.

Harry se quito las gafas y las limpió mientras Hermione se volvía a sentar frente a su escritorio.

--Quiero que sea ella la que decida volver, Hermione. No quiero ir a buscarla, quiero que…

--Quieres estar seguro de que ella quiere estar contigo.

--No me importa cuánto tenga que esperar o si ella nunca vuelve, simplemente quiero ver si de verdad esto es para toda la vida –Harry hizo una pausa y revolvió en uno de sus cajones--. Y si lo es, si de verdad somos una para el otro yo… si es así…

Harry por fin encontró lo que buscaba en su cajón. Y Hermione se quedo sin aliento cuando el joven auror puso sobre su escritorio una cajita negra con un precioso anillo de compromiso.

--Es hermoso –murmuro Hermione y sonrió para agregar—Harry, no lo sabía…

--Ni ella tampoco.

Hermione levanto la vista y lo interrogo con la mirada.

_Este sentimiento duele_

_Pero me sostiene_

_Porque la esperanza_

_Dice que algún día_

_Volverá a mi vida_

_El amor de ella_

--Yo… es que… poco después de comprarlo y… y decidirme, vino esa bruja de Francia a buscarla y en su mirada yo… yo supe que realmente quería marcharse y que lo único que la detenía para aceptar era yo –Harry levanto la cajita del escritorio y observo el anillo-- ¿Cómo iba cortarle las alas con esto? No hubiera estado bien, Hermione. Ponerla entre la espada y la pared, escoger entre ella misma y yo…

--Y decidiste facilitarle la decisión.

--Decidí darle un tiempo, si.

--¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás, Harry?

--¿Yo? –Hermione respondió moviendo la cabeza--. No lo sé, el que sea necesario.

Ignorando completamente lo sucedido entre Draco y Ginny, Hermione sonrió sinceramente. Recordaba las noches en Hogwarts en las que una jovencita pelirroja le confesaba, mientras trataba de cepillarle el cabello, que amaba desde siempre a Harry Potter. La joven supuso que un amor como aquel no podía menguarse con nada.

--Ya verás que vuelve, Harry –Hermione sonreía sinceramente --. Ella te ama demasiado.

--Y a todo esto –dijo Harry volviendo a meter la joya en su cajón--, ¿Estas aquí para ver a Ron?

--Si –respondió la joven--. Pero es que Ron ha estado muy preocupado por ti, por eso me pidió que hablara contigo –Hermione pronuncio su sonrisa--, dice que mi "sensibilidad femenina" te ayudará.

--Gracias, Hermione.

--De nada, Harry. ¿Puedo llevarme a Ron?

--¿A almorzar?

Harry la miró divertido fingiendo que fruncía el ceño.

--Abusan por que son mis amigos.

--¡Oh vamos! De todas formas no tienes ninguna misión que encomendarle aquí.

Harry sonrió. Ron y Hermione estaban recién casados y parecía que el tiempo nunca les era suficiente. Estaba feliz por ellos, y en realidad, esperaba ser igual o más feliz un día.

--Esta bien, que se tome el resto del día libre –concedió finalmente a su amiga.

--¡Gracias! –esa era la animada voz de Ron que se acababa de acercar al escritorio de Harry.

--Si, si, si. Váyanse antes que me arrepienta.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a ponerse sus capas para marcharse de la oficina de aurores. Iban de salida cuando Harry volvió a llamar a Hermione.

--¿Crees que ella vuelva, de verdad?

_Este sentimiento hiere_

_Pero no me tira_

_Porque la esperanza grita_

_Grita todavía_

_Que el amor de ella_

_Volverá algún día_

Hermione sonrió comprensivamente, como si fuera una verdadera hermana de Harry.

--Seguro que si, Harry –le guiñó un ojo mientras se tomaba del brazo de Ron--, sólo dale tiempo.

- -

_Pensé que la vida caminaba sola..._

Después de las largas vacaciones que Draco se había tomado, era el momento de reclamar sus derechos sobre la fortuna Malfoy. La tarde del lunes siguiente, se levantó muy temprano y se fue a ver a sus padres. Le informó a Lucius que únicamente necesitaba un tipo de "préstamo" para iniciar su propio negocio y que el se encargaría, así mismo le comunico que si todo salía bien estaría e condiciones de pagarle en menos de seis meses.

A Lucius Mafoy, por supuesto, no le hizo nada de gracia que Draco rehusara hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y hacerse de un trabajo en el ministerio que le asegurara los contactos, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba decidido, así que no le quedo más remedio que concederle el dinero que le pedía y esperar que fuera tan buen administrador como hablador y que el negocio que tenía en mente funcionara.

Sin perder el tiempo, Draco contacto a varios de los que habían sido sus compañeros en la Universidad y planteo su estrategia, el grupo de inversionistas estuvo reunido pronto y el proyecto inicio su diseño definitivo.

La tarde del miércoles, Draco contrató como asistente a Malcolm Baddock y llamo a Luna para que le ayudara a buscarle sitio a sus oficinas en Londres. El jueves temprano, Luna llego al pen-house acompañada de un agente de bienes raíces y los tres se dirigieron a Londres para buscar un piso en algún céntrico edificio donde albergar la nueva corporación "Malfoy y asociados".

Y al fin, cuando casi eran las cinco, Draco se encontró con el sitio apropiado: era el séptimo piso de un edificio de oficinas, se había vaciado apenas hacía unos días y era simplemente perfecto, el dueño anterior tenía un gusto muy fino y había sabido combinar lo clásico con lo vanguardista en ese piso. Antes de saber el precio, Draco ya había decidido que sería suyo.

Esa noche, después de invitar a Luna a cenar, Draco fue a las oficinas del profeta a poner un anuncio; necesitaba ejecutivos, secretarías, administradores, gente de limpieza, de todo…

Mientras caminaba por el Londres muggle, hacia en estacionamiento donde había dejado su automóvil deportivo, Draco se fijo en una florería, no es que estuviera buscando nada, simplemente aquel arreglo,en el fondo de la tienda, llamo su atención.

Se trataba de un enorme arreglo de rosas color rojo sangre, entrelazadas con rosas blancas, algunos vivos de naturaleza verde bandera lo contrastaban de forma soberbia y estaba colocado en una base madera color caoba. Era una combinación muy atractiva, muy altanera, muy simple a la vez; era irremediablemente parecida a Ginevra Weasley. Y sólo por ello, Draco le odio en cuanto lo vio. Y a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar la atracción hacia el dichoso arreglo. Así que entró a la tienda y lo compró.

_Siento que el olvido cruel_

_Se mofa de mi pena_

_Me escupió la cara_

_Tengo ganas de matarla_

_Será que me falta_

_Y no puedo abrazarla_

"¡Pues vaya una estupidez!" pensó una vez lo hubo llevado a casa. El arreglo, tan clásico no pegaba nada bien con la decoración minimalista pero fina de Draco, aún así lo coloco en la mesa de su estudio.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba sentado delante del escritorio con un montón de hojas de cálculo delante. Se hallaba muy concentrado y muy orgulloso de su proyecto de vida. Iba a funcionar, todo iba a salir endemoniadamente bien, concluyó cuando termino de revisar la última hoja y guardo la calculadora.

Lo único que de pronto no cuadraba con el proyecto era ese estúpido arreglo de rosas en su mesa. Y esa idea… esa chica pelirroja intentando meterse entre cada uno de sus pensamientos.

_Pensé que la vida caminaba sola..._

El viernes, de nuevo acompañado por Luna, se dedico a buscar muebles para su nueva oficina y a agendar, junto con Malcolm, las citas para las entrevistas de trabajo que tendría el lunes.

--¿Y qué harás esta noche? –preguntó Luna de repente.

--A decir verdad, tengo una fiesta –dijo Draco.

--Ah… y… ¿con quien?

--Con algunos excompañeros, de Slytherin.

Draco se fijo en la carita un poco decepcionada de Luna. La conocía tanto que sabía que ella había creído que podían ir a algún sitio, al que fuera. Por un loco instante quiso animarla e invitarla a ir con él, pero luego se imagino lo que dirían sus excompañeros y prefirió pasar de esa ocurrencia.

Se pregunto, cuando iba de camino a su reunión, si le hubiera importado lo que opinaran si Ginny fuera su invitada; seguramente no. Seguramente incluso, les habría obligado a callarse y a respetar a su chica.

¡Momento!

¿Su chica?

_Hoy me doy cuenta_

_Que me falta ella_

_Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé_

_Me siento un fugitivo_

_En plena carretera_

La reunión no fue una cosa muy interesante que digamos: los reunidos en la casa de Pansy Parkinson, eran los mismos chicos tontos que habían salido de Hogwarts, algunos más ricos y algunos más tontos, pero nada más. Se habló de fortunas y del juego y del sexo y en algún momento se vivoreó sobre la gente y sobre algunos convenientes matrimonios que estaban planeados entre ellos.

Y el viejo grupo de Slytherin, reunido frente a la chimenea brindo por el éxito con hidromiel y se felicitó por el simple hecho de continuar ahí, a pesar de todo.

--Y por cierto –Draco se acercó a Daphneé Greengrass--, ¿sabes donde esta Blaise?

Daphneé levantó sus cejas, curiosa.

--Esperaba verlo aquí –le dijo Draco--, tengo un negocio que proponerle.

Daphneé apuro su vaso de hidromiel y no oculto el desdén en su respuesta.

--Se ha ido con su madre al extranjero –era imposible pasar por alto que se encontraba molesta--. Aparentemente, las brujas de Inglaterra le han parecido poca cosa así que buscará una bruja por ahí para casarse.

--¿Casarse? ¿Blaise? –si Draco recordaba bien, Blaise era un muchacho muy enamoradizo. No lo concebía despreciando a ninguna señorita que fuera lo suficientemente agraciada.

Daphneé se levantó de hombros.

--Ya ves lo que han cambiado las cosas en tu ausencia, Draco.

--Debe ser cosa de su madre –murmuró sin pensarlo demasiado--. Andará tras de alguna fortuna.

--Uhm.

--¿Y cómo esta tu hermana? –preguntó Draco para cambiar el esquema de la conversación.

Daphneé lo examinó un momento y acabó por sonreírle burlonamente.

--Creo que ya se nos acabaron los temas de conversación, querido Draco –dijo la joven y se alejo de él.

--¡Qué sensible! –murmuró el rubio para sí mismo y busco a alguien más con quien conversar.

Theodore Nott se acercó a él, llevaba cogida del brazo a una preciosa morena, a la que presentó como su novia: Elisa Hauser. La chica, que Draco recordaba vagamente, había estado también en Slytherin sólo que era un año menor que ellos.

--¿No me recuerdas verdad, Draco? –preguntó divertida después de que hubo enviado a Nott por más hidromiel.

--Un poco –admitió Draco--, eras amiga de Ginevra...

La joven le sonrió aunque sus ojos dejaron traslucir cierta sorpresa.

--Si, también –convino – aunque iba a decir de Astoria…

--Bueno, todas se juntaban en ese tiempo –apuntó Draco con seguridad.

--Claro, pero Astoria fue tu novia. Una pensaría que te acordarías más de ella que de Ginny…

--Oye –Draco quiso aclarar --, Astoria y yo no terminamos del todo bien. No es un tema que quiera tocar ahora.

--¿Y con Ginny acabaste bien? –Elisa había resultado más incisiva de lo que Draco esperaba. Comprendió por que le gustaba a Nott.

--No. Pero ocurrió hace más tiempo, he tenido tiempo de superarlo.

--¡Oh! si… debe ser por eso…

Por fortuna, Nott regreso con ellos o Draco hubiera acabado contándole lo que había ocurrido en el departamento de Luna.

--¿Desvelando los secretos de Draco, amor? –preguntó con un esbozo de sonrisa.

--Algo así –admitió Elisa con una sonrisa inocente --. Pero es algo… hermético.

Sonrió mostrando una blanca y alineada dentadura.

--Draco no te será fácil –le dijo Nott—parece que no, pero en realidad es un viejo zorro. Sabe ocultarse muy bien.

--Lo sé –soltó ella sin dejo alguno de timidez.

Draco temió por un segundo que ella hubiese descubierto más. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no había modo de que supiera nada y comprendió el juego de Elisa; presionaba y se portaba como si supiera mucho para ver si caías y confesabas sólo.

--Por cierto, Draco –dijo Therodore cambiando el tema radicalmente--. He oído que inicias un negocio.

--Así es –constató el rubio, orgulloso de sí mismo y contento de poder dejar la incomodidad.

--Permíteme ofrecerte mis servicios como abogado. Puedo encargarme del asunto fiscal, si quieres. Pero te advierto que cobró mucho.

--Está bien –dijo Draco tomando el último trago de su vaso –te espero mañana en mi departamento y lo hablamos.

--¿No vas a pensarlo? –pregunto Elisa.

--¿Para qué? Es sabido por todos que el mejor en el negocio es Nott. ¿Qué necesito pensar?

Elisa enarco una ceja.

--Sabia elección –dijo Nott con una sonrisa arrogante—entonces, mañana hablamos.

Nott tomó la tarjeta que Draco le extendió y se despidió.

--Un placer volverte a ver, Draco –dijo Elisa a modo de despedida, también.

--Lo mismo digo. Y por cierto, si ves a Astoria, salúdala de mi parte.

Draco le sonrió y se sintió satisfecho con la expresión que adoptó la joven acompañante de Nott. Había logrado descolocarla, pero su sonrisa torcida le indico que ella sabía demasiado.

_Este sentimiento duele_

_Pero me sostiene_

_Porque la esperanza_

_Dice que algún día_

_Volverá a mi vida_

_El amor de ella_

Y tuvo razón, por que cuando ya se iba, ella se acercó a él y murmuro en su oído.

--Yo los conozco a los tres.

--Cuídate, me dio gusto verte –le dijo Draco con una sonrisa segura. En ese juego era un maestro.

--Sé mucho de ti por ellas… así que dime ¿en quien estas pensando?

--Si. Y cuida también de Nott.

--Por cierto, Astoria esta libre –se alejo de su oído y agregó alegremente--: Nos vemos pronto.

_Este sentimiento hiere_

_Pero no me tira_

_Porque la esperanza grita todavía_

_Que el amor de ella_

_Volverá a mi vida_

- -

Harry ocupo su mesa habitual del caldero chorreante y espero unos diez minutos. Su cita, la cual estaba teniendo por sugerencia de su secretaría, una afable anciana, llegó con tres minutos de retraso.

Era una chica bonita, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel, que lo miraba como si se encontrara frente a un Dios (y Harry sabía que físicamente estaba lejos de serlo). El joven auror disfruto de su cita, si. Era una joven demasiado simpática como para no hacerlo. Y volvió a su departamento muy contento aquella noche.

Y lo que le hacía sonreír tanto, no era la chica en realidad. Era lo mucho que le recordaba esa admiración a la que una pequeña pelirroja le había tenido cuando apenas eran unos niños.

No, definitivamente algo que había sido tan grande y tan bonito no podía terminar. Su chiquilla volvería y se quedaría con él, lo sabía y lo añoraba desde el fondo de su corazón.

_Este sentimiento duele_

_Pero no me tira_

_Porque la esperanza_

_Dice que algún día_

_Volverá a mi vida_

_El amor de ella_

Draco por su parte, se fue a dormir ese sábado, con la emoción de que su nueva empresa marchaba a la perfección. Sin comprender por qué, movió el arreglo de rosas a su mesita de noche y durmió con el penetrante olor de las rosas en su nariz. Y esa parte profunda y necia en su ser, soñó con la misma pelirroja que soñaba, bien lejos de él, Harry Potter.

Pero era diferente, por que en los sueños de Harry era la niña, la dulce hermanita Weasley: _**Ginny**_. En los sueños de Draco era la autónoma, la hermosa, la reina: _**Ginevra**_.

_Pensé que la vida_

_Caminaba sola_

_Hoy me doy cuenta_

_Que me falta ella_

- -

¿Qué les ha parecido?

¿Les ha gustado o lo han odiado?

Un capítulo muy romántico en mi opinión ¡y eso que Ginny ni salió! ;) Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo las cosas que ha estado haciendo durante estas semanas. Jijiji les advierto que será tremendo! Por cierto, antes de que me pregunten ¿Quién es Elisa? Ella salió en el capítulo 2, formó parte del "complot" pero esa es otra historia (que luego contará Luna).

¡Yo quiero un Harry! ¡Y un Draco para llevar! ¡Quiero fusionarlos en el hombre perfecto y quedármelo! ¡Esperen! Jeje, les presumo que lo tengo.

**Y ahora si llego la hora que todos esperábamos: ¡Cuando me dejan su review! jijiji.**

**¡Anden! No cuesta nada y me harán muy feliz!**

¡Sonrían! ¡Sean muy felices! ¡Disfruten las perseidas!

_Amiga suya, muminSarita_


	9. No tienes quien te mire

Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^.

_Jeje, me lo dedico a mi misma como mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños xD._

---

**IX. NO TIENES QUIEN TE MIRE**

**(canción de Miguel Gallardo)**

---

La primera vez que la vio, ella le pareció absolutamente preciosa.

A pesar de que estaba llorando y su nariz se hallaba enrojecida (quien sabe si por el frío o por moquear), su piel y sus ojos estaban llenos de luz. Su cabello caía en desordenadas ondas rojas hasta su barbilla y sobre su frente, confiriéndole un aspecto dulce y bello. Además, la joven poseía una boca roja y generosa, definitivamente sensual que contrastaba de un modo casi hipnotizante con el resto de la imagen.

La primera vez que la vio, en la banda de maletas del aeropuerto, Blaise sintió unas ganas irreprimibles de secar sus lágrimas, consolarla por lo que fuera que estaba llorando y prometerle la felicidad eterna. Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber tenido que parpadear, por que cuando abrió los ojos, la pelirroja se había esfumado.

Así que, Blaise Zabini acabó por convencerse de que todo había sido obra de su imaginación y volvió a su rutina diaria como si nunca se hubiera encontrado con ella.

- -

Mientras avanzaba por el aeropuerto, Ginny se dio cuenta de que mucha gente la miraba atenta, supuso que debía verse muy dramática una joven con un equipaje tan grande, una jaula vacía y la cara toda llorosa. En realidad no le dio mucha importancia, de cualquier modo no conocía a todas esas personas y seguramente no llegaría a hacerlo.

Con un francés medianamente bueno, le pidió al taxista muggle que la llevara a su nuevo domicilio; un departamento que le había sido otorgado por la dirección de la Academia de Madam Anjou para pequeños magos y brujas.

Estaba muy bien ubicado, apenas a media hora en automóvil de París, cercano a un par de Centros Comerciales y a una tienda de autoservicio, en lo que parecía un vecindario tranquilo. Y para el gusto de Ginny, su lechuza ya estaba ahí.

Con un largo suspiro, la joven maestra examinó el lugar: una salita-comedor, la cocina con su barra para desayunar y una recamara sencilla, apenas una cama individual, una mesita de noche y un closet de tamaño mediano.

Sin ganas de desempacar, Ginny se fue a dar la vuelta para conocer el entorno y ubicar su nuevo lugar de trabajo. En realidad no fue difícil, en el departamento le habían dejado un mapa precariamente dibujado pero encantado de forma que marcaba la distancia que había entre Ginny y la Academia desde donde ella se parara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que intento a lo largo del día estar contenta, la noche la encontró sola en su habitación de paredes blancas con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: "lo extraño, lo extraño mucho".

- -

Madam Anjou, era una bruja de unos setenta y tantos años que había heredado la Academia de su madre y ella a la vez, de su bisabuela. En ella, los magos que trabajaban inscribían a sus hijos para que fueran educados hasta que el momento adecuado para entrar a Beauxbatons llegara. A pesar de su edad, poseía todavía una gran fuerza física y mental y dirigía su Academia con mano firme pero contando con el cariño de todos sus educandos.

--Señoguita Weasley –saludó a Ginny cuando entro en su oficina --¡bienvenida a la Academia! Es un placeg paga todo el cuegpo docente que se incorpogue, espegamos pog supuesto, todo su entusiasmo y esmego paga con nuestgos pequeños.

--Tengo que decir que yo también estoy contenta –respondió Ginny en un francés de calidad media –y estoy muy feliz de que me hayan considerado.

Ginny fue presentada a las demás señoritas que laboraban como maestras de la Academia y luego le asignaron un horario.

Como eran pequeños, los niños de la Academia tenían prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de magia, excepto volar. Y justamente para eso era que Ginny se encontraba ahí, para encargarse de las lecciones de vuelo y por supuesto, entrenar al equipo de quiditch.

Era un trabajo bellísimo a pesar de la responsabilidad que requería, Ginny se pasaba prácticamente toda la mañana volando o jugando quiditch, además de que los niños eran cariñosos hacia ella y tenían gran curiosidad por saber del lugar en el que ella había aprendido a volar. Las primeras dos semanas en Francia, de pronto se habían ido, llenas de risas. Y Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando tanto de su nueva vida que había dejado las lágrimas y la tristeza por su familia y sus amigos bien lejos.

- -

Blaise era irremediablemente flojo. Se suponía que debía levantarse temprano para desayunar con su madre, pero prefería quedarse hasta muy avanzada la mañana en su habitación y almorzar cualquier cosa por ahí.

En Inglaterra, todos creían en lo que la señora Zabini había dicho antes de partir: que se iban al extranjero para que Blaise encontrara una esposa. La verdad era que estaban de vacaciones. Nada más. Blaise no tenía ni siquiera la intención de encontrar una novia, a lo mucho un romance de ocasión.

Y fue precisamente ese día, cuando la madre de Blaise se hartó de desayunar sola y entro furiosa a gritar a la habitación de Blaise para exigirle que se duchara y se pusiera presentable.

--¡Ponte de pie en este instante, Blaise Zabini!

Por respuesta, recibió los movimientos perezosos del bulto de cobijas en la cama.

--¡Mira! –Grito la señora Zabini abriendo la ventana de par en par—Hace un día precioso hoy y lo estas desperdiciando acostado aquí.

--Pero son vacaciones, madre –rezongó Blaise sentándose en la cama.

--¡Para conocer lugares y personas! ¡Si yo deseara tenerte echado en la cama todo el día y desayunar sola nos habríamos quedado en casa y no gastaríamos tanto dinero en hospedaje!

--¡Oh, bien! ¡Ya voy! –dijo en protesta buscando las pantuflas --¡pero qué lata!

La señora Zabini permaneció junto a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mirando a su flojo hijo salir del lecho.

--Pero cierra la ventana por favor –pidió Blaise de mala forma caminando hacia ella--, hace muchísimo frío.

--Tú ciérrala –zanjó la madre de Blaise –y te quiero abajo, bañado y presentable en quince minutos.

Terminada la frase, la señora salió con paso veloz de la habitación.

Blaise la vio marcharse con la idea de cerrar la ventana y volver a echarse, la noche anterior había salido a bailar y todavía se sentía cansado. Sin embargo, había un defecto en su plan… y era pelirrojo.

_Mujer, te he visto esta mañana_

_por mi ventana y te fui a buscar_

Esa mañana, Ginny estuvo a punto de ser empapada por un camión que paso sobre un charco, estaba de pie en la acera frente a la ventana de Blaise y grito a todo pulmón un sinnúmero de insultos dirigidos al descuidado chofer del camión.

Y Blaise se fijo en ella dándose cuenta de cinco cosas: Uno.- Que se trataba de la misma chica del aeropuerto. Dos.- Que gritaba insultos en inglés. Tres.- Que al terminar sus insultos caminó por la acera. Cuatro.- Que él estaba en un tercer piso y por último Cinco.- Que no tenía tiempo, si es que quería alcanzarla, de bañarse y/o ponerse presentable.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso el cubretodo y las botas para la lluvia y salió corriendo de la recamara, cruzó a toda velocidad la salita de la suite que compartía con su madre y casi la atropelló a la salida de esta, mientras corría por el pasillo hacia el elevador tuvo apenas tiempo de abotonarse el cubretodo y puso la cara más cuerda que pudo cuando el elevador abrió y una anciana lo miro críticamente.

La carrera que hizo a través del vestíbulo del Hotel hubiera fácilmente podido pasar al libro de guinnes si alguien la hubiera monitoreado. Hasta que el joven se encontró por fin en la acera donde la pelirroja ya no estaba.

Blaise miro en todas direcciones pero no vio a la pelirroja. Estuvo a punto de enfurruñarse y hacer un gran berrinche en medio de la calle cuando se encontró con sus ojos, no había tenido tiempo de mirarlos bien antes… pero eran de chocolate.

_Mujer, y al cruzarme contigo_

_he deseado poderte amar_

Y ella no era la única que lo miraba llena de curiosidad y es que un hombre como Blaise Zabini (alto, musculoso e irremediablemente sonriente) era de por sí llamativo, mucho más cuando se hallaba a mitad de la calle, con los negros cabellos alborotados y los ojos con lagaña, un cubretodo en el que sobraba un botón por que lo había cerrado mal, y unas botas para la lluvia que estaban en el pie equivocado cada una.

--Duh… Hola –dijo Blaise sin darse cuenta de lo mal que se veía, sonriendo con demasiada galantería para un hombre con ese aspecto.

Ginny sonrió y dio media vuelta, su autobús estaba por llegar y si se retardaba un poco más lo perdería.

_El viento alzó tu falda, y removió tu pelo al pasar_

_pero al querer hablarte, tú te alejaste sin contestar_

A Blaise, que seguía de pie en el medio de la acera, no le importaba la mirada de los curiosos, cuando Ginny dio la vuelta, el joven sólo tuvo ojos para ella. Ahora que había podido verla bien, le parecía incluso que la conocía de antes por que esos ojos cálidos aunque un poco tristes… si, la recordaba vagamente.

--¡Blaise, por Dios!

La voz de la madre de Blaise acabó de enrarecer la escena, aunque por la forma en que la señora Zabinni tiró del embobado joven, muchos en la calle dieron la escena por explicada al creer que Blaise tenía un problema mental o algo parecido.

--¿Qué estas pensando en salir a la calle de este modo?

Por respuesta, la cara boba de Blaise moviéndose en negación.

--¡Blaise! ¡Responde! ¿Qué tienes?

Hizo falta que un mozo del hotel ayudara a la señora a llevar a Blaise a la habitación para que luego de muchas zarandeadas, un poco de agua fría, una bolsa de papel estraza estallando y muchas maniobras más, Blaise reaccionara.

--¿Ahora me dirás qué es, hijo?

--La encontré, mamá.

--¿Pero a quién?

--A mi amor.

Por si la señora Zabinni no estaba lo suficientemente preocupada, llegaba esa respuesta.

_No tienes quién te mire, mujer_

_no hay nadie que te mire_

- -

Ese día, luego de unas dos horas en las que Blaise explicó y volvió a explicar a su madre lo que había pasado, procurando resaltar que no estaba loco, por fin la señora Zabinni le permitió quedarse solo en su recamara para que se duchara y pudiera salir a la calle, esta vez, bien presentable y como el galán que sabía ser.

Incluso la anciana del elevador lo vio con buenos ojos en esa ocasión, y seguramente no se dio cuenta de que aquel elegante y educado joven era el loco que en la mañana había entrado corriendo al elevador con la bota derecha en el pie izquierdo y la izquierda en el derecho.

¿Pero a dónde dirigirse?

Bien pensado era muy tonto simplemente vagar y considerando que al final de cuentas no había desayunado, le pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era almorzar. Y por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a levantarse mucho más temprano el día siguiente (y arreglarse) para esperar hasta que la bella joven pelirroja pasara.

_Y pasas orgullosa, pidiendo al aire que se retire_

_tan mágica y bonita a la vez,_

_no tienes quien te mire._

Y con la intención de hablar con ella ese día, Blaise se encontró en la misma acera del día anterior con un gran ramo de lilys y uno de sus mejores trajes.

Entonces la vio, y esta vez tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los detalles, en lo sencillo de su belleza, en la tristeza oculta de su sonrisa, pero sobre todo en su ropa, la capa que llevaba tenía bordado un escudo, de un colegio o algo así… una maestra.

--Hola –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa cunado Ginny iba a pasar por su lado.

Y Ginny no respondió, apenas una fugaz sonrisa se asomo en su rostro blanco antes de que siguiera su camino.

_Mujer, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso_

_que te he seguido sin yo querer._

_Mujer, tu nombre es un misterio_

_si alguien lo sabe, yo no lo sé._

--Yo soy Blaise Zabinni, soy inglés.

"Eso si es nuevo" pensó Ginny que se había dado cuenta desde que estaba en el aeropuerto de que conocía al joven.

_Y quise preguntarte, por puro amor saber tu verdad_

_y tu dulce mirada, siguió callada sin contestar_

--Soy un buen chico –dijo Blaise caminando a la par de ella y con su mejor sonrisa.

Y Ginny siguió sin contestar.

--Si tú quisieras, yo podría invitarte a cenar.

Ninguna respuesta.

--¿O a comer?

Más silencio por respuesta.

--¿Almorzar?

Apenas una sonrisa tan fugaz como la anterior.

--¿Desayunar?

_No tienes quién te mire, mujer_

_no hay nadie que te mire_

_No tienes quién te mire, mujer_

_no hay nadie que te mire_

--Creo que no ¿eh?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

--¿Sabes? Ayer pasé todo un papelón por tu culpa.

De nuevo, la "misteriosa pelirroja" de Blaise, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

--¿Crees que no?

Por lo menos ahora, movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

--Y hoy me he levantado más temprano que nunca para conseguir estas flores.

_Y pasas orgullosa, pidiendo al aire que se retire_

_tan mágica y bonita a la vez,_

_no tienes quien te mire._

--Son para ti.

Blaise sintió que enloquecería de alegría al ver el semblante de la joven ¡Estaba sonrojada! Y aquello incrementaba su encanto de formas insospechadas.

--Sé quien eres –dijo, por fin la joven –Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin.

--¿Estabas en Hogwarts?

Blaise se alegro con la noticia, su madre estaría encantada de saber que había encontrado a una hechicera inglesa para que fuera su novia.

--Por favor, dime ¿quién eres?

Para su gran decepción, la respuesta de Ginny volvió a ser un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

_No tienes quién te mire, mujer_

_no hay nadie que te mire._

--¡Vamos! –protestó como un niño Blaise --. ¿Por qué no me dices? Este podría ser el inicio de un tórrido romance si me dices quién…

Ginny detuvo sus pasos en automático y se acomodo el cabello, rodó los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para responder… estaba a punto de romper todo el encanto de la situación con Blaise Zabini.

--Por que te has enamorado de mí, sin saber quien soy –explicó pacientemente—y no sabes como me gustaría que esto durara más.

--Pero ¿por qué?

--Por que ahora que no eres un odioso Slytherin, eres absolutamente encantador, Blaise Zabinni.

_No tienes quién te mire, mujer_

_no hay nadie que te mire._

--¿Lo ves? ¡Soy un buen chico! ¡Anda, acepta una cita conmigo! Si no te gusta, no te busco más.

_Y lo intenté de nuevo, pero tu paso siguió ligero_

Un poco triste por que el efecto de aquel enamoramiento casi infantil iba a romperse y aprovechando que el autobús estaba por llegar, Ginny suspiró largamente y se dispuso a responder.

--¿Listo?

Como un perrito que espera a que le den de comer, el encantador Blaise Zabini espero casi sin respirar a que la pelirroja dijera cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

--Me llamo Ginevra, Ginny para mis amigos: Weasley. Considerando las exigencias de tu clase social, creo que se acabó.

El autobús llegó en ese momento y las personas que hacían fila abordaban.

--Así que, ya que este es el último ramo de flores que me comprarás…

Casi como un robot, Blaise extendió el brazo y le entregó el ramo a Ginny.

--Ehm… adiós, Blaise Zabinni –se despidió ella con una sonrisa un poco decepcionada.

_por fin dijiste adiós nada más_

"Weasley"

Blaise se quedo de pie en la parada del autobús con una sonrisa todavía más boba que la del día anterior. Ginny nunca lo había sabido, pero en Hogwarts él había estado muy enamorado de ella, claro que en ese tiempo era un chico tonto y se había dejado llevar por las voces y opiniones de sus compañeros de casa sobre ella, en especial de Draco Malfoy. Pero vamos, que ahora ya no estaban en Hogwarts, ni había competencia de casas, ni estaban sus compañeros con sus absurdas y-o envidiosas opiniones sobre ella; no existía ningún impedimento para que a la mañana siguiente, Blaise, con un ramo más bonito que el de esa mañana, esperara a que Ginny Weasley pasara.

Por que Draco Malfoy, tampoco estaba para interferir.

_yo respondí: __**te quiero.**_

- -

- -

- -

_En el próximo capítulo tendremos a los demás personajes: Draco, Luna, Harry… y creo que un poco de Dean Thomas y George Weasley, aún no esta terminado._

¿Qué tal, eh? Se que muchas sospechaban que el enamoramiento de Blaise ocurriría, y confieso que desde que leí el 6º libro yo había querido escribir un poco de Blaise-Ginny pero nunca concreté la idea, aún así, la pareja quedaba perfectamente con este fic y simplemente la incluí. Espero que encuentren factible la situación.

_**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? Quiero saber sus opiniones =) Anden! Dejar un review no c**__**uesta nada y me harán muy feliz (hace sentir que el trabajo de uno es apreciado).**_

_**Me tomo seis horas escribir este capítulo y a ustedes les toma menos de seis minutos darme una opinión…**_

Sean felices! Pero de verdad, de verdad muy felices!

**Sary ^^**


	10. El último vals

**_¡A sugerencia –y reclamo- de Amelié xD contesto reviews aquí mismo!_**

**Amelié:** ¡Hola querida niña preguntona! ¡Gracias por seguirme tan locamente! ^^ me encanta que me escribas y sobre todo que siempre me ponen de buenas tus reviews (perdón por no haberme dado el tiempo antes de contestarte), pero bueno… aquí tus respuestas por inciso 1) ¡Me divierto! Jijiji, creo que es la primera vez que un fic mío le causa tan tremendo lío a alguien, ehm… tómalo con calma, lo que tenga que pasar, pues pasará. 2) Ni yo lo sé, tal vez de alguna película. 3) No se ha olvidado de ninguno (o eso es lo que me dice cuando YO le pregunto a ella), simplemente que Blaise es encantador… y el ramo de flores realmente era bonito xD. 4) ¿Tú Luna? Bueno, no te lo puedo contar por que se pierde la emoción :D pero confía en mi. 5) (me sonrojo) pero procuro alimentarme sanamente… ehm, y tomo leche todos los días xD. 6) ¡De los reviews! ¡Son ánimo e inspiración para mi! --- ¡Gracias por tu tiempo pequeña! ¡Y que te guste mucho este capítulo!

**Natisluna:** ¡Hola! ¡Y si! ¡Por supuesto que se complican más las cosas! ¡Pero Blaise y Ginny! ¿No te encanta? ¡Imagínate todo lo que se nos vendrá! ¡Y pos supuesto que habrá Draco-Ginny! ¿Pero que sería de los fics D-G si no hubiera un montón de gente latosa a su alrededor? Por cierto, gracias por las felicitaciones :D estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente con todos los amigos y asuntos descuidados por la escuela ;) como los fics ¡Y vamos para adelante! JIJIJI Por que si yo no desembrollo esto ¿quién? xD xD

**Cassandra Malfoy:** Kysy –me encanta esa abreviatura de tu nombre-, hola! Gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas, en especial en este raro fic, el capítulo que presento hoy es quizá menos romántico que los anteriores pero según yo, es emotivo y medio sufrido, espero que te guste musho, musho. Por cierto que furia… no es nada jijiji. Muchas gracias y seguimos adelante! ^^ XOXO.

**Lynette P. Broderick:** ¡Hola! xD ¡Por supuesto que te presento a mi hermano! Mil gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, voy a entrar a mi internado y me divido entre la emoción y el miedo jiji, pero esencialmente es entusiasmo, creo. Y si! Salgamos! Espero que las nuevas sorpresas que trae este capítulo te gusten mucho… ¡Besines y abashos para ti también! ¡Y tú pórtate bien! ;) Yo me estoy portando mal por las dos!!!!

**Snape:** Ehm… ¿hola? Pues ya he dicho muchas veces que esto va comenzando apenas a tomar forma, en ningún lado pongo que esté terminada o cerca de terminar… en fin. ¿Por qué escribimos sobre Draco Malfoy? Por que es un personaje que se puede explotar y explotar, por que, ¿qué chiste tendría escribir lo caballeroso que Cedric es y eso si ya esta en el libro? Personalmente creo que Draco es polifacético así que puede ser tan ruin o tan mezquino como una quiera o al contrario todo lo lloroso y cobarde como J.K lo pone y cada quien le pone su toque de maldad o nostalgia o galantería o lo que se necesite para la historia donde se quiera introducir. Y si, si nos atraen los chicos malos. Y si, también nos gusta Tom. Sobre Ginny; puede que tus argumentos sean válidos, pero no están del todo sustentados: La Ginny de esta historia es tan fuerte de carácter como se requiere, pero vamos, no es de piedra y el hecho de que le toque llorar en brazos de Draco es meramente circunstancial, "casualmente" este es el único a quien ella encuentra cuando Harry no esta y siempre he defendido que el canon Harry-Ginny me gusta en los libros pero ¿qué caso tendría hacer un fic –o una historia independiente- de género romance/drama donde los personajes tienen claros sus sentimientos? Y lo del flirteo con Blaise… bueno, sin comentarios sobre eso. Me gustaría que si sigues leyéndome lo hicieras con un fin diferente que "criticarme con más base". Saludos.

---

Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^.

---

**X. EL ÚLTIMO VALS**

**(canción de la oreja de Van Gogh)**

---

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco ya estaba al frente de su compañía y con su primer contrato en puerta, sólo era cuestión de afinar un poco el proyecto para convencer a sus clientes.

"Malfoy y Socios" abrió sus puertas un lunes a mediados de octubre y en bien poco tiempo llenó de trabajo los cubículos de sus empleados y de contratos millonarios los bolsillos de Draco Malfoy.

Muchos de los que le habían conocido durante la Guerra y lo habían visto huyendo despavorido de cuanta varita mágica le apuntaban, se mostraban ahora sorprendidos de la temeridad con que comprometía su trabajo y la pericia que demostraba si se hablaba de negocios.

Para cuando empezó diciembre, la empresa había dejado de ser un proyecto y se había consolidado dentro del mercado.

_Como casi siempre,_

_cuando algo se muere,_

_nace la nostalgia buscando un corazón._

Tal como Ginny había hecho cuando George reabrió su tienda, Luna permaneció junto a Draco como una compañía constante, alguien con quien él podía contar fuera lo que fuera, y su compañera imprescindible los jueves en la noche, cuando iban al viejo Caldero Chorreante para conversar sobre frivolidades detrás de vasos y vasos de güisqui.

Hubo una noche de tantas que habían compartido en complicidad, que de pronto fue distinta de las demás noches de jueves. Luna simplemente invitó a Draco a pasar a su departamento esa noche en lugar de irse al bar y Draco aceptó por que cambiaba la rutina.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien hasta esa noche, que Luna se reprochó por mucho tiempo, el haber provocado el cambio con su inocente invitación.

--¿Has planeado algo? –preguntó Draco sacándose el elegante cubretodo y dejándolo en la percha.

--Nada en realidad –admitió Luna sonriente, más bien, radiante--. Es sólo que hace tanto frío que no me dan ganas de salir. Por eso pensé que podríamos quedarnos.

Draco aceptó de buena gana, de todos modos ya no quería ir al Caldero Chorreante, el tendero había empezado a tratarlos a él y a Luna con una familiaridad que le ofendía.

Mientras encontraban un buen lugar le pareció que estaba bien quedarse en casa.

_Pero en mi no es raro,_

_y aunque este desordenado,_

_es impermeable al dolor._

--¿Sabes? –Preguntó Luna extendiéndole un vaso lleno de hielo y la botella para que se sirviera--, ayer tuve un sueño de lo más extraño –dudó un momento antes de agregar--: de cuando nos conocimos.

Draco degusto el licor con calma –el cual le pareció demasiado dulce- antes de responder.

--¿Qué parte?

--Cuanto _tú y yo_ nos conocimos –repitió Luna, esta vez, poniendo énfasis en el "tú y yo".

--¿Quieres hablar sobre los sueños? –consultó Draco sin mudar la expresión de su afilado rostro.

--No ¿y tú? –Draco respondió moviendo la cabeza en negación—Más bien estoy nostálgica sobre los días de colegio.

--La verdad es que no fueron mis mejores días –dijo Draco en el mismo tono arrogante en que hablaba siempre, sin embargo, la expresión de sus ojos se ensombreció.

_  
_--¿No? ¡Qué va! –soltó Luna sonriendo— no es que hayan sido mis días más fáciles, pero recuerdo con cariño los momentos contigo, con Ginny, con Nev y con Dean.

--Nos la pasábamos escondiéndonos para hacer cosas buenas que parecían malas por ser las circunstancias lo que eran –Draco elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida.

--Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos –dijo Luna y se sonrojo.

El gesto no fue ignorado por Draco.

_La felicidad es mu maquillaje,_

_de sonrisa amable,_

_desde que no estás._

--No, Luna. Yo creo que ahora tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos, entonces sólo éramos cómplices con un enemigo común.

Draco había enfatizado la cosa de "buenos amigos" apropósito, Luna sin embargo parecía completamente distraída.

_  
_--En realidad, tú querías entrar al grupo –dijo.

No era la primera vez que Luna se perdía entre sus propios pensamientos así que Draco se había ido acostumbrando. Sin darle mayor importancia a su aparente distracción tomó un largo trago de licor de durazno.

--¿Has vuelto? –preguntó cuando notó la transparente mirada de la joven de nuevo sobre él.

Habitualmente cuando ella se distraía, respondía un animado "si" a la pregunta de Draco, esa noche fue distinta.

--Yo siempre creí que habías entrado por mí –dijo y su voz se apagó. Casi seis años después, al fin recordaba todo claramente.

_Siempre serás, _

_bienvenido a este lugar,_

_a mi lista de obsesiones,_

_de nombres a olvidar._

--Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada, Luna –reconoció Draco.

--Tú desencadenaste todo.

Fastidiado, Draco botó el vaso con el empalagoso licor en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Luna se explicara.

--Una tarde, Ginny llego a la sala de menesteres diciendo que _debíamos_ robar la espada de Gryffindor a Snape y de alguna forma hacérsela llegar a Harry ¡Tu le diste la idea! ¡Ahora recuerdo que tú ibas tras ella cuando se fue a los terrenos ese día!

Draco evocó el recuerdo a su mente, esa tarde, alguno había hecho un comentario impertinente que había mellado en Ginny y él lo notó. En ese tiempo no comprendió por qué, pero tuvo la necesidad de ir a ver que la altanera Gryffindor estuviera bien.

Y fue así que siguió a Ginny por todo el exterior del Castillo y le demandó por primera vez que fuera fuerte, apenas y le había insinuado que podría hacer algo por Potter, el resto había sido cosa de la pelirroja**.

_** Ver. Cap. V__ –La paz de tus ojos- FB "una idea"._

--Luna –intentó Draco --, ¿a dónde va todo eso?

--Cuando pusimos el plan sobre la mesa, nos dimos cuenta de que necesitábamos más gente y echamos a andar el Club del caminante nocturno en busca de personas de confianza.

--Un montón de chicas feministas –apuntó Draco, pero Luna siguió hablando como si no escuchara nada.

--Todo estaba casi listo, sólo faltaba…

--Yo –interrumpió Draco --, me necesitaban a mi para monitorear a Snape.

--Así es –Luna pareció notarlo por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación --. Y me ofrecí de voluntaria para ganar tu ayuda.

--No fue una labor tan difícil…

--No. Pero acabo de hacer conciencia del por qué fue tan fácil.

_Cómo recordarte sin mirar atrás,_

_Yo nunca olvidare el ultimo vals._

--¿Por qué yo quería entrar? Es básico. Ya había tenido suficiente de parte de ese idiota media sangre, estaba dispuesto a…

--¡No te engañes, Draco! –soltó Luna --. Querías entrar para estar cerca de Ginny. La pregunta es por qué.

Draco se preguntó desde cuándo Luna era tan sagaz. Luego se dio cuenta de que Luna llevaba con la pregunta en la mente mucho tiempo, no estuvo seguro de si eso le asustaba.

--¿Crees de verdad que voy a responder a eso? –inquirió Draco con las cejas levantadas en expresión de incredulidad.

--¿No lo harás? –inquirió Luna con la misma expresión de incredulidad de Draco.

--Te lo cuento si me sirves algo decente –soltó Draco señalando con desdén el vaso de licor que tenía.

--¿Hidromiel? ¿Vino? –ofreció Luna.

--Lo que sea, pero ya no pienso beber este licor.

Mientras Luna se iba a la cocina a buscar algo decente, Draco cerró los ojos para que el recuerdo en su mente fuera completamente claro.

- -

_Cuando todo acabe,_

_y el silencio hable_

_sólo tus pupilas_

_sabrán que fue verdad._

A primera vista, Ginny no era nada extraordinario: cuerpo de niña, carita de niña, ojos profundos a saber de cuantas vidas pasadas… nada que fuera realmente atractivo, ningún atributo digno de la mirada juiciosa de Draco.

A segunda vista, Ginny era atractiva, algo imantaba en sus ojos de chocolate, pero nada más. Era valiente si, pero vamos que la cuarta parte del colegio (todos los Gryffindors) lo eran, era insolente, como todas los Gryffindors, revoltosa, como todos los Weasleys, nada extrardinario.

Draco la notó hasta el tercer vistazo. Entonces sí le resulto atractiva.

La había notado casi al mismo tiempo que Harry, un día que iba por el castillo con los rizos rojos liberados de la habitual cola de caballo y alguien le había pintado las pestañas, seguramente ella venía de una sesión de besos con su novio por que llevaba los labios enrojecidos. Fue entonces que Draco la descubrió como una mujer hermosa. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, se habría frenado en seco y se hubiera ido tras de ella para conseguirla a toda costa. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, tenía que ir a trabajar con el armario.

Más tarde descubrió que la quería para él, así sin más. Se dio cuenta de cuanto quería poseer a esa mujer cuando la vio del brazo de Potter y no comprendió qué rayos hacía con él. Ella poseía una belleza inocente pero absolutamente sensual y Potter era… Potter. ¡Esa chica tenía que ser suya!

_  
_Fue por eso que Draco inició su último año en Hogwarts con mejor disposición. A pesar de que el colegio en general le repudiaba no tenía ninguna estúpida misión suicida, ni a Potter en el camino. Ese era su año.

Sin embargo, descubrió que la chica Weasley no era más que una sombra, un fantasma de sí misma que vagaba por el castillo, que medio comía, medio dormía y medio iba a clases. A quien poco le importaba si le castigaban, si le torturaban, al otro día se levantaba y asistía en el mismo estado patético a sus clases.

Hasta el día en que Draco se cansó de aquello.

_Y entre los cristales,_

_pedacitos de esa tarde,_

_donde comenzamos a soñar._

_  
_Por que ese día, después de perdonarle por enésima vez la tortura sin que ella reaccionara o se motivara en lo mínimo, Draco se jugó su última carta: uso a Harry Potter.

Y por fin, saboreó su triunfo. No estaba enamorado ni nada por el estilo, pero le gustó verla recuperada, fuerte, como una reina que vuelve del destierro a reclamar su trono. Y en realidad, parecía que Ginny, Luna y Neville reunían un ejército, en unas semanas, estaban listos para poner en marcha su plan.

Durante los preparativos, Draco mantuvo su distancia. Intentó usar legidimancia en Astoria para que le revelara los planes y buscar su provecho, sin embargo, ella bloqueo su mente magistralmente; aunque felizmente, estuvo dispuesta a cooperar con Draco a quien consideraba un amigo desde su infancia.

--Sé que sabes lo que estamos haciendo –esa era Luna. Fue lo primero que le dijo la primera vez que hablaron.

--¿A si?

--¿Nos vas a ayudar?

--¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, lunática?

--Por que deseas tanto como nosotros que esto acabe.

--¿Y estas segura de que quiero que acabe en su favor?

--Bueno –dijo Luna con la habitual naturalidad que asustaba a tantos --, tendrías que ser idiota para querer estar con quien tu sabes después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar.

--Y ustedes tendrían que ser idiotas para desafiarlo realmente.

--Es diferente ser idiota que ser justo.

--¿Cómo sabes que es su lado el justo?

--Por que luchamos contra un… ser, que quiere que seamos lo que él mismo no es…

--Ni Weasley ni Longhbotom confiaran en mi para este plan. Y lo sabes.

--Malfoy –el tono sereno de Luna asustaba a Daco --, si tuviéramos otra opción, la que fuera, no estaría ahora aquí.

Lo más difícil, contrario a lo que Luna le dijo a Draco, fue efectivamente ganar la confianza de Ginny. Había requerido de un gran sacrificio…

El rubio había tenido que soportar el castigo de Alecto Carrow en el lugar de Luna para que Ginny confiara en él. En esos días, Amycus y Alecto castigaban las insolencias por separado y la joven Ravenclaw estaba tan débil que Ginny iba a recibir por partida doble el castigo de Aleto con tal de que dejaran ir a Luna. Pero apareció Draco.

Fue al día siguiente cuando Ginny besó a Draco por primera vez***.

_*** Ver cap. 6 –Tres veces no-. FB "funcionará, ahora cayate"._

Y tres días después, Draco ya era un adicto que _debía_ poseer su boca.

- -

Cuando Luna volvió con algún preparado de no mala pinta, Draco estaba con una sonrisa torcida.

--¿Y bien? –preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

--¿Y bien, qué? –preguntó Draco degustando en nuevo licor, estaba mucho mejor que el anterior.

Luna sonrió sinceramente.

--Escucha, todo este tiempo, creí que no te hubieras acercado jamás a nosotros si es que no me hubieran enviado a conseguir tu ayuda. Pero acabó de comprender que tú ya querías estar cerca, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

Draco miro a Luna con complicidad. Muy tarde descubrió que la forma en la que Luna lo miraba a él, no era complicidad.

--Ginevra –soltó sin más--. Me gustaba.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Draco vio una sonrisa forzada en Luna, ella que siempre estaba tan a gusto, tan tranquila.

_La felicidad,_

_es mu maquillaje_

_de sonrisa amable_

_desde que no estás._

--Creía que nunca ibas a admitirlo –dijo con un hilo de voz la joven.

--Siento confianza contigo.

--Ya veo.

--¿Sabes que veo yo? –preguntó Draco, dispuesto a desahogarse ahora que ya estaba en eso.

--¿Qué?

--Que tuve en mis manos la historia.

--¿Por?

--Por que esa fue la primera vez que arruiné todo.

_Siempre serás,_

_bienvenido a este lugar_

_a mi lista de obsesiones,_

_de nombres a olvidar._

--No fue tan malo. Si hubiéramos robado esa espada falsa y la hubiéramos enviado a Harry el habría intentado usarla causando que…

--No estoy hablando de la espada, Luna –aclaró Draco y Luna se dio cuenta de que ya había bebido tres vasos del cóctel que le había preparado.

--¿No? –las cejas de Luna se alzaron tanto que se ocultaron completamente bajo su flequillo rubio sucio.

--Debí explicarle a Ginny desde un principio el por qué no debía robar la espada falsa. Con delatarlos de ese modo sólo logre que les castigaran y…

--No fue tan malo, sólo nos enviaron con Hagrid y…

--Perdí la confianza de Ginny.

Luna tenía la boca abierta cuando Draco se termino el cuarto vaso.

--Pero yo seguí confiando en ti.

--Es verdad ¿Por qué?

--No sé –la joven volvió a sonreír--, tenía un buen presentimiento --. Además, Ginny volvió a confiar unos días después.

--No, una cosa es que haya vuelto a hablarme y otra que me haya perdonado realmente –sentenció Draco y apuro su quinto vaso –el día que todo terminó y volvió a casa me volvió a echar en cara haberlos delatado.

--Pero si nos hubieras detenido, Neville nunca se hubiera consolidado como líder por que no habríamos fundado el club. De alguna forma, hacer el plan e intentar llevarlo a cabo y ser delatados fue crucial.

--Creo que ella nunca lo verá así.

--No creas. Ginny es muy justa. A estas alturas, estoy segura de que ha puesto todos sus sentimientos en su lugar.

Ya un poco tomado, Draco sonrió como un loco. "Si supieras, Luna. Si supieras."

_Cómo recordarte,_

_sin mirar atrás, _

_yo nunca olvidare el ultimo…_

--Aunque te diste el lujo de arruinarlo muchas veces más.

--Es verdad.

_  
_--¿Te arrepientes de algo?

--De un montón de cosas, si te soy franco.

Luna sonrió para si misma, Draco debía llevar ya unos doce vasos de alcohol, realmente no podía atribuir tanta franqueza a otra cosa… había sido tan fácil sacarle la verdad.

--¿Cómo qué?

--Todavía pienso que de haber sido un poco menos cobarde, o ruin o… lo que sea. Tendría a Ginny conmigo.

--¡Ay! ¡Por Dios! –Luna tenía sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Draco acababa de dejar caer su vaso sobre la alfombra y ahora estaba medio dormido.

--Tú aún la quieres –murmuró Luna y una lágrima silenciosa se escapó de sus ojos. "Tú aún la quieres".

_Siempre serás,_

_bienvenido a este lugar,_

_a mi lista de obsesiones…_

- -

_  
_Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente, en el sofá del departamento de Luna (que Ginny había comprado), apenas tuvo conciencia de la cantidad de sentimentalismos y cursilerías que había dicho la noche anterior y que nunca pronunciaría sin doce vasos y medio de vodka preparado.

Naturalmente, sentía que la cabeza le reventaba en esos momentos.

Y a la vez, se sentía muy tranquilo. Desahogado, si tenía que ponerle nombre a la sensación.

--Draco –le llamó Luna sentándose junto a él con una sonrisa un poco triste y extendiéndole una poción.

--Hola, Luna –dijo Draco con un hilo de voz –gracias.

--Si me lo permites –comenzó Luna cuando Draco se bebió la poción y se sintió mejor--, hay algo que tengo que decir y que ya no puede esperar.

--Te escucho.

Luna tomó el anguloso rostro de Draco por la barbilla y cerrando los ojos apretó sus labios contra los del rubio.

--Toma –dijo y puso en las manos del rubio una tarjeta de opalina.

--¿Y esto?

--Llevo pensándolo toda la noche y creo que debes ir a Francia.

--¿Para que querría yo ir a Francia?

--Por que ahí encontrarás a Ginny.

El semblante de Draco se endureció, pero sus ojos no traslucieron ninguna emoción fuera de lo común en él.

…_de nombres a olvidar,_

_cómo recordarte,_

_sin mirar atrás…_

--Por que se que la quieres todavía.

--No es así.

--Entonces sigues siendo el mis cobarde, mi querido amigo.

Draco miro a Luna fijamente, a diferencia de los suyos, los ojos de Luna eran trasparentes y se podía leer su alma en ellos.

--No lo soy.

--Pero no vas a aceptar lo que sientes por ella…

--No.

--¿Por qué?

--Orgullo.

--Barato y vulgar…

--Orgullo al final de cuentas.

--¿Y si vamos juntos?

--¿Y por qué querrías tú ir a Francia?

--Ehm… ¿de expedición?

--¿Qué piensas buscar?

--Un novio, ya que he descubierto que mi prospecto no me corresponde, pues necesito uno.

Draco y Luna estuvieron mirándose un rato, luego se volvieron a sonreír, obviamente muy a gusto uno con otro. Draco nunca había llegado a sentirse tan él mismo con nadie más que con Luna.

--¿Entonces vamos? –consultó Luna todavía un poco sonrojada por haber besado a Draco.

--No lo creo –sonrió el rubio.

Algo terriblemente oportuno ocurrió en ese momento: Una lechuza marrón se posó en la ventana y entregó una carta para Draco.

--Es de Blaise Zabini –anunció Draco y una sonrisa enferma se le pinto en la cara –que me invita a Francia… para hacer negocios.

- -

Unos días después, cuando Draco y Luna preparaban su viaje, ninguno de los dos podía siquiera a imaginar la cantidad de dichas y desventuras que les esperaban.

_Yo nunca olvidare el último vals._

- -

- -

- -

- -

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado o tienen ganas de golpearme? ¡Cuéntenme todo en un review!

_**:D Espero pronto subir cap de la Enfermera Weasley, aunque no se si me dará tiempo por que me voy de vacaciones. Por si ya no nos vemos, saben que deseo para todas lo mejor en esta na**__**vidad y para el año que comenzará. ¡Sean muy pero muy felices! ¡Cumplan sus sueños!**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos, Sarita.**_

**;) Ahora ya saben cómo fue exactamente que todo esto comenzó, si quieren saber como termina, manden muchos reviews ¡para la inspiración! ;P**

**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo?**


	11. Si no estás conmigo

Hola! Una eternidad, lo sé. Pero ya saben que he comenzado el Internado y que es más difícil tomarse un tiempo, no voy a quejarme pero hago guardias A, B, C, tengo cosas que leer, montones de trabajo y cuando tengo un rato libre ¡yo solo quiero dormir! :S

¡Pero en fin! Que ahora estoy de vacaciones y estoy procurando apurarme para actualizar lo más que pueda en esta semana.

_Respondo reviews:_

**:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer :D Espero que te siga gustando mucho, según yo, lo que viene ahora es lo más interesante de la historia ;) me cuentas qué tal…

**Lady Du****:** ¡Hola! xD Gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y felicitaciones. Al fic le esta yendo muy bien y no lo pienso abandonar, si ustedes no me abandonan a mi… y claro, en este capítulo sabrás lo que ha pasado en París ¡pero lo mejor esta por venir apenas!

**Lunatipola:** ¡Hola mujercita! Tienes razón :( hace mucho que no podemos platicar pero espero coincidir un día de estos. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo. Mil gracias por el apoyo.

**Lynette P. Broderick**: ¡Vico! No me tocó ningún jefe como xD jeje, pero si estoy aprendiendo mucho, y hasta creo que encontré mi vocación como pediatra… quien sabe. ¡Hey! ¡A mi también me encanta LODVG! Tengo más canciones de ellos contempladas :D Sobre Luna… bueno, no diré mucho para no arruinar la sorpresa, pero en este cap hay 2 pistas ¿puedes descubrirlas? Jeje, pórtate muy, muy mal ¡a mi en el hospital me obligan a portarme demasiado bien y debes desquitarte por las dos. TQM! Saludos! Disfruta el cap!

**¿Y ya? En 5 meses sólo llegaron 4 reviews… espero que este capítulo les guste más :D**

-o-

**Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^.**

Por cierto que encontrar una canción que le quedara fue todo un reto, espero que les guste.

-o-

**XI. SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO**

**(canción de Cinthya y José Luis)**

La llegada a París tenía a Luna feliz, se había instalado junto con Draco en el centro de la ciudad en un Hotel Gran turismo, el rubio estaba pagando todo y la joven no podía imaginar nada mejor.

Draco en cambio, estaba más serio y rezongón que nunca.

A otra chica seguramente le hubiera molestado el cambio de actitud de Draco, sin embargo, Luna le conocía tanto que sabía que era una de las formas que tenía el rubio de expresar inquietud. Y aunque no estaba bien segura del por qué se encontraba en ese estado, le resultaba divertido imaginarse que tan irritable como estaba, un buen día (esperaba que fuera pronto) chocaría con Ginny en la calle y estando a punto de lanzar un improperio, se daría cuenta de que era ella… y luego todo iría endemoniadamente bien.

Pero las cosas nunca resultan tan bien como cuando uno las imagina.

Los primeros dos días, Draco y Luna se dedicaron a no hacer nada. Draco se limitó a informar a Zabini que se encontraba en París y luego ignoro a su efusivo amigo de Slytherin por días.

Y Luna espero junto al rubio a que el día en que estuviera listo fuera a buscar a Ginny, hasta que se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba la navidad…

-Es otra lechuza de Blaise Zabini –informó Luna a Draco una mañana -dice que si no quieres hacer negocios con él, de todas formas te invita a pasar la navidad en su casa.

Draco enarcó una ceja y fue todo lo que Luna pudo ver por sobre el periódico que el joven leía.

-Es verdad, se acerca la navidad… -murmuró Draco y volvió a su periódico.

El silencio fue largo, con Draco en su periódico y Luna en su mundo. De hecho, el silencio duró tanto como el desayuno.

-Ya envié de vacaciones a tus empleados –informó alegremente Luna.

-¿Qué? – esta vez Draco echo el periódico a un lado y la miro.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso si captura tu atención!

_A veces__ sé que si,_

_que pierdo la cabeza,_

_y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa._

Draco la miro notablemente molesto, pero no le dijo nada.

-De todas formas en este momento no tienes proyecto ni negocios pendientes, además va a ser navidad así que…

-¿Y qué más hiciste?

-Le pedí a Malcolm que comprara los regalos de tus padres y los enviara.

-¿Y desde cuando haces tú las labores de mi secretaría?

-Desde que estamos aquí y decidiste decorticarte –Luna sonreía y soltaba las palabras como le venían a la cabeza.

Draco estaba empezando a sonreír por lo de la decorticación cuando Luna puso una tarjeta sobre la mesa, cerca del plato en el que Draco apenas y había probado su fruta.

El rubio leyó sin gesticular ni mudar su expresión: "Academia Anjou"

-¿Y esto?

-No debe pasar de esta semana para que busques a Ginny –dijo con simpleza Luna.

Draco se limito a mirarla esperando que la joven dijera algo más.

-Seguramente irá a casa a pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera… y yo también volveré con mi papá. Así que tienes esta semana, de lo contrario venir a París no habrá servido de nada.

-También vine a hacer negocios con Zabinni –intentó argumentar Draco.

-¡Cierto! ¿Y cómo van? ¿Ya casi llegan a un arreglo? –Preguntó la joven mientras blandía el montón de cartas que Blaise había mandado en la última semana a Draco-. Porque hasta donde yo sé…

-¡Basta,Luna! –corto Draco con las orejas levemente rosadas.

-No –respondió Luna con una sonrisa-. Basta tú, Draco. Estoy cansada de jugar a ser tu hermana mayor. Me voy a casa.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a mirar a la joven. No se había dado cuenta de que Luna llevaba ya puesta su capa y su gorro de invierno y que estaba sosteniendo su maleta.

-Volveré después del año nuevo –dijo Luna pronunciando aún más su sonrisa-. Tenme un progreso para entonces ¿está bien?

¡Luna y su maldita afabilidad! Pensó Draco, de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona ¡la que fuera! Habría podido gritarle que se largara ya mismo y tal vez algunos improperios, pero algo había en ella que el joven no quería reprimir las ganas de ir hasta donde ella se encontraba con su maleta, darle un gran abrazo y murmurar en su oído:

-Te voy a estar esperando aquí.

Esa misma tarde, Blaise Zabinni recibió al imponente búho negro de Draco con una breve nota _"Gracias por la invitación, ahí estaré"._

-o-o-

_Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente,_

_si no estas conmigo._

Ahora que el trimestre acababa, Ginny debía buscarse un plan para las vacaciones de invierno, de lo contrario, sentía, se acabaría el invierno y la primavera la encontraría sola y llorosa en un rincón de su pequeño departamento.

Lo primero que había en la mesa, eran las muchas invitaciones que Blaise Zabinni le había mandado para que pasara la navidad en la cena de gala que él y su madre organizaban en el Royal Plaza de París. Estaba después una nota que cambiaba de colorido y de adornos cada vez que Ginny la leía, era de su hermano George que le pedía que a pesar de todo, no dejara de ir a la cena de la familia Weasley en la Madriguera. La última era de Harry Potter, quien le pedía atentamente a Ginny, que sin importar donde quisiera ella pasar la navidad, le permitiera estar a su lado.

Con un largo suspiro, Ginny se decidió a tomar la pluma y mojarla en tinta azul brillante para escribir una apurada nota.

_Querido Blaise:_

_Después de pensarlo, he decidido que no puedo dejar de ir a mi hogar en navidad, disculpa. Sin embargo, y si estas de acuerdo, estaré encantada de acompañarte en el año nuevo._

_Ginny._

Debido a las festividades, los muggles estaban moviéndose mucho por lo que Ginny no pudo conseguir un pasaje, resolvió hacer el viaje en traslador llenado sólo lo indispensable para una visita de 2 días: Nochebuena y Navidad.

-o-o-

Cuando la nota de Ginny llego a su ventana, Blaise Zabinni se encontraba en la salita de su suite tomando hidromiel tibia con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién te escribe que estas tan embobado? –curioseó el rubio.

-Una amiga –dijo Blaise un poco triste—, que no podrá venir en navidad.

-Por tu cara de decepción, debe ser una preciosidad –sugirió Draco sin tener idea del orden de los hechos.

-Lo es. Pero bueno –se consoló Blaise-, vendrá para la fiesta de año nuevo.

Blaise sonrió aún más al ver la expresión de Draco.

-No empieces a relamerte, Malfoy –dijo divertido-, ella no es tu tipo.

-Eso no puedes afirmarlo hasta que yo la juzgue… vamos, cuéntame cómo es.

-Bueno, ella es bellísima, es inteligente, es fuerte, pero es tierna, muy noble, tiene carita de niña pero su mirada es templada como…

-¡Estas acabado! –Sentenció Draco y muy sonriente colocó su taza en la mesita de centro – Realmente te has enamorado. Bien, si es así vendré a conocerla en año nuevo, si es todo lo que tú dices, querido Zabinni, le daré permiso de desposarte.

-¿De verdad? –Blaise estaba muy alegre, se divertía sinceramente con la pantomima de Draco-. ¿Nos darás tu bendición y todo?

-Olvídalo, hagas lo que hagas, no tendrás dote…

Como ha pasado tantas veces en esta historia, ni Draco ni Blaise podían imaginar los reveses que aún les tenía la vida.

-o-o-

_Pero no mi amor,_

_tú no eres así,_

_no me digas adiós,_

_si __esto no ha comenzado,_

_déja__me demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_cuando te conocí la vida entendí_

Ginny ya había considerado la posibilidad de que Harry se encontrara en la Madriguera para navidad y se había mentalizado para ello. Sin embargo, no había considerado la posibilidad de ser recibida con esa mirada…

-Hola, pequeña –la cara de Harry denotaba una gran emoción.

¡Pero si lo había dejado por irse a un trabajo! ¿Acaso ese hombre no podía enojarse con ella por lo menos en esa ocasión?

-Hola, Harry –saludó Ginny lo más distante que pudo. Después de todo, había sido novia de Harry por 5 años.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

-Me voy el 26, temprano.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry algo contrariado, había esperado que la joven se iba a quedar por lo menos una semana, hasta año nuevo.

-Por que tuve que hacer el viaje es traslador –dijo señalando la lata de conservas que tenía en una mano-, así que sólo viajé con lo necesario para dos días –señaló su mochila.

-Si quisieras quedarte, yo podría acompañarte a comprar ropa –Harry estaba decidido a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la pelirroja.

-¿De compras? ¿En navidad? No gracias, las tiendas deben estar vueltas locas.

-Uhm… es verdad.

Ginny había aparecido en el patio de la Madriguera, de pronto se sintió muy extraña, con Harry parado frente a ella, que tenía una lata de conservas en una mano y en la otra una mochila. Y Harry que mantenía la mano derecha en el bolsillo.

Harry se sintió ridículo. En cuanto Molly le aviso el sitió en el que Ginny iba a aparecer con su traslador había ido corriendo a esperarla aferrando dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de uno de sus mejores trajes el estuche con el anillo que quería darle a la joven. Y ella llegando tan… fría.

-Ehm… -Harry se decidió a sacar la mano del bolsillo sin el anillo-. Bienvenida a casa –dijo extendiéndole los brazos a Ginny.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny extendiendo sus brazos también, procurando no estar cerca por demasiad tiempo, procurando no recordar.

-Te he extrañado mucho, mucho –murmuró Harry recargado en su hombro.

-Yo… -Ginny apretó los ojos y sintió la culpa sobre ella –yo también.

_Por que no estabas tú._

_-o-o-_

Ginny fue recibida en la casa por sus padres, sus hermanos, sus cuñadas, sobrinos y por Teddy quien corrió a sus brazos en cuando la vio en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cómo has estado en París, cielo? –esa era su madre, quien, como en casi todos los recuerdos de Ginny, estaba preparando comida.

-Muy bien –dijo Ginny sinceramente-. Tengo un trabajo de verdad hermoso y mi propio departamento.

-Aquí también tenías tu propio departamento –apunto Molly seriamente.

-Era de Harry, mamá.

El muchacho miro a Ginny de forma que ella no supo descifrar.

-Es tuyo siempre que quieras –dijo.

-Yo creo que es genial si eres feliz, nena –intervino Bill guiñando un ojo a Ginny, quien agradeció enormemente el comentario.

-Si, lo soy –Ginny sonrió, a pesar de todo, disfrutaba mucho en París.

-¡Ginny! –Hermione y Ron acababan de llegar y la chica se lanzó de inmediato a abrazar a su amiga.

Cuando se soltaron, Ginny se fijo en la expresión seria de Ron… no, parecía que aún no quería hablarle.

-Vamos, Ron –lo instó Hermione-. En nochebuena.

-Hola, hermanita –musitó apenas Ron y se fue a la sala de inmediato.

-Debes darle tiempo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Cuál tiempo? –Dijo Harry de repente -¡Si se marcha pasado mañana!

Se puso de pie y se fue detrás de Ron, Hermione fue tras ellos con una mueca.

-o-o-

-¡Dijiste que me amaba, Hermione! –Reclamó Harry cuando ya se encontraban en la sala -¿Es esto amor? ¡Si fuera un poco más fría se congelaría!

-Harry, no…

-Nada –cortó Harry a su amiga -. No me digas nada.

-Ella no tiene la culpa –dijo Ron.

Harry apenas y lo miró.

-Lo sé.

El trío se quedo en silencio por un momento. Luego llegaron Percy y su esposa y Hermione estuvo hablando con ella.

Después vino George, quien se apresuro a saludar a todos en la cocina y se fue a la sala para poder hablar con Harry.

-Haz que se quede –le soltó de repente.

-Es inútil –dijo Harry desganado y molesto –se va pasado mañana.

-Haz que se quede –repitió Fred como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Ya te dije que es inútil que…

-Harry –lo interrumpió Hermione en un susurro.

El joven auror miro a George, estaba pálido y podría jurar que también lloroso.

-Yo… George.

-¿Y es así de fácil que te rindes? ¿Tú?

Harry volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo.

_Con tu adiós,_

_el dolor se metió en mis sueños,_

_nuestro amor no murió eras mi veneno._

-Si no haces que se quede –dijo George y su cara de distorsionó –lo haré yo, Harry. Pero luego no te dejaré acercarte.

-¿Cómo…

-¡Sólo haz que se quede! –espeto el muchacho y se puso de pie bruscamente.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Harry a Percy cuando George despareció por las escaleras.

-Es obvio. Ginny lo dejo sólo en a tienda para aceptar el trabajo en París. Yo lo visito siempre que puedo pero…

_Por que no estabas tú._

-¡Esa chica egoísta! –refunfuñó Ron.

-¿Por qué, Ron? –Intervino Hermione- ¿Acaso ella debe renunciar a sus sueños y su vida?

-Nadie dice que renuncie a nada, Hermione –dijo Ron algo irritado-. Aquí tiene todo, a su familia, su trabajo en la tienda de George y sobre todo al amor de su vida.

Hermione hubiera querido decir algo como "Si se fue, es por que algo que no esta aquí le faltaba" pero mejor guardo silencio, después de todo, era nochebuena, no estaba bien pelear.

Vieron pasar a Ginny que iba a cambiarse a su habitación.

Y les llegaron ratazos de la conversación de Ginny con George a quien encontró sentado en su cama.

-o-o-

-Regresa –le dijo su hermano.

-George…

-Quiero que regreses ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tu nombre en la marquesina? ¿Tu propia línea de productos? ¿Aumento de sueldo? Sólo di.

-No quiero eso… yo… George…

-Regresa.

-Pero…

-¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Qué te faltaba aquí?

La joven no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

-Libertad –Ginny le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano, quien ya se había puesto de pie -. Eso, libertad –la joven suspiró—No tiene nada que ver contigo ni con la tienda, se trata simplemente de mi libertad, de hacer mis cosas, de tener mi propia vida.

-¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo? ¿No pensaste en que me quedaba sólo?

-Pero… contratamos a Selene para eso, ella se iba a ocupar de mis labores y…

-La despedí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no era tú.

Ginny dejo escapar las lágrimas.

-George, por favor –dijo cayendo en los brazos de su hermano –por favor, no me hagas esto, por favor.

-No, tú no me hagas esto.

-Esto es algo que de verdad deseo, George, por fin estoy haciendo lo que más me gusta, y estoy abriendo mi horizonte, de verdad, necesito crecer como persona ¡yo! Por favor, no me ates a este lugar. Te amo, George. De verdad que te amo y odio la simple idea de que este sólo, pero no puedo atar mi vida a la tienda por que…

-Por que no es tu sueño –terminó George la frase.

Ginny levando la vista, también su hermano lloraba.

-Pero ¿Qué hago? Ya no tengo a Fred y ahora tampoco a ti.

Ginny abrazó a George con todas sus fuerzas.

-Siempre nos vas a tener… a los dos.

-Regresa –pidió George de nuevo, en un tono mucho menos demandante que la primera vez—regresa, niña.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Siempre fuiste la niñita de Fred y mía. Para mi sigues siendo.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.

-Regresa –volvió a decir.

-No puedo, George. No puedo.

-No me rendiré en esto –declaró el muchacho.

-Lo sé. Si no fueras necio, no serías tú.

-Sólo por ahora –dijo George soltándose del abrazo –, sólo por ahora, te dejo para que te cambies de ropa.

Cuando su hermano salió de la habitación, Ginny se dejo caer en la cama ¿de verdad valía la pena? ¿Arriesgar todo de aquella forma por un camino que todavía no había acabo de decidir siquiera?

_N__os dejamos llevar,_

_fuimos indiferentes,_

_y lo nuestro llego a su fin._

Lo peor, era que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le acompañaban los recuerdos de los últimos días en Londres, en el departamento de Luna, envuelta por una piel distinta a la de Harry ¿Cómo les hacía entender a todos que además de buscar sus sueños también estaba huyendo de los recuerdos?

-o-o-

La cena de nochebuena, transcurrió en una relativa tranquilidad, casi todos los Weasleys estaban contentos de tener a Ginny ahí. Irónicamente, Ginny encontró en Percy su mayor apoyo pues él, sabía lo que era sacrificar todo por un sueño a pesar de su familia.

-Ya se les pasará –le dijo a su hermana mientras le pasaba la jarra de ponche –sólo procura no decepcionarlos.

-¿Más de lo que están ahora? –preguntó la joven, sarcástica.

-No están decepcionados, al menos no como cuando yo me fui –Percy le guiño un ojo-, nada puede decepcionarlos más que eso, no te preocupes. Pero les cuesta adaptarse a la idea de que la más pequeña se aleje de la familia. ¿Recuerdas cando Charlie se fue? Mamá estaba peor que ahora…

-Pero papá. Él apenas y me habla.

-Bueno, creo que eso tiene que ver con Harry ¡Dios, Ginny! ¡Has acabado con ese muchacho!

-Pero si él fue quien terminó conmigo.

-¿Has pensado que tal vez lo hizo para no atarte a este lugar? –intervino George quien no pudo evitar oírlos hablar.

-Yo estaba dispuesta a…

-No te engañes, Ginny –intervino Fleur –pog eso lo hizo. No hay más.

Al terminar la cena, que fue hecha en el jardín de la casa. Los Weasley organizaron una pequeña pista para bailar.

Harry lo pensó mucho para sacar a Ginny, pero se alegro de una forma inesperada cuando ella accedió.

Estuvieron bailando en silencio por largo rato, a veces música lenta, a veces con mucho ritmo. Hasta que Ginny reunió el valor para hablar.

-¿Es cierto? Harry, ¿es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el muchacho extrañado (y muy nervioso).

-¿Terminaste conmigo para que aceptara el trabajo en la Academia Anjou?

_Pero no mi amor,_

_tú no eres así,_

_no me digas adiós,_

_si esto no ha comenzado._

_Déja__me demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_cuando te conocí la vida entendí.._

-¿Te lo dijo Hermione? –respondió Harry sin pensarlo.

-Entonces es cierto—concluyó Ginny.

-Escucha, Ginny. Lo que yo no quería era que dejaras de aceptar por mi culpa.

-Me las habría arreglado –rebatió la joven -¡tú sabes que me las habría arreglado!

-Yo… Ginny –Harry estrechó a Ginny y apoyo la frente en el cuello de ella –yo quiero que hagas realidad todos tus sueños. Y si decides regresar, si decides regresar aquí te espero. Pero no hagas de lado tus sueños por mí.

-Harry… -Ginny suspiró cuando sintió los labios temblorosos del niño que vivió sobre su cuello.

-Parece que están arreglándose ¿no? –le preguntó Ron en un susurro a su esposa cuando vieron a Harry ya Ginny dejar de bailar para quedarse abrazados.

-Eso espero –Hermione le sonrió a Harry que estaba contento de tener a Ginny apoyada en su pecho.

-o-o-

Cuando Ginny salió de su habitación la mañana de navidad, toda la familia, Harry y Teddy incluidos, estaba ya sentada a la mesa de la cocina con el almuerzo en frente.

-¡Ginny! –Molly la recibió con una sonrisa y un gran panqué - ¡Sólo te estabamos esperando a ti para abrir los regalos!

Ginny sonrió, de parte de ella, cada uno de sus familiares recibió una miniatura de la torre Eifel con luz. Por su parte, ella recibió de Ron y Hermione un libro turístico de Francia "para que lo recorras en tu tiempo libre" le había dicho Hermione. De Bill y Fleur una pulsera de plata, de Charlie, quien llegó esa misma mañana de Rumania una bufanda peluda, de George una dotación con los nuevos productos de la tienda, de sus padres, el clásico suéter de cada año; por último, de Harry recibió una preciosa capa de seda color turquesa.

Por la tarde, Luna y su padre llegaron a visitar a los Weasleys. Ginny se alegró mucho de poder ver a su amiga, no la había podido ver desde el viaje de Luna hacia casi 3 meses.

-¿Y qué tal París? –curioseó Luna.

-Va genial. ¿Y tú por aquí cómo has estado?

-De hecho, estuve en una expedición –declaró Luna –muy cerca de donde tu te encuentras, en uhm… Barcelona.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y de qué se trata tu expedición?

-Honnynozukis. Pero ha terminado ya. Tal vez pronto me pase por París.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, me han invitado.

-¡Suena genial! –Ginny sonrió, aunque fueran unos días, tener a Luna cerca sería genial.

-¿Y qué tal vas? Supe que terminaste con Harry…

-Así fue –Ginny miro de soslayo hacia donde el joven auror se encontraba con sus amigos.

-Me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

-No te preocupes, Luna. De alguna forma, todo esta bien ahora.

-¿Y eso?

-París es muy bueno, ayuda a olvidar.

Luna tuvo la esperanza de que Ginny le contara algo sobre Draco.

-¿Acaso encontraste a alguien más tan rápido?

Ginny sonrió, le hubiera gustado ser honesta con Luna, decirle que estaba bien gracias a Draco, pero prefirió no comentar nada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estuvo en su departamento?

-Por supuesto que no, pero si estoy haciendo amigos nuevos. Y con el trabajo me la paso ocupada y los niños son geniales ¡Y la ciudad, Luna! ¡Tienes que ver París!

-Menos mal que estás contenta –dijo Luna comprendiendo que Draco no se había movido todavía. Se preocupo por él al imaginarlo todavía en la habitación de hotel… muy sólo.

No podía saber ella que Draco estaba muy contento en la fiesta navideña que daba Zabini.

-o-o-o-

Por la madrugada, y sin despedirse de nadie, Ginny recogió todas sus cosas, mal guardó los regalos en su mochila y cogió la lata de conservas que le servía como traslador, ya casi era la hora programada…

En la mañana, cuando Harry llego para despedirse y George para tratar de hacerla volver una vez más, hallaron la habitación vacía, apenas con una nota de agradecimiento a sus padres y la promesa de que lucharía por sus sueños y no los decepcionaría.

Ginny programo el traslador sabiendo lo difícil que hubiese sido estar hasta la mañana y ver el rostro de todos cuando se marchara y que intentaran convencerla de quedarse hasta el año nuevo… no, habría sido demasiado difícil volver a enfrentarse a todos.

Los últimos días del año, Ginny los pasó completamente sola, pero no triste, con el libro que le habían regalado Ron y Hermione se fue a recorrer París como una más de los muchos turistas que había en la ciudad en ese época del año.

-o-o-o-

Esa era la primera vez que Draco se encontraba de frente con Astoria desde que habían terminado. El rubio había esperado muchas cosas cuando Blaise menciono que había invitado a un montón de buenas amigas pero no se había esperado que Astoria fuera a estar entre esas "buenas amigas" que Blaise había invitado a su fiesta de año nuevo.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba sencillamente hermosa, su cabello rubio estaba cortado de forma asimétrica y la parte más larga caía sobre sus hombros desnudos; esa noche, llevaba una túnica plateada, ligera y ceñida a su bien proporcionada figura como un guante y le sonreía a Draco con los ojos de esmeralda bien abiertos y las mejillas resplandecientes.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Blaise muy alegremente –mejor los dejo por que, pues, parece que tienen mucho de que hablar.

E igual de campante, Blaise se dedico a recorrer el salón del hotel y a saludar a sus invitados… ella tenía que llegar en cualquier momento.

Para Draco la situación podía ser descrita de una sola forma: incomoda. Por supuesto, el sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones pero no le apetecía pasarse escuchando la exitosa vida de Astoria sobre las pasarelas y todas las veces que había sido portada de la revista "brujas de éxito". Así que con una sonrisa (muy cortés y muy encantadora) se alejó de la joven.

_Por que no estabas tú._

Entonces la vio, le sorprendió mucho verla llegar pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que ir hasta donde ella se encontraba con una gran sonrisa. Realmente no esperaba que fuera a aceptar la invitación, aunque de todas formas la había puesto en la lista de invitados de Blaise.

Luna tuvo la sensación de que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho cuando vio a Draco acercarse con aquella sonrisa, también ella le sonrió.

El rubio había decidido invitar a Luna por que supuso que la fiesta de Blaise iba a estar llena de ex Slytherin y demás gente igual de insoportable para Draco; no se había equivocado. La había invitado por que le parecía muy divertida y por que, claro, ella sabía manejar a todas esas personas sin alterarse ni perder la sonrisa.

Incluso tenía que admitir que había sido divertido ayudarle a escoger la ropa, en opinión de Luna la túnica que Draco había escogido era aburrida. En opinión de él, el resto de las túnicas eran horribles.

Con una gran sonrisa, Draco le ofreció su brazo y anduvo presentándola por ahí ante los atónitos ojos de todos los invitados. Por supuesto que todos recordaban a la lunática Lovegood. Era la más popular del colegio… Por eso estaban tan sorprendidos, con el cabello en suaves ondas y la túnica en rosa pálido, de corte sencillo pero elegante se veía muy bella y normal, sobre todo, normal. Eso y el hecho de que Draco estaba con ella y al presentarla miraba a todos de forma casi amenazadora, lograron que los invitados se mostraran amables con ella.

-o-o-o-

En la pista de baile todo estaba muy animado, incluso Draco bailaba con Luna, él con mucho estilo y ella con mucha energía, por supuesto.

De pronto ago llamó la atención de Draco, y de hecho, de todos los invitados. Blaise Zabini, el eterno enamoradizo de Slytherin, andaba entre los invitados presentando a alguien. Pero lo que realmente llamo la atención del rubio, fue que la señora Zabini recibía a la joven con una sonrisa… sincera.

Draco sonrió al pensar en la idea de Blaise yendo hacia el altar ¡con la bendición de su madre y todo!

Y entonces ella dio la vuelta y Draco pudo ver su rostro.

No podía ser, ¿Qué demonios hacía ella del brazo de Zabini?

-¡Es Ginny! –murmuró Luna sorprendida, por supuesto sin que hiciera falta.

_Pero no mi amor,_

_tú no eres así,_

_no me digas adiós,_

_si __esto no ha comenzado,_

Si alguien podía haber vencido a Astoria en belleza esa noche era Ginny y lo había logrado, de una forma ridículamente sencilla: Con un vestido corte halter en blanco tornasol hasta las rodillas, zapatos del mismo tono y el cabello rojo lacio y suelto, ese era su mejor accesorio, pero como si hiciera falta, también llevaba maquillaje, estaba hermosa ¡estaba más que hermosa! Tanto que Draco apenas y alcanzó a disculparse con Luna y como si tuviera un imán se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

-¡Draco! -¿Podía Blaise estar más contento que en esos momentos? -¡Mira! ¡Ella es de quien te hable, es Ginevra Weasley!

Como si requiriera ser más hermosa, las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon y ella sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si. La conozco –dijo Draco un poco molesto de que Blaise pensara que ¡él! Requería presentación con ¡ella!

-Ah… bueno –dijo Blaise sin comprender la forma tan ¿intensa? en que se miraban Draco y Ginny.

-¿Bailas? –preguntó Draco.

_Déja__me demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,_

_cuando te conocí la vida entendí._

-Si –respondió ella simplemente, todavía tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Astoria, Luna, Blaise y muchos curiosos; Draco y Ginny se dirigieron a la pista.

La melodía que comenzó era lenta, así que Draco tuvo oportunidad de estrechar su cintura y ella, ella pudo aspirar bien fuerte esa esencia tan parecida al carácter de Draco: tan varonil, tan contradictoria… tan amada. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que romper el momento.

-Me quieres decir ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ginevra?

-o-

-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-o-

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado o tienen ganas de golpearme? ¡Cuéntenme todo en un review!

:D La Navidad y la fiesta de Año nuevo ¡todo en un capítulo! No quise alargarme mucho con detalles que no son necesarios. Pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Aunque viene más de la fiesta en el siguiente capítulo con todo y cuenta regresiva ara recibir el año. Ahora que todos se han juntado ¿Quién va a besar a quien? ¿Cómo es gustaría que fuera?

Ya saben, que para cualquier cosa estoy para ustedes al alcance de un review (o de un correo, ¡o en el facebook! ¡ó el LJ!).

Sean felices, su amiga muminSarita (que tiene los ojos de plato y esta esperando sus reviews).


	12. Provocación

Respuestas a reviews:

**Ameli.** ¡Niña preguntona! :D Ya te extrañaba, jeje, en este cap verás apenas un adelanto del embrollado asunto, y si, habrá explicaciones y besos. ¡Espero que te guste mucho! ¡Saluditos!

**Cassandra Malfoy.** ¡Hola! Ya se que me tardo mucho en actualizar y eso puede desesperar a cualquiera, pero ya he prometido no abandonar ningún fic, lento pero seguro. Y por cierto en este cap verás que tan grande es el problema de Ginny :P ¡Sorpresa asegurada!

**Academys lover.** ¡Un gusto en conocerte también! Espero que volvamos a leernos ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Lynette P. Broderick.** ¡Vico! Jeje, tienes razón sobre la caída de los fans, al menos en el fandom de Harry Potter así ha sido, en fin, no me desanimo y sigo :P ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Confieso que no he terminado de decidir sobre la reacción de Blaise… pero como verás, aún no es necesario que eso se sepa ¡Estoy muy emocionada por este cap! ¡Muchos saludos! Ya mañana vuelvo al hospital ¡pero vuelvo con todo el ánimo!

**Misha.** Tienes razón, no tienes perdón jeje ntc! ¡Qué bien que ahora si comentaste! ¿Quién besa a quién? ¡Ya verás! Vienen más complicaciones pero creo que todos van a estar contentos ¡Yo estoy contenta! ¡Saludos!

**Lady Du.** ¡Hola! Me apuré mucho y aquí estoy, además después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, las cosas han fluido muy bien ;) No te preocupes por Luna estoy dispuesta a desafiar a Rowling por ella y le he reservado lo mejor de lo mejor (pistas en el cap anterior) ¡Wa, pero en este cap verás algo del polígono amoroso! Espero que te guste mucho…

**Lunatipola.** ¡Hola, mujercita! Hey! Gracias por apoyarme ;) te prometo que en este cap la escena final no esta cortada ¡y me hace feliz! ¡Y espero que también te guste mucho! ¡Saludotes!

-o-o-

¡Ocas! Me apuré todo lo que pude y ps más o menos nos fue bien de reviews

¡Así que actualizo!

-o-o-o-

Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten tanto como yo ^^.

-o-o-o-

**XII. PROVOCACIÓN**

**(canción de Raphael)**

-Me quieres decir ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ginevra?

Ginny se mezo en cabello y le sonrió a Draco.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Vine por que Blaise me invitó.

Draco la miró impasible.

-¿Y cómo diablos fue que te invitó? –a pesar de lo molesto que estaba, Draco siguió bailando.

-Bueno, lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos y…

-¡No mientas, Ginevra! ¡Es obvio que hay algo más entre Blaise y tú! –escupió Draco.

_No te olvides que el y yo somos amigos_

_y me duele hacer contigo lo que pides sin hablar_

Ginny dejo de bailar en ese momento, le soltó la mano a Draco y retiró la que tenía sobre su hombro.

-No. Sólo somos amigos.

-Pues él esta enamorado de ti –le dijo Draco con cierto resentimiento.

-Lo sé –dijo ella -. Y el sabe que yo no siento lo mismo.

-¿Y si no sientes lo mismo qué diablos haces aquí?

Ginny estuvo tentada a bajar la voz y la mirada. Sin embargo encaro a Draco.

-No tenía ningún otro lugar al cual ir ¿esperabas que me iba a quedar sola en mi departamento? –el tono tranquilo de su voz irritaba a Draco.

-¿Por qué no estás con tu familia?

-Por que Harry esta con ellos.

Hubo un breve silencio. Draco lo utilizó para mirar de arriba hacia abajo a Ginny sólo para confirmar que estaba hermosa.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó ella de repente -. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

_No te olvides que soy hombre y no de hierro_

_y hoy daría el mundo entero por no verte nunca mas_

-Vine a Francia a hacer negocios con Blaise y me invito a su fiesta.

-¿Y tu familia?

-En algún crucero, supongo.

Ginny le sonrió a Draco con la esperanza de que su gesto arisco cambiara.

-Blaise esta perdidamente enamorado de ti –dijo simplemente Draco y se dio media vuelta.

Ginny se quedo de pie, en la orilla de la pista de baile; viéndolo alejarse.

-Es tan torpe en estos casos como siempre ¿no crees? –Luna se había parado junto a Ginny.

Cuando la pelirroja la reconoció se sorprendió mucho de verla pero igual se alegro y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna? –le preguntó muy contenta de verla, ya no sentía tan sola entre aquel grupo de gentes super ricas.

-Draco me invitó –dijo simplemente Luna.

-Ah… -Ginny no supo que decir.

-El muy tonto –murmuró Luna.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada…

-Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood –dijo alguien detrás de ellas.

Luna y Ginny sonrieron al reconocer a Astoria Greengras.

-¡Hace años que no nos vemos! –sonrió Ginny abrazándola.

-Cinco, exactamente –respondió Astoria mientras abrazaba ahora a Luna.

-He sabido que has conquistado las pasarelas mundiales –comentó Luna.

-Bueno –dijo Astoria con fingida modestia –no es para tanto, sólo…

Ya no termino de hablar por que Blaise se acercó a ellas.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –le preguntó a Astoria.

-De Hogwarts –respondió la rubia.

-¡Vaya! –Blaise sonrió de forma encantadora y se llevo las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Yo no sabía! Bueno, estoy muy contento de que hayan podido reunirse gracias a mi fiesta.

-Gracias, querido Blaise –Astoria le sonreía sinceramente-. ¿Has venido a sacar a Ginny a bailar?

_N__o sigas procurando verme a solas_

_y acercándome tu boca, cuando te voy a besar_

-Ehm… -Blaise pronunció su sonrisa con galantería –Si.

Le extendió una mano a Ginny quien acepto y salió a bailar con el muchacho.

-Así que… hay algo entre esos dos –comento casualmente Astoria a Luna.

-No se decirte –respondió Luna sorprendida.

-¿No?

-No –zanjó luna con una sonrisa y se alejó de Astoria. No tenía ganas de ventilar la vida de Ginny.

Sin embargo, Astoria no se refería a si había algo entre Blaise y Ginny. Lo que le preocupaba realmente era si había algo entre Draco y Ginny. De reojo, miro hacia donde el rubio se encontraba bebiendo algún cóctel.

_Ni me absorbas en reuniones demasiado__,_

_ni te entregues si bailamos, que la gente empieza a hablar_

-¿De nuevo hay algo entre ustedes? –le soltó a Draco la pregunta sin más.

-¿De qué me hablas? –preguntó Draco con indiferencia.

-De Ginny ¿Tienes algo con ella?

-No –dijo simplemente Draco.

Draco estaba olvidando la enorme capacidad de observación que Astoria poseía.

-Sin embargo, estas muy celoso de Blaise en este momento.

Draco ni siquiera se molesto en responderle.

-Yo te conozco, Draco.

_Provocación._

_En tus ojos hay clara provocación_

_En tu inquieta mirada hay provocación_

_Y en tus suaves palabras provocación_

-Eso crees tú –respondió el rubio algo fastidiado.

-¿Y con Luna? Dime, ¿tienes algo con Luna?

-Es una gran amiga, es todo.

-Amiga ¿eh?

-¡Basta, Astoria! ¿Quién te crees? ¿El ministro de magia? ¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones!

Draco se alejo de ella, en la pista, la melodía que Blaise bailaba con Ginny estaba terminando.

Ginny hizo una inclinación para agradecer a Blaise y luego salió de la pista. Se topo con los fríos ojos de Draco.

_Provocación._

_En tu cuerpo hay queriendo provocación_

_En cualquier movimiento provocación_

_Y en tu adiós y en tu beso provocación_

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó él con malos modos.

-Nada –dijo Ginny tranquilamente y lo paso de largo.

Draco sacó el reloj de plata de su bolsillo, eran las 11:20.

Dentro de poco iniciaría un nuevo año.

-¿Por qué te estas comportando así? –escucho la voz de Luna que le preguntaba.

-¿A qué te refieres, Luna? Estoy actuando como todo un caballero.

-Y un cobarde, nuevamente –dijo Luna con cierta dureza.

-Blaise la invitó por que esta enamorado de ella –dijo bajando el tono de su voz Draco.

_No te olvides que el y yo somos amigos_

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?

-Si ¿y?

-Lo diré otra vez: Blaise se enamoro de ella.

-¿Y qué? ¿No te das cuenta, Draco? Te la ha traído en bandeja de plata; si haces un movimiento ahora…

-No lo haré –el gesto de Draco denotaba determinación.

-Pero venimos a París por eso.

-No. Yo vine a hacer negocios con Blaise.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Eres un cobarde, Draco!

-No, soy un caballero.

-Está bien –concedió Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa –eres un caballero… cobarde.

-Esta noche ella vino con él, Luna. No haré nada hoy.

-Y yo vine contigo ¿significa que no puedo bailar ni coquetear con nadie? ¡Son sólo amigos! ¡Vamos, Draco!

-Dije que no.

-Te vas a arrepentir –advirtió Luna.

-No lo haré –advirtió Draco.

-Si crees que Zabini va a esperar para hacer su movimiento…

-No lo entiendes, Luna ¡Esta loco por ella!

_y me duele hacer contigo lo que pides sin hablar_

-¡Y tú también lo estas! –argumentó Luna.

-No estoy así de enamorado.

-Draco –dijo Luna algo cansada, pero aún con tono comprensivo – has esperado por 5 años ¿te parece que eso no es estar vuelto loco por alguien?

Draco se quedo definitivamente sin argumentos. Luna sonrió.

-Bueno, me voy a buscar a alguien con quien recibir el año. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Luna tenía razón!"

Draco encontró a Ginny platicando de alguna cosa con Astoria, se unió casualmente a la conversación.

-¿Sabes, Ginny? –Estaba diciéndole Astoria a la pelirroja –tienes buena presencia ¿has pensado en modelar?

-¿Con esa estatura? –intervino Draco irónico.

Ginny le hizo un gesto desagradable.

-No creo que las pasarelas y las fotografías sean lo mío –comento Ginny.

-Yo creo que eres muy guapa –dijo Astoria—al menos podrías considerarlo, ganarías buen dinero.

-¡Sacarías a tu familia de la ruina! –apunto el rubio groseramente.

La mirada que Ginny le dirigió en esa ocasión era más bien una gran interrogación.

En ese momento, pasó detrás de él Luna quien le dio un codazo en la espalda, muy decepcionada de la actitud de Draco.

-¡Vaya! –Observó Astoria –parece que Luna ha tenido suerte hoy.

Ginny le sonrió a Luna quien fue a la pista y comenzó a bailar con un moreno muy guapo que Ginny no conocía.

Draco miro el reloj: ya estaban sobre las 11:45.

En esos momentos Blaise se acercó para pedir a Ginny que bailara con él nuevamente.

Draco sintió que algo le punzaba bien fuerte en el pecho ¿de verdad se iba a rendir contra Blaise? ¿Contra Blaise?

"¡Demonios, Ginevra!" pensó "Nosotros nunca habíamos tenido que pelear por una mujer.

-Es que yo se lo pedí primero –se oyó de repente diciendo Draco.

Y sin decir más cogió a Ginny de la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

-Vine a París para verte –dijo Draco, medio pendiente de la música y medio pendiente de la reacción de Ginny –y aquí me encontré con Blaise.

_N__o te olvides que soy hombre y no de hierro_

_y hoy daría el mundo entero por no verte nunca mas_

Ginny se volvió a sonrojar.

-¿De verdad?

-Estoy aquí por ti –Draco sintió el acercamiento que hizo Ginny –Bueno, estaba.

Ginny se descolocó.

-Como ya te dije, Blaise esta muy enamorado de ti. Como no tienes idea.

_No sigas procurando verme a solas_

_y acercándome tu boca cuando te voy a besar_

-Él ya sabe que…

-Él no lo sabe –la corto Draco –lo único que sabe es que esta vuelto loco por ti.

Ginny miro hacia donde Blaise bailaba con una joven que no conocía, no se veía muy contento.

-¿Y tú? –Ginny se decidió a enfrentar a Draco.

-¿Yo qué?

-El departamento de Luna –murmuró Ginny muy sonrojada y esta vez si bajo la vista.

Draco la tomo por la barbilla.

_Ni me absorbas en reuniones demasiado_

_Ni te entregues si bailamos que la gente empieza a hablar_

-No pienses que puedes chantajearme con eso, Ginevra.

-No. No es un chantaje, es…

-No siento lo mismo –dijo Draco y maldijo internamente la mentira que estaba plantando.

En eso terminó la melodía.

-Entonces… -dijo Ginny y se separó de él yendo hacia donde Blaise se encontraba.

_Provocación._

_En tus ojos hay clara provocación_

_En tu inquieta mirada hay provocación_

_Y en tus suaves palabras provocación_

-¿Todavía quieres bailar? –le preguntó al chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! –Blaise había recuperado su enorme y encantadora sonrisa.

Draco volvió a mirar el reloj: 11:58.

En la pista, la gente empezó a formar grupos y las luces del lugar se apagaron para que todos pudieran apreciar la espectacular cuenta regresiva.

Los números fueron apareciendo por el techo, estaban formados por pequeñas luces.

Draco miro a su alrededor, de pronto, se encontró a un lado de Astoria quien le tomo la mano y comenzó a movérsela conforme la cuenta regresiva avanzaba.

10… -gritó la multitud entusiasmada.

9…

Draco se fijo en Blaise que tenía a Ginny tomada de la cintura pues la cuenta había interrumpido la música que bailaban.

8…

Miro a una emocionada Astoria que le sonreía, como en aquellos tiempos en los que se había sentido feliz creyendo que la amaba.

7…

Vio a Luna que seguía con el galán que había conocido.

6…

La joven lo miro y Draco leyó la decepción en su rostro "ve por ella" dijo Luna sólo moviendo los labios.

5…

Draco tomo mayor conciencia de la cercanía de Astoria.

4…

¡Y de la cercanía del rostro de Blaise con una Ginny que apenas y prestaba atención pues estaba muy emocionada con espectáculo de luces!

3…

¡Blaise iba a besarla! ¡Maldición! ¡Y el muy imbécil había permitido tal situación! ¡Y ahora sólo tenía 3 segundos para evitarlo!

2…

¡Y todavía tenía agarrada la mano de Astoria!

1…

Blaise no supo qué cosa le pasó ni que le golpeó. Lo único que supo, fue que recibió en año nuevo en el suelo… y que Ginny desapareció.

Cuando el reloj llegó a cero, Ginny estaba en el cielo: en los brazos de Draco, envuelta por su aroma, protegida por sus labios.

El grito de "Feliz año nuevo" le pareció muy lejano a la pelirroja. Estaba en los brazos de Draco y él en los suyos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó la voz de Draco en su oído antes de empezar a jugar con su oreja.

-En mi departamento –respondió Ginny muy feliz y teniendo a Draco abrazado de ella, se desaparecieron de la fiesta.

_Provocación._

_En tu cuerpo hay queriendo provocación_

_En cualquier movimiento provocación_

_Y en tu adiós y en tu beso provocación_

Hacía dos meses desde aquella noche en el departamento de Luna en que la tormenta había protegido el secreto de su encuentro; sesenta días en los que sus cuerpos no habían dejado de añorar al otro.

Dos meses de aquella noche en la que él había descubierto la pasión que provocaba en ella su simple aroma; y ella había comprobado el peligro de acercarse a Draco, por que irremediablemente, se terminaba entre sus brazos… en su cama.

Fuera estaba nevando.

Cuando Draco se encontró con Ginny frente a la chimenea, tuvo que reconocer nuevamente que estaba hermosa con su vestido, maquillaje y peinado; pero descubrió que sin el vestido y con los labios hinchados de tanto besarla, podía definitivamente volverlo loco.

Y Ginny disfrutó plenamente de la locura que había provocado.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado o tienen ganas de golpearme? ¡Cuéntenme todo en un review!

:D ¡Qué emocionada estoy con los acontecimientos de este capítulo! Obvios sí, explicitos no jeje

Se han encontrado! Y reencontrado! :P ¡Y todo se va a complicar más a partir de ahora! xD Muajajajajajaja!

Ya saben, que para cualquier cosa estoy para ustedes al alcance de un review (o de un correo, ¡ó en el facebook!, ¡ó el LJ!).

**Siempre deseándoles felicidad: muminSarita :D**


	13. Dos hombres y un destino

Respondo reviews… aunque sea, una eternidad después:

**Alejandra:** ¡Gracias! ¡De verdad, gracias por tu tiempo! Sé que la actitud de Draco y Ginny descoloca un poco en el capítulo anterior, pero al final, también refleja la propia confusión interna de ellos, bueno, según yo :P. Este es un capítulo lleno de pistas para lo que viene ¿las encuentras todas? Jeje ¡Saludos!

**Lunatipola:** Hey! Hey! Heeeeey! Gracias mujercita! Yo también espero verte pronto. :D Me cuentas qué te parece este capi…

**Cassandra Malfoy:** Mi pequeña! ¿Te gusto de verdad? Siento haber jugado con tus sentimientos… en este capítulo las cosas están un poco más claras, muchas gracias por seguirme, espero te guste ;) Ya sabes que este trabajo es para ustedes.

**Misha:** ¡Emoción! ¡Emoción! ¡Emoción! xD Gracias! Me contagias y me animo!

**Sui24:** Hola! Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, espero te siga gustando…

**GachiB:** Hola! Aquí estoy continuando lo más pronto que he podido, de verdad, y mira que son las 2am y estoy respondiendo reviews, la verdad me encanta xD Te agradesco que te hayas dado ese tiempo de comentar, ojala esto te siga gustando :D

**Lady Du:** Hola! Que bueno es irse a trabajar contento… espero se pueda repetir :D Gracias por tu apoyo, mujercita. Ehm… creo que hay 2 o 3 líneas de Draco que harían suspirar a cualquiera en este cap… me cuentas?

**Brinitonks: **Hola, que bien que sigues leyéndome! Y mira que se requiere paciencia para esperar y esperar junto conmigo mis vacaciones, ahora que puedo, le sacaré aún mucho jugo a esta pareja :D

**Nenamoon:** xD Yo también conozco la canción por mi mamá, la que viene aquí también es viejita… pero son de lo más lindo ¿no? Espero que también la tenga tu mamá…

**Ameli:** ¡Querida niña! Me haces extrañar mis días preparatorianos… uhm… respuestas: lo tengo que complicar para que el fic no acabe y tenga su nombre merecido ;) Yo no los voy a separar, como mencionas, hay muchos personajes sueltos… ellos se encargarán, y me inspiro… me inspiró… no sé, a lo mejor es que como te digo yo todo lo que voy a escribir lo dibujo y esos dibujos nunca los he intentado… ¿eso suena convincente? xD Tal vez no, pero es verdad… no me llama la atención. ¡Muchas gracias, niñita! ¡Disfruta tu prepa!

**Julieta Fiamata Asto Capuleto:** Tengo que decirte de nuevo que me encanta ese Nick, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, no se si lo tenga merecido, pero me alegra que alguien lo piense =)

**Trencaturmells: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias! ¡Qué bien que te guste! ;) Cuéntame también tu opinión sobre este capítulo ¿sip?

**Lynette P. Broderick:** Hola! Gracias por todo el apoyo, no sólo en el fic (sabes de que hablo) es bueno saber que alguien ha llegado a estimarme tanto :D. Yo creo que lo que sigue te va a gustar y no… la nueva adquirida seguridad de unos esta genial, la disputa de amigos no tanto, pero tiene su razón de ser ;) ya me entenderás cuando leas. Jeje. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, ojala nos veamos el domingo ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

**Usagui Weasley:** Hey! Bonita fusión de nombres, me gusta. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Misha ¡otra vez!: **xD Gracias! La verdad es que a veces ni yo sé de dónde vienen tantos detalles! Pero te agradezco mucho-mucho la atención que les pones. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero que te guste igualmente –o más- lo que sigue…

**Carola:** Hola! Gracias por el apoyo y el ánimo ¡de verdad que me apuro! Pero vamos, hay tanto por hacer en este mundo globalizado! xD Jeje, gracias por seguirme, espero no decepcionar y que sigas disfrutando con esta historia.

**Por cierto! Agradezco a todas por que llegamos a los primeros 101 reviews! **

**¡GRACIAS!**

-o-o-

**XIII. DOS HOMBRES Y UN DESTINO**

**(canción de Miguel Gallardo)**

¡Este capítulo le pertenece a Vico (Lynette P. Broderick) y se lo regale yo!

**-o-o-o-**

-¿Podrías dejarte de estupideces y decirme la verdad? –Blaise comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Draco estuvo jugueteando con su taza de sidra caliente sin mirar a Blaise durante un buen rato. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos fijos del joven Zabini, percibió que sus manos temblaban y que a pesar del frío, un fino sudor le bañaba la frente.

-El que está actuando como un estúpido eres tú, Zabini.

Blaise se llevó una mano a la frente antes de volver a sentarse.

Por más que había subido la calefacción de la suite seguía con frío, procuro acurrucarse en el butacón de forma que el aire frío que se colaba por la ventana no le diera en la espalda.

-Estas haciendo todo esto y no sé por qué…

-Ginny Weasley –dijo simplemente Blaise procurando verse calmado, y fracasando, por supuesto.

-Justamente por eso no entiendo tu reacción.

_Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,  
es hermosa, es sutil  
es amiga, es mujer  
ella es el amor que tanto busque..._

-¡Es simple! ¿Te fuiste o no con ella de la fiesta? ¡Sólo responde la maldita pregunta!

-¿Y por qué demonios te incumbe a ti con quien paso o no la noche?

-¿Pasaron la noche juntos? –Blaise abrió los ojos de par en par.

Draco comprendió que se había delatado de una forma tremendamente estúpida. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su palabra contra la palabra de Blaise… o cualquier otro que lo hubiera visto desaparecer con Ginny.

-Yo no dije eso –se apresuró a decir Draco sin perder la expresión de indiferencia.

-Me incumbe porque es ella –acepto Blaise miserablemente.

-Y por eso no lo comprendo. ¿Desde cuándo una Weasley…

-Desde siempre –corto Blaise-. Desde siempre, y lo sabes, que desde Hogwarts me gustaba, que me ponía nervioso como un niño. Encontrármela sola en París… no supe si era una bendición, o el destino que me daba una nueva oportunidad, ya sin los prejuicios de antes y…

-Estas sentimental – dijo Draco simplemente y sin voltear a ver siquiera a Blaise.

-Estoy loco por ella –admitió Blaise.

Draco siguió pasando los dedos por el borde de la taza sin mirar a Zabini. A diferencia de él, sentía el calor en la salita de la suite de Blaise incómodo.

En su mente, pasaba la misma frase que Blaise había dicho una y otra vez: "Estoy loco por ella" En el fondo, Draco sabía que ese era el momento para decirle la verdad, que Ginny era suya y no iba a cederla. ¿Pero era capaz de decírselo a él? ¿Al muchacho que le había ayudado cuando se convirtió en la nada del colegio? ¿A quién le ofreció su casa cuando el Lord Oscuro uso la mansión Malfoy como cuartel?

-Y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso –dijo finalmente el rubio, sorprendido de no sentir ningún remordimiento al soltar las palabras.

-¿Y con ella? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con ella? –Blaise parecía más calmado, sin embargo, Draco pudo advertir un ligero temblor en sus labios.

_Ella es el regalo de tu atardecer  
cuando no esperabas ya  
el volverte a enamorar  
ella es como el sol  
de otro amanecer..._

-Muy bien –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie-. Veo que esta conversación no va a llevarnos a ningún lado y ya me estoy retrasando.

-Así que quedaste con ella –concluyó Blaise.

-No –dijo simplemente Draco y fue a coger su abrigo y su bufanda de la percha.

-¿Entonces para qué estas retrasado? –pregunto Blaise.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Sólo responde a mi pregunta –Blaise se había puesto de pie y Draco se dio cuenta de que había sacado la varita y la apuntaba a la puerta.

-Ginevra no es para ti, Blaise –dijo el rubio sin inmutarse siquiera por el ademan de su amigo-. Entre más pronto te hagas a la idea, será mejor.

_Por el amor de esa mujer...  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
Y que juega contigo..._

-No –dijo simplemente Blaise.

Draco enarco una ceja y continuó poniéndose el abrigo.

-No lo haré –termino Blaise y luego bajo su varita -. Si la quieres, vas a tener que enfrentarme.

-o-o-o-

-Así que Astoria va en serio –concluyó Luna cuando terminó de leer el pergamino.

La rubia y la pelirroja se habían encontrado esa mañana en una cafetería para magos que Ginny había descubierto con el libro turístico que Hermione le había dado en navidad.

Esa misma mañana, Ginny acababa de recibir el pergamino que Luna tenía entre sus manos. En él la compañía Witch & Style cuya modelo principal era la mísmisima Astoria Greengras, le extendía a Ginny una invitación para acudir a su próximo casting para seleccionar nuevos rostros para las pasarelas primavera-verano del mundo mágico.

-¡Está completamente loca! –dijo Ginny con un esbozo de sonrisa -. ¿Puedes realmente imaginarme en eso?

-Honestamente, si –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Ginny estaba tan distraída esa mañana que no se dio cuenta de la aprobación que su amiga le estaba dando.

Y pasaron por lo menos 2 minutos largos antes que comprendiera.

-Estás soñadora hoy –observó Luna alegremente mientras volvía a doblar cuidadosamente el pergamino -¿O será que estas enamorada?

-¿Qué? –Ginny acababa de captar la primera respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Qué si estarás enamorada? –preguntó Luna pareciendo que hablaba con sí misma.

-¿Yo sobre una pasarela?

-¡Eso ya lo respondí! –dijo Luna riéndose –mejor contéstame.

-¿Qué cosa?

Luna apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y dejo caer su barbilla en las palmas, le dirigió a Ginny la expresión más soñadora que tenía y le puso toda su atención; mientras Ginny, por supuesto, siguió distraída, algo inusual en ella.

-Creo que voy a tomar toda esa distracción como un "si".

-¿Si qué?

-Que estás enamorada –dijo Luna pacientemente -¿verdad?

Ginny miro a Luna con los ojos como platos.

-¿A qué hora comenzamos a hablar de eso?

Luna estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Sabes? Se me está haciendo tarde –dijo cuando termino de reírse.

-¿Tarde? Pero si apenas llegamos…

-Ginny, pequeña –sonrió Luna –que tú acabes de llegar de las estrellas, no quita que llevemos horas aquí.

La pelirroja miro su reloj y se sorprendió de la hora que era. Comprendió que debía despedirse por ese día de su amiga.

-Una última cosa antes de que me vaya –dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole sus brazos a Ginny quien de inmediato fue a dejarse caer en ellos -. Aunque estés tan distraída, sé que también estas feliz y si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy más.

-Luna… –Ginny estaba sin aliento, sentía que algo cálido parecido a la felicidad le invadía –Gracias.

-Cuídate mucho, pelirrojita. Y cuídalo mucho también ¿sí?

Ginny apenas y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-o-o-o-

_Por el amor de esa mujer...  
(por el amor de esa mujer)  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
Y aunque seas mi amigo...  
lucharé  
luchare  
_

-¿Enfrentarte, eh? –Draco aún estaba con una ceja levantada cuando se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

Blaise estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando su varita como si fuera una espada y estuviera dispuesto a estrellársela al rubio en el medio de su rostro, el cual habría jurado, estaba burlándose de él.

-Estás muy equivocado, Blaise.

El joven Zabinni percibió una seguridad molesta en la forma que Draco pronunciaba las palabras, ¿Estaba arrastrando las palabras como hacía en el colegio?

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar dirigiéndole a Draco la mirada más segura que pudo.

-Porque crees que "yo" voy a enfrentarme a ti por Ginevra. Cuando eres "tú" el que va a tener que luchar por quitármela.

Listo. Acababa de admitirlo, como si eso lo hiciera menos grave, Draco le había dicho a Blaise lo que había estado buscando escuchar toda la mañana.

-¡Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ella! –protestó Blaise avanzando de una zancada hasta donde estaba Draco.

El rubio no hizo otra cosa que fijar la mirada en la punta de la varita de Blaise que estaba justo entre sus ojos.

-¡Maldito! –dijo Blaise temblando; quien sabe si de frío, de furia, o ambos -. ¡Desde Hogwarts! ¡Lo sabías!

-Y tú no lo sabías –dijo Draco sin mudar su expresión –pero desde Hogwarts…

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No hacías más que burlarte de ella y de su familia!

-¿Y?

Draco había visto algo raro en Blaise desde que había llegado a visitarlo, sin embargo, lo había atribuido al drama que Blaise estaba haciendo y no se había imaginado que su amigo se encontrara realmente mal… hasta que el chico se desplomó en el medio del recibidor.

-o-o-o-

Luna miró a la ventana otra vez, estaba muy retrasado.

Y eso no era normal en Draco.

Fuera, el anochecer estaba empezando a acompañar a la tormenta de nieve.

Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Luna se encontraba sola la noche del jueves, había mandado pedir un servicio con té de hierbas y bocadillos para compartir con Draco sin saber que iban a terminar de enfriarse sin que el joven Malfoy se reportara.

Creyendo que tal vez había olvidado el rito de la noche del jueves por ir a ver a Ginny, la joven cubrió el servicio con un mantel y se obligó a resignarse para poder conciliar el sueño esa noche, el primer jueves en meses, que se dormía sin que Draco estuviera presente.

A pesar de la fuerza de su espíritu, lloro con toda la amargura que estaba conteniendo cuando el amanecer la descubrió en la sala sin que Draco hubiera aparecido todavía.

-o-o-o-

Ginny llamó tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación y ninguna respuesta surgió del interior, finalmente se decidió a entrar.

-¿Hola?

-Hola –respondió Blaise con un hilo de voz y todavía un poco tembloroso.

-¡Blaise! ¡Vine en cuanto tu madre me avisó que estabas aquí! –dijo Ginny sonriendo y sentándose junto a la cama del moreno.

-Luces preocupada –observó el joven con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, ella dijo que estabas realmente mal así que…

-Sólo es neumonía de gnomo –dijo Blaise ya casi sin voz.

-Ah –Ginny no supo que más decir.

-Gracias por venir.

-Ya no hables –repuso Ginny, un poco nerviosa-. Es decir, porque estas disfónico, es mejor no cansarse cuando la voz no da de si y… menos mal que estás aquí y te pondrás bien muy pronto.

Blaise sonrió levemente y solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Así esta mejor –sonrió Ginny -. Calladito… hasta que la voz se te recupere.

La pelirroja estuvo mirando con curiosidad todos los artefactos mágicos del cuarto, desde el jarabe que se servía solo en la cuchara y que iba a la boca de Blaise justo a la hora señalada para su medicamento hasta el fomento que se remojaba y exprimía en el agua helada para ir a posarse después en la frente del enfermo.

-¿Divertido, no? –Blaise pregunto sin voz.

-Si –dijo Ginny mientras le acomodaba el cobertor al muchacho.

-Gracias.

-¡Qué no hables!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta en ese momento.

-Ginevra…

-Hola –saludó la pelirroja nerviosamente, le daba un montón de gusto ver al muchacho, pero no sabía cómo debería actuar delante de Blaise.

Draco le sonrió a la joven de medio lado y se acercó hasta donde estaba la cama de Blaise, quien por cierto, acababa de mudar por completo su expresión.

-Sólo vine a despedirme –dijo Draco.

-Pues adiós –zanjó Blaise, molesto por que con su nada de voz no lograba el efecto deseado.

-¿Así agradeces que te haya traído?

-¿Así pagas todo lo que hice por ti?

-¿Lo hiciste solo pensando en cómo me ibas a sacar provecho un día?

-Lo hice pensando en que por lo menos contaría con tu amistad.

Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, de pie junto a la cama de Blaise con la expresión dura y la mirada indiferente fija en el enfermo.

Blaise estaba apenas susurrando sus argumentos, con un dolor en el pecho y la garganta con los que apenas y podía, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que seguía sentada junto a su cabecera, a la izquierda de donde Draco también la miraba de reojo.

Y Ginny pasaba los ojos de uno a otro sin saber si debería salir de la habitación para dejarlos hablar o quedarse para evitar que se cortaran la yugular uno a otro.

-Y cuentas con ella, aún –refutó Draco.

-Explícame tu concepto de amistad.

-Blaise –se atrevió a intervenir Ginny viendo que el fomento estaba yendo a remojarse más continuamente –por favor, no hagas estos esfuerzos o…

_Cuando está a tu lado es niña otra vez,  
junto a mí se hace mujer  
Es amiga de los dos  
pero en el amor jugamos los tres…  
_

-Es verdad, no debes hacer esfuerzos –intervino Draco -. Es por eso que nos vamos.

El joven Malfoy miro a Ginny de forma muy significativa antes de dar media vuelta y hacer el camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Vienes o no, Ginevra? –preguntó ya con la mano en el picaporte.

Ginny se puso de pie de un brinco, murmuro una despedida torpe a Blaise y salió como un conejito feliz detrás de Draco.

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
(por el amor de esa mujer)  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
_

Draco sonrió abiertamente a la pelirroja al darse cuenta que ella le elegía sin dudarlo. Estuvo muy contento de hechizarla de ese modo y echarle la capa encima para conducirla luego a las frías calles de París.

-¿Te apetece comer? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Y por supuesto, Ginny fue incapaz de negarle nada a tan encantador Draco Malfoy.

-Te ves cansado –observó Ginny mientras Draco elegía un vino.

-Es por que no dormí nada por ese idiota.

Ginny miró a Draco esperando que continuara.

-Ayer cuando estábamos en su suite se desmayó y yo no tenía idea de donde queda el hospital de magos aquí… fue una larga noche, encima el ingrato se atreve a… a…tratarme así como si yo… mejor lo olvidamos.

Ginny siguió sin decir nada, se limitó a sonreír a Draco, divertida por su berrinche.

-¿Cuándo regresas a tu trabajo? –preguntó el rubio mucho más animado.

-En una semana y media –respondió Ginny, temiendo un poco la respuesta, se atrevió a preguntar también-: ¿Y tú?

Draco se tomó su tiempo para cortar su carne antes de responder.

-Honestamente aún no lo sé.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada me gustaría más que poderme quedar pero…

-Tus negocios están en Londres –completo Ginny poniéndose involuntariamente seria.

-Y mi negocio con Zabini ya se arruinó.

Un silencio cayó entre ellos, aparentemente muy cómodo para Draco.

-¿Es por mi culpa? –Ginny preguntó tímidamente.

Draco se detuvo a observar a Ginny, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes. La joven pelirroja iba de nuevo con los rizos alborotados hasta su barbilla, las mejillas un poco quemadas por el frío, estaba con un suéter con cuello de tortuga verde militar y pantalón negro con botas del mismo color. En resumen: estaba preciosa.

-No –dijo Draco y el movimiento de su cabeza acompañó su respuesta-. No es por ti, es porque Blaise es un idiota.

Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano helada de Draco en sus mejillas.

-Su propuesta comercial es un insulto para las ambiciones de mi compañía, eso estaba visto desde antes de que aparecieras, no te preocupes –Draco sonrió de medio lado-. Aunque, a lo mejor si acabas con nuestra amistad, pero de todas formas, no te preocupes.

Ginny miro a Draco, quizá demasiado seriamente.

-No lo tomes tan mal, Ginevra –dijo Draco tratando de confortarla -. De todos modos, hacía años que no veía a Blaise.

-También hacía años que no me veías a mí.

-Ginevra, basta –dijo Draco con un poco de violencia -. Ahora, voy a decirte esto una única vez y no quiero oír más del tema ¿sí?

Ginny afirmo con su cabeza, un poquito extrañada.

Draco movió su silla acercándose a ella lo necesario para que Ginny pudiera escucharlo aunque susurrara.

-Tú cambiaste mi vida, toda. No me interesa nada más en estos momentos que estar contigo todo el tiempo posible, deja de preocuparte por Blaise que él y yo sabremos arreglarnos.

Ginny se asomó a los ojos de Draco, le parecieron más cristalinos que nunca, de buena gana lo hubiera llenado de besos en ese instante, pero la emoción era tanta que la paralizaba.

Por eso fue Draco el que tuvo que besarla a ella. Y aunque el frío le descomponía los sentidos a Ginny, la esencia de Draco llenó su nariz y su mente como nunca. Y ahí, en ese restaurante parisino comprendió que había mucho más dentro de ella para Draco de lo que creía.

-o-o-o-

-Por fin apareces –dijo una voz familiar desde la sala.

-Hola, Luna.

La aludida se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa.

-Se te ve contento ¿Has estado con ella desde ayer, verdad?

-Luna –dijo Draco tranquilo -, estoy agotado y aunque me encantaría haber pasado la noche con Ginevra, temo que no fue así.

-¿Y entonces por qué faltaste a nuestro jueves? –soltó Luna mientras Draco terminaba de sacarse el abrigo y el gorro.

-¿Así que solo me estabas esperando para reclamarme?

-No.

-Estuve en el hospital, Blaise estuvo muy enfermo.

-Oh.

-Estas molesta ¿verdad?

-No.

-Sólo hablas en monosílabos cuando estás molesta.

Luna se acercó a Draco y se dejó caer en sus brazos, el joven la recibió aunque sorprendido, pero correspondió a su abrazo.

-Estaba preocupada, que bueno que llegas.

-Gracias –dijo Draco acariciando los cabellos de Luna -. No, no llores. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque estuve aquí, sola, esperándote. En mi último día en París…

-¿Tú último día?

-¿Qué esperabas, Draco? Llevamos casi un mes aquí, tengo que volver, alguien debe editar la revista y además haré una expedición en marzo y…

-Ya entendí –corto Draco, estaba cansado -. Pues nos vemos allá, supongo.

- ¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte tú?

-No tengo prisa, Malcom puede encargarse por lo menos una o dos semanas más.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Te veré después –Draco estaba tan tranquilo que Luna se sentía mal de haberse desesperado tanto por su ausencia.

-Entonces ¿cuántos jueves más vas a perderte?

Draco comprendió lo que Luna quería decir.

-Escúchame, Luna. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, de verdad. Todos estos años… tú, quiero decir que no van a cambiar las cosas ¿Está bien?

Luna se separó de los brazos de Draco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él ya no la estaba abrazando.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¡Draco y Ginny eran sus amigos! ¡Tendría que alegrarse por ellos! ¿Acaso no había sido ella quien había alentado a Draco a acercarse a la pelirroja? Tenía que esforzarse, tenía que sonreír para ellos.

-¿Sabes qué, Draco? –dijo lo más tranquila que pudo-. Todo está bien, es solo la nostalgia por que me voy a casa…

-Te alcanzo en unos días –volvió a decir Draco dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Lo sé.

-Buen viaje.

-¡Me voy en el ferri! –dijo Luna tratando de sonar feliz.

-Suena divertido –murmuró Draco casi dormido –, pero no para mí.

Luna intento persuadir a Draco de no quedarse en el sillón, sin embargo, el rubio estaba tan cansado que se negó a moverse y lo único que la joven pudo hacer fue traerle un montón de cobertores.

-Por cierto –dijo Luna por último al soporoso Draco por la mañana –se bueno con ella, ahora que ya son adultos todo debería salir bien… no lo arruines.

-No –murmuró Draco quien sabe si entre sueños.

-Sé que pueden ser felices si lo intentan de verdad. Suerte. Te veo en casa…

-o-o-o-

-Lárgate.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo Draco socarronamente-. ¡Has recuperado la voz!

-Dije que te largues.

Draco sonrió burlonamente a Blaise y este comprendió que no se marcharía.

-Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que sea la hora de mi cita con Ginevra –presumió el rubio.

-¿Ah si? ¡Qué raro! –Blaise también hizo una mueca burlona-. No menciono nada de eso esta mañana.

-¿Ella estuvo aquí esta mañana?

-¡Es tan linda! Por más que le insisto en que estaré bien se preocupa tanto…

-Si, está en su naturaleza –respondió Draco con una peligrosa tranquilidad -. Cuando me lastimaban los mortífagos, también se preocupaba mucho…

-¿Mortífagos? –Blaise se puso pálido.

-Creo que ya te había mencionado que en Hogwarts…

-¡No es cierto!

-Te guste o no –dijo Draco bajando el tono de su voz, sonando amenazador -, Ginevra y yo estamos juntos desde mi séptimo año.

-¡Ella estuvo con Harry Potter los últimos cuatro años!

-Y yo estuve con Astoria Greengras por tres años ¿Y?

-¿Estás diciendo que fueron amantes todo este tiempo?

-¡No digas estupideces! ¿Acaso quieres que Potter me mate por traición? Yo soy un hombre de códigos y Ginevra es totalmente decente.

-Mientes, sólo estas con ella para molestarme.

-Mi mundo no gira en torno tuyo, afortunadamente.

-Mientes.

-¿Ah si? ¿No te parece raro que mi vuelta de Suiza coincidiera con su rompimiento con Potter?

Blaise se quedó perplejo al escuchar a Draco. Le miro con ojos de plato y la quijada desencajada esperando, casi suplicando que se desmintiera, pero Draco no lo hizo.

_Tú me ganaste la primera vez  
ella vive contigo,  
pero tu sabes que ella es para mi  
no te enfrentes conmigo  
_

-Ahora escúchame, pedazo de idiota –mientras Blaise estaba en shock, no se había percatado de que Draco se había acercado a la cama, le estaba sosteniendo del cuello mientras hablaba -. Voy a volver a Londres y Ginevra se va a quedar aquí, pero no creas que no la veré o que si te le acercas no lo sabré, más te vale estarte bien lejos de ella…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que la seduzca en tu ausencia?

-Absolutamente no –dijo Draco aun sujetando el cuello de Blaise-. Más bien temo que ella te ponga una paliza si no guardas tu distancia.

-¿Qué dices? Si fue ella quien vino a visitarme hoy.

-No estoy diciendo que no seas su amigo. Estoy diciendo –Draco apretó los dientes y apenas y movía los labios mientras hablaba-, que te olvides de tu maldita obsesión por ella y dejes de buscarte problemas conmigo.

Blaise estuvo mirando a Draco unos segundos hasta que logro recomponerse y contraatacar.

-¿Así que regresas a Londres? Ya me imagino que si están tan enamorados como dices, Ginny va a estar destrozada… uhm… me pregunto quién va a consolarla.

Draco soltó a Blaise violentamente.

-¡Te lo advierto, Zabini!

-No. Yo te lo advierto a ti, si te vas, si la dejas aquí. No voy a detenerme por nada. La quiero y hallaré una forma de que me corresponda.

Draco volvió a su postura indiferente, se acomodó la corbata y sonrió de una forma maliciosa.

-Ginevra no es como las otras mujeres que conoces, tus trucos baratos no van a funcionarte con ella.

-Ya veremos.

Draco pensó en todas las veces en las que Ginny lo había elegido a él por sobre su familia, amigos, Harry Potter… ¿Por qué habría de ser Blaise una amenaza?

-Suerte –dijo casi a modo de burla-. Y por cierto, tu negocio es pura basura. Dentro de poco Malfoy y socios va a patearte el trasero en el mercado.

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
(por el amor de esa mujer)  
Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino  
y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
y aunque seas mi amigo  
lucharé  
lucharé..._

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Aquí acaba el capítulo 13!

Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto por este capítulo pero ya saben que el internado… bueno, eso. En fin que estoy de vacaciones y ya saben que subiré seguido y también de La Enfermera Weasley.

¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones!

:) Y el 9 celebro otro añito de vida… espero poder actualizar un poquito antes, ya saben, depende de cuánto me inspiren los reviews (:

Por cierto, me di cuenta que el capítulo es algo pesado de leer, de pronto parecen demasiadas palabras para que no suceda nada… pero pasa mucho ¿les parece si sacamos conclusiones para no perdernos?

1. Draco y Ginny viven un buen momento, por primera (y tal vez última) vez en el fic están bien seguros de lo que sienten uno por otro, y sé por experiencia que esa sensación es maravillosa.

2. Se enfrentan dos hombres, si, abiertamente. Pero también son dos mujeres por el amor de Draco. Aunque Luna sea más sensata y se retire por amor a su amiga, vemos que su lucha interna no ha terminado.

3. ¡Blaise! ¡El loco Blaise! No, no se va a rendir…

4. Las cosas que van a suceder: Que Draco vuelva a Londres, Luna salga de viaje, Blaise acose a Ginny, Ginny vuelva a su trabajo ¿o será que va a buscar otro?, ¿Y Harry y todos los demás?

Quiero decirles que aún tenemos fic para rato, ayer re-escribí la síntesis con las canciones que he contemplado por capítulo y llegué a 30 capítulos posibles, o sea que no vamos ni a la mitad… espero que eso sea bueno :D

Así que ahora digan: **¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo?**

Ya saben, que para cualquier cosa estoy para ustedes al alcance de un review (o de un correo, ¡ó en el facebook!, ¡ó el LJ!).

;) Sean felices!


	14. Recuérdame

Respondo reviews… aunque sea, una eternidad después

Misha: ¡Mujercita! Gracias por el apoyo, por el tiempo, ¡por los buenos deseos! ¡Deseo que estés disfrutando las fiestas con tus seres queridos… ¡Y que bien que te gustara! Todas pidieron que no les diera problemas tan de repente así que decidí darles ese regalo navideño jeje ¡me cuentas qué te parece!

Tabata Weasley: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por aguantar tantos capítulos de tantas emociones! ¡De verdad! Espero sigas disfrutando mucho… ya sabes que la historia es para ustedes ¡por mantener vivo el "DyG" por siempre! Jeje, así que cualquier cosa, de verdad con gusto. ¡Felices fiestas!

Lynette P. Broderick: ¡Nena! ¡Me mandaste mi primer mensaje de cumpleaños! Eso estuvo espectacular xD Han pasado un montón de cosas y sé que soy la que ha estado aplazando esa tarde de películas pero tanta guardia me acaba, además como ya se acaba el internado he andado toda nostálgica… pero no se me ha olvidado ese pendiente. ;) Hey! No olvides contarme tu opinión sobre este capítulo, será toda una nueva aventura para Ginny ¡y todos los que la rodean! Muchos abrazos y beshos con sabor a ponche navideño!

Julieta Fiamata Asto Capuleto: Hola! De nuevo, gracias por todo tu apoyo y por las palabras tan alentadoras que me dedicas, si se a qué te refieres, yo misma sentí un poco largo el cap anterior… ¡Pero este me encanto! ;) eso compensa todo ¿no?

Amelie: ¡Niñita! 1 oca, no tan última, 2 sigo en que no habrá Blaise-Luna,3 no se resignará, todavía no acabo de decidir su final, 4 De Ginny se trata todo este cap, no había pensado siquiera en esa pareja y si! 30 capítulos! ¿Me sigues apoyando? ¡Yo sigo escribiendo! Felices fiestas, pequeña preguntona!

Usagui Weasley: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero lo sigas disfrutando y nutriendo la historia con tus opiniones! Felices fiestas!

Ana Hndz: ¿Todo en un día? O.o ¡Me sorprendes! Y a la vez, me siento agradecida, por el todo el tiempo que me regalan… espero poder continuar con el encanto mucho tiempo más :D

Cassandra Malfoy: Niña Ky! ¿Un fic fashion? Jeje, suena genial… y de hecho, este capítulo es muy fashion, espero te guste, gracias por las felicitaciones. Y felicidades a ti!

Javiera Malfoy: Hola! Jeje… ese Blaise, esta inspirado en alguien que es muy lindo de amigo, pero cuando se ha enamorado y no le corresponden, se aferra horrores! xD Pero eso lo veremos más a fondo después, este cap es de Ginny, espero te guste mucho. Felices fiestas de fin de año!

-o-o-o-o-o-

**XIV. RECUÉRDAME**

**(canción de La Quinta Estación y Marc Anthony)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Draco pasó su última noche en París junto a Ginny. Más exactamente, alrededor de ella. La pelirroja se acomodaba tan bien en el hueco de su cuello y en su pecho que el joven Malfoy se preguntaba de forma cada vez más seria ¿cómo demonios había podido estar sin ella todo ese tiempo?

Y Ginny estaba encantada, con la cálida sensación de que el tiempo se hacía lento y luego dejaba de transcurrir para regalarles una eternidad en cada noche que compartían. Mientras Draco aprisionaba su boca en la suya una vez más, ella se preguntaba ¿Cómo había podido engañarse a sí misma por tanto tiempo creyendo que Draco solo había sido parte de aquella etapa angustiosa? Ahora comprendía que de hecho, el hombre que estaba aprisionándola en un abrazo era toda su felicidad.

_Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuan__do lejos de nuestra cama sea en mi en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame._

-Vendré cada vez que pueda –prometió el rubio y volvió a besarla.

-Te esperare –murmuró Ginny abriendo de par en par sus ojos de chocolate.

Draco sonrió levemente y le regalo a su feliz prisionera otro beso.

-Tal vez tú podrás visitarme a mí de vez en cuando también –dijo el muchacho aún sonriendo.

-Si –dijo Ginny sin pensarlo si quiera.

-Si llegas a modelar en Londres –dijo Draco sacando a Ginny de su fantasía-, quiero verte.

-¿Modelar? –Ginny se descolocó totalmente.

Draco se separo un poco de ella para poder mirarla de frente.

-He visto el pergamino en tu escritorio—se explico el rubio-, el de la Witch & Style.

-Oh –dijo Ginny simplemente.

El hecho de que Draco mantuviera su distancia le indico a la joven que él esperaba mucho más que un "oh" simple.

-Pronto será la prueba –insistió Draco.

-Creo que no tengo interés en modelar –dijo Ginny algo impaciente. Queriendo volver a donde estaban antes.

-¿Estás segura? –Draco se recargo del cuello de la joven-. Quiero decir, yo creo que estaría bien si quisieras intentarlo, es algo que nunca has probado ¿y si te gusta?

-Pero me gusta mi trabajo actual –dijo Ginny-. Por que me llevó a ti en primer lugar.

Draco se separó un poco de ella, A Ginny le pareció por un momento que el rubio había querido sonreírle, pero luego comprobó que su rostro estaba impasible.

-Pero ahora te mantiene aquí –dijo Draco –y mis negocios me devuelven a Londres.

-No están tan lejos—murmuró Ginny-. Se puede ir y venir por traslador en menos de 20 minutos.

-Pero eso elimina la posibilidad de los encuentros casuales –dijo Draco –no habría sorpresa, necesitaríamos horarios muy estrictos si sólo usamos trasladores.

-¿Encuentros casuales? –Ginny dudo. Y una parte de ella tuvo miedo por primera vez de que Draco usara los argumentos de Harry para alejarla.

-Ya sabes –Draco le desvió la mirada fugazmente, como si se apenara por lo que iba a decir -, como encontrare a la mitad de la acera y decir "bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, ven conmigo a cenar".

Dentro de Ginny, se desvaneció todo miedo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse y abrazar a Draco bien fuerte. Pocas veces pasaba que el muchacho se quitara su máscara de perfección y dijera cosas como esas.

Aunque al principio el rubio intento seguir hablando, Ginny le besó con todo el amor que sentía por él en ese momento y finalmente, Draco no tuvo más elección (y aunque la hubiese tenido, probablemente hubiera elegido lo mismo) que hacerla suya otra vez.

Fue muy en la madrugada cuando completamente exhausta, Ginny se dejo caer sobre la almohada con una sonrisa aniñada en su rostro. Cuando Draco se dejo caer junto a ella y la abrazó, la joven se acurrucó en su pecho y encogió sus piernas para luego entregarse a un pacífico sueño.

-¿Cómo haces para cambiar tanto en segundos, eh? –le preguntó Draco en un susurro—No hace ni un minuto eras la más apasionada de las mujeres, y ahora eres una niñita otra vez.

No hubo respuesta. Ginny ya estaba en un profundo y feliz sueño en esos momentos.

-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja despertó sola.

_Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame._

Hubo una parte del corazón de Ginny que quiso sentirse triste por la ausencia de Draco. Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba ausente, para su fortuna, la esencia de Draco se hallaba por todo el departamento como si el chico lo hubiera encantado a propósito.

Ginny deambuló por el departamento sin mucha idea de lo que haría ese día; por el momento debía ir a buscar algo para desayunar por que en todos los días que había pasado con Draco, la despensa se había ido agotando.

Estaba por salir cuando una caja de madera sobre la mesa de centro de la sala le llamó la atención. Olvidó por completo el hambre que tenía y fue a sentarse en el sofá para verla más de cerca, estaba segura de que Draco la había dejado ahí para ella.

De hecho, viendo de cerca el objeto, no había dudas de que era de Draco, se trataba de una cajita con forma de cofre que tenía sus remaches y la cerradura hechos de bronce.

El corazón de Ginny saltaba emocionado dentro de su pecho, al abrirla se emocionó como si fuera una chiquilla. Dentro del cofre, había un bonito encuadernado de cuero negro y letras plateadas, que Ginny reconoció como uno de los tantos libros que había visto leer a Draco cuando habían estado en el departamento de Luna. También había una pulserita que llevaba una etiqueta en la que se leía "_primero de febrero, medio día_" y por último, un pedazo de pergamino que Ginny se apresuró a desenrollar para encontrarse con la limpia caligrafía de Draco

_Querida pelirroja:_

_Sé que dije lo contrario en la fiesta de año nuevo, pero que sepas que pienso que eres una mujer bellísima y que espero sinceramente que no te pierdas la prueba de la compañía de modelos. No quiero que por miedo o por desidia pases de esta oportunidad, ni de ninguna otra que tengas. No quiero obligarte si de verdad no deseas hacerlo, pero si algo en ti lo esta dudando ¡ve! toma la prueba y haz tus horizontes más grandes. Desecha la comodidad y la monotonía e intenta algo nuevo todos los días._

_Te dejo tu primer traslador con la fecha y la hora en que se activara, no lo pierdas. Voy a estar deseando verte._

_Nos despedimos, pelirroja pero no por mucho tiempo._

_PD. Estuviste espectacular anoche._

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Ginny terminó de leer con la más boba de las sonrisas pintada en la cara.

Desde ese "querida pelirroja" se habían desbordado sus emociones. Además luego venían todas esas frases en cadena que la hacían sentirse más y más feliz a cada renglón que leía, como "mujer bellísima", "haz tus horizontes más grandes", "deseando verte", "no por mucho tiempo", "espectacular" y haciendo que de pronto, se sintiera completamente unida a Draco. Y por supuesto, dichosa, muy, muy dichosa.

_Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado,_

_cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos_

_Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí._

Prácticamente flotando sobre una nube, Ginny salió a comprar un gran café y un emparedado y volvió a casa lo más rápido que pudo para sentarse en la sala a leer una y otra vez la carta que Draco había dejado.

También estaba el libro, su título era "Caminando hacia el futuro" y al ojearlo, Ginny se encontró con que todas las páginas apenas y tenían escritos unos renglones; era de hecho, una recopilación de frases sobre la voluntad y sobre intentar nuevas cosas.

Después de darle vueltas por un buen rato, la pelirroja fue a buscar el pergamino que Astoria le había enviado y estuvo repasándolo aún más hasta que se decidió. Tomo su pluma y buscó el tintero para escribir su nombre sobre la línea que confirmaba que asistiría el día de la selección.

Las letras de la invitación cambiaron a color azul oscuro y una leyenda surgió en donde Ginny acababa de firmar: "Ha aceptado un contrato mágico".

Un mensaje surgió en la parte baja del pergamino y Ginny se entero de los requisitos que debería reunir y el día en que debía presentarse sin falta, ya que había aceptado el contrato.

-o-o-o-

Draco retomó las riendas de Malfoy y socios en cuanto puso un pie en Londres. Se había tomado mucho más tiempo que el rigurosamente necesario y aunque se juzgaba capaz de sacar sus compromisos a tiempo, sabía que tenía por delante días de mucho trabajo.

En su oficina, se habían acumulado pergaminos de todas las calidades y colores imaginables, y eso que Malcom acababa de abrir su oficina hacía apenas una semana. Dispuesto al trabajo, Draco se acomodó en su silla, preparo su mejor pluma y su tinta "para negocios" y se dispuso al análisis de cada pergamino rezagado.

Durante los días siguientes, las cosas en Londres se acomodaron de tal forma que nadie notó lo extraordinario de los días en París. Luna volvió a frecuentar a Draco y el primer jueves que Draco paso en Londres volvieron al bar de siempre, Draco gano nuevos clientes y con ello él y todos sus socios se volvieron un poco más ricos.

_Recuérdame amándote_

_mirándote a los ojos_

_atándome a tu vida_

_recuérdame amándote_

_esperándote tranquila_

_sin rencores sin medida_

_recuérdame, recuérdame_

_que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel._

Todo fue bien en Londres, con Luna tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva situación y con un Draco que por alguna razón trabajaba mucho. Probablemente, por que cada mañana, cuando se distraía unos segundos de sus pergaminos para beber de su café había una sola palabra en su mente: "pelirroja".

-o-o-o-

Nunca en su vida, Ginny había visto a tantas jovencitas tan bellas y tan ilusionadas como en el estudio donde se iba a llevar a cabo la selección.

Fuera, las calles de París seguían congeladas, sin embargo, en el estudio W&S, la luces y la cantidad de gente hacían el clima un poco bochornoso. A Ginny le asignaron un cajón en un muro para que pusiera sus cosas y le concedieron media hora para que se preparara para las primeras fotografías.

Lo primero que hizo, fue comprobar que el maquillaje no se había corrido. Después soltó sus ricitos rojos, que ya iban un poco más bajo que su barbilla y se metió en una de las túnicas que Parvati y Lavender le habían regalado.

Se miro al espejo casi sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¡Intentar ser modelo! Realmente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Y sin embargo, quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo en la prueba.

_Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta._

_Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan._

_Recuérdame_

La túnica era suelta y con un impresionante escote en la espalda, el tono coral de la vaporosa tela hacía que los ojos y la boca de Ginny resaltaran sobre la piel que lucía aún más blanca de lo que era, el atuendo se complementaba con un par de arracadas doradas y una cadena muy fina al cuello, también dorada y con un pequeño dije de corazón.

-Ginevra M. Weasley –la llamó una voz con acento francés.

Ginny fue conducida por un pasillo hacia una sala que tenía una pequeña tarima, montones de luces y un fotógrafo al centro, alrededor de la tarima, estaba sentada en mullidos asientos un grupo de gente entre los que Ginny reconoció a Astoria junto a otras modelos de su compañía.

-Bienvenida, señorita Weasley –dijo madame Burie, una mujer de unos 40 años, quien era dueña y directora de W&S –Haremos algunas fotos de rostro y cuerpo completo. Luego todas las candidatas vestirán con el mismo diseño y al final haremos algunas preguntas. ¿Está usted lista?

-Si –respondió Ginny lo más segura que pudo y respiro profundo antes de ir a pararse al centro de la tarima y sonreír para el fotógrafo.

Una sensación de ajena seguridad envolvió a la joven tras el primer flash de la cámara, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny estaba mirando la cámara con una coquetería de la que sólo se había sentido capaz estando frente a Draco, y sus brazos… ¿qué estaban haciendo sus brazos?

Ginny perdió la cuenta del número de fotos que le tomaron, de un momento a otro también dejo de pensar en la forma en que posaba, estaba dejándose llevar tanto que parecía, parecía… ¡que aquello realmente le estaba gustando!

-o-o-o-

La joven profesora de vuelo se dio el lujo de vanagloriarse de su pequeña figura cuando se sentó a esperar en un pasillo junto a las otras candidatas, todas vestidas con el mismo vestido de cóctel negro y todas preciosas, por supuesto.

Al principio se había sentido completamente ordinaria junto a tantas bellezas, tuvo que esforzarse en darse ánimos hasta que se fijo en las figuras alargadas de todas las demás; quizá ella no fuera la del rostro mas bello, la boca más jugosa o las pestañas más largas, pero si que sobresalía: con su cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado y su estatura que la hacía verse como una muñeca de porcelana junto a todas aquellas Barbies.

Ginny ni siquiera había notado en que momento aquello había dejado de ser un "voy a ir sólo para vivir la experiencia" y le habían entrado tantas ganas de quedarse a trabajar en la compañía. Pero de verdad, ahora quería quedarse, quería que la contrataran y luego ir corriendo a escribirle una larga carta a Draco con los detalles.

"Draco"

_Recuérdame_

_cuando mires a los ojos del pasado_

_cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos_

_y que seas invisible para mi, para mi._

El sólo recordar al rubio la lleno de nuevas energías, las cuales estaba necesitando por que la jornada se estaba extendiendo y parecía que no les iban a dejar comer ni un bocado de nada, todo lo que había en el servicio que habían puesto en una de las salas era agua y jugo.

Todos en la sala de fotografías se sorprendieron cuando Ginny hizo su segunda ronda fotográfica, al verla entrar, cubierta con el vestidito negro a todos les pareció una muñequita frágil. Sin embargo, al momento de iniciar la tomas, la pelirroja asumió una actitud casi arrogante, era seductora, era efusión, seguridad y belleza.

Para todos los presentes, las modelos de la compañía incluso, era como si el cabello de Ginny, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios de granada, gritaban a los seleccionadores, que no encontrarían en toda Europa a una mujer más apasionada que ella.

-o-o-o-

Astoria Greengrass era la modelo más importante de la compañía, por lo que junto a los diseñadores de imagen, madame Burie y algunos fotógrafos iba a estar presente en las entrevistas. Un poco antes de iniciar, aprovecho para acercarse a su jefa Dannel Burie y hablarle bien de Ginny.

-Pero es tan pequeña, Astoria ¿en serio crees que tenga oportunidad?

-¿Acaso sólo se ha fijado en su altura? –Astoria uso su tono más ácido, a pesar de dirigirse a su jefa.

-Seguro que no. Pero siempre será importante en nuestro mundo.

-Dannel –la joven rubia hizo un poco a un lado su arrogancia –ella tiene la actitud y la belleza ¿qué más dan unos centímetros de estatura? ¡Los compensa eso que todos acabamos de ver en ella! Ese carácter no lo vamos a encontrar en nadie más… ¡venga! Déle una oportunidad.

-Veremos. Además, ya es muy mayor para comenzar en esto.

-¡Eso es lo de menos! –Protestó Astoria y sus ojos de olivo brillaron –Tú misma comenzaste cuando tenía veinte años.

-Ella tiene más de veinte y tiene aún mucho por aprender.

Astoria no se desanimó ni un poco, sabía que Dannel era el tipo de mujer que te ponía obstáculos esperando que los pudieras superar. La guapa rubia sonrió e insistió un poco más.

-Tiene el talento, sólo hay que educarlo un poco.

-¿Y acaso tú vas a ayudarla?

Astoria se detuvo un instante solo para verificar que la pregunta fuera enserio, el rostro serio de su jefa le indico que así era. Así que ella también respondió muy en serio.

-Seguro que si.

Dannel Burie estaba sorprendida: nunca, en los 4 años que Astoria llevaba en la compañía, se había ofrecido a ayudar a nadie.

-¿Acaso es tu familiar o algo como eso?

-La aprecio mucho, si.

-Veamos qué tal le va en la entrevista, Astoria. Entonces decidiremos.

-o-o-o-

Ginny abandonó el estudio de W&S cargando su peso en cansancio. Y sin embargo, estaba contentísima, habían tomado algunas fotos de todo el grupo de aspirantes para terminar y luego habían dicho los nombres de las jóvenes seleccionadas.

Y la habían seleccionado ¡La habían seleccionado! Tenía un contrato para una serie de pasarelas que, no eran tan importantes como las que protagonizaba Astoria, pero igual estaban bien pagadas y ayudarían a Ginny, quien seguía luchando por ser independiente con su sueldo de profesora de vuelo en la academia Anjou.

Esa noche, Ginny se fue a dormir todavía preguntándose de dónde le había venido toda aquella actitud con las cámaras. Después de darle vueltas un buen rato, logro recordar que en muchos momentos, estaba siendo la persona que era con Draco: una Ginny segura de sí misma, coqueta, seductora, que vivía la vida con una inmensa pasión y que la retaba sin miedos.

_Recuérdame amándote_

_mirándote a los ojos_

_atándome a tu vida_

_recuérdame amándote_

_esperándome tranquila_

_sin rencores sin medidas_

_recuérdame, recuérdame_

_que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel._

Y fue una razón más para que amara a Draco. Esa forma de amor tan libre, que en lugar de atarla a toda costa, le permitía elegir, ser libre y crecer. Por que esa es justamente una de las implicaciones del amor: Autorizar al otro a ser quien en realidad es, le ayuda a transformarse y dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Aquí acaba el capítulo 14!

Y la buena noticia es que el Internado se esta terminando para mi… ¡estoy a menos de una semana de abandonar mi Hospitalito, el que ha sido mi casa por todo un año! ¡Sólo una guardia más! ¡Se ha ido tan rápido! Pero dejemos eso…

¿Qué piensan del capítulo? Está muy centrado en Ginny, he procurado que su amor por Draco no sea tan irracional, que no sólo parezca atracción física-química (y eso me preocupa por que he hablado mucho de imágenes y aromas), quiero que se note que Draco influye y pesa en la vida de Ginny y viceversa ¡Vamos! Que se inspiran, admiran y apoyan uno al otro… un poco como Ron y Hermione ¡pero aún con más pasión! ;) En eso me vendrían genial algunas ideas…

Decidí esperar un capítulo más para torcerlo todo, Harry, Blaise y todos esos pueden esperar un capítulo más para interferir… y este capítulo quedaba muy bonito así. Así que decidí subirlo pasando la que iba a ser su última escena al siguiente capítulo ;) Ya vendrá…

Así que ahora digan: **¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo?**

Ya saben, que para cualquier cosa estoy para ustedes al alcance de un review (o de un correo, ¡ó en el facebook!, ¡ó el LJ!).

;) Sean felices hoy, mañana y todo el 2011!

PD. Publicidad barata: Acabo de estrenar fic "Déjate amar" inspirado en la canción, si. Será relativamente corto, le calculo 5 capítulos, algo como eso... ¡Mantengamos vivo el Draco-Ginny! =) Que siga "ardiendo" su amor!


	15. Mientes tan bien

^^ Muchas gracias a: **Lady Du** –he leído mucho del rey Arturo y sus caballeros y la frase es de uno de sus cuentos, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!, **Lunatipola** –abrazos a ti también!- , **.Potter** –el lado oscuro de Blaise se revela jojo! ¡Y junto al de Astoria!-, **Misha** -¡sí! Lee mis demás historias xD- **Lynette P. Broderick** -¡TQM, amiguita! Vamos por un año más de esta larga carrera, el servicio social es aburrido pero me ha permitido recuperar varios gustos, entre ellos los fanfics, ¡estoy leyendo y escribiendo mucho! ¿Para cuándo actualizas tú?

**XV. MIENTES TAN BIEN**

**-Choque de orgullos-**

**(canción de Sin Bandera)**

_Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera  
Que contigo adios invierno solo primavera_

Cuando las clases en la Academia Anjou se reiniciaron, Ginny estaba espléndida. Era evidente para todas las profesoras de la Academia que la joven había tenido excelentes vacaciones, se notaba en la energía renovada que mostraba en sus clases, su entusiasmo y paciencia para enseñar y en la sonrisa espontánea que regalaba a cada persona.

Ginny habló en cuanto tuvo oportunidad con Madam Anjou sobre el nuevo empleo como modelo y la directora de la Academia estuvo de acuerdo en que Ginny se quedara como profesora de vuelo siempre y cuando sus nuevas actividades no interfirieran demasiado.

Como la pelirroja sólo iba a trabajar en campañas pequeñas, no necesitaba ausentarse de su trabajo como profesora, además, no le hubiera gustado alejarse del brillante pretexto para volar a diario.

-Y pog favog –concluyó Madam Anjou cuando Ginny abandonaba su oficina –siga con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Seguro –le sonrió Ginny de inmediato.

Toda esa semana fue genial, Ginny se reunía por las tardes con todas las nuevas modelos de la compañía y trabajaban tomando clases de expresión corporal, baile, historia de la moda y diseño de imagen. Y aunque se sentía cansada al terminar las jornadas, la joven estaba muy entusiasmada… pronto vería a Draco al terminar el mes ¿Qué más motivación se necesitaba?

_Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
_

Astoria Greengras y las otras modelos importantes, se unieron al grupo posteriormente, venían de hacer una pasarela en Londres, o algo como eso.

A Ginny le daba gusto conocer a Astoria de antes, de alguna forma podía decir que la admiraba. La joven, además de bella, era sumamente culta y trataba a las principiantes de forma amable; a diferencia de algunas de sus compañeras, quienes las trataban de un modo despectivo.

-¿Todo ha ido bien, pequeña? –fue un martes cuando Astoria se acercó a Ginny de forma más directa.

-Todo ha ido muy bien –sonrió Ginny –y por cierto, soy mayor que tú.

-Pero no en esta industria.

-Bueno –respondió Ginny con ojos brillantes -¡entonces espero aprender mucho de ti!

-Eres mejor de lo que crees en esto –dijo Astoria con tranquilidad.

-Tal vez –concedió Ginny –pero tú eres toda una profesional, en serio, la semana pasada vi algunos videos de tus pasarelas y es asombroso ¡en serio!

-Y es tremenda la sensación la primera vez que desfilas ¡te encantará!

-Pero –Ginny torció un poco su gesto, pero su voz siguió clara –yo no desfilaré pronto… sólo haré algunas fotos, creo que para un comercial.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero se vienen los festivales de primavera! Seguro que te escogen…

-No me escogieron –dijo Ginny con una tranquilidad que descoloco a Astoria.

-¿De verdad?

-Es porque no tengo nada de experiencia en esto, aunque en mi contrato ponen que desfilaré posteriormente.

-¿Y no te gustaría desfilar?

-Bueno, sí, pero será después… no tengo problema con esperar un poco.

-¡Pero debes estar en el desfile de primavera de París! –los ojos de Astoria brillaban de la emoción – Vienen de todo el mundo y después, nosotras vamos a muchas ciudades a las semanas de moda, los mejores diseñadores y marcas están presentes ¡y muchas revistas! Ginevra, podría ser tu oportunidad: si llamas la atención de alguno te podrían ofrecer alguna marca o portadas en revistas.

-Ginny.

Astoria se detuvo, había estado hablando y gesticulando y se perdió al escuchar a Ginny. –Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?

-Me llamaste "Ginevra" y no me gusta. Dime Ginny, por favor.

-Ah… -la rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía a Ginny, tenían encima los festivales más importantes del año y ella estaba tan tranquila…

-Además estoy empezando –repitió Ginny –si está en mi camino alguna marca o revista, pues llegarán a su tiempo.

-Pero ya tienes 23 años, ¿cuándo esperas que sucederá si no es ahora? –pregunto Astoria suavemente, para una modelo normal, era una edad peligrosa, si aún no tenías un contrato importante a esa edad, luego era ya muy difícil.

-Bueno, pues entonces tal vez no suceda. No lo sé, Astoria. Me atrae todo esto pero, no es que sea mi vida ¿o sí?

Astoria abrió sus ojos de par en par y Ginny retrocedió un paso, algo sorprendida. Después de todo, Astoria era famosa por esa mirada felina en la que contrastaban sus enormes ojos color aceituna y el delineado fuerte que su maquillista había creado para ella.

-Ehm… ¿Por qué estas mirándome así? –dudo Ginny.

-¿No-quieres-desfilar, ni-que-te-vean-en-revistas, ni-representar-a-alguna-marca? –Preguntó aún sin poder parpadear -¡Qué rara eres!

-Si quiero –dijo Ginny más tranquila –pero no quiero ponerlo como una prioridad y luego frustrarme por lo que no pudo ser… yo…

-Entonces tienes miedo de pedir desfilar y que te rechacen. Temes al fracaso –concluyo Astoria, ya no miraba a Ginny como si fuera un alien. Estaba más tranquila.

Ginny palideció, procuro sonreír y seguir calmada como había estado hasta ese momento, pero la nueva expresión ligeramente burlona en la cara de Astoria no le ayudó.

-Yo…

-Te repito que eres mejor en esto de lo que crees. Si pides participar seguro te escogen… deberías intentarlo –Astoria suspiró y sonrió con complicidad –además yo estaré ayudándote.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad –la rubia sonrió aún más –Si te decides a intentarlo, yo estaré contigo. Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí en Hogwarts… te lo debo.

_yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
tú no me das nada  
_

_**Flash back.**_

Esa tarde, Ginny había logrado pasar de los deberes y los castigos. Sin podérselo creer realmente, había ido a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña. Envuelta por el penetrante olor a calabazas de la cabaña de Hagrid, la joven había podido por fin cerrar los ojos con una tranquilidad que no podía tener en ningún otro lugar de Hogwarts y degustar el delicioso té de fresas con vainilla que el semigigante le había ofrecido.

La pelirroja se olvidó por unos instantes de que la compañía de Luna le había sido arrebatada por mortífagos, de que Harry la había abandonado en el colegio dominado por la oscuridad últimamente, de que no tenía siquiera a Draco para desahogarse por que los Carrow lo estaban obligando a participar de sus sesiones de castigo y a la vez, pudo sacarse la culpa que sentía por haberse estado besando con él (y haberlo disfrutado) y puesto bajo una luz distinta… ahora que Harry no estaba.

Todavía envuelta en una tranquilidad relativa, Ginny decidió que era tiempo de volver al castillo, los descuidados terrenos ya eran algo aterradores de día como para que la oscuridad la encontrara ahí afuera. Iba un poco perdida pero alcanzó a enterarse de que alguien sollozaba cerca de la escalera de piedra.

-¿Astoria? –Ginny no había hablado con la chica desde su último plan fracasado. Sabía que las jóvenes que les habían ayudado para recuperar la espada seguían reuniéndose pero desde la navidad, cuando había perdido a Luna, la pelirroja había dejado de asistir.

-Ginevra –susurró la rubia apenas levantando su rostro para luego volver a hundirlo entre sus rodillas, estaba sentada en la descuidada yerba que de tan larga, casi alcanzaba a ocultarla.

-Ginny.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó levantando la vista fugazmente.

-Que me llamaste Ginevra y no me gusta. Dime Ginny, por favor –Ginny se quedó de pie junto a la figura de Astoria unos momentos, hasta que encontró algunas palabras -¿Qué haces aquí? –al ver que Astoria ni se inmutaba, Ginny se dejó caer de rodillas en la yerba e intentó hacer que la chica la mirara -¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?

Astoria dejó escapar una risa irónica –Quieres decir ¿a parte de los mortífagos?

-Ya llevan aquí todo el año después de todo –Ginny también trató de sonreír—Así que… ¿Pasa algo nuevo y malo?

Astoria levanto su rostro de entre sus rodillas y Ginny se fijó que aún con lo bella que era se notaba que no había dormido en días.

-Mi hermana –dijo la rubia miserablemente -. Se irá de Hogwarts…

-¿Es eso algo malo?

-Se irá con los mortífagos… porque es una cobarde –Astoria mascullaba las palabras y Ginny no sabía si era por tristeza, enojo o una mezcla de ambas.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Muchos de Slytherin se están convirtiendo, eso no es secreto.

-¿Tú lo harás?

-Jamás –dijo Astoria de forma contundente y a Ginny no le quedó duda alguna sobre eso—Yo jamás lo haría ¡A mis padres no les gustaría! Pero Daphné… no sé si es porque realmente cree en su estúpida causa, o porque todas sus amigas se están uniendo, o si tiene miedo o si…

La rubia se quedó sin palabras cuando Ginny, arrodillada junto a ella le secó las lágrimas amablemente y trató de ordenar su cabello.

-Pero qué…

-Estas aquí porque en Slytherin ya no hay nadie con quien puedas hablar ¿verdad? –Constató, Astoria apenas y movió la cabeza para afirmar-. Ahora puedes hablar conmigo.

-Estaba Elisa, pero ella tiene castigo hoy.

-No sabía que castigaba a los de Slytherin.

-A nosotras si –murmuró Astoria mientras estiraba sus piernas –, es porque no somos tan tontas como el resto. No queremos que las cosas terminen así, tan... –la rubia se interrumpió a sí misma, obviamente no encontraba la palabra adecuada.

-¿Sangre limpias? ¿Mortifagueadas? –Ginny sonrió.

-Algo como eso –Astoria también amago una sonrisa, luego volvió a abrazar sus rodillas - ¿Te cuento un secreto? –Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente, a pesar de que no eran grandes amigas, se sentía a gusto con ella –Estoy enamorada de un sangre sucia…

Ginny se sentó abrazando sus rodillas junto a Astoria y sonrió de forma más abierta.

-¿Se ha ido, no es así?

-Sé que es una estupidez –Astoria se sonrojó un poco haciendo que su rostro se notara más perfilado –pero espero que todo esto termine y que él pueda volver… aunque sé que yo no le gusto.

-Cuando todo esto termine, tendrás tiempo de seducirlo –dijo Ginny juguetonamente y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no usaba ese tono de voz.

-¿Crees que termine realmente? –Astoria clavó sus cansados ojos en Ginny –Es decir, ¿no te da la impresión a veces de que el final es cada vez más oscuro?

-Si te soy franca, si –Ginny miró al vacío— Pero debemos seguir luchando, que sepan que la causa seguirá adelante por más castigos que nos impongan, que nuestra libertad ¡la lograremos!

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelve ciego  
_

En un impulso, Astoria extendió los brazos y se colgó de Ginny, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y dejo que sus últimas lágrimas cayeran.

-Me hacían falta palabras como esas –murmuró.

Giinny se sorprendió al principio pero acabó por corresponder el abrazo.

-Estaremos juntas todo lo que haga falta –dijo Ginny con la voz más templada que encontró –Sé que se pondrá más oscuro cada vez, pero estaremos juntas… te apoyaré en lo que pueda ¿está bien?

-Si –Astoria se separó del abrazo y se puso de pie -¿Tienes hambre?

Ginny se puso de pie y entraron al castillo, tuvieron que separarse ya que la división entre las casas era más rigurosa que nunca pero Astoria ya no se sintió tan sola en el medio de sus compañeros en esos momentos. Y Ginny cumplió con la palabra dada y volvió a acudir a las reuniones secretas detrás de los cuadros.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Así que, Ginny habló con el coordinador de la campaña y se integró a uno de los desfiles del festival de primavera. Estaba nerviosa, sí. Pero se sabía apoyada por Astoria y estaba feliz de que pudieran ser amigas otra vez

-o-o-o-

-¿Me contarás sobre el año nuevo? –preguntó Astoria una noche al salir de un ensayo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno –Astoria sonreía abiertamente –llegaste con Blaise y te fuiste con Draco… fue muy raro.

-No llegué con Blaise, es decir, él era el anfitrión. Yo llegué por mis propios medios y me fui por mis propios medios.

-Muy bien, llegaste sola entonces. Pero no te fuiste sola –la rubia se inclinó hacia Ginny –Yo te vi… así que ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes, eh?

-¿Entre Blaise y yo? Nada –Ginny fingió inocencia –sólo somos amigos.

_yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego  
_

-Ginny –Astoria caminaba a su lado un momento y al otro estaba sentándose en un café, la pelirroja la imitó por inercia –te lo pondré todo claramente. Te vi desaparecer de la fiesta de año nuevo con Draco y tengo curiosidad, así que te pido que me cuentes ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes?

Ginny se mordió los labios, Astoria era después de todo la ex-novia de Draco así que era naturalmente incomodo hablar de eso con ella.

-Draco y yo no hemos salido en años. Ya no hay nada –dijo Astoria mirando la carta que acababan de llevarles –Así que puedes contarme.

-¿Ordenan ya las señoritas? –preguntó un mesero.

-Skiny chai –dijo Astoria –con una rebanada de pastel de moras, por favor –completó con un francés perfecto.

-Yo… -Ginny ni siquiera había podido mirar la carta ¡ni si quiera quería tomar nada en primer lugar! Sólo había seguido a la rubia –Ehm… latte y… sólo eso.

-En seguida.

-Ahm… ¿en qué estábamos? –preguntó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.

-En que no sabes qué tan en serio va Draco –dijo Astoria sonriente.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso? –Ginny se sonrojó.

-No pero es la razón que se me ocurre para que no lo quieras hablar: Ni tú misma sabes lo que hay.

-Era tu novio –refutó Ginny –no se supone que te hable a ti de eso.

-Si… bueno, se supone que no debería pasar nada con el exnovio de tu amiga pero Draco y tú… ya sabes…

Ginny se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Astoria.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto?

-Curiosidad.

-¿Es porque aún sientes algo por él? –Ginny recuperó el temple para mirar a Astoria fijamente-. ¿O es porque no soportas que alguien como yo sea más digna de su amor?

"_¿Amor?"_ Astoria se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Ginny, no quería discutir con ella. Aunque era verdad que todavía quería a Draco, también era verdad que sólo quería saber si lo que estaba sucediendo con Ginny era serio.

_cuando dices luego  
Cuando dices siento siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
_

-Antes de ser mi novio, había sido mi amigo de todo la vida. Y lo sigo considerando tal, Ginny. No quiero molestarte, sólo que me parece muy curioso que después de todo lo que paso, ya sabes, entre ustedes…

-Ya –Ginny siguió con la mirada fija en Astoria, trataba comprender aún por qué estaban teniendo esa conversación.

En esos momentos, el mesero trajo el café. Ginny aguardo hasta que se fuera para volver a enfrentar a Astoria.

-En realidad, no pasaron tantas cosas como creíamos, éramos adolescentes inmaduros, había una guerra a nuestro alrededor, la vida era caótica –Ginny sonrió sin darse cuenta-. Pero nos hemos reencontrado y nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado… para bien.

-Yo… -Astoria degustó el té chai antes de continuar -. Siempre supe que volverían a estar juntos—dijo con voz tranquila, quizá demasiado controlada.

Ginny se descoloco, tenía la impresión de que Astoria iba a reclamarle, pero en vez de eso la chica estaba sonriéndole.

-De verdad –siguió Astoria –fui muy idiota al ilusionarme con Draco, porque él en realidad nunca pudo sacarte de su vida, fue un error haberme aferrado por tanto tiempo y ahora lo comprendo. Ginny, disculpa por haber interferido entre ustedes. Si yo no hubiera aceptado salir con él, seguramente hubiera continuado buscándote y tal vez ahora ustedes ya tendrían una familia o algo así.

Ginny se quedó sin palabras, para no quedarse como boba bebió su café, fue un trago largo por que tardo bastante en procesar lo que Astoria acababa de decirle.

-Éramos muy jóvenes—dijo finalmente-, aún lo somos, no es tarde para reencontrarnos y disculpar lo pasado para seguir adelante…

Astoria abrió sus ojos como platos y a Ginny le impresionó lo parecidos que eran a los de un gato en esos momentos.

"_Seguir adelante" _repitió la mente de Astoria.

-¡Estás haciendo planes con él! –concluyó acertadamente -. ¡Oh! Discúlpame por interferir otra vez, Ginny. No… no volverá a ocurrir. Quiero que sepas que yo no estaba intentando hacerte daño, sólo que, estábamos en Londres y él estaba sólo y yo...

-Ya –interrumpió Ginny –Ya.

-Disculpa.

-Está bien, Tory, está bien. Discúlpame a mí por no haberte preguntado antes si estabas bien con esto, yo fui, fuimos egoístas y…

-Y realmente no creían que fuera a darme cuenta que se iban juntos –terminó la rubia con una sonrisa leve aunque Ginny notó sus ojos húmedos.

-Es verdad.

-Por cierto, no me llames Tory, no me gusta.

Antes de continuar, las dos probaron de sus tazas y Ginny estuvo contenta con poder cambiar el tema después de eso.

-Ya debo irme –dijo la pelirroja después de un rato-, mañana trabajaré desde temprano.

-Ve con cuidado. Y, Ginny, disculpa otra vez.

Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de los bellos ojos de Astoria cuando la voz de la culpa martilleo sus sienes _"Ya sabías esto"._

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_

-o-o-o-

-Lo has vuelto a joder todo –sentenció Luna muy seria. Más bien, enojada.

Acababa de entrar a la oficina de Draco llevando bajo el brazo ediciones tanto del Profeta como de Corazón de Bruja, mismos que arrojó sobre el escritorio del joven.

Draco puso a un lado los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando y clavó los ojos en los encabezados que Luna estaba mostrándole.

-¡Demonios! –susurró desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo qué demonios? ¿Qué es esto, Draco? Creí que...

-No es nada en realidad –dijo Draco aún si mirar a Luna-. Fue sólo una reunión, no pensé que Astoria fuera a...

-¡Al carajo! -interrumpió Luna muy alterada- ¡Lo has enviado todo al carajo! Draco, ¿por qué?

-Fue una estupidez, lo sé –admitió Draco también muy molesto –. Yo no estoy interesado, Astoria se acercó a mí y, no lo sé, simplemente...

-¡Ash! ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando se entere Ginny? ¿Lo pensaste cuando decidiste pasarte de amable con Astoria?

Draco se revolvió el cabello, después de una semana había pensado que ya no sería publicado. Pero aparentemente los reporteros sólo lo habían guardado mientras investigaban un poco para poder sacar mayor provecho.

-Ella no se va a enterar – afirmó Draco y miro a Luna fijamente-. No va a saberlo porque ni tú ni yo vamos a decirle.

-¿Y las revistas y periódicos qué? -Luna se puso de pie, estaba enojada y nerviosa, sabía que esas fotos le iban a hacer daño a Ginny.

-Ella está en París. Estas noticias no...

-¡Y Astoria también! ¡Y ella es famosa en toda Europa! -soltó Luna moviendo los brazos –Draco, lo va a saber pronto y eso no podrás evitarlo. Así que... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Draco observó las fotografías con movimiento que estaban en la portada de Corazón de Bruja y las que El Profeta ponía en su sección de sociales, eran absolutamente comprometedoras. Pasó algunos minutos así, buscando algún detalle, algo que pudiera argumentar en su favor para decirle a Ginny y que ella comprendiera. Pero después de un rato, llegó a la misma conclusión que Luna: Lo había vuelto a joder todo.

-Vas a tener que ir allá –dijo Luna volviendo a sentarse, había aprovechado para tranquilizarse -¿Me oyes, Draco? Vas a tener que ir donde esta ella y explicarle, pedirle disculpas, no sé...

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba tratando de pensar una explicación lógica para las fotografías que no lo distanciara de Ginny otra vez, pero a pesar de todos los años como discípulo de Lucius Malfoy, no se le ocurrió nada. Totalmente frustrado, tomó la revista y el periódico y los arrojó a la basura.

¡Demonios! Estaba en medio de algo importante. Ahora tendría que ir a hablar con Ginny quien seguramente no entendería y... ¡Y lo había jodido todo por Astoria!

Draco fue a servirse un whiskey para enfriar su cabeza y poder pensar en algo.

_Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro._

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
_

-Ella debería estar aquí mañana –dijo en tono neutral después de un rato.

-¿Mañana? -Luna seguía con la vista fija en las fotografías.

-Si, yo le dejé un traslador en su departamento antes de volverme. Se activará mañana a medio día.

-Draco ¿Lo habías olvidado? -Luna levantó la vista hacia el rubio que estaba de pie, recargado en la ventana que estaba de espaldas a su escritorio.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió el rubio apurando su vaso –Llevo todo el mes esperándola.

-¿Y entonces...

-¡No lo sé, Luna! ¡No lo sé! -la interrumpió Draco, entre molesto y aturdido— ¡No sé en qué carajo estaba pensando cuando Astoria se me acercó! Pero Ginny… ella… tú sabes lo mucho que me importa—Draco se sirvió otro vaso y lo bebió de un trago -. Confío en que no se enterará antes de mañana y yo… ya le daré explicaciones a ella.

Luna miro a Draco fijamente y el rubio se incomodó por la expresión de su amiga. A pesar de todo lo que la joven sabía de él, nunca lo había juzgado. Quiso mantenerse altivo ante ella, pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de que nada en su formación como Malfoy le había preparado para enfrentarse a Luna cuando ella miraba de forma juiciosa, algo que pocas personas habían tenido que enfrentar.

-Más te vale que te prepares –dijo Luna pasando su mirada al cesto donde Draco había arrojado las revistas.

Draco ignoró totalmente el comentario, apuró otro vaso de whiskey y se sentó de vuelta ante su escritorio, todavía tenía un montón de trabajo pendiente antes de que Ginny llegara.

-Si eso es todo –dijo sin mirar a Luna, como si temiera volverse a encontrar una mirada dura de parte de ella –te agradezco que hayas venido. Pero tengo mucho trabajo –concluyó con frialdad.

Luna suspiró resignada antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la oficina de Draco con paso majestuoso.

-Te veré el próximo jueves –dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas antes de cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-o-

_y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien._

Ginny tuvo un despertar radiante esa mañana, era sábado y estaba lista para ver a Draco al medio día. Tenía que ir a una prueba de ropa antes pero confiaba en que terminaría a tiempo. Y si no terminaba, realmente daba igual, al medio día escaparía y estaría delante de Draco.

Una noche antes, se había bañado y consentido con todos los productos que le habían regalado de varias marcas cuando se anunció su participación en los festivales de primavera. Estaba perfecta y lista para ver al rubio.

Cerca de la seis de la mañana, la pelirroja arribo al estudio donde tendría lugar la prueba. Mientras un mago con expresión altanera evaluaba su cabello y decidía sobre el peinado que mejor le quedaría, Ginny estaba absorta en la pulsera que Draco le había dejado y su tarjeta "_primero de febrero, medio día_" ¡Todo sería perfecto!

Finalmente, el mago, quien se presentó como Jhon, decidió que a Ginny le vendría bien llevar un fleco largo y alaciado, no muy ordenado y el resto del cabello hacia atrás con un poco de crepe.

Ginny estaba sorprendida con la cantidad de pruebas que había que llevar a cabo antes de un evento, tenía que ir a maquillaje a que la pintaran y despintaran una y otra vez hasta que su aspecto fuera de primera. Luego hubo que probarse un sinfín de vestidos para elegir los tres que mejor se le veían y que se encargaría de mostrar en la pasarela, ajustarlos con montones de alfileres para que le quedaran a la medida y por último, probarse los zapatos que se habían elegido para cada vestido.

Sobre las 11:30 de la mañana, Ginny estaba por terminar, agotada, sí; pero cargada de energía a la vez.

Se encontraba de pie sobre una tarima mientras una de la diseñadoras terminaba de poner alfileres para ajustarle un traje cuando vio a lo lejos al maquillista de Astoria que gritaba como un loco mientras ondeaba una revista y corría a abrazar a la guapa rubia que estaba probándose unos estiletos.

Un corro de modelos, diseñadores y asesores se reunió de inmediato alrededor de Astoria y Frederick, su maquillista. Sobre la tarima en la que se encontraba, Ginny alcanzó a ver que la revista que había llevado el hombre era el motivo del escándalo, la estaban pasando de mano en mano y varios de los que la tenían emitían grititos emocionados.

Ginny se divirtió con la escena y se bajó de la tarima para echar un ojo también. El corro ya estaba empezando a dispersarse cuando la famosa revista llegó a sus manos.

A unos pasos de ella, Astoria estaba tratando de dispersar a los curiosos que quedaban a su alrededor, parecía realmente avergonzada cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar donde Ginny se encontraba.

Para entonces, la pelirroja ya tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

_Cuando dices siento siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
_

La primera de sus lágrimas, la logró detener con su mano, pero la segunda se le escapó y fue a dar justo sobre el rostro retratado de Draco.

Eran algo así como las 11:45 am.

Y Ginny estaba en el medio del estudio, sosteniendo una revista francesa donde la famosa top model Astoria Greengras había sido captada con un misterioso galán inglés.

-¿Ginevra? –La llamó Maki Loub, la diseñadora de la ropa que ella mostraría -¿Ya continuamos? ¿Estás bien? Creía que tenías prisa.

Pero Ginny ni siquiera pudo moverse, fue consiente simplemente de que el maquillaje se había estropeado cuando lágrimas coloreadas empezaron a mojar la revista.

-Ginny, yo… -Astoria por fin se había acercado a ella –estas son viejas noticias, no saben que Draco y tú…

La pelirroja apretó los ojos y estrujo la revista. Cuando levantó el rostro para enfrentar a Astoria ya no estaba llorando, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse a ella?

-Fue hace tiempo, cuando estuvimos en Londres –seguía tratando de explicar Astoria mientras la gente empezaba a volver a sus actividades-. No significa que él… Tú y yo ya hablamos de esto ¿verdad? Como amigas te aconsejaría que…

-¡Cállate ya! –espetó Ginny y puso la revista delante de ella-. ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? ¿Amigas? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Esto te parece amistad?

-¡Ya te pedí disculpas por esto! –insistió Astoria elevando también su voz y volviendo a llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo ibas a disculparte sin que yo me enterara? –reclamó Ginny y le vinieron unas ganas enormes de arañar el perfecto e inmutable rostro de la rubia.

-¡En el café! –dijo Astoria subiendo su voz, pero aún sin cambiar su expresión despreocupada.

-¡Estábamos hablando de Hogwarts ese día! –Ginny abrió los ojos completamente al darse cuenta del engaño de Astoria -¡Creí que de eso hablábamos! – dijo tirando al suelo la revista.

-Debiste poner más atención –respondió Astoria y se cruzó de brazos.

Ginny sintió que la joven se burlaba de ella y luego de arrojar la publicación, imitó su gesto.

_Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro._

-Tuviste que ir a rogarle –dijo lo más serena que pudo.

-Estuve en Londres por trabajo, el encuentro fue una coincidencia –quiso explicar Astoria.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien lo invitó a la pasarela? –preguntó Ginny mordazmente.

-Pero no lo obligué –dijo Astoria inclinándose para recoger la revista, luego puso su expresión más arrogante y señaló la fotografía en la que Draco la besaba –Y cómo puedes ver, él no opuso resistencia.

-Lo que puedo ver, es que ustedes son exactamente la misma basura –siseó Ginny y su varita arrojó chispas, era la señal que había programado, faltaba un minuto para que el traslador se activara.

-Ten cuidado, Ginny –dijo Astoria con gesto herido – podrías perder mucho si no reaccionas ahora mismo.

-Ya lo he hecho –musitó Ginny sacándose la pulsera y dejándola caer. La vio desaparecer en el aire y dio media vuelta. En lo que a ella concernía, el asunto estaba concluido.

-¡Fue antes de saber lo que sentías! –Insistió Astoria cuando Ginny ya le había dado la espalda.

Pero la pelirroja ni se inmutó ya. Regresó con Maki a la tarima y no volvió a mirar a Astoria en todo el día.

-Tomate tu tiempo –le dijo en francés a la diseñadora, quien de nuevo, colocaba alfileres en el traje –Tengo todo el día.

-Eso fue muy raro –le sonrió Maki -¿estás bien?

-¿Uhm? Ahora si –Ginny se esforzó por sonreír –sólo que he arruinado el maquillaje.

-Eso se puede arreglar –Maki le tendió la mano a Ginny para que bajara de la tarima y se acercará al espejo –como este traje. Mira ¡te queda perfecto!

Ginny se fijó en la imagen del espejo y casi no la reconoció. El cabello mantenía el peinado de diseñador y el vestido en color azul marino con blanco era perfecto, los accesorios estaban en armonía y sus manos lucían un perfecto manicure; pero su rostro ¿dónde estaba la sonrisa espontánea de los últimos días?

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
_

Miro fugazmente hacia donde Astoria se encontraba y sintió una punzada de rencor _"Nos viste en año nuevo, claro que sabías" _acusó en su cabeza. Pero fue incapaz de pronunciárselo a la top model.

Sintiéndose totalmente ajena al lugar, salió del estudió en cuanto le dijeron que podía hacerlo. ¡Estaba en ese maldito sitio por Draco! ¿Y de qué le servía ahora? Si cuando fuera a Londres, ya no iba a ser para que él la viera desfilar.

_M__ientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que mi amor llenas tu piel_

_y aunque todo es de papel_

-o-o-o-

Sentado en la sala del pen-house, Draco recibió la pulsera que le había dejado a Ginny y por más que se revolvió el cabello y se estrujó los ojos, no pudo pensar en otra razón para que Ginny dejara pasar el encuentro.

Se había enterado ya.

Lo había vuelto a joder.

-o-o-o-

Por alguna estúpida razón, Ginny se sorprendió a sí misma, cenando con Blaise Zabini. No es que fuera mala compañía, pero Ginny sabía que sólo se encontraba ahí por las fotografías que había visto de Draco y Astoria.

Y esa era razón suficiente para amargarse la noche. ¿Cómo habían podido?

Por más que Blaise le sonrió, galanteo y exhibió sus mejores dotes de conquista, Ginny estaba perdida. Queriendo llevar a cabo la más estúpida de las venganzas. Si Draco estaba en Londres ¿Cómo iba a enterarse siquiera de que ella estaba con Blaise? ¿Y acaso iba a importarle? ¡Si ya tenía a Astoria!

"_Eres una estúpida"_ se regañó a sí misma _"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete a casa!"_

Para cuando su conciencia la dejó en paz y volvió a ser consciente de sus actos, ya había terminado la cena y ella estaba bailando con un Blaise que intentaba por todos los medios acortar distancias.

-Será mejor que me valla –consiguió murmurar cuando notó el brillo en los ojos del chico.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado Blaise, sin estar dispuesto aún a dejar que se fuera.

-Porque esto no está bien –dijo Ginny dando un paso atrás para alejarse –Es estúpido y… ahm, mejor me voy.

Ginny apoyo las manos en el pecho de Blaise y quiso empujarlo, sin embargo, él la sujeto más fuerte de la cintura y la obligo a permanecer cerca.

-He tolerado tus desplantes por meses –dijo Blaise acercándose a su oído – y esta noche he tenido que cargar con tu ausencia, pero Ginny…

-Blaise…

-Dime ¿qué carajo ves en él que yo no tenga? –masculló Blaise en su oído y luego paso la nariz por su cuello.

-Blaise, aléjate –pidió Ginny con voz firme.

El chico obedeció y le permitió unos centímetros de distancia, pero le clavó sus negros ojos y estuvo muy atento a su respuesta.

-Él no me obligaría a…

-¿Acaso no estás aquí por eso? ¡Él está con Astoria ahora! –Escupió Blaise - ¡Olvídalo ya!

Ginny estuvo a punto de llorar por la idea de que Draco y Astoria volvieran a estar juntos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante. Y por supuesto, se sintió más estúpida que nunca.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo de Draco y Astoria? – interrogó Ginny con su mirada más dura.

-¡Está en la revistas, Ginny! ¡Todo mundo lo sabe!

La pelirroja necesitó 2 segundos para que las piezas encajaran en su mente.

-Ustedes lo arreglaron –concluyó Ginny en un tono peligroso –Nos vieron en año nuevo y arreglaron separarnos.

Volvió a empujar el pecho de Blaise y esta vez usó sus perfectamente arregladas uñas para liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate! –espetó dándose vuelta en cuanto Blaise la soltó.

-Ginny, deja que te explique –insistió Blaise tomándola de un brazo.

Pero Ginny ya tenía la varita en la otra mano y no dudó en ponerla sobre el pecho del joven.

-¡No! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme, Zabini! –dijo Ginny firmemente –si querías una oportunidad, humillarme no era la forma de conseguirla ¡Y dije que me soltaras!

-o-o-o-

Con los ojos hinchados y los nervios de punta, Ginny volvió a su departamento. No le sorprendió encontrar a Draco en su sala, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá. Seguramente el portero lo recordaba y lo había dejado entrar.

-Es mejor que te vayas –dijo lo más fríamente que pudo.

-No me digas lo que es mejor para mi –Draco sí sonó frío.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –Ginny se apresuró a limpiar sus ojos y volvió a alistar su varita.

-Dejaste de ir a la cita ¿por qué? –Draco entrelazó sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla sobre ellos.

-Así que tu harás las preguntas –dijo Ginny en tono que intentaba ser irónico.

-Te acabo de ver muy pegada con Blaise –soltó Draco sin más.

-¡Y toda Gran Bretaña y Francia te vieron a ti con Astoria! –gritó Ginny y las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos.

-Y estaba aquí dispuesto a ofrecer lo que fuera –dijo Draco resentido -¡Y te encuentro con ese estúpido!

-Y le he dejado plantado cuando descubrí que era una trampa –dijo Ginny obligándose a calmarse.

-¿Y eso te justifica? Lo primero que haces cuando crees que he fallado es ir a buscar a Blaise. Eres una…

-¡No te atrevas, Draco Malfoy! –gritó Ginny perdiendo completamente el control -¡No te atrevas a insultarme, porque tú, imbécil, fuiste el que les concedió el éxito en su plan! ¡Cómo si no hubieras podido rechazar a Astoria!

Draco estaba lívido. Sabía que Ginny tenía razón.

Pero después de haber visto a Blaise pegar su nariz al cuello de Ginny; invadir su propiedad, no quería estar cerca de ella, no podía soportarlo.

Ginny estaba furiosa y su rostro hubiera atemorizado a muchos. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, la nariz le aleteaba y sus labios seguían temblorosos por más que los mordía para calmarse.

-No hice a propósito lo de Astoria –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, a diferencia de Ginny, él permanecía frío.

-¿Eso es todo? –Discutió Ginny -¿Se supone que eso me baste? ¿Qué simplemente lo olvide?

_mientes tan bien  
_

-Se supone que te calmes y hagas un esfuerzo por comprender que…

-¡Lo único que comprendo es que no te importó humillarme por quince minutos con Astoria!–interrumpió Ginny y apretó tanto el mango de la varita que su punta tembló-. ¡Eres un idiota!

-Tienes que entender que… -volvió a intentar Draco y volvió a ser interrumpido por la ira fuera de control de Ginny.

-¿Y tú vas a entender que no pasó nada con Blaise y que en todo caso fue tu culpa?

Draco se puso de pie y amagó un acercamiento a Ginny, pero luego camino hacia la percha de la entrada y cogió su abrigo.

No, no lo comprendía. Y por supuesto, no la perdonaría.

-Potter y Zabini –dijo antes de marcharse, con un viento helado entrando por la puerta abierta –siempre tienes que correr a los brazos de un idiota cuando me equivoco.

Ginny lo miro fijamente, estaba esforzándose mucho en que sus rodillas siguieran sosteniendo su peso. No encontró palabras para responderle.

-Por mí, puedes quedarte aquí a fingir que sufres –concluyó Draco cerrando la puerta y desapareciéndose inmediatamente del pasillo.

_y aunque todo es de papel _

_mientes lo se._

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Aquí acaba el capítulo 15!

Ha estado largo, largo y ha tenido un montón de cosas

¿Qué tal la "amistad" Ginny-Astoria ¿Alguien en algún momento se creyó la buena fe de la rubia?

xD Yo un poquito, a veces.

Astoria y Blaise como villanos de novela, ¡un clásico!

Ginny y su estúpido orgullo.

Draco y su aún más estúpido orgullo "Malfoy tenía que ser"

Hay un contraste enorme con el capítulo anterior, lo sé, que era un amor genial pero Astoria y Blaise han logrado que tanto Draco como Ginny se sientan traicionados y aunque todo comenzó con Draco, creo que ver a Ginny con Blaise le afectó bastante. Su orgullo no puede aceptar la culpa y enfrentarla y Ginny está esperando una disculpa que no podrá salir hasta que Draco supere lo de Zabini… difícil, muy difícil ¿no?

_Bueno, ya cumplí :D me voy en paz a disfrutar el puente!_


	16. Me olvidarás

^^ Sarita respondiendo reviews!

**S. Lily Potter:** Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo, pequeña ¡Ya está! ¡Ya está el nuevo cap! xD Lo siento, pero en verdad que aproveché el puente para respirar, ya me hacía falta quitarme las preocupaciones, peeeero, ya me apuré y tengo listos un par de capítulos más… me cuentas qué opinas de Draco, Ginny, Luna, Astoria y Harry al final, ¿ok? ¡Abrazos!

**Laly Malfoy:** Gracias! Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia y estos giros extraños que se me ocurren, la verdad siempre estoy un poco nerviosa por saber cómo los tomarán ustedes, así que en verdad me anima mucho. Sígueme contando lo que te parece, ¿sip? :D

**Lynette P. Broderick:** ¡Hola, amiguita! ;) Astoria es como es! No es que sea del todo mala: aunque aprecia a Ginny, ama a Draco y quiere recuperarlo… ya me contarás qué te parece lo que viene :D ¿sabes? Ya me cansé de prometer que nos veremos ¡veámonos! y es que no sé muy bien dónde vives, jojo! Nomás no conozco el lugar así que ni idea de la distancia, pero eso lo vemos en face… por ahora, espero disfrutes mucho el capítulo.

**Usagui Weasley:** ah! Tienes razón en todo! :D No diré más porque te aguadaría el capítulo ¡Pero no dejes de contarme todas tus teorías e impresiones! :) Saludos!

**Ameli: jojo!** Los separaron Astoria y Blaise, no yo ;) uhm… respuestas: xD Aún no decido qué hará Blaise ahora, Astoria… no te puedo decir porque arruinaría todo, Draco… tampoco lo puedo decir aún, Luna encontrará a alguien, pero no te digo a quién, Y entre Draco y Ginny, pues sigue leyendo, ¡y me cuentas! xD

**JinaVolturi:** Concuerdo contigo: Ginny es genial, la verdad aún no logro convencer a Draco de dar su brazo a torcer xD pero espero que pronto se dé cuenta… ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

_**Gracias a todas por seguir**_

_**¡Y ojala se animen a comentar más!**_

**XVI. ME OLVIDARÁS**

**(canción de Yuridia)**

Ginny hubiera querido pasar el lunes de la forma que paso el domingo: en cama tomando pociones para dormir sin soñar, pero sabía que su trabajo y su vida no podían esperar a los caprichos de Draco Malfoy.

Cumplió su trabajo en la Academia esforzándose por sonreír a sus pequeños y evitando por todos los medios posibles escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que se recriminaba por haber vuelto a confiar en Draco.

-No ha sido un error –se decía a sí misma –, me ha ayudado, soy más fuerte ahora.

_Sabes que yo_

_no sé olvidar  
_

Por la tarde hubo que acudir al llamado de la agencia y Ginny agradeció el poderse ocupar en algo, tuvo un entrenamiento agotador –pues era muy importante verse tonificada en las pasarelas- y al fin volvió a casa, a pesar de lo exhausta que se sentía y de que sus músculos clamaban a gritos una buena noche de descanso, le costó mucho trabajo dormir.

Finalmente, se decidió a tomar más poción para dormir sabiendo que estaba abusando de ellas. ¿Pero cómo no recurrir a ellas si apenas cerraba los ojos y le venían a la mente las fotografías de Draco y Astoria? Y a esas imágenes, se seguían las primeras noches de enero que había pasado con Draco frente a la chimenea y luego venían las de Astoria sonriéndole, ayudándole, corrigiendo su postura… ¡era demasiado!

_Me tiembla el corazón, _

_me falta voluntad.  
_

Los siguientes días, Ginny fue adquiriendo el hábito de aparecerse para ir a cualquier sitio pues las calles de París le parecían insoportables; de pronto, estaban llenas de gente enamorada saliendo de todos lados, la cercanía del San Valentín hacía de la ciudad un lugar frecuentado por turistas magos y muggles de todo el mundo que andaban por ahí entregándose flores y besándose en cada esquina. Si no quería desarrollar adicción a la poción para dormir, Ginny debía evitar dichas escenas a toda costa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los festivales de moda de primavera llegaron. El diez de febrero, estaba marcado en todos los calendarios de los que laboraban en la W&S como el día más importante del año, ya que daba inicio la semana de moda en París.

Dannel Burie, líder ejecutiva de la compañía, había estado muy pendiente de Ginny. Había tenido muchas dudas acerca de admitirla en el grupo de novatas (donde la mayoría rondaba los 17 años) pero en ese momento, la noche del último ensayo, la pelirroja logró convencerla de que había sido una excelente adquisición.

Porque la joven estaba transformada. Y no era sólo la apariencia: la imagen que Ginny proyectaba iba mucho más allá de lo terso de su piel o el brillo de su cabello; era la expresión en sus ojos, la soltura de su caminar y la seguridad con la que sus manos bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo mientras desfilaba… el entrenamiento estaba completo.

Conforme los preparativos iban adelante, Ginny había empezado a trabar conversación y tal vez amistad con Maki Loub, la diseñadora que le había confiado varios de sus modelos. Probablemente Maki era la más orgullosa de que aquella joven a quien todo le sorprendía de ese mundo, estuviera lista en apenas un mes para presentarse en los desfiles de modas más importantes del mundo.

Porque ahora que el mundo mágico estaba en paz, había tiempo de sobra para la frivolidad. Miles de ojos verían a la hermosa pelirroja.

_Tú mi peor debilidad  
_

Por su parte, Ginny no podía decir que estuviera feliz: cada tanto recordaba a Draco, aquella esencia que tanto se lo recordaba parecía seguir impregnada por todo su departamento. Pero sí podía decir que estaba orgullosa de ella misma, quizá había ido a la prueba de la W&S por idea de Astoria y apoyo de Draco y quizá esas mismas personas la habían burlado; pero había sido admitida en la compañía por sus propios méritos y estaba decidida a brillar ahora.

Con o sin Draco, no se dejaría caer, no después de todo lo que había logrado en ese tiempo.

-No ha sido un error –se repitió –, me ha ayudado, soy más fuerte ahora.

-o-o-o-

_Te miro y mi valor_

_se empieza a derrumbar  
_

Astoria abrió los ojos y acercó el espejo a ella para comprobar el delineado que Frederick acababa de hacerle, era perfecto, como siempre. Mientras el chico le aplicaba blush de color durazno, la top model miro hacia donde Jhon trabajaba emocionado en el cabello de Ginny.

No era secreto para nadie que Ginny era de las favoritas de Jhon. Su cabello ondulado y color rojo sangre despedía un brillo cautivador como ningún otro cuando el chico le aplicaba sus preparados, ese día utilizó una poción que lo alargó unos 10 centímetros y lo hizo caer suavemente arriba de sus hombros, recogiendo únicamente un poco en el frente con crepe.

Astoria sonrió levemente a Jhon quien correspondió el gesto y volvió a ocuparse en Ginny que le daba la espalda a la joven.

-¿No te habla todavía? –preguntó Frederick en un inglés que sonó demasiado francés.

El maquillista de Astoria, era la única persona de la compañía vagamente enterada de la situación.

-No –dijo la joven con pesar –No sé si ella logrará perdonarme realmente.

-Te estaba preguntando por tu galán –aclaró Frederick.

-¿Uhm? Esa es la peor parte, he perdido a una buena amiga por nada, Draco simplemente…

-¿Ninguna señal de vida?

_Pero sé que te vas  
Decidiste por los dos  
Que no queda más, que decir adiós_

Astoria espero a que Frederick terminara con el lápiz labial antes de responder.

-Bueno –amago una sonrisa que termino en una mueca triste – lo último que dijo sonó parecido a "púdrete… lejos de mi"

-No llores, pequeña –repuso Frederick advirtiendo una lágrima en sus ojos—este es tu momento, no dejes que te lo arruine alguien tan ciego ¿ok?

Astoria atrapo la traviesa lágrima antes que saliera de sus ojos y verificó que el maquillaje siguiera perfecto. Luego, miro al chico de nuevo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sonríe mi niña ¡vendrán cosas mejores! –Quiso animarla Frederick poniéndole el espejo enfrente para que contemplara su espléndido aspecto -¿Ves lo ciego que esta?

Astoria no pudo evitar volver a mirar a Ginny de reojo. También la pelirroja estaba preciosa.

-No –volvió a decir Frederick notando el gesto-. No te atrevas a compararte con ella por nada del mundo.

-Él la prefiere… ¡dime por qué! – pidió Astoria.

-¡Y yo que sé! –Frederick miró juiciosamente a Ginny- ¡Es tan simple! Yo no lo sé, querida. Pero ya se dará cuenta… y si no, allá él, tu encontrarás alguien mejor.

Astoria quiso sonreírle a Ginny, que estaba deshaciéndose de la bata de seda que la cubría pues sería de las primeras en salir, la pelirroja le devolvió una mirada fría y luego mejor la ignoró.

_Me olvidarás _

_y nuestro amor se perderá como la noche  
_

-o-o-o-

El salón donde estaba por iniciar el desfile inaugural de la semana de moda estaba lleno, las personalidades más distinguidas se encontraban esperando emocionadas que los diseñadores dieran inicio y las preciosas modelos presentaran sus colecciones.

Entre el público, se encontraban Bill Weasley junto a su esposa, Fleur Weasley, y Harry Potter. Ginny había escrito a su familia para contarles las buenas nuevas sobre su vida en París y los habían invitado a todos a asistir a alguno de los muchos eventos que se iba a celebrar. Sin embargo, sólo Bill y Fleur habían podido asistir y por alguna razón, Harry se había dado por invitado.

El chico se revolvía nervioso en su asiento, mucha gente lo reconocía y de vez en cuando sentía el flash de alguna cámara sobre él; después de tanto tiempo, estaba ya acostumbrado a llamar la atención, así que sabía que los nervios se debían al hecho de verla de nuevo.

Hubo una pequeña ceremonia a la que Harry no le prestó atención, mucho más ocupado en sus nervios por que la pelirroja no lo hubiera invitado. Había decidido ir por que Fleur y Hermione lo habían sugerido, como una forma de recordarle a Ginny que él seguía apoyándola en cualquier proyecto sin que eso significara necesariamente que había ido a rogarle.

Un DJ salió a escena y comenzó una mezcla pegajosa, un mago con la voz mágicamente amplificada presentó en un francés que Harry apenas y comprendió a la primera colección.

Chicas muy guapas, comenzaron a andar por la pasarela. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que prestarles su atención ¡eras muy bellas, todas! Y podía decirse que el joven héroe se hallaba embobado ante tantas bellezas.

_Como el tiempo en el reloj  
_

Y entonces fue el turno de ella.

Ginny salió a la pasarela con una suave túnica de gasa verde agua, iba sonriendo sinceramente con aquel deje de coquetería, que se le había impregnado tras esas noches con Draco, y sus mejillas adquirieron un todo sonrosado que acompañó perfecto el iluminador que la maquillista había utilizado. Después que ella, salió su cabello, suave hasta sus hombros, bailando al ritmo que ella lo decidía.

Harry volvió a espirar hasta que la joven detuvo su andar, coloco una mano en la cadera y sonrió a las cámaras al final de la pasarela.

¿Era ella de verdad?

Ginny miró fugazmente donde la cabeza roja de su hermano sobresalía junto a la platinada de su esposa, apenas una fracción de segundo en la que también alcanzó a ver a Harry. Le dio gusto saber que tenía el apoyo de alguien en esos momentos.

La siguiente vez que Ginny se asomó a la pasarela, fue para mostrar el traje de color azul marino con blanco que le estaban midiendo cuando había visto las fotos de Draco y Astoria. El traje le quedaba maravillosamente, llevaba gafas de sol y brillo labial rojo que hacía lucir sus dientes más blancos de lo que eran en realidad. Para entonces, el corazón de Harry estaba absolutamente perdido, era como si su mente se quedara en stand-by mientras salían todas las demás y el sólo pudiera ver a su pelirroja.

Hubo un receso que duro toda la tarde y Ginny lo aprovecho para aparecerse junto a Harry, su hermano y su cuñada.

Bill le dio un enorme abrazo apenas noto su presencia y Fleur hizo lo mismo cuando Bill se lo permitió. El único que no se decidía a moverse era Harry.

-Hola –le dijo Ginny tímidamente, hacía solamente un mes que no lo veía pero a ella le habían pasado tantas cosas que le parecían años.

-¡Has estado hermosa! –soltó Harry con una enorme y boba sonrisa.

Luego por fin, se decidió a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias –Ginny siguió usando un todo tímido. Se sentía en serio apenada con Harry.

A pesar de que su inconsciente quería aferrarse a la idea de que ella y Harry habían terminado y ella era libre, su mente consciente todavía insistía en sentir culpa por haberse ido a refugiar a los brazos de Draco Malfoy… que al final, la había traicionado a ella.

_Me quedará solo dolor  
Caminos cerrados,  
Lluvia en mi interior_

-Pensábamos ir a comer –dijo Bill, viendo que ni Harry ni su hermana se habían siquiera movido.

-Los acompaño –respondió Ginny recuperando su tono de voz normal -, pero yo no puedo comer nada hoy.

-¿Nada? –preguntaron Harry y Bill al unísono.

-Los días de pasaguelas las modelos no ingieguen nada sólido—les explicó Fleur con tono cariñoso.

-Sólo líquidos –completo Ginny con una mueca-, aparentemente comer sólidos puede arruinar la forma en que luce un vestido, túnica o traje.

Ginny emitió un largo suspiro.

-Por fortuna –continuó -, mañana no me toca desfilar así que podré tomar dieta blanda; el miércoles me toca solamente por la mañana y el jueves y el viernes también descanso así que puedo comer casi lo que quiera, el viernes será mortal porque tengo una parte en la mañana y luego vienen las colecciones de noche que terminan hasta el domingo –volvió a suspirar.

-Segugo que te iga bien –le dijo Fleur sinceramente -. Hoy hiciste un tgabajo exelente.

-Gracias –Ginny le sonrió y luego siguió hablando -¡Por la noche vienen los vestidos de playa! ¿No es irónico? Fuera, París está a cero grados, pero aquí, mostraremos vestidos de playa y trajes de baño.

-¿Siempre son tan adelantados? –dudó Bill sin dirigirse a Fleur o a Ginny en especial.

-El festival de invierno será a inicios del verano –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿También estagás? –pregunto Fleur contenta; si Ginny volvía a desfilar, seguramente ella y Bill volverían a acompañarla, el pretexto perfecto para no volver a faltar a las semanas de moda de París.

-No lo sé –Ginny se dejó caer en uno de los sillones cercanos y cerró los ojos. Realmente estaba cansada –Creo que si, por que mi contrato estará vigente… si lo hago bien en esta ocasión, claro.

-¿Bromeas? –dijo Harry sonriendo al recordar lo adorable que Ginny era cuando estaba así de cansada— ¡Has estado maravillosa!

Bill se dio cuenta de que Ginny se había quedado dormida y la levantó entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a comer –dijo divertido mientras su hermana se acomodaba en su pecho–. En el camino, le conseguiremos una poción revitalizante.

-o-o-o-

_Me asustará la obscuridad  
Y no sabré que hacer con tanta soledad  
_

Por la noche, tocó el turno a los trajes de baño y la demás ropas de playa. Y quedo claro para todos el por qué Astoria había llegado tan lejos en esa industria.

Si bien en el primer evento, la participación de la rubia fue solamente con la pieza principal de cada colección, ahora era la protagonista y más de uno se quedó sin aliento al verla pasar.

Su cabello rubio claro tenía una caída espectacular por toda su espalda, su piel bronceada destellaba un brillo casi hipnótico y sus ojos parecía que podían ver a todos los presentes fijamente.

Incluso Harry tuvo que salir de su _"sólo vengo a ver a Ginny"_ cuando sintió que Astoria posaba sus ojos en los de él. No era que Astoria lo estuviera mirando realmente, simplemente daba esa impresión. Cuando sus labios carmesí sonrieron a la multitud mostrando su pulcra dentadura, Harry tuvo que aflojar el cuello de su túnica, era preciosa. Y era tan difícil quitarle los ojos de encima, que el joven auror se planteó la posibilidad de que en realidad fuera un veela.

-No lo es—le sonrió Fleur como si pudiera leer su mente.

No, Astoria no era una veeela, pero tampoco tenía nada que pedirles.

Aunque la mirada de Ginny no era tan penetrante, logró impactar a los presentes con su traje de dos piezas en color purpura con vivos amarillos. Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque fuese solamente una fracción de segundo, Ginny sí fijo sus ojos en los de él, y aquel gesto, en parte involuntario por parte de Ginny, le hizo la sonrisa.

La rubia que aparecía por última vez en la noche, para cerrar la pasarela de ese día con broche de oro, miraba e hipnotizaba a todos, pero nunca tenía ojos para una sola persona. Ginny en cambio tenía esos cálidos ojos solo para él, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, le había mirado solamente a él.

_Y seré para ti  
_

Aun así, Harry acompaño en las sonrisas bobas a los hombres presentes cuando todas las modelos salieron para agradecer junto a los diseñadores y Astoria, envuelta en un vestido de gasa transparente que dejaba ver un traje de baño color perla en una sola pieza, envió un beso a la multitud.

-o-o-o-

Cuando Ginny terminó de cambiarse y salió del auditorio fue a encontrarse nuevamente con su hermano, su cuñada y Harry. Estaba tremendamente cansada y Fleur estaba muy emocionada queriendo mostrarle a Bill un montón de sitios así que se despidieron y Harry se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento.

Las manos de Ginny temblaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

A pesar de que el auditorio estaba ambientado para que las modelos pudieran salir en traje baño, las calles de París seguían heladas. Y de todas formas, no temblaba de frío sino del terror:

¿Qué haría si Harry quería pasar? ¿Dónde iba a esconder la esencia de Draco? ¿Cómo explicaría la cantidad ridícula de frascos vacíos de poción para dormir? ¿Y los pañuelos y los pergaminos en los que había escrito tantas frases rencorosas?

_Un recuerdo en un rincón  
Una foto gris en tu corazón  
_

Por más que intento decirse que no debía preocuparse y que Harry la acompañaba porque era un caballero pero que ya no había nada entre ellos, Ginny siguió temblando. Se sentía culpable.

Y no era el hecho de haber pasado el año nuevo y tantas noches de enero junto a otro hombre; era que ese hombre era Draco Malfoy. No era la forma en que Harry la miraba, era el saber que ella no podía mirarlo ya así, ni ser así de sincera. Hacía años que no era sincera… para comenzar.

Ginny nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle a Harry de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia de Hogwarts; ni siquiera había logrado coger el aire suficiente para defender a Draco cuando alguien hablaba mal de él, a diferencia de Luna que por lo menos podía decir _"no me parece tan malo" _ó _"a pesar de todo, yo lo estimo"_, Ginny nunca había podido decir absolutamente nada sobre Draco a nadie.

Y probablemente nunca reuniría tal valor, no tenía siquiera sentido intentarlo ya. Quizá fuera más fácil suponer que todo había sido un sueño, demasiado frágil para recordarlo al despertar.

Sólo que no lo era, porque escocia en los ojos y en la garganta solo decir su nombre, porque sus manos temblaban cuando volvía a leer su última nota, aquella que la había hecho creer que esta vez iban a lograrlo y porque en esos momentos tenía que morderse los labios y ocultar la manos en los bolsillos para evitar gritarle a Harry que se fuera, que no deseaba estar acompañada… en fin, que solamente tenía ganas de echarse en su cama a llorar por que Draco Malfoy no la había acompañado ese día.

-o-o-o-

Draco paró por un solo día de maldecir a la revista "Corazón de bruja" y a todos sus reporteros al día siguiente, cuando Luna apareció con una media sonrisa en su oficina.

Para variar, llevaba varias revistas bajo el brazo.

-¿Por qué lees a la competencia? –preguntó burlón y Luna se alegró por el cambio de ánimo de Draco.

-No es mi competencia –dijo Luna airadamente y sonrió de forma más abierta –El Quisquilloso habla de cosas serias.

-Claro –concedió Draco moviendo la cabeza. No era momento de decirle a Luna que los funoris no eran tan serios como ella creía.

Abrió la dichosa revista (que era todo un especial del primer día de desfiles en París) en la página que Luna le indicó, y sus ojos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguir cada paso de Ginny sobre la pasarela que la fotografía mágica había captado. Estaba con una túnica corta y vaporosa cogida a la cintura, zapatos de plataforma y grandes brazaletes en la muñeca derecha. Y miraba hacia el frente de una forma coqueta a la vez que arrogante; una mirada que había aprendido de Draco.

-¿Verdad que esta preciosa? –interrumpió Luna con voz soñadora.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a cerrar la revista y devolverla a Luna, cosa que hizo a la joven parar su sonrisa y mirarlo juiciosa.

-¿A qué demonios viene esa mirada? –dijo Draco después de un rato de pretender ignorarla.

-¡Serás idiota! –Soltó Luna- ¿Por qué carajo no vas y la buscas?

-No sé de lo que hablas –espeto Draco con mala cara. Siempre era él quien intimidaba a los demás con su mirada, ¿por qué con Luna era él el vencido?

Tal vez porque Luna se reservaba esa mirada solo para él, y sólo en esa situación. Cuando eran más jóvenes y ella había estado en la mazmorra de su mansión, nunca lo había mirado así, ni cuando él actuaba como un verdadero cobardica en presencia de mortífagos. Incluso después, cuando Luna volvió a Hogwarts nunca le había reprochado nada ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

Luna emitió un suspiro que más pareció bufido y dejo de mirar a Draco de esa forma juiciosa.

-Ginevra no es para mí –dijo finalmente Draco y a Luna le pareció que estaba furioso-. No es que no sea preciosa, ¡es que es una cualquiera que se va a los brazos del primer pendejo que le pasa enfrente cuando…

_Me olvidarás y nuestro amor  
Se perderá como la noche_

_Como el tiempo en el reloj_

-¿Ginevra? –Luna volvió a sonreír, lo cual hizo a Draco enojarse un poco más.

Luna cogió la revista y volvió a ponerla en la página que hablaba de la semana de moda en París, señaló la foto que estaba junto a la de Ginny (y que era incluso más grande); era Astoria.

-Ni siquiera lo habías notado, ¿verdad?

-¿Estabas diciéndome que buscara a Astoria? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-Estaba queriendo probar algo –respondió alegremente la rubia.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que aunque eres un idiota que se dejó atrapar por las feromonas de Astoria "soy la reina del mundo" Greengrass, en realidad sólo amas a Ginny. Y sólo tienes ojos para ella.

Eso último, Luna lo dijo con una cara un poco burlona.

Y Draco quedó desarmado, descubierto como solamente Luna, con su bruta sinceridad podía dejarlo. Se hundió en su sillón y miro a la chica con odio.

-No voy a buscarla –le dijo al vacío.

_Me quedará solo dolor  
Caminos cerrados  
Lluvia en mi interior_

-Cobarde –dejo salir Luna y el rubio fingió no escucharla, acababa de salir de una difícil reunión y no le apetecía discutir con ella.

Draco miro por última vez a Ginny desfilar y una furia inexplicable lo invadió al pasar la vista a Astoria… la estúpida serpiente que los había separado.

-Ella es insignificante junto a Ginny, tienes razón –dijo Luna adivinando con sólo ver sus ojos lo que pensaba, sólo ella podía notar ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero no quería detenerme esa noche –dijo Draco y se hundió aún más en su sillón.

-Te gusta joder las cosas –comentó Luna como si esa explicación bastara.

-O en realidad, no la amo.

Luna sintió como si una bludger la golpeara ¿qué acababa de decir?

-¡Eres un cobarde que no quiere admitir que es un idiota por no poder entender sus sentimientos! –gritó poniéndose de pie.

Draco alzó la vista y se dividió entre la sorpresa, la irritación y una inexplicable risa que le entraba cuando Luna se enojaba, no le iba para nada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó al darse cuenta que no comprendía la acusación que Luna le hacía.

-¿Ya se te olvido todo lo que arriesgaste en Hogwarts por ella? ¿Ya se te olvido París? ¡Todo lo que hiciste, Draco! ¿Y ahora me dices que no le amas? ¿En serio?

-En serio –dijo Draco con tono indiferente, como si al decirlo así, también él pudiera convencerse.

Luna blandió la revista frente a él.

-Ve y dile eso a quien no te conozca, Draco. Porque yo te vi contentarte en cuanto la viste y conozco esa mirada tuya y me dice que te alegra más de lo que puedes expresar el saber que Ginny está haciendo las cosas bien.

Y Draco volvió a pensar maldiciones para los sentidos extras que Luna poseía. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que por más sólidos que fueran sus argumentos no había nada que hacer ante la fortaleza del orgullo Malfoy, se decidió a irse. Pero antes, arrancó la hoja de la revista y mediante un hechizo la hizo adherirse a una de las inmaculadas paredes de la oficina de Draco.

-Por lo menos piénsalo ¿ok? –Draco respondió hundiéndose más en su sillón -. Piensa si vale la pena volver a perder a Ginny por una treta de Astoria.

_Quiero escapar, retroceder_

-Quizá no valga la pena –respondió por fin Draco cuando Luna ya había salido –pero así es.

-o-o-o-

Para su fortuna, quien sabe si buena o mala, Ginny estuvo libre el jueves 14 de febrero.

Su corazón pego un vuelco tremendo cuando alguien llamó muy temprano a su puerta. Habría dado lo que fuera por que se tratara de Draco, ni siquiera iba a pedirle explicaciones o disculpas si es que era él. Estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer en sus brazos y sobre sus labios… pero no era Draco Malfoy el que tocaba a su puerta.

_Quiero borrarte de mi piel  
Pero en tu amor vuelvo a caer  
_

-Harry –dijo y se lamentó porque supo que el joven había notado el tono decepcionado en su voz.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a decir el auror- ¿Esperas a alguien más? –preguntó notando que Ginny estaba muy arreglada.

-¿Qué? No, no, ehm… ¿pasa algo?

-Bueno –Harry se puso un poco colorado –es que hoy es San Valentín y yo, yo… creí que podríamos salir, ya que no estarás en los desfiles.

Ginny palideció, una reacción totalmente contraria a la que Harry hubiera esperado.

_Y no puedo odiarte  
Ni olvidarte_

-Comprendo si es que estás muy cansada pero, aunque sea podríamos desayunar ¿no?

-Bueno, yo… -Ginny trato de pensar rápido –Es que no me anima mucho salir sabiendo que no puedo comer nada –dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

-Pero te ves pálida—observó Harry—te hará daño—añadió con gesto preocupado.

-Tengo un montón de malteada de soya ultranutritiva –repuso Ginny tratando de sonreír –. No hay de qué preocuparse en ese sentido.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse irritado.

-¿Aunque sea me invitas a pasar? –pidió.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando Harry la acompañaba por la noche era fácil escabullirse pretendiendo que estaba cansada. ¿Pero cómo lo rechazaba en ese momento?

_Me quedara solo dolor  
_

-Es que todo es un desastre –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero aun así, se hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta.

Harry entró despacio, como si quisiera conceder a Ginny la oportunidad de arrepentirse y echarlo. De no encontrarse Ginny en el marco de la puerta, el joven no hubiera creído que ella vivía ahí, no hubiera creído que nadie vivía ahí, en realidad.

Recordaba el cuarto de Ginny en la Madriguera que aunque era pequeño y tenía las paredes y el piso muy maltratados, estaba siempre limpio. Incluso cuando vivían juntos, la joven solía ser muy ordenada. En cambio esa estancia estaba llena de botellas de cristal, pañuelos, pergaminos, tinta…

-Es que no he podido ordenar –se disculpó Ginny desapareciendo hacia su cocina.

Volvió con una gran bolsa de plástico y comenzó a poner la basura dentro, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos.

-Siéntate, por favor—pidió con casi nada de voz.

Pero Harry no se sentó, aunque Ginny ya había despejado el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa? –soltó y tomo a Ginny con suavidad de las mejillas para hacer que lo mirara.

A pesar del patético intento de Ginny por seguir esquivando los ojos de Harry, terminó encontrándose con su profundidad. Podía leerlos sin esfuerzo: estaba preocupado por ella.

-Yo… -Ginny intento decir que estaba bien y seguir atribuyéndolo todo al cansancio pero no logró que las frases salieran de su garganta.

-¿Si?

-Yo… -probó de nuevo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

_Caminos cerrados  
Lluvia en mi interior._

Harry se dio cuenta de lo frágil que se encontraba Ginny mucho antes de que ella se delatara llorando; antes de ver la primera lágrima aparecer en sus ojos, el muchacho ya la tenía abrazada, no era mucho más alto que ella, así que recargo la cabeza de la pelirroja sobre su hombro con sumo cuidado.

Y por más que Ginny quiso detenerse y repetirse mentalmente que ahora era más fuerte, fracaso todo intento de recomponerse y fingir que todo estaba muy bien.

-Lo siento –murmuró con la cara en el hombro de Harry.

Con todo lo injusta que sabía que era la situación, se dejó consolar por Harry. Porque de verdad lo necesitaba y porque sería solo un momento.

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Uhm… ya está!

Bueno, ahora puedo adelantarles que NO será solo un momento xD pero si quieren ver muy rápido el próximo capítulo en el que Draco sale un poco más (y ya está completo) pues dejen su review!

**Sean felices!**


	17. Cerca del amor

T.T ¿Por qué llegan menos reviews cada vez?

¿En verdad estoy perdiendo calidad? ¡Ayuda!

:P ¡En fin! Respondamos…

**Lunatipola:** =) Estoy muy bien, ¡gracias por comentar, amiguita! Dice Draco que puedes consolar a Harry cuando quieras, que te da permiso xD ¡Con tal que se olvide de Ginny! Espero te siga gustando. Jijiji…

**S. Lily Potter:** jojo! Mucho por comentar ;) Siempre había tenido ganas de escribir algo así de fashion, hago muchos dibujos siempre y a veces salen cosas bonitas que quería poner en algún lado xD Estoy tratando de hacer a Ginny una chica madura, pero real, es decir, ama a Draco, pero no puede detenerse porque él fue infiel ¿cierto? Concuerdo en lo de la relación Astoria-Ginny, la rubia es como es: quiere la amistad de Ginny pero también el amor de Draco, la ecuación no importa mientras que le de ese resultado. xD tampoco me gusta el Astoria-Blaise, descuida. Draco y Luna también me encantan. Uhm… no creo que pasen años entre Draco y Ginny, pero habrá algo grande por ahí… ya sabes, Draco es muy difícil; no puedo decir más por ahora xD Harry… uhm, tampoco lo puedo decir. Jeje, ¡no sufras, mujercita! Ya estamos a más de la mitad del fic así que pronto te enterarás del final, mientras tanto, te agradezco enormemente el apoyo, trataré de que sigas disfrutando la historia ¡Ahm! ¡Vendrán grandes cosas! ;) me cuentas…

**Fredy:** O.o ¿duh? Gracias por leer!

**Aly:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero te siga gustando. Harry y Ginny… bueno, ya verás y espero me cuentes lo que te parece xD

**AzeNeTH:** En verdad, te agradezco que te hayas animado a dejar tu comentario, ojalá te animes a dejarlo más seguido, no me pareció que fuera grosero ni rudo, ¡al contrario! Una llamada de atención que me motivó a revisar con más cuidado este capítulo, pero que sepas, que en realidad, siempre pongo todo cuando me dedico a escribir ;) ojalá me sigas contando qué te parece…

-o-o-o-

**XVII. CERCA DEL AMOR**

**(canción de Pedro Guerra)**

**-0-0-0-**

_De París a Milán y de regreso, pasando por Londres, Nueva York, Los Angeles y Roma, parece ser que hay un rostro nuevo, colándose en todas las grandes pasarelas y conquistando a todos los diseñadores, quienes ahora pelean por que Ginevra Weasley participe en sus presentaciones. _

_¿Pero quién es en realidad la misteriosa pelirroja que tan de repente ha saltado a la fama y conquistado tantos corazones? Para ustedes, queridos lectores, nos hemos dado a la tarea de indagar un poco en su pasado._

_A muchos les sorprenderá saber que la ahora famosa y asediada joven modelo, era hasta hace apenas unas semanas, una maestra de vuelo en una escuela de nivel básico de París (aunque explica el porqué del hermoso cuerpo que posee). Y un poco antes de eso, estaba trabajando en Londres junto a uno de sus hermanos en una tienda de bromas, como lo han leído: empleada de una tienda de bromas. No cabe duda que "Ginny", como le gusta ser llamada, es un ejemplo de superación._

_Pero no toda la vida de Ginny había sido anónima, pues antes de viajar a París, ya se hablaba de ella en los círculos sociales londinenses debido al romance que la modelo ha mantenido por años con el joven héroe, Harry Potter. Mucho se rumoreo que la relación había terminado cuando la modelo viajo a París, sin embargo, en fechas recientes, personas cercanas de la agencia a la que Ginny pertenece refieren haberlos visto muy juntos. ¿Será que con el recién adquirido éxito de Ginny, Harry Potter se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido?_

"_Ha sido todo muy rápido y me toma por sorpresa" nos dice Ginny y sus encantadoras mejillas se colorean "¡Pero me encanta!" completa con su bonita sonrisa._

_Por supuesto que todo ha ido muy rápido, apenas a un mes de su descubrimiento por Danel Burie, la directora ejecutiva de la W Ginny fue presentada en la semana más importante para la moda de todo el mundo mágico: El festival de Primavera de París, evento en que logró cautivar a muchos de los diseñadores que de inmediato, buscaron la forma de contactarla para que formara parte en sus siguientes campañas. También fue en dicho evento que la revista Womens magic le pidió participar en su portada del mes._

"_Y de ahí no he parado, incluso dejé mi departamento en París, parece que por un tiempo no he vivido en ningún lado y a la vez, he vivido en todo el mundo" nos cuenta con una risita la pelirroja mientras Jhon Marlem, el famoso estilista, termina con su cabello. Y es que en unos momentos, la joven saldrá a su última pasarela de la temporada. "Después de esto, creo que estoy lista para volver a Londres, necesito un tiempo con mi familia y mis amigos antes de que comiencen los eventos otoño-invierno" finaliza poniéndose de pie. Decir que luce espectacular con un little Black dress de la colección "simple" de Maki Loub está de más, pero no hay un mejor sinónimo para su imagen cuando sale a su última primera pasarela: Espectacular._

_Desde Berlín, Andrina Bakerley._

_**Una vez estuvo cerca del amor**_

_**De las alas y el misterio**_

_**De gustarse en el espejo**_

_**Y esa vez no supó nada del dolor**_

-Lista para volver a Londres –resaltó Luna antes de cerrar la revista y pegarla a su pecho.

El rubio la miro inquisitivo por un segundo. Luego, simplemente pretendió que no pasaba nada y que estaba muy concentrado en un pergamino de cálculo.

-¿Draco? – Luna lo miro fijamente - ¿Estás ahí?

-Estoy muy ocupado –murmuró el chico antes de volver a su pergamino.

-¿Terminarás antes de mañana?

Draco emitió un bufido y arrojo sus anteojos. Miró furiosamente a Luna, lo cual no causo ninguna reacción de parte de ella, y se puso de pie con cierta violencia.

-Si me dejas en paz, tal vez. ¿Qué quieres, Luna? En serio –dijo con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio.

-Saber qué opinas de lo que acabo de leerte –contestó la joven tranquilamente –de Ginny…

-¡No opino nada! –Escupió impaciente- ¿Por qué carajo crees que opino algo sobre todo eso?

-¿Tú por qué te empeñas en negarlo?

-Por favor, Luna. Sabes que estoy saliendo con Aidee— repuso el rubio con tono cansado.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Quince días? –respondió Luna sin inmutarse, aún tenía la revista apretada contra su pecho—Además tú y yo sabemos que no te importa la pobre chica.

-¿Y qué tal si en realidad me importara? –reclamó Draco y sus manos volvieron a golpear el borde del escritorio.

-Entonces serías un idiota negado –dijo Luna con su calmada voz –porque estarías alejándote de una super modelo por una tipa cuya única virtud es la de ser sangre limpia, porque por lo demás es boba y simple.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

-Hablo con toda la verdad en las manos, Draco –Luna soltó la revista y se puso de pie, casi con la misma brusquedad que Draco- ¡Y ya me estoy hartando de tu necedad y tu estúpido orgullo!

-Y si estas tan harta, ¿entonces por qué vienes a verme cada que encuentras otra maldita revista de esas?

-Porque eres mi amigo –murmuró Luna recuperando su tono-, ¿por qué más? ¡Me preocupa tu felicidad!

-Pues me haría muy feliz que dejaras de venir aquí con toda esa basura –gruñó Draco volviendo a sentarse.

-No me parece basura –dijo Luna tranquila –y sé que te conforta saber que ella está bien.

-Me da igual cómo este ella.

Luna sonrió triunfal.

-¿También te da igual que Harry ande a su alrededor? –preguntó levantando las cejas.

-¡Carajo, Luna! –Volvió a gruñir Draco -¿Te quejas de que yo soy necio?

-¿Te da igual o no?

-Me da igual –zanjó el chico y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en su pergamino lleno de cifras contables.

-Tú sabes que no te creo nadita ¿verdad? –canturreó la rubia.

-Tú sabes que a mí eso tampoco me importa ¿verdad? –se mofó Draco de su tono.

Luna, que aún estaba de pie, rodeo el enorme escritorio de cristal de Draco y le tendió la mano instándolo a ponerse de pie, aunque con reticencia, el rubio se levantó y Luna no dudó ni un segundo en regalarle un abrazo cálido.

Draco cerró los ojos, realmente no comprendía a Luna, pero ¿quién podía rechazar un abrazo de la chica?

Con la cabeza recargada en una de las clavículas de Draco, Luna termino de reunir las cosas que quería decirle en su cabeza.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, Draco –dijo suavemente -. Yo sé que esta vez querías que funcionara y que anduviste con la culpa por un tiempo, aún no estoy segura de sí lo superaste o si la escondes de mí, pero sé que Ginny te sigue importando y que te sientes mejor cuando piensas que después de todo, le hiciste un bien y fue lo mejor para los dos. Por eso busco las revistas. Pero si te parece que ya es suficiente, dejaré de hacerlo ¿está bien?

Draco fue incapaz, desde ese momento de contradecir más a Luna, siendo él tan bueno en oclumancia y resultaba que esa chica extravagante que no sabía legidimancia lo podía leer tan exactamente.

-Bien –dijo con la garganta seca de pronto.

Entonces Luna se separó del abrazo y lo miro fijamente antes de sonreírle.

-Ella llega mañana –dijo. Y luego se alejó de Draco unos pasos.

-Lo sé.

-Habrá una comida de bienvenida en la casa de sus padres –aumentó Luna.

-Lo imaginé.

-Y luego no tengo idea –admitió Luna –no sé dónde pensará quedarse ¿quieres que lo averigüe?

-No.

Luna le puso a Draco una sonrisa cansada.

-Lo imaginé –murmuró rindiéndose.

-o-o-o-

_**Por las calles y los versos**_

_**Poco a poco fue creyendo**_

Temprano en la mañana, todos los Weasley, además de Harry, Luna, Neville y Teddy Lupin, se dieron cita en el aeropuerto de Londres para recibir a Ginny, que volvía tras su largo viaje por las capitales de moda del mundo.

Antes de dirigirse a por su equipaje, Ginny se despidió, aunque un poco fríamente, de Astoria. A fin de cuentas, mucho (o todo) de lo que había logrado, se lo debía a ella y a su insistencia a que fuera a la prueba de la W&S. El mundo se había abierto para ella luego de eso y desde el fondo de su corazón, se lo agradecía a la rubia.

No es que fueran grandes amigas ahora. En un principio, Ginny la miraba y se le retorcía toda la tripa pensando que Astoria y Draco estaban juntos mientras que ella era dependiente de las pócimas para dormir. Pero el hecho de salir a conocer tantas ciudades tan bellas, realmente la había ayudado a superar todo aquello, a comprender que el mundo era mucho más que un hombre infiel, ciego y orgulloso.

Un largo suspiro brotó de ella cuando atravesó el último filtro del aeropuerto.

Ahí estaban su familia y sus amigos; todas las personas que ella amaba y que le amaban a su vez, mirándola con los ojos llenos de cariño y con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Pero también estaba esa esencia.

_**Y el mar, la lluvia y los balcones,**_

_**oliendo a jazmín**_

Inconscientemente, Ginnny desvió la vista de su familia y miro a su alrededor ¿estaba él cerca? Aspiró con fuerza al límite de su capacidad pulmonar y se despojó de las gafas de sol que llevaba; necesitaba saber si era él…

-¡Ginny! –escuchó la joven y entonces todo se revolvió en su mente. De pronto, la magia de la esencia se desvaneció, o bien, ella ya no pudo percibirla entre el montón de gente que estaba a su alrededor.

Los únicos que no se habían acercado, eran Harry y Teddy. El pequeño porque Harry lo llevaba cogido de la mano y no podía soltarse. Y Harry porque no podía ni parpadear.

Ginny traía puesto un vestido de tirantes blanco hasta las rodillas, con un par de franjas asimétricas en la cintura, estaba sobre unas zapatillas blancas con adornos de flores y llevaba el cabello partido por la mitad y alborotado, cayendo en suaves ondas hasta sus hombros. Pero el hecho de que Harry no pudiera perderse ni un segundo de ella no era simplemente por la ropa o el peinado.

Harry Potter estaba contemplando a una mujer, con todo lo que la palabra implica. Ginny parecía más fuerte y feliz que nunca, estaba peleando con el peso de un par de maletas enormes y un bolso de mano que parecía realmente costoso y aun así, toda ella irradiaba alegría.

Todos aquellos días de trabajo, le habían hecho muy bien.

La ahora modelo, estaba bajo el asfixiante abrazo de su madre cuando por fin sus ojos lo encontraron. Al fondo del pasillo, a varios metros de distancia, la espigada figura de Draco Malfoy permanecía inmóvil.

Por la distancia, Ginny no alcanzaba a verle la expresión del rostro pero por Merlín que habría distinguido esa silueta y esa pose arrogante en donde fuera. Sin duda, era él.

Draco se percató de la mirada de Ginny en seguida y se atrevió a acercarse unos cuantos pasos. Se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba tratando de librarse del abrazo de su madre cuando ya era su padre quien la rodeaba y luego alguno de sus hermanos o sus cuñadas. Sonrió al notar la expresión nerviosa de la joven cuando se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser librarse.

_**Y el libro de los besos y las flores **_

_**con todo y por ti**_

Él no estaba seguro de si Ginny quería acercarse o escapar bien lejos. Pero por un segundo, Draco incluso pensó en lo que le diría si ella realmente se atrevía a caminar hacia él: "Te he extrañado" quizá, o algo similar. O tal vez sería mejor no decir nada y simplemente extenderle los brazos para luego desaparecerse con ella a cualquier parte.

En ese mismo segundo, Ginny se imaginó librándose por fin de su familia y yendo hasta Draco para quien sabe qué estupidez. Hasta antes de percibirlo cerca, estaba muy segura de que no lo extrañaba. Pero ahora, que lo tenía a unos pasos ¡Carajo! ¡Cómo añoraba sus brazos! ¡Y cómo deseaba perder el orgullo y dejarse vencer nuevamente por Draco!

Pero resultó que Harry Potter recobró el aliento entonces y caminó junto con Teddy hasta donde Ginny se encontraba. Y toda la familia Weasley y amigos (incluso Luna), se hizo a un lado para dejarle llegar a ella.

Cada loco pensamiento, tanto en Draco como en Ginny, se esfumó en una milésima de segundo: cuando Harry abrazó a Ginny y Molly lo abrazó a él y todos los Weasley se volvieron a reunir a su alrededor y celebraron con aplausos y vítores lo que creyeron un reencuentro-reconciliación de la pareja.

Porque a ambos les invadió una sensación de irrealidad-incredulidad inmensa ¿Cómo iba a poder funcionar?

_**Pero dudó**_

Ginny se imaginó pasando de Harry delante de su familia para salir al encuentro de Draco. Casi pudo ver sus rostros decepcionados y el rechazo que le profesarían luego. Y tuvo miedo. No solamente de la reacción de su familia sino de Draco, de sus impredecibles actos, de si iba a engañarla nuevamente y entonces sí, ella perdería a todas esas personas que habían estado esperándola sonrientes y que tantas muestras de cariño tenían para con ella.

Y Draco vio a Ginny recibir el abrazo del idiota cara-rajada y se acobardó también ¿Acaso iba a tener que vivir bajo su sombra por siempre? Ginny no escapó de Harry y Draco no insistió, no estaba para juegos. ¿Qué sí él iba hacia Ginny? ¿Le recibiría igual? ¿Su familia le daría el paso y se alegraría por ellos de aquella forma? Decididamente no.

¿Y entonces qué demonios hacia quedándose ahí parado?

Cuando Ginny por fin avanzó y se desembarazo del abrazo de todos sus familiares, Draco ya no estaba más en el pasillo. La ilusión era cada vez más frágil entre ellos.

-o-o-o-

_**Otra vez estuvo cerca del amor**_

_**Y las gentes y las caras**_

_**No existían ni contaban**_

Ginny se vio envuelta nuevamente por los brazos de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del joven auror. Se aferró a él como si fuera un madero en medio del mar y del mismo modo que se siente un náufrago, ella tuvo miedo a la deriva.

Había sido realmente fácil mientras estuvo lejos, ocupada con su entrenamiento físico, las compras, los ensayos, las pruebas, los sitios más bellos de cada ciudad, rodeada por todas esas chicas, que como ella, estaban comenzando a ver el mundo ¡era tan fácil olvidarse de todo lo demás! Pero acababa de volver a la realidad.

Lo cierto es que apenas lo notó, quiso volver a escapar.

-¡Estas hermosa! –soltó Harry en su oído.

Y Ginny sonrió con los ojos cerrados y la frente aún apoyada en el hombro de Harry. Se obligó a sí misma a sonreír y a reprimir las lágrimas que le venían ahora mismo, al sentirse completamente vacía.

-Gracias… -murmuró débilmente.

-Y también te ves feliz –volvió a decirle Harry en el oído por que los Weasley estaban vitoreando muy alto.

-Lo estoy –respondió Ginny sin pensarlo-. Lo estoy –volvió a decir, quizá porque creyó necesario remarcarlo.

Después de eso, Ginny reunió el valor para apoyar las manos en su pecho y alejarlo un poco. Miro a Harry a los ojos y no tuvo dudas de las intenciones del chico: no dejarla ir más. ¿Por qué nunca había podido ver eso así de claramente en los ojos de Draco?

_**Y esa vez se hizo más fuerte y no dudó**_

Hubo una magnífica comida en la nueva cocina de la Madriguera (cortesía de George) y Ginny se sintió mucho mejor alejándose un poco de Harry. Se había sentado en medio de George y de su madre y había esquivado todo el día la mirada del chico. No debería dejar a Harry ilusionarse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, parecía que él y su familia tenía otro plan: con cualquier excusa, los habían dejado solos en la cocina. La pelirroja intento ponerse de pie y seguirlos hacia el jardín, pero la mano de Harry sobre la suya la retuvieron.

-No, Harry – dijo de inmediato.

El joven auror miro a Ginny un poco descolocado, pero al final cerro la mano que tenía sobre la de ella y la acercó a su pecho. Ginny sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo al palpar el latido agitado de Harry.

-¿No? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

_**Y las horas encantadas**_

_**Ni corrían, ni pasaban**_

Ginny retiró la mano de su pecho como si le quemara y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda a Harry y clavó los ojos en los vidrios de colores que formaban la nueva ventana de la cocina.

-No me hagas esto, por favor – dijo sin mirar a Harry, que seguía sentado, perturbado por la forma de actuar de ella.

-¿Hacerte qué?

-No quiero volver a empezar - dijo Ginny y esta vez, logró que sonara firme - de verdad, he descubierto que esta bien estar a solas.

-En París no parecías estar muy bien tú sola—acotó Harry.

-Me costo trabajo adaptarme –admitió Ginny -. Pero al final, me he recuperado el amor.

Harry se puso de pie y contuvo las ganas de abrazar a Ginny por la cintura.

Nunca le había pedido explicaciones sobre París. No se sentía con ese derecho. Aquel día, luego de que Ginny lograra parar de llorar, Harry había conseguido llevarla a tomar una bebida caliente y había dejado que Ginny simplemente fingiera que todo estaba bien y le contara sobre su aventura en la agencia W&S.

El muchacho se había unido al públido en sus presentaciones algunas veces más, y siempre acababan igual, iban por alguna bebida y luego Harry la acompañaba a su hotel para después volver a Londres.

-¿Recuperado el amor? –repitió un poco confundido.

-Desde mis 14 años, empecé a salir con Michael Corner y no me detuve, Harry, siguió Dean y luego pasé muchos años a tu lado. No es que fuera malo, es sólo que en todo este tiempo cambié mucho y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta –Ginny se giró y se encontró con los profundos y esmeralinos iris de Harry – Este tiempo, me ha servido para reconocerme, descubrir que he crecido y madurado... tú sabes, reencontrar mi amor propio.

-Creo que ya te había dicho lo hermosa que estas – dijo Harry y su sonrisa se volvió más ancha –Y lo digo en todos los sentidos, Ginny, estas hermosa.

_**Y el mar, la lluvia y los balcones, oliendo a jazmín**_

_**Y el libro de los besos y las flores **_

_**con todo y por ti**_

-o-o-o-

_**Pero lloró**_

En cuanto llegó a su departamento, Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo, estaba furioso.

Se dedicó a romper cristales y a destrozar el moviliario, a veces a puños y a veces lanzando chispas con su varita. Bebió quien sabe cuántas copas de wiskey y luego lanzó la botella, todavía con líquido, contra la pared. Apartó con violencia el cabello, que al estar sudoroso se le pegaba en el rostro y sacó otra botella de la barra, misma que se empinó sin más, sin importarle que gran parte del líquido en realidad estuviera escapándose hacia su rostro, cuello y ropas.

-¡Maldito, Potter! – estalló en un grito furioso y lanzó también esa botella.

_**Cuántas veces cerca,**_

_**Cerca del amor**_

La madrugada ya estaba muy entrada en esos momentos. Draco había pasado el día y gran parte de la noche en casa de su nueva "novia" Aidee Karlson; mientras que ella se había quedado dormida, absolutamente complacida por Draco, él continuaba furioso.

_**Flash back**_

La primera vez que Draco y Ginny se besaron, es decir, se besaron, mutuamente, sin que la intención fuera callar al otro; fue una mañana después de las vacaciones de navidad. Cuando la hierba comenzaba a asomarse cubierta por cristales de hielo.

Ginny ya había sufrido mucho por Luna durante todas las vacaciones y ya estaba harta. Mucho más dispuesta que nunca a luchar, había vuelto a Hogwarts llena de energía y convicción. Draco no se había atrevido a contarle que casi lo obligaban a torturarla con crucio, mucho menos que había visto a Harry y a sus amigos, pero si le había dicho que había podido ver a su amiga y que estaba bien.

Estaban sentados a las afueras del campo de quiditch, sobre la hierba y con las espaldas recargadas de una de sus columnas, en completo silencio. Ginny se abrazaba las rodillas y Draco mantenía sus piernas extendidas.

Ginny habría querido hacerle un montón de preguntas sobre lo que Draco había visto en su casa durante las vacaciones, pero estaba tan segura de que él no iba a responder que prefirió omitirlo, se contento con saber que Luna estaba bien y aguardo junto a Draco solamente por hacerle compañía.

_**Casi lo tocó y lo acarició**_

_**Y casi estuvo cerca**_

_**De abrazarlo y se escapó **_

Y es que el chico parecía tan frustrado después de las vacaciones, que Ginny, por más repelida que se sintiera acerca de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, también tenía unas ganas alocadas de acariciarla y decirle al rubio que todo iría bien.

De un momento a otro, Draco, visiblemente cansado, acomodó la cabeza entre las rodillas de ella. Fue algo muy natural lo que siguió, después de la cosquilla que los recorrió a ambos y les erizó la piel, ella se atrevió a inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante y él ladeo la suya para que sus labios se encontraran.

_**Una vez estuvo cerca del amor**_

_**Si es que estuvo cerca del amor**_

Inició como un roce, casi como una casualidad, pero pronto aumento su intensidad, con la delgada boca de Draco acariciando los labios de Ginny, con cuidado, con calma, hasta el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos se encontraron perdidos.

Fundidos.

Las manos de ella se aferraron al cuello de Draco mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca, él lo tomó como una autorización para ir más allá y se incorporó un poco para que sus manos quedaran a cada lado de ella. Con la boca de Draco guiándola, dominándola como nunca un hombre lo había hecho, Ginny abrió los ojos para encontrarse al rubio casi sobre ella.

Le sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras Draco se iba atreviendo a quitarle la bufanda para pasear sus casi inexistentes labios por su barbilla y luego hacia su cuello. Y Ginny deslizó las manos alrededor del cuello de la capa de Draco para liberarlo.

Se detuvieron un momento para mirarse nuevamente. Fue la primera vez que Ginny pudo ver algo más que una espantosa tormenta dentro de los ojos de Draco. Y también, fue la primera vez que Draco descubrió que los ojos de Ginny realmente podían hechizarlo, sobre todo, si miradaba de quel modo.

_**Luego fue, que estuvo cerca del amor**_

Sin que fuera necesario decir ni una palabra, ambos se incorporaron y comenzarón a tantear las puertas del campo de quiditch, encontraron una abierta y entraron al estadio de la mano.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, Draco atrapó a Ginny contra esta y volvió a besarla, fascinado de que las manos de ella le recorrieran la espalda.

Ginny lo libró de la capa, y Draco la libró de la túnica.

Y el frío de enero pareció desaparecer, abasallado por la pasión que acababa de desbordarse.

Draco llevó las manos a la cintura de Ginny y luego las deslizó por debajo del jersey. Había pensado en quedarse así por un rato, pero Ginny ya había levantado los brazos para sacarse la prenda. Cuando el rubio la arrojó, se vio obligado a tragar saliva varias veces para que su mente tuviera tiempo de procesar todo aquello.

Frente a él, se encontraba Ginny... no, ¡Ginevra! Con los delicados rizos encendidos sobre el rostro de mejillas ardientes, la mirada seductora y la boca que se había vuelto una fresa dulce y roja de tento besarla, con una fina camiseta cubriendo su pecho sin sujetador, cuya silueta se insinuaba debajo de ella.

Esa fue la imagen de ella que Draco conservó por años.

_**Y el futuro no pensado**_

_**Se hizo enorme y hubo un árbol**_

Y fue la razón por la que Draco le permitió quedarse en el departamento de Luna años después: la certeza de que si no dejaba de ver su camiseta, acabría por abalanzarse sobre ella.

Se llevó las manos al pelo, muy impresionado por la imagen de ella. Y para cuando se recuperó, ella ya le había abierto la túnica y la camisa. Siguieron muchos besos y caricias más, Draco dejo la huella de sus labios por todo su rostro y cuello hasta sus clavículas y los trayectos de sus manos, quedaron grabados a fuego en los brazos, el vientre y las piernas de ella.

Ginny nunca había besado y tocado, ni sido besada y tocada de aquella forma.

_**Y esa vez, como un ángel no lloró**_

_**Y el amor tomó su mano**_

_**Y fue un niño y fue un anciano**_

Abrazó el torso de Draco por debajo de la camisa de este y sintió el calor de él a su alrededor. El chico era tan alto con respecto a ella, que podía recargar la cabeza en su pecho mientras él ponía un beso en su coronilla. Fue tambien, la primera vez que Ginny puso atención a la forma en que olía Draco: a hierba y mar... aquel aroma que iba a volverse tan añorado por ella tiempo después.

_**Y el mar, la lluvia y los balcones, oliendo a jazmín**_

_**Y el libro de los besos y las flores **_

_**con todo y por ti**_

Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos y les puso unas sonrisas tontas en el rostro.

-Sabes que no me atrevería – murmuró Ginny contra el pecho de Draco.

Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más, que estrecharla contra sí mismo y volver a recorrer su espalda con una suave caricia, reprimiendo las ganas de quitarle la camiseta y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

Podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca la hubiera obligado a seguir con algo que ella no quisiera.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco – dijo, comprendiendo en ese instante, que no era el destino de ninguno, ser el primero en la vida del otro.

Pero ¡demonios! ¡demonios! Que le hubiera gustado ser otro, ser cualquier otro de la escuela, que no llevara la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo y que pudiera apoderarse de ella para luego jurarle que estaría siempre con ella.

_**Pero temió**_

_**Cuántas veces cerca**_

_**Cerca del amor**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Al final, el primero no había sido Draco. Había sido Harry Potter.

-¡Maldito! –repitió Draco.

Y la imagen de Ginny a sus diesiseis años vino a él con mayor intensidad que nunca. Draco había estado con muchas mujeres después de eso, pero nunca había vuelto a encontrarse con nada más sensual que la pelirroja, atrapada contra la puerta del estadio de quiditch, bajo el helado clima de enero.

_**Casi lo tocó y lo acarició**_

_**Y casi estuvo cerca**_

_**De abrazarlo y se escapó**_

Bueno, nunca, hasta que Ginny había llegado al departamento de Luna practicamente en el mismo estado; el cabello más corto y la figura todavía más atractiva.

Y entonces por fin la había tenido, había sido solemante suya y había sido demasiado fugaz ¿Por qué carajo no podía olvidarlo entonces?

Fue necesario que Draco rompiera unas cuantas copas, lámparas y botellas más para que por fin se dejara caer en medio de la destrozada sala, muy ebrio, con las manos en la cabeza y la varita perdida.

-Esta vez no – murmuró, o trato de murmurar por que la lengua ya no le obedecía bien –ella es mía... ¡siempre ha sido mía!

_**Una vez estuvo cerca del amor,**_

_**si es que estuvo cerca del amor,**_

_**si es que estuvo cerca del amor,**_

_**si es que estucerca del amor.**_

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Ya sé, quedo relativamente corto el capítulo, pero creo yo, tiene mucho contenido ¿no?

Esta es la primera vez que describo tanto un beso :S la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerlo, todas las críticas, bienvenidas.

Por cierto ¿Se acordaban de lo de la camiseta? Este flash back tenía mucho tiempo escrito y sin encontrar su sitio ¿Aquí quedo bien?

Contar también, que la canción que había pensado para el capítulo (yo sé que es mentira, de Amaury Gutiérrez) al final no pegaba nadita y no sé porque me acordé de esta y la descargué y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corrigiendo la última escena mientras la escuchaba ¿les gusta?

¡Ah! ¿Pero qué les pareció Draco? ¡Eso es mucho más importante!

**¡Cuéntenme todo lo que opinan!**

**=) Sean felices!**


	18. Aquí estoy yo

Harry Potter no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah... T.T no, Draco tampoco!

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

**Lynnete P. Broderick:**_ Hola! __En atención a mi amiguita Vico, publico en_ viernes, para que pueda leer todos los capítulos! TQ! Jo! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ;) espero que si… Bueno, Luna va a jugar un papel muy importante en lo que sigue, uy! Cada vez están más cerca las que creo que serán sus mejores escenas… oh! Pero no puedo decir nada aún sobre eso (pero ya las escribí!). Jo! Antes que me boicotee solita, mejor te dejo el capítulo, esperando que te guste mucho, mucho. Abrazos!

**Kthyg:** Mil gracias! Espero te siga gustando! ^^

**Misha:** Hola! ^^ ¿Te he dicho que a mí me encanta que te encante? Espero que te encante el capítulo nuevo xD

**Lunatipola:** Pauli! Miss U! No sabes que gusto me da ver tu review, Oh! Este capítulo te sorprenderá, espero yo, jojo! Úrgeme saber lo que opinas!

**Aly:** Yo también estoy muy contenta de saber tu opinión! Mil gracias! En este capítulo más gente se dará cuenta de cosas y Draco… ah! Debes de leer y contarme lo que opinas!

**Cassandra Malfoy:** Mi Ksy! Felicidades por acabar tu prepa! A que fue una etapa bonita! En fin, ya está aquí el último cap ¡lo más rápido que pude! Me ha encantado que me contaras lo que opinas de todos los capítulos y espero sinceramente que lo sigas haciendo porque muchas cosas están aún por suceder (si! Con Draco, con Ginny y todos los demás) ah! Qué emoción! Ya quiero terminar el siguiente cap… pero mientras, disfruta mucho este y me cuentas lo que te parece, ¿sip? ;) Y por cierto, sé que te irá genial en el examen de admisión…

**CAROLA:** Mil gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar! De verdad, tu review llego justo un día en que lo necesitaba. Espero que te siga gustando, y por supuesto, que sea como sea, me lo dejes saber ;)

**Karin Malfoy:** Hola! Bienvenida! Jo! xD La verdad nunca me había planteado eso del estilo, pero diría más bien que soy del tipo que se deja llevar cuando llega la inspiración. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, no sabes cómo la aprecio. Te deseo mucho éxito para con tus historias y que nos sigamos leyendo pronto ;) ¡Draco y Ginny 4ever!

_^^ ¡Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo!_

**XVIII. AQUÍ ESTOY YO**

**(canción de Luis Fonsi)**

Cerca del mediodía, Luna se apareció ante la puerta del pen-house de Draco. Encontró al portero del edificio bastante alterado y con un gran temor porque una noche antes, todo mundo escuchó explosiones y cristales rotos provenientes del departamento.

Como pudo, Luna le persuadió de no llamar al Departamento de aurores. Algo le decía que Draco estaba bien, a pesar de la puerta del recibidor que se había rajado por la mitad. Solamente por precaución, entró con la varita en alto.

Por un segundo, Luna temió que de verdad hubiera pasado algo malo. Y es que el lugar era un desastre, había vidrios por todos lados y el mobiliario estaba completamente deshecho, la madera de las sillas del comedor también se encontraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Draco? –tanteó Luna, tranquilizándose un poco al no hallar rastros de sangre en ningún sitio.

Unos minutos más tarde, encontró al rubio en el medio de su estudio. Estaba durmiendo sobre la alfombra, tumbado hacia abajo y con la cabeza hacia un lado, con su túnica azul oscuro arruinada y una botella de whiskey vacía en la mano.

-Luna... –murmuró el rubio cuando ella fue a ponerse a su lado y moverlo, luego Draco se volvió a dormir.

Luna sonrió al recordar la preocupación del portero y los vecinos por el alboroto, menos mal que no habían llamado a los aurores o solamente hubieran encontrado a un Malfoy completamente ebrio y haciendo destrozos por alguna razón. Con un hechizo, hizo al joven levitar por el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde no había roto nada, aparentemente, y lo depositó sobre su cama para que él pudiera recuperarse.

Eran como las tres de la tarde cuando Draco volvió a abrir los ojos. Se alegró muchísimo porque lo primero que vio en su mesita de noche fue una botella con poción rojiza en la que él mismo había rotulado "para noches malas". Aunque no recordaba haberla puesto ahí en primer lugar, se la bebió de un trago, antes de que el fuerte dolor de cabeza lo impidiera a moverse por completo.

El alivio del dolor fue inmediato, pero algo más lo molesto: ese olor nauseabundo que venía de algún lugar. Le tomo cerca de un minuto el asimilar que provenía de sí mismo. Era una espantosa mezcla entre sudor, humo y tierra... fermentados.

Por fortuna, no había destrozado nada en su habitación ni en su baño. Le urgía un largo regaderazo y deshacerse de aquella ropa asquerosa que llevaba. ¿Cómo había terminado así?

Cuando estuvo limpio y perfumado, como Merlín mandaba a un Malfoy, salió hacia la sala del departamento. Por supuesto, encontró un caos.

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**para hacerte**_

_**reír una vez más,**_

Y en medio de todo, Luna estaba sentada entre los sillones (como todo estaba destrozado, no quedaba más que el suelo). La chica tenía un pergamino entre las manos y estaba muy entretenida escribiendo algo.

-Hola – dijo Draco para llamar su atención y la voz le salió ronca.

Luna se giró con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Hola! –Saludó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Draco -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

Draco sonrió irónico al comprender que no había soñado la presencia de Luna y que ella había sido quien le había dejado la poción en la mesita de noche.

-Mejor –dijo -. Pero que maldito caos pude hacer ¿eh?

Luna se puso la pluma detrás de su oreja y dejó ver un arete hecho con espiral de cuaderno muggle.

-Pude reparar las cosas que rompiste –dijo mirando muy contenta a su alrededor –pero las cosas a las que lanzaste maldiciones, quedaron inservibles...

Draco la imitó en su gesto de mirar alrededor y se encontró con lámparas y portarretratos que estaban sobre mesas rayadas e inservibles. Daban una apariencia realmente cómica y Draco no aguanto las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Luna era en verdad adorable.

Luna lo dejo reírse y como si Draco no estuviera ahí, ella se volvió a sentar en el suelo para recuperar su pergamino y seguir con su escritura.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Draco cuando logro dejar de reírse.

-Escribo la editorial para el Quisquilloso de este mes.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó él acercándose.

-Es para ti –dijo ella con calma.

_**Confía en mí,**_

_**deja tus miedos atrás**_

_**Y ya verás.**_

Draco se arrodilló detrás de ella y leyó el pergamino con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Luna.

_Ahora que la paz prevalece en nuestro mundo, parece que nos sintiéramos más presionados que nunca, vivimos a prisa y vivimos preocupados por un sin fin de cosas, hasta que llega el momento en que ya no podemos seguir aguantando. Es normal y a todos nos pasa, por eso, este mes, doy a los lectores este consejo:_

_Cuando tengas ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo por un día, ¡hazlo! Pero no olvides que al día siguiente, la vida va a continuar tanto si estás listo como si no. Sólo tienes un día ¡aprovéchalo! _

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Luna cuando paso un tiempo razonable para que Draco leyera.

-Me gusta – dijo él simplemente y se quedó un rato, detrás de Luna, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron por un rato así. Siempre se habían sentido cómodos estando uno con otro.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco después de unos minutos. Estaba señalando a otro pergamino.

-¡Oh! Malcolm me lo dio esta mañana para ti.

Draco se puso de pie y extendió rápidamente el pergamino. Una sonrisa torcida se apareció en su rostro.

-¿De qué se trata? –curioseó Luna.

-Sólo es un negocio que salió bien –dijo Draco con una voz tan seria que no pegaba con su sonrisa.

-Me alegra –repuso Luna –, creo que vas a necesitar otra pequeña fortuna para arreglar esto.

Draco dejó de sonreír en automático. Por un momento, creyó que Luna se burlaba de él (por haber destruido la sala, el estudio, la cocina, el comedor y hasta su bar), pero se encontró con su rostro limpio y se relajó.

-Y también voy a necesitar donde quedarme mientras tanto – agregó sugerente.

-Bueno – dijo Luna con los ojos abiertos de par en par-, mi departamento no es tan lujoso como era este, pero si te va bien, siempre eres bienvenido.

-o-o-o-

Ginny se despertó al día siguiente con la noticia de que alguien la buscaba.

Ya estaba entrada la mañana y aún no se sentía descansada. El día anterior había sido demasiado agotador; aunque había aprendido que la tienda de su hermano George no era el mejor lugar para iniciar las vacaciones.

"Sortilegios Weasley" raramente se encontraba sin clientes, pero hacia ya tiempo que George no lograba colocar un nuevo hit en el mercado como para abarrotar el lugar como cuando tenía a su hermano. Y sin quererlo, Ginny fue la solución a ello.

Algún cliente había pensado que la joven se encontraba ahí para algún tipo de promoción y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquello estaba lleno de gente. Ordinariamente, George hubiera echado fuera a quien quisiera acercarse demasiado a Ginny, pero decidió que su hermanita le debía algo por no haberse despedido en Navidad.

Mientras Ginny se iba a casa a deshacerse de su sudadera y ponerse un vestido, George colocó un letrero de promoción "En la compra de 100 galeones en la tienda, una foto con Ginny Weasley".

La consecuencia: anaqueles vacíos en la tienda y Ginny sin poder levantarse de la cama todavía.

-Dice que viene desde París a verte, Ginny –insistió Molly Weasley –lo voy a entretener un rato, pero no te demores ¿ok?

Con un gruñido, Ginny reunió energía para ponerse de pie. Aunque sí, estaba un poco emocionada ¿quién sería? Tal vez, su amigo Jhon...

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**con un beso**_

_**quemándome en los labios,**__  
_

Un rato después, Ginny al fin salió de su habitación, con un minivestido hecho de varias telas estampadas con flores azules de distintos tamaños.

Molly Weasley había salido al jardín, dejándoles a solas.

-Hola – saludó una voz masculina al verla aparecer en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

De inmediato, Ginny dio media vuelta para salir de la estancia.

-Lárgate – dijo tranquilamente mientras tanto.

Pero Blaise Zabini fue más rápido que ella y alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo.

-Ginny... por favor –pidió el chico soltándola suavemente.

-No – dijo ella firmemente-. Te dije que no me volvieras a buscar.

-Pero dime por qué – Blaise insistió tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que ella se girara hacia él.

-Porque ustedes me humillaron – volvió a hablar firmemente.

-No... –murmuró Blaise con un poco de miedo.

A pesar de lo hermosa que Ginny se encontraba, Blaise no podía encontrar la chispa con la que la joven había vivido en París y que lo había hecho terminar de enamorarse de ella.

-Ginny, yo no tuve nada que ver.

-¡Oh! No vengas con eso ahora – Ginny le miro con rencor -. Sólo te hace parecer más cobarde.

-Fue Astoria sola – insistió Blaise-, yo estaba enterado, sí. Pero a fin de cuentas no fui partícipe.

-Pero quisiste aprovecharte de la situación –rebatió Ginny -, eso es suficiente para considerarte su cómplice.

-¿Cómplice de qué, Ginny? –Blaise subió el tono de su voz -. ¿Acaso no ves que fue Draco quien tuvo la culpa? Ni Astoria, ni tú, ni yo tampoco. ¡Fue él quien no te valoró! Si él hubiera sido un poco más hombre y hubiera controlado sus hormonas, Astoria no habría tenido éxito.

_**Es para ti, **_

_**puede tu vida cambiar, **_

_**déjame entrar.**_

Ginny se quedó sin palabras.

Y Blaise se relajó un poco, sabiendo que había logrado hacerse con el primer tanto.

Por su parte, Ginny se tensó mucho más ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente aceptar que ella no lo correspondía y dejarla tranquila?

-Aun así, no quiero volver a verte –dijo Ginny después de un rato.

Blaise permaneció inmóvil frente a Ginny. ¿Cómo aquella simpática situación en la que la conoció había parado en ese frío encuentro?

_**Le pido al Sol,**_

_**Que una estrella azul,**_

_**viaje hasta ti,**_

_**Y te enamore su luz.**_

-Antes de que él llegara a París, todo iba bien entre nosotros –señaló a una turbada chica.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en procesar la última línea de Blaise. ¿Se refería a antes de que Draco llegara a París?

-Pero estabas malinterpretando todo –dijo al fin y se permitió a sí misma entrar a la sala y sentarse en uno de los viejos sillones -. Debí dejarlo claro desde entonces.

Blaise se fijó en el gesto de Ginny y se sintió contento al sentarse en el sillón que estaba en frente de ella. Todo parecía indicar que al menos, le daba permiso de hablar.

-Yo podía hacer que te sonrojaras con sólo mirarte –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porque eras un chico tierno –respondió Ginny -, me mirabas embobado y siempre traías flores... pero éramos amigos solamente, Blaise. Yo no podía ni podré nunca verte de la forma en que tú quieres.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que no hay química entre nosotros –dijo Ginny seriamente, estaba más tranquila y se daba cuenta de que Blaise no había sido el culpable de que ella y Draco rompieran, pero aun así, no quería que el joven se quedara mucho tiempo.

-¿Química? –la sonrisa de Blaise se perdió por completo. De hecho, su rostro se descompuso un poco.

Ginny no respondió, estaba pensando en la forma de terminar con aquello y que Blaise se fuera de una vez.

-Eso es una estupidez, Ginny. Y lo sabes –dijo Blaise molesto.

Ginny siguió sin responderle. Si Blaise se exaltaba demasiado, le daría un pretexto para echarlo de su casa.

-Si de química se tratara todo, Draco y Astoria habrían seguido juntos toda la vida ¡Nadie tenía más química que ellos! –dijo sin pensarlo Blaise, por supuesto, se arrepintió de inmediato.

-¿No están juntos? –dudó Ginny, y también se arrepintió en el acto.

Era verdad que todo lo que duró su gira con la W & S nunca había visto a Draco acompañar a Astoria, y que Astoria no lucía como una mujer feliz, pero Ginny simplemente había asumido que ellos estaban juntos y que seguían burlándose de ella.

-¿Acaso sigues pensando en él, Ginny?

Ella estaba en blanco. Si Draco no estaba con Astoria ¿Había ido al aeropuerto para verla a ella? O sea, que no había sido una ilusión ¿él realmente había estado esperando a que ella fuera a su encuentro?

_**Aquí estoy yo,  
**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón,  
**_

-¿Sigues queriéndolo? ¿A pesar de todo? –insistió Blaise.

-Creo que mejor te vas ya –soltó de pronto Ginny y de un movimiento brusco, se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué no puedes aunque sea tratar de darme una oportunidad a mí y en cambio sigues pensando en el idiota que te engañó? –Blaise también se puso de pie, aunque tranquilamente.

-No te debo ninguna explicación – el tono de Ginny fue duro-. Ni siquiera somos amigos como para que te tenga que explicar nada...

-¿Por qué me pones las cosas tan difíciles? –Insistió Blaise desesperándose- ¿Te harías tanto del rogar si fuera Draco quien estuviera aquí ahora?

-Las cosas son simples, en realidad –respondió Ginny molesta-. Está muy claro que no estoy interesada en ti y también está muy claro que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre nada. Y ahora ya puedes irte.

-Pero...

-Que te largues –zanjó Ginny y su mano derecha busco la varita dentro del bolsillo.

Blaise dio un paso atrás al ver la varita de Ginny en su mano.

-Soy mejor que él –dijo muy serio y Ginny habría jurado que sus ojos parecieron más oscuros –ya te darás cuenta...

-Ustedes son la misma basura Slytherin al final de cuentas.

-No –dijo Blaise firmemente -. Astoria puede ser una sucia golfa y Draco una basura como hombre. Pero yo no lo soy. Yo sé tratar a una mujer, sobre todo si se tratara de ti.

-En París no lo demostraste –le recriminó Ginny-. Únicamente pensaste en aprovecharte de la situación que yo estaba viviendo ¿ese es tu concepto de un verdadero hombre?

_**Llenando tu falta de amor,**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

_**No temas, yo te cuidaré.**_

_**Solo acéptame.**_

-¡Está bien! –estalló Blaise -. Fue un error, y estoy aquí porque lo reconozco, quiero que me des una oportunidad de probar que soy distinto, que nunca ha sido mi intención dañarte; pero no quieres dejar que...

Ginny le interrumpió cuando perdió la paciencia completamente, levantó la varita y la apuntó en el cuello del chico.

-He dicho que te largues. Y no voy a repetírtelo.

-¿Vas a lanzarme una maldición? –Dudó Blaise retrocediendo un paso más -¿Le lanzaste una a él también? – hizo la última pregunta sintiendo un montón de rencor hacia Draco.

-Ginny…

Harry Potter acababa de llegar a la Madriguera y se encontraba justo en el marco de la puerta.

El joven auror no comprendió muy bien la situación, pero el hecho de que Ginny tuviera la varita afuera lo puso en alerta también.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó mirando a Ginny.

_**Aquí estoy yo**_

_**para darte**_

_**mi fuerza y mi aliento…**__  
_

Ginny miró fugazmente hacia Harry, sin dejar de apuntarle la varita a Blaise. Por alguna razón, le dio un gusto genuino la presencia de Harry.

-Todo está bien –dijo firmemente –Zabini estaba por marcharse.

-Pero, Ginny…

Harry juzgó que la expresión de Blaise era desesperada ¿Qué podría haber pasado? La mirada de Ginny era dura y su brazo no dudaba, pero había un ligero temblor en sus labios y el niño que vivió la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que significaba: Ginny de verdad no estaba cómoda con la presencia de Zabini ahí.

-Ya la has escuchado –dijo Harry Potter con un tono neutro al tiempo que sacaba su propia varita-. Vete.

-No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente –dijo Blaise a Ginny en el mismo tono desesperado.

-No vas a obtener nada de mí –respondió Ginny -. Y ya lárgate de mi casa.

Blaise no se movió ni un centímetro, con toda la frialdad que la casa de Salazar Slytherin le había inculcado, fingió que no se daba cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-¿A qué carajo esperas? –insistió Ginny.

El auror por su parte, se estaba hartando de la situación, no comprendía lo que sucedía exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que Ginny lo necesitaba. De lo contrario, ¿qué esperaba ella para lanzarle una maldición al tal Zabini?

-¿Por qué sigues queriéndole? –reclamó Blaise, seguía ignorando a Harry.

-¿Por qué te crees con derecho de pedirme explicaciones? –gritó Ginny.

-¡Me da el derecho lo que siento por ti! –Respondió Blaise también con un grito y olvidándose de la presencia de Harry se volvió a acercar a ella -¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿Te parece tan horrible que sienta algo por ti? ¿De verdad?

_**Y ayudarte a pintar**_

_**mariposas en la oscuridad.**_

_**Serán de verdad.  
**_

Ginny se quedó helada.

Y Harry decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. En dos segundos solamente, el chico había inmovilizado a Blaise y ya se había desaparecido con él y vuelto a aparecer a unos centímetros de Ginny.

Cuando volvió a la sala, ya sin Blaise, miró con alegría a Ginny y la joven, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle agradecida.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó divertida.

-Nada –dijo Harry correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la hermosa joven-. Lo dejé en una colina lejana, muy, muy lejana. Tiene su varita así que no estará perdido… pero no creo que vuelva, no hoy, al menos.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny con ojos brillantes.

Harry le besó en la mejilla.

-Siempre que lo necesites. Cuenta conmigo.

_**Quiero ser yo**_

_**el que despierte en ti**_

_**un nuevo sentimiento.**_

Ginny guardo su varita y su sonrisa se tornó nerviosa ¿qué tanto tendría que explicarle a Harry ahora?

-¿Zabini, eh?

-Si –dijo Ginny con calma, lo mejor era ir midiendo las palabras para no meterse en líos.

-¿ex Slytherin, no? –Ginny afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Se encontraron en París?

-Ehm… sí.

-Ginny –dijo Harry de nuevo en tono neutral-, ¿él te dañó de algún modo? ¿Fue quien te hizo sufrir en París?

-No –respondió Ginny.

-¿Entonces por qué lo echabas? Algo debió suceder…

-Es que me acosa –reconoció Ginny sonrojándose -. Ya lo he rechazado pero insiste y yo…

Harry sonrió y se relajó. Se había estado preocupando y al final, supuso que era algo natural que Ginny tuviera otros pretendientes.

-¿Entonces no fue él quien te hizo llorar en París?

-No –dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza -. Pero tampoco es que tenga ganas de volver a verlo.

-¿Algún día me contarás lo que pasó en París?

-Creo que sí, pero no pronto.

-Tómate tu tiempo –dijo Harry contento.

Ginny se alegró sinceramente por tener la compañía de Harry. Era una de las pocas personas con las que sentía que podía hablar y que realmente estaba interesado en escuchar de su viaje y su nuevo trabajo.

-Por cierto –dijo Harry después de un rato de charla -. Me escape de la oficina para verte…

-¿Hay algo importante? –Ginny levantó las cejas.

-En una semana es el séptimo aniversario –dijo Harry adquiriendo un tono serio -. Ya sabes… de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ginny se enderezó en el sillón ¿tanto tiempo?

-Habrá una ceremonia solemne en Hogwarts –siguió Harry –y luego habrá un almuerzo en el ministerio… ¿Querrías acompañarme?

La pelirroja miro a Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír: El joven auror estaba nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas, igual que el primer día en que se habían besado y él le había pedido que salieran formalmente frente al lago.

_**Y te enseñe a querer **_

_**a entregarte otra vez sin medir**_

_**los abrazos que des.**__  
_

-Me encantaría –respondió sin dudarlo-. Gracias por la invitación.

Y luego de eso, siguieron con su animada charla. Ginny le habló a Harry de Milán y sus lujos y él la escucho atentamente y sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Algún día, Ginny estaría lista para abrirle de nuevo su corazón.

-o-o-o-

Ginny no podía imaginar peor suerte que esa:

-Draco… -murmuró casi sin aliento.

¡Carajo! ¡Tanto tiempo sin charlar con Luna y al ir a visitarla tenía que toparse con él! Y para colmo, encontrarlo tan alto y apuesto.

De pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Luna, a Ginny le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas, pasó del sonrojo a la palidez extrema unas tres veces antes de poder serenarse y volver a hablar.

-Yo… busco a Luna –dijo con la mejor voz que consiguió.

Draco por su parte, mantenía una expresión distante y no había movido ni un músculo después de abrir la puerta. Al principio miró a Ginny como si no pudiera creer que fuera real su presencia, pero luego sus iris recuperaron su frialdad habitual.

-No esta.

Ginny fue incapaz de emitir otro sonido mientras miraba al rubio. Draco estaba mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces vuelvo luego –logró articular cuando ya se había dado la media vuelta y se sintió a salvo de aquella mirada.

Por fin, Draco reaccionó.

-Espera –dijo alcanzando a tomarla del codo-, espera…

_**Le pido a Dios,**_

_**Un toque de inspiración**_

_**para decir,**_

_**lo que tú esperas oír de mí.**_

Ginny se detuvo en seco sintiendo estremecerse. Su corazón empezó a trabajar a un ritmo frenético y se le erizo la piel al sentir el contacto de Draco.

Se giró lentamente preguntándose si estaba lista para volver a enfrentarse a sus ojos.

Definitivamente no lo estaba. Draco mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella y a Ginny le entraron unas ganas terribles de dejarse caer y hacerse un ovillo en el suelo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Draco sin desviar su mirada ni soltarle el brazo.

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente y los labios le temblaron mientras trataba de responder, ¿cómo se atrevía él a hacer semejante pregunta? ¿Había alguna respuesta en especial que Draco deseara escuchar? La joven intentó varias veces retirar su brazo del contacto de Draco y articular alguna palabra. Pero no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Suéltame –pidió al fin con un hilo de voz.

-Sólo responde –insistió Draco dejando su brazo libre.

Ginny retrocedió un paso y bajó la vista. Comprendió que no había pasado tiempo suficiente. No después de todas aquellas noches en París… eran en verdad difíciles de olvidar.

-Estoy bien –dijo cuando recuperó la voz y se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era sincera -. Gracias por preguntar. Ya me voy.

-¿Cómo, así? –Draco se movió rápidamente hasta ella y extendió una mano para acariciarle a Ginny la barbilla.

Y a ambos les quemó el contacto.

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón,**_

_**Llenando tu falta de amor,**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor,**__  
_

-Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Ginny y volvió a retroceder.

-¿No quieres pasar?

Un paso atrás a la vez, Ginny ya estaba al borde de la escalera.

-En realidad, no –dijo y sonrió.

Draco volvió a fijarse en ella, quedaba solamente un leve sonrojo en su rostro y el vestido azul turquesa le sentaba maravillosamente. La encontró más bella que nunca. No podía dejarla irse así.

_**No temas, yo te cuidaré.**_

_**Solo acéptame.**_

-No creo que Luna se demore –insistió amagando un nuevo acercamiento.

Y entonces, toda la magia de aquel encuentro se escapó por el Flu.

-¡Cariño! –dijo alguien a la espalda de Ginny -. Cuando me lo dijiste no creía que fuera verdad que ibas a mudarte a este lugar—la recién llegada hablaba mientras pasaba a un lado de Ginny sin reparar en ella y luego fue a colgarse del cuello de Draco -. Pero ya veo que hablabas en serio –finalizó besándolo en los labios.

Draco la hizo a un lado maldiciendo la suerte de que Aidee apareciera justo en esos momentos. Pero ya era tarde, Ginny le hizo una seña de despedida mientras ponía una sonrisa triste y comenzó a bajar la escalera a toda velocidad.

En cuanto llegó a la recepción del edificio, se desapareció. Así que Draco tenía una nueva conquista…

-o-o-o-

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –inquirió Draco.

Luna lo miró con su habitual expresión de sorpresa, que en ella, era simplemente de neutralidad. Sentados cómodamente en la sala con una enorme fuente de chocolate y frutas delante, Draco acaba de comunicarle de su encuentro con Ginny y de la aparición de Aidee.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó la chica mordisqueando una fresa cubierta.

-Lo que estés pensando…

Luna sonrió de forma enigmática.

-Venga. Dilo.

-Antes de opinar, tengo otra duda…

-¿Cuál?

-Si Aidee no hubiera aparecido ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Draco se enfrentó a los ojos de Luna y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Definitivamente, se había vuelto muy transparente para esa chica.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Draco escogió una uva y la metió en la fuente y Luna comenzó otra fresa. No hacían falta muchas palabras para que ambos lo comprendieran: Draco habría hecho "Cualquier cosa" para que Ginny se quedara.

-Eres un idiota –dijo por fin Luna, haciendo que Draco casi se atragantara con la uva-. Y no me explico cómo te las arreglas para joderlo dos veces al hilo.

Draco tuvo que esforzarse por toser lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se atorara la uva en su garganta. Cuando se aclaró, miró a su amiga a la espera de una explicación.

-Te dije que esa tal Aidee te daría problemas…

-Ya.

-En verdad, nunca me agradó –ahora Luna sonreía triunfal.

-Ya.

-Y bien, ahora que estás decidido ¿en qué te ayudo?

_**Dame tus alas,**_

_**las voy a curar.**_

_**Y de mi mano te invito a volar…**_

Draco puso una expresión de sorpresa y luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno… ella venía a buscarte.

Luna escogió una rebanada de durazno y la degustó con calma antes de responder.

-Me debes una bien grande, Draco Malfoy –dijo divertida -. Y más te vale que no lo jodas esta vez, o por fin te vas a enterar de lo que soy capaz de hacerte.

-o-o-o-

Harry repasó nuevamente el discurso que diría para la ceremonia del séptimo aniversario. Se encontraba en la sala del departamento en el que Ron y Hermione vivían y estaba leyendo en voz alta ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón,**_

-Ya era hora –murmuró Hermione tras escuchar el final del discurso.

Ron por su parte, parecía estar meditando en algo. Estaba muy serio.

-¿Entonces, te parece bien? –dudó Harry mirando a Hermione por encima de sus gafas.

-Estoy confundido –dijo Ron antes que Hermione contestara -. Creía que se habían reconciliado después de lo del aeropuerto…

-Es que Ginny…

_**Llenando tu falta de amor,**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor,  
**_

-No importa –los interrumpió Hermione -. El punto es que Harry se ha decidido. Y creo que a Ginny le va a encantar el gesto –terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí? –preguntó Ron a su esposa.

-Porque eres aún más ingenioso –le animó Hermione y se dieron un beso corto.

Y Harry los observó deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a ser tan feliz como ellos.

_**No temas, yo te cuidaré.**_

_**Solo acéptame.**_

-o-o-o-

Por su parte, Draco y Luna también se prepararon para el día de la ceremonia. Estaban seguros que Ginny y los demás Weasley estarían presentes y sería la oportunidad de Draco de acorralarla en algún sitio de Hogwarts o del ministerio y hacerle ver que DEBÍAN estar juntos.

_**Aquí estoy yo,**_

_**Abriéndote mi corazón,  
**_

-No creo que vayas a tenerlo fácil –dijo Luna.

Se encontraban en Hogsmade esa tarde, dando vueltas por una mueblería para ver si Draco encontraba una nueva sala que le agradara.

-Ella nunca ha sido fácil – le contestó Draco con una sonrisa extraña -. Pero tampoco es imposible.

-Como digas –sonrió Luna deteniéndose frente a un sofá púrpura al que Draco le echo malos ojos.

-Aunque admito que esta cambiada –el rubio se llevó una mano a su aristocrática barbilla.

-¿También lo notaste?

-Si –dijo Draco pasando de largo el feo mueble -. Ese nuevo trabajo le ha enseñado un par de cosas.

-Como ocultar sus sentimientos –apuntó Luna.

-Entre otras cosas.

_**Llenando tu falta de amor,**_

_**Cerrándole el paso al dolor,**_

Siguieron caminando hasta que Draco se fijó en un sofá de tres plazas: el mueble tenía una base blanca de contornos suaves y tapicería marrón. Se complementaba con una mesa rectangular y una biblioteca a juego. El conjunto tenía un aire refinado que le agradó al joven.

-¿Cuáles otras cosas? –dudó la rubia, en cuya opinión, el mueble era aburrido, así que no le prestó atención.

-Pues...-Draco acarició el contorno sugestivo del sofá -. Su porte es distinto y parece más fuerte, física y emocionalmente, quiero decir. Como si hubiera necesitado ser más hermosa.

Luna cerró los ojos y de pronto, el sofá le pareció menos insípido. Acaba de imaginarse a Draco y Ginny sentados en él y definitivamente lucirían bien.

-Insisto –dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados-. No lo jodas esta vez. Si lo haces, no creo que haya más oportunidades.

-No voy a necesitarlas –refutó Draco confiado.

Todo lo que había necesitado saber sobre Ginny, se lo había revelado ella misma el día anterior: mientras su presencia siguiera turbándola de esa forma, Draco tenía una oportunidad.

_**No temas, yo te cuidaré.**_

_**Siempre te amaré.**_

-o-o-o-

- o – o – o – o -

-o-o-o-

¿Se dieron cuenta de todo lo que sucedió en este capítulo?

¡Casi maté a Draco con una uva con chocolate!

Soy tan malignaaaaa xD

Digo, Al fin llegó a donde quería… MUAJAJAJAJA!

Kof! Kof! Kof!

Como decía, pasan muchas cosas: Draco K.O. pero decidido, Luna, George, Blaise, Harry de héroe, Molly ni por enterada, Ginny sin palabras, Draco más decidido, sólo necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando Ginny ¿qué les pareció? ¡A que todas estaban esperando a que se encontraran!

¡Ya!

xD Me he quedado en casa un viernes por la noche para terminar este capítulo y subirlo ¿me merezco un review?

**Anden y digan: **

**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? **

**¡Cuéntenme todo lo que opinan!**

**O Draco seguirá comiendo peligrosísimas uvas! UUUUVAAAAS! **

**=) Sean felices!**

_**muminSarita**_


	19. Guerras pérdidas

_Reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todas… _

**Yop:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste mucho y que me dejes saber tu opinión, hay un poco más de Draco y Ginny aunque… bueno! ~~U Me cuentas!

**Misha:** Hi! Gracias por todo lo que me pones en tu rev! Para las escenas Draco-Luna he tenido que documentarme un montón xD o sea, leído muchos, muchos fics para tratar de comprender su dinámica… me cuestan, pero me encantan! Harry es un chico genial… pero no es el protagonista de este fic xD ¡Tienes razón! ¡Esos hombres! ¿Te ha pasado? Cuéntame… Espero que te guste el capítulo, está un poco retorcido pero bueno… puff! No dejes de contarme lo que te parece, ok? Un abrazo!

**Lynette P. Broderick:** ¡Hola! Qué alegría que ya estés mucho mejor, yo de nuevo aparezco en fin de semana ¿te gusta? ¡Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Fui muy feliz de recibirlo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, trae a Draco, a Ginny, a Luna, a Harry y hasta a George… ya sé, tengo un revoltijo de personajes, pero algo bueno saldrá, digo yo jojo! Me cuentas… Un abrazo enorme, enorme!

**S. Lily Potter:** Qué gusto me da recibir tus reviews! Hay tanto! Uhm, no sé ni qué puedo decir y qué no para no boicotear el capítulo… bueno! Que sale Luna con Ginny y Draco con Ginny y… ¡hasta ahí! xD Por favor, cuando termines, cuéntame tus impresiones… ¡Oh! Y lo de Harry no fue nada censurado! Apuesto que todas lo saben, pero está bien, hagamos como que es un misterio jojo! Nos volvemos a leer abajo, mujercita ¡Saludos!

**Elinweasley:** Hola! Un gusto! De verdad que me siento honrada de haber recibido tu primer review y de que me hayas incluido en favoritos ¡mil gracias! Uhm… Draco y Ginny, bueno son muy difíciles, ese es justo su encanto, prometo remediar lo retorcido de la historia pronto, pero pido paciencia para que salga un poco más creíble ¿eso suena bien? xD De verdad, muchas gracias por apoyar la historia, ojalá te vea seguido por aquí. Ya me contarás!

**Usagui Weasley:** Jo! Creo que fuiste la única que se creyó lo de las uvas… espero que te siga gustando mucho, ya sabes que los reviews inspiran, llegan más y yo me apuro más xD ¡Gracias!

**Carola:** Hola! xD Faltan por pasar muchas, muchas cosas… muchas gracias por la canción, no la había escuchado pero fue una ayuda para este capítulo, tal vez no quede incluida pero ya encontraré la forma de compensarlo ¿te parece bien? T.T Confieso que no he tenido cabeza para escribir mi otro fic, una disculpa, pero pronto tendré vacaciones y prometo aplicarme. Por lo pronto, dejo este capítulo, es muy, muy importante en la trama así que espero tu opinión, de nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**Cassandra Malfoy:** ¡Hola, pequeña youngling! Para compensar mi maldad en el capítulo anterior, actualizo pronto aunque no garantizo resolver todas mis pasadas acciones malignas… uhm, tal vez al contrario xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero no te enojes mucho conmigo por lo que sigue ¡Oh! ¡No puedo contarlo! Pero espero saber tu opinión al final del capítulo XoXo

**Blake:** Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia y la canción! =D eso también importa, ojalá te siga gustando y sigas apoyando esta loca historia Draco-Ginny!

-o-o-o-

Bueno, bueno, en la hora de confesar que no soy muy buena haciendo amigas así que a medio capítulo me quedé totalmente bloqueada, ¡JO! ¡Me costó mucho escribirlo! ¡Borradores y borradores! Espero que les guste mucho…

o-o-o

**XIX. GUERRAS PÉRDIDAS**

**(canción de Bacilos)**

**- o - o - o -**

_**Tragando palabras te vas dando cuenta**_

_**Que a veces lo lógico es lo más difícil**_

En las fotografías, se vio a sí misma saludando y sonriendo mientras Draco le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, se dio cuenta de que el gesto de él era una especie de mueca burlona. No, no sonreía como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Fue la única fotografía tomada con el consentimiento del rubio en esa noche.

Había otra en la que se veía a Draco inclinar su rostro y mirarle los labios, lascivo, mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y le sonreía antes de que se besaran.

Una tercera foto los mostraba juntos, después del desfile, ella esperaba el beso de Draco y él no se hacía rogar, se inclinaba hacia ella con los ojos entornados mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la pierna y la otra, detrás de su cabeza, prolongaba el beso.

_**Y poquito a poco te vas acercando**_

_**Al fuego en la llama que quema**_

_**A las mariposas**_

La última fotografía estaba tomada a la distancia, eran ellos dos nuevamente, abordando el automóvil de Draco, que por supuesto, era mágico. Estaba tomada desde lejos y no tenía buen ángulo, pero se los veía muy juntos y subiéndose apresuradamente, inmediatamente después de cerrar su puerta, Draco había hecho desaparecer el automóvil, lo cual por supuesto, aumentaba las especulaciones.

Pero no había pasado nada.

_Flash back._

-Oh, Draco –suspiró Astoria -. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

La rubia estaba feliz, le había tomado horas el estar lista para esa noche, aunque no se había atrevido a utilizar un filtro amoroso, se había puesto encima cualquier cantidad de pócimas y preparados para aumentar su atractivo y puesto la mejor de las túnicas que había presentado para salir aquella noche. Era color verde claro, con un escote recatado al frente pero que dejaba toda su espalda descubierta, se sujetaba delicadamente por un par de tiras de pedrería delgadas y la falda era ajustada a su cadera y con vuelo amplio al final. En fin, estaba hecha una reina y sabía de su habilidad para capturar la atención de los hombres. Draco no había sido la excepción.

Aunque al principio, el muchacho se había mostrado renuente a darle más que el saludo y posar para una sola fotografía, Astoria prácticamente desfiló para él, le miró a los ojos en todo momento sin importar que al día siguiente fueran a llamarle la atención en la compañía. Y después del desfile, durante la cena, cambió de estrategia para ignorarlo completamente.

Y obtuvo resultados, claro que sí. Draco se había acercado a ella con un brillo furioso en los ojos para pedirle una explicación sobre su comportamiento y ella había fingido que no sabía de qué le hablaba. Él había estado a punto de alejarse cuando ella lo había detenido y plantado un beso sin más ni más.

Tal vez intrigado o seducido, quizá hechizado, Astoria nunca lo había acabado de comprender, que Draco le correspondiera a sus labios de aquella forma y se aferrara a su cintura como había dejado de hacer meses antes de que su relación acabara. Pero el caso, fue que después de un rato, Draco pareció incomodarse y perdiendo totalmente el control, se la había llevado a su automóvil y conducido como un loco hasta el edificio donde estaba su pent-house para arrojarse sobre ella sin más ni más en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta del departamento detrás de sí.

_**Azules y blancas entre las cenizas**_

_**Las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas**_

Llevado por la pasión del momento, Draco estaba ocupado en desnudarle los hombros con la boca mientras sus manos buscaban el cierre de la túnica.

-Yo también te he extrañado… -murmuró, y se detuvo justo a tiempo; había estado a punto de decir "Ginevra" para terminar esa frase.

Lentamente, se separó de la chica, cuya boca protestó el que Draco dejara su labor. El propio Draco protestó el tener que alejarse del cuerpo encendido de la rubia y cerró los ojos, entre confundido y molesto consigo mismo ¿qué carajo le estaba pasando?

-No puedo –masculló con los ojos apretados -. No puedo… -repitió soltando a la rubia y retrocediendo varios pasos para poner distancia entre ellos.

-Draco… -Astoria se quedó helada frente a él. Habría creído todo, excepto que un día, ya entrados en labores, Draco iba a detenerse.

Cuando Draco levantó la cara y abrió los ojos, se encontró a una joven hermosa que lo miraba fijamente, con una clara expresión de sorpresa y la respiración todavía agitada. El joven le devolvió la mirada y se pasó las manos por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones sin lograr comprender los acontecimientos de la noche.

_**Y yo las entiendo por qué yo he sentido**_

_**La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido**_

Sin decir ni media palabra, pasó de largo a Astoria y se fue dando zancadas hasta el baño, abrió el grifo de agua helada y metió la cabeza debajo. Se odió a si mismo cuando notó el temblor de sus manos.

Al terminar la operación, se dio cuenta que Astoria estaba detrás de él, se había acomodado la túnica y un par de gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Draco en tono neutro.

Jurando que la sangre había dejado de fluir en su cuerpo y se le había congelado, Astoria dio media vuelta lentamente y fue capaz de dar tres pasos antes de sacar su varita y desaparecer. Era por Ginny y lo sabía, los había visto desaparecer en año nuevo, y estaba segura, Draco no se había detenido en esa ocasión.

No, si hubiera sido Ginny, Draco no habría conseguido frenarse hasta haber arrancado todo el placer de la pelirroja. Hecha un mar de lágrimas, Astoria apareció en su habitación de hotel sin lograr acallar a la voz dentro de ella que gritaba "Tú ya lo sabías"

_Fin Flash Back._

Había sido todo una estupidez y Astoria lo sabía. Que Ginny no iba a volver a confiar en ella, ni Draco volvería a rebasar la línea de sus encantos.

_**Y es así...**_

_**Como se va enredando el cuento**_

_**Como se va torciendo el tiempo**_

_**Como te quedas ciego**_

Dolía.

Dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

De una forma casi irreal, pero que punzaba en el pecho y detrás de los ojos. Que escocía en la garganta y de vez en cuando le formaba nudos.

Draco y Astoria habían mantenido una relación estable incluso cuando él ya se había marchado a Suiza; nunca habían tenido problemas para verse y dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones juveniles. Y Astoria recordaba tanta pasión e intimidad entre ellos que seguía costándole trabajo el entender que las cosas habían ido cambiando y apagándose. Hasta que Draco puso fin a la relación, alegando que ya no se sentía igual hacia la joven y que necesitaba tiempo.

En aquella ocasión, Astoria había sido capaz de reunir su orgullo y marcharse de Suiza con la cara en alto y la dignidad íntegra. Draco necesitaba tiempo, lo comprendía perfectamente; que el rubio había empezado a sentir esa necesidad curiosa de conocer a otras mujeres. Lo aceptaba con la confianza que tiene una reina de que sus súbditos volverán a ella y estaba dispuesta a conceder a Draco todo el tiempo del mundo para que disfrutara de su juventud. Ella se convenció de que un buen día, cuando por fin se cansara de las camas nuevas y las mujeres de una noche, él hallaría el camino de vuelta hasta su lecho.

_**Y es así, y es así y es así**_

_**Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras**_

Tarde, muy tarde, Astoria comprendió que no eran sus brazos a los que Draco quería volver, no era su aliento el que él añoraba, ni soñaba ya con ella envuelta en sus sábanas. La noche en que Draco la envió a casa con toda la ropa puesta, la joven modelo ya sabía de su error: Ginny no era otra aventura de Draco, ni la estaba usando de burla como había querido creer cuando los vio desaparecer.

Draco la quería, la quería de verdad; tanto que se había juzgado incapaz de seguir adelante con aquello: la amaba a ella… a Ginny Weasley.

_**Y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas**_

_**De guerras perdidas**_

Astoria se fijó en las fotografías una última vez antes de acercar la punta de su varita y prender fuego a la revista. Había pasado los días desde su vuelta a Londres encerrada en su habitación en casa de sus padres, casi sin hablar con nadie, salvo con Daphne que había querido saber si se había encontrado con los Zabini en Francia. Astoria no había querido contarle del absurdo enamoramiento de Blaise por Ginny y admitir que compartían hasta a la rival de amores, prefirió sonreír a su hermana y asentir sin entrar en detalles.

Ginny… ¿qué tenía ella que le faltara a Astoria?

**-o-o-**

Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello.

Ginny se dejó caer en la hierba profundamente agradecida de que Kingsley hubiera aparecido en la chimenea de La Madriguera llevándose a Harry, Ron y Hermione con él al ministerio, bien lejos de ella.

Había hecho el viaje a Hogwarts ella sola y tenido un montón de tiempo a solas esa mañana, entonces ¿por qué continuaba sintiéndose sofocada?

A pesar de la insistencia de su madre, que quería esperar a que todo el mundo llegara a la Madriguera para aparecerse todos juntos en Hogsmade, Ginny argumentó que quería llegar temprano para saludar a algunos viejos amigos y se apareció sola en el pueblo vecino de Hogwarts para completar el viaje a bordo de un carruaje del propio colegio.

Se sentía mal y sabía que era por su propia culpa: los días anteriores había estado besando a Harry y dejándose ver con él por todos lados, llevada por sentimientos que no podía explicar pero que estaba segura, no podría, por más que se esforzara llamar amor. Estar a solas con Harry en verdad era agradable; sin embargo, ahora debía plantar la cara a la idea general de Ron, Hermione y el resto de su familia, de que todo volvía a su sitio: ella incluida.

_**Quién pudo ser tan ciego para chocar**_

_**De frente contra el fuego como mariposa**_

Había estado un rato merodeando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ajena a los magos que los cruzaban en dirección al castillo y empezaban a reunirse alrededor de las enormes puertas de roble. Hasta que la imperiosa necesidad de huir también de eso la embargó.

Así que, terminó sentada en la hierba, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, que ya estaba vacía pues el semi-gigante se había marchado hacia el castillo desde hacía un rato.

-¿Tanto huiste y renegaste para esto? –una voz dolorosamente conocida se escuchó a su espalda.

Ginny se miró las manos solo para comprobar que podía controlar el temblor y suspiró sonoramente, pero no volteó a verlo.

Draco pareció tomar su falta de respuesta como una invitación a sentarse junto a ella, y Ginny percibió el conocido olor de sus ropas muy cerca de ella.

El chico se fijó en la expresión impertérrita que Ginny se esforzaba por mantener en esos momentos, por poco se lo acaba por creer, que Ginny no iba a reaccionar a su presencia, pero al mirarla con más cuidado, se dio cuenta que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

-Todos los diarios hablan de tu regreso con Potter –escupió Draco acercándose un poco más a ella y mirando en la misma dirección que Ginny -¿Para eso tanto escapar? ¿Tantos sueños de libertad para que acabaras por volver a su jaula? Me decepcionas, Ginevra.

Ginny levantó sus cejas con incredulidad y por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿Te decepciono? Perdona, ¿pero acaso crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí?

Draco sonrió burlón.

-Sé que siempre te ha importado –dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-No me importa –afirmó Ginny con tono seguro -. Eres una persona horrible y no me importa lo que pienses de mí.

-Ya—murmuró Draco sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

Ginny volvió a dirigir la mirada a la nada y permaneció en silencio. Irónicamente, la loción de Draco era un serio impedimento para mantenerse tranquila a la vez que le llenaba la mente de días pasados que quizá, no habían sido del todo malos.

_**Quién pudo ser tan loco para cambiar**_

_**el sol de la mañana por la llama**_

_**de un fuego cualquiera...**_

-Aquí hablamos por primera vez –dijo Draco después de un rato.

-Sólo tú hablaste...

-Y fue ahí donde me besaste por primera vez –agregó él como si no la hubiera escuchado, estaba señalando la linde del bosque prohibido.

Ginny no respondió. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que faltaban unos pocos minutos para el inicio la ceremonia, se puso de pie e iba a emprender la marcha hacia el castillo cuando Draco se prendió de su mano.

-Suéltame –pidió Ginny seriamente, mirando hacia abajo, donde Draco seguía sentado en la hierba.

-Todavía queda tiempo –dijo Draco firmemente y se puso de pie sin soltar su mano.

Ginny le contempló en toda su altura y parte de su energía pareció irse corriendo, Draco estaba mirándola fijamente con una media sonrisa y seguía cogiéndole la mano. Estaba realmente guapo con su túnica negra que contrastaba con su piel y con la blanquísima camisa que llevaba debajo, y Ginny no pudo evitar mirar hacia el pecho que se dejaba ver porque los primeros botones de la camisa estaban sueltos.

-No volviste para buscar a Luna –dijo él, provocándole un sonrojo.

-No.

-Mude la oficina a su departamento, esperándote.

-Eso creí –soltó Ginny sin pensarlo.

-¿Por eso no volviste? –Draco volvió a sonreír- ¿Estás ocultándote de mí?

Ginny tembló un poco cuando Draco le cogió de la otra mano y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-No –dijo la joven enfrentándolo -. No me oculto, pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verte otra vez.

-Y sin embargo aquí estamos –respondió triunfal.

_**De un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas**_

_**Perdidas...**_

Draco se fijó en lo sencillo de la túnica que Ginny llevaba puesta: negra, larga, mangas hasta los codos, de escote cuadrado y discreto y con un listón en la cintura. Pero estaba muy bella, con sus rizos sueltos detenidos por un pasador hacia la izquierda, justo como los había llevado en ese penúltimo año en Hogwarts, solo que más cortos; y volvió a maldecir la noche en que había llevado a Astoria a su departamento.

-Nada cambia por ello –dijo Ginny con un tranquilidad que a ella misma le sorprendió.

-¡Oh! ¿No? –Draco se acercó un poco más a ella, ya estaba muy cerca…

-No –dijo Ginny retrocediendo.

-No… -concedió Draco con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica.

Ginny no sabía por cuánto iba a poder mantener ese aire de seguridad delante de Draco así que decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de él y juntarse con su familia para que no se le ocurriera volver a buscarla. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse corriendo.

_**Azules y blancas entre las cenizas**_

_**Las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas**_

Pero Draco no estaba de acuerdo con dejarla ir otra vez.

En dos zancadas, alcanzó a Ginny y poniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra en la cintura, la hizo girarse e inmediatamente la atrajo hacia él. Ella tembló ante el contacto y fue consciente de la forma en que la mano que Draco había llevado a una de sus mejillas hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Mientras él, se perdía también en el acercamiento de esa piel suave que respondía sonrosándose a su tacto.

-Suéltame –pidió Ginny apoyándose del pecho de Draco para apartarlo.

A él, por supuesto que no le importó aquel pedido. Muy al contrario de soltarla, acercó su rostro al de ella de forma peligrosa.

_**Y yo las entiendo porque yo he sentido**_

_**La luz cegadora de un fuego prohibido**_

Ginny cerró los ojos, casi lista para recibir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Pero apenas los hizo, las imágenes volvieron: Las de Draco con Astoria… o con su novia nueva, jugando con ella, abusando de la maldita debilidad que él provocaba en ella, prometiéndole maravillas mientras la miraba a los ojos y luego, al darse vuelta, reírse de sus sentimientos.

No podía permitir que todo aquello le volviera a suceder.

-Dije que me soltaras –esta vez, su voz fue firme y sus brazos realmente empujaron el pecho de Draco. — ¡Ahora!

Draco no respondió, sus brazos no se movieron alrededor de Ginny. Se limitó a mirarla y levantar las cejas, incrédulo.

_**Y es así...**_

_**Como se va enredando el cuento**_

_**Como se va torciendo el tiempo**_

_**Como te quedas ciego**_

-¡Ya! –Ginny luchó contra el abrazo de Draco y se lamentó por no haber aprendido mejores movimientos de defensa. Pero de último momento, Draco forcejeó con ella y la joven aprovechó para morder su bíceps derecho.

Draco gruñó por el dolor que de inmediato le punzó en el brazo y soltó a Ginny casi por reflejo. Estaba furioso con ella. Furioso. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarle así?

Ginny estaba temblando, también ella estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –bramó Draco con las mejillas levemente rosadas por el coraje y el dolor que todavía sentía.

-¡No! –gritó Ginny sacando su varita -. ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, Malfoy? ¿Creías que ibas a volver a burlarte de mí, que tus trucos de seductor volverían a funcionar?

Draco no respondió, se limitó a mirarla con toda la frialdad que era capaz mientras el escozor de su brazo se iba, dejándole ver que el orgullo podía doler mucho más.

-Ya me has hecho suficiente daño, Draco Malfoy –dijo Ginny tratando de controlar su tono de voz, aunque todavía temblaba ligeramente -. Y no vas a volver a engañarme.

Draco ni siquiera se movió de su sitio, tenía una expresión dura en el rostro y sus ojos lucían amenazadores, pero no era capaz de moverse ni de articular palabra; estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba iba a lanzarle una maldición horrible por atreverse a atacarlo.

Sin dejar de mirar a Draco, Ginny tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a calmarse. Se esforzó por componer el ritmo de su respiración y sobre todo luchó contra el escozor de sus ojos, no debía llorar, no delante de él. Cuando estuvo preparada, se alisó la túnica y se acomodó el cabello dando dio media vuelta, dispuesta a andar hasta el castillo y no alejarse de su familia para nada.

-Así que te irás con él—escupió Draco detrás de ella con una nota obvia de rencor en el tono.

Ginny se detuvo en seco y lo miró de reojo, con una espantosa sensación de deja-vú.

Siete años.

Las mismas palabras. Un dolor todavía más grande en el pecho.

-No has cambiado nada –susurró Ginny y echo a correr hacia el castillo.

-o-o-

-¡Ginny!

Con una extraña túnica blanca, Luna estaba sentada en la escalera de piedra a la entrada del castillo. No esperaba que Draco y Ginny entraran al colegio y anunciaran su compromiso, pero tampoco que las cosas entre ellos pudieran empeorar. Así que, cuando vio a Ginny caminar hacia ella a toda velocidad y con los ojos enrojecidos, realmente se asustó.

La pelirroja, no había notado a Luna hasta que esta se puso de pie y se plantó frente a ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny? Cuéntame…

Luna estrechó a Ginny quien todavía sin decir nada, se había aferrado a ella. Por encima del hombro de su amiga, Luna alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Draco que se alejaba del lugar. ¿Por qué la situación le resultaba tan familiar?

Ya.

Porque ya había presenciado algo similar hacía siete años.

_Vaya par de idiotas…_

En el abrazo de Luna, Ginny pareció recobrar su serenidad, por fin respiraba con regularidad y había logrado contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Ginny? –dudó Luna separándola un poco pero sin soltar su abrazo.

_**Y es así, y así as y es así**_

_**Como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras**_

-No pasa nada –afirmó Ginny en voz baja-. Me he puesto nostálgica, pero ya paso.

Luna emitió un largo suspiro, luego se sentó en la escalera de piedra de nuevo y le hizo seña a Ginny para que se sentara junto a ella.

-No puedes engañarme a mí –dijo tranquilamente-. Yo sabía que Draco iba a buscarte…

-Ya –fue lo único que Ginny atinó a responder.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué? Ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado… -Ginny suspiró también, por alguna razón, se sentía cansada y eso que aún no era ni medio día.

-Sólo su versión –admitió Luna.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con él? –dudó Ginny mirándola fijamente.

-No se trata de eso, Ginny. Sé por dónde vas y lo mejor que puedo decirte es que estoy consciente de lo idiota que ha sido Draco en este asunto, pero también lo fui de lo felices que ambos estaban en París.

Ginny se quedó en silencio y pareció meditar en las palabras de Luna.

-¿Lo ha vuelto a joder? ¿Qué te hizo?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

_**Y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas**_

_**De guerras perdidas**_

-¡Oh! Ni siquiera vas a dejar que lo vuelva a intentar –dedujo Luna y después de todo ese tiempo de conocerlos a ambos, a Ginny no le sorprendió que acertara.

-No puedo. Yo… él…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones –interrumpió Luna-. Vi las fotografías.

Ginny no supo que responder, cansada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Luna.

-Te extrañé muchísimo todo este tiempo –murmuró la pelirroja después de un rato.

-Y yo a ti, Ginny.

Luna le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Ginny y le acarició el cabello.

-Todo saldrá bien –murmuró Luna para confortar a la otra muchacha-. Ya verás…

Ginny dejó escapar una risita, una muy débil.

-¿Eso le dirás a él también? –preguntó en un susurro la pelirroja.

Luna miro al vacío y lo rectificó antes de responder.

-No. A él le recordaré que esto se lo buscó –dijo con calma-. Luego le pediré una disculpa por haber insistido…

-¿Tú qué? –Ginny levantó la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Te la debo a ti también, Ginny? Creo que si…

-Luna, no entiend…

-Él no quería volver a verte cuando al regresar aquella noche de París—recordó Luna-. Yo sabía que era su culpa, pero creí que podían arreglarlo, así que insistí en que tuviera el valor de ir a por ti de nuevo. Lo siento, Ginny. Debía preguntarte antes, no esperaba que para ti fuera tan definitivo y ahora lo han dejado peor.

_**Quién pudo ser tan ciego para chocar**_

_**De frente contra el fuego como mariposa**_

Ginny tardó bastante en darle sentido a las palabras de su amiga.

Se escuchó ruido de aplausos y vítores provenientes del castillo que las sacaron a ambas de sus pensamientos.

-¡La ceremonia! ¡La había olvidado! –Ginny se puso de pie de un salto.

-Ya es muy tarde –dijo Luna sin alterarse-. El lugar esta abarrotado y todos van a notar si entras ahora.

Ginny se detuvo a pensarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Luna se puso de pie contenta.

-Seguro.

Luna y Ginny se tomaron de la mano y caminaron alrededor del lago con pasos lentos. Ginny se enteró de las investigaciones de Luna y de su próxima expedición que sería a América para trabajar con un famoso experto en criaturas mágicas durante unos meses.

-Extraño esos días –dijo entonces Luna-. Ya sabes: Hogwarts, tú y yo, aquí…

Ginny miro hacia el lago y contempló el tenue brillo del incipiente sol sobre el grupo de tumbas blancas a lo lejos.

-Antes de la batalla –murmuró.

-¡Antes que cualquier otra cosa! –Repuso Luna con la más soñadora de sus miradas-. Recuerdo que me sentía tan feliz contigo, Ginny, cuando me di cuenta de que por fin había logrado tener una amiga.

-También fuiste la primera amiga que tuve –le sonrió Ginny.

-Cuando me sentía sola, me encantaba venir aquí, casi siempre te encontraba lanzando piedras…

-¡Oh! No me recuerdes eso –Ginny rió-. Pasaba el tiempo refunfuñando porque Harry me ignoraba…

Luna soltó una carcajada. —De cualquier forma, no habrías sabido qué hacer si te hubiera mirado siquiera…

-Probablemente me habría ido corriendo ¡era tan tímida que daba asco!

-Eras tierna –le corrigió Luna y paró su risa para volver a mirarla de forma soñadora -. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esa tímida pecosa iba a convertirse en una modelo reconocida en todo el mundo mágico?

-Creo que nadie lo hubiera imaginado al verme en esos días.

-¡Oh! Pero en nuestro quinto curso creo que ya muchos lo podían esperar.

-¿Recuerdas aquello? ¡Me acosaban! Y eso que estaba Dean…

-Bueno –Luna dejo de sonreír por un segundo al recordar a quien fuera ex novio de las dos-, no es que Dean fuera el más intimidante de todos ¿verdad?

Ginny se percató de la reacción de Luna y se lamentó por haber mencionado a Dean.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-¡Qué va! –Luna recuperó su sonrisa -. Lo más curioso es que después de tanto tiempo, no lo haya extrañado…

-Bueno, es porque ustedes no eran tan íntimos, ¿o sí?

-Tienes razón –Luna suspiró- ¡Cómo hemos cambiado!

Ginny recibió un apretón de la mano de su amiga, cerró los ojos y dejo que la paz que parecía emanar de la rubia la llenara. Se planteó por un instante la vida si nunca hubiera dejado el departamento de Luna para ir a vivir con Harry, o si ella hubiera estado en su departamento cuando Ginny estaba por partir a París, o si hubiera estado junto a ella en ese increíble viaje por el mundo… o si le hubiera dicho antes que Draco estaba realmente arrepentido.

_**Quien pudo ser tan loco para cambiar**_

_**El sol de la mañana por la llama**_

_**De un fuego cualquiera...**_

_**De guerras Perdidas...**_

-Ojalá no –murmuró sin abrir los ojos -. Tú sigues siendo maravillosa…

-Y tú también –le animó Luna cerrando sus ojos también-. Has pasado por cosas difíciles, pero eres maravillosa, Ginny.

-No tienen idea de lo graciosas que se ven de lejos –dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellas-. Parece que están dormidas, pero de pie…

Ambas se giraron con una sonrisa.

-George –murmuró Ginny sorprendida -¿Tampoco estás en la ceremonia?

-Nop –contestó el pelirrojo en tono juguetón.

-¿Y dónde estabas? –preguntó Luna mientras George les daba a ambas un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

George se limitó a señalar hacia donde las tumbas se hallaban. El sol estaba oculto por espesas nubes y ya no brillaban a lo lejos.

-¿Estás bien? –dudó Ginny.

-Muy bien –respondió George tranquilo y aunque su rostro estaba un poco desencajado, se notaba que era sincero.

-¿Creen que deberíamos acercarnos al castillo? –preguntó Luna -. Creo que la gente está por salir.

-Vamos –dijo George ofreciendo uno de sus brazos a cada una -. Mamá estará preocupada por nosotros, Ginny.

Mientras iban hacia el castillo, los magos comenzaron a salir y a bajar por la escalera de piedra con rumbo a los terrenos donde los carruajes ya los esperaban para sacarlos a Hogsmade de nuevo.

Luna y George hablaban sobre alguna cosa mientras Ginny caminaba ensimismada junto a ellos, con la vista hacia donde un grupo de alumnos se despedía de su familia mientras McGonagall los contaba para que ninguno de los actuales estudiantes huyera.

Y entonces, él la encontró.

_**De una guerra perdida que yo viví**_

_**De una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir**_

Igual que siete años atrás, cuando Ginny había ido a despedirse de Draco; Harry Potter había estado esperando su llegada al Gran Comedor, e igual que hacía tanto tiempo, el chico estaba bien dispuesto a gritarle al mundo que sólo quería a una mujer y que era ella.

-¡Ginny! –Le llamó Harry llegando hasta donde ella se había quedado de pie como estatua con George y Luna mirándola, sin saber si dejarlos o quedarse con ella y pretender que no se daban cuenta de que Harry quería hablarle.

La pelirroja estaba perdida en los profundos ojos de Harry, que caminaba con paso decidido hacia ella. Perdida, porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada.

_**De un fuego cualquiera de guerras perdidas...**_

_**Perdidas…**_

Finalmente, Harry la envolvió en un abrazo y Luna y George se alejaron de ellos.

-Harry—murmuró Ginny sobre su hombro.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Harry suavemente sin soltarla y Ginny respiró tranquilamente en cuanto notó que no había reproche en su voz.

-¿Te preocupé? Lo siento –respondió la pelirroja-. Encontré a Luna y… ¡teníamos tanto de qué hablar! Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

_**Por decirlo**_

_**Decirlo**_

_**Decirlo así**_

-Entiendo perfectamente –le sonrió Harry soltando un poco el abrazo para mirar su rostro y regalarla con una sonrisa traviesa -. Aunque se arruinó mi discurso ¿sabes? He tenido que improvisar… pero creo que no salió del todo mal.

-¿Lo arruiné? –dudó Ginny sin hacer el mínimo intento por alejarse del muchacho.

-No quise decirlo así. Bueno… es que había una parte que hablaba de ti –admitió sonrojándose-. No pude decirla ya que no estabas presente, habría sido embarazoso…

Ginny sonrió, fascinada por el brillo de las mejillas de Harry. Era un hombre maravilloso.

_**De una guerra perdida que yo viví**_

_**De una guerra que vuelvo y vuelvo a vivir**_

_**De una guerra perdida que yo viví**_

-Deberías compensármelo ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ahora deberíamos ir a ese engorroso almuerzo en el ministerio. Pero ¿qué te parece si mañana cenamos y te cuento de qué iba el tal discurso?

_**De una guerra perdida que yo viví**_

Ginny cerró los ojos y fue ella quien estrechó el abrazo con Harry en esa ocasión. Al final de todo aquello, ya no se sentía agobiada.

Probablemente el niño que vivió nunca despertaría en ella los arrebatos pasionales que había despertado Draco; pero era un hombre bueno. Excelente. Todo un caballero, leal, cariñoso, atento, fiel, responsable y un sinfín de virtudes más. Pero sobre todo, amaba a Ginny y la joven sabía que él nunca, nunca haría nada que la dañara.

_**Se te cierran los ojos…**_

Había cometido sus errores, sí.

¿Pero quién no?

Y ¿Acaso era ella quien iba a ir a juzgarlo después de todo lo que había pasado en el último año?

Ginny se merecía una nueva oportunidad ¡Un amor!

Y Harry se había ganado cada beso que ella le había dado. Había estado ahí para Ginny y finalmente había destruido el dique de contención que ella le había impuesto.

Esta vez, las cosas iban a salir bien. Ginny cerró los ojos para recibir cálido beso de Harry. _"Todo estará bien"_ se dijo.

"_Habrá amor un día y todo estará bien"_

_**De una guerra perdida que yo viví**_

_**De una guerra que vuelvo yo a vivir**_

-o-o-o-

- o – o – o – o -

-o-o-o-

¡Paren! ¡Paren de lanzarme cosas! Bueno, que por algo se llama "Historia sin Fin" ¿no?

Siete años y Ginny vuelve con Harry, por cierto que ya no se han de acordar porque llevamos mucho con este fic, pero la primera línea de Draco en el fic es justamente _**"Así que te irás con él"**_ Parece que todo volverá a empezar, pero no se desesperen, como Luna dijo: han cambiado mucho, parece que no por los acontecimientos del capítulo, pero si me dan oportunidad, verán que si ha habido evolución…

Traten de comprender a Ginny: Draco le fue infiel. Sí, ya sé que al final no hizo nada pero Ginny no lo sabe, además ¿no es igualmente ser infiel? Es decir, todo mundo lo vio ¿no? Díganme si no les ha pasado (porque anduve preguntando a muchas chicas, jojo!) y la mayoría coincide en que hay cosas que se pueden pasar por alto pero irse a los brazos de una rubia apenas te das la vuelta, no es una de ellas. ¿De verdad le pondrían las cosas fáciles al sujeto por más que lo quisieran? ¿No querrían tener una nueva oportunidad de amar con alguien más?

¡Ah! Vienen tantas, tantas cosas…

**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? **

**Por favor, ¡Cuéntenme todo lo que opinan!**

**=) Sean felices!**

_**muminSarita**_


	20. Cuando nadie me ve

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

**Karin Malfoy:** Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí ;) es un honor, jaja a todos les gustó el punto de Astoria pero nadie la perdona aun así, tampoco están de acuerdo en que Ginny vuelva con Harry y hay puntos divididos por el rechazo al rubio… pero todo es parte de la historia y espero que lo siguiente sí que te guste ;) Ya me contarás ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Hola, preciosa! Mil gracias por seguir conmigo todo este tiempo ¡tú review me dio un montón de alegría! creo que es el más largo que he recibido en todo lo que llevo de escribir y en verdad que estoy muy feliz :D largo review, larga respuesta! Jaja a mí también me sorprende que no pasara nada con Astoria, pero es la verdad, ¡hey! Draco tenía que caer tarde o temprano ¿no? Por supuesto, eso no le quita lo terrible a las imágenes que Ginny vio. Y sobre ese análisis que no hiciste, creo que yo lo haré pronto… Para Astoria tengo mis planes, la verdad siempre he pensado en ella como alguien genial, de muchas formas, pero siempre genial ¿ya leíste "la enfermera Weasley"? Ahí es muy diferente que aquí, y también me gusta mucho. Para todas las que han perdido la cuenta sobre el número de reencuentros de los protagonistas de esta Historia sin Fin, dejé que el propio Draco lo hiciera, me cuentas lo que te parece! ¡Y tienes razón! Draco no debió pensar que sus trucos de casanova le darían el perdón así de fácil ¿se lo podrías tu explicar? Yo lo intenté pero me miró feo e hizo lo que quiso y pues lo que obtuvo, la mordida, ¿qué puedo yo decir? Ginny también hace lo que quiere, por más que yo intento juntarlos se ponen rebeldes jojo xD. Y yo insisto: parece que no, pero sí hubo un cambio enorme del primer capítulo hacia acá, en fin, en este capítulo será más evidente. ¡Luna! Por supuesto que es genial, siempre me encantó ella, aunque es difícil de lograr ya que además debe ser amiga de Draco y de Ginny, intento que los apoye a los dos porque los quiere pero a la vez, ellos no se lo ponen fácil. Por eso es que a veces hace todo para juntarlos y luego, cuando se separan, le da a cada uno por su lado. Y por último, Ginny aferrándose a Harry ¿nunca te ha pasado? ¿La seguridad a cambio de los nervios y la pasión? A mí sí, no es agradable, pero también se aprende. Como dices, tanto Draco como Ginny deberán hallar el camino correcto y ser lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarlo hasta el final. ¡En fin! Esperando me perdones por la larga, larga espera y pares de llorar por mi culpa, traigo el nuevo capítulo, como siempre, esperando lo disfrutes mucho y que como siempre, me cuentas todas sus opiniones ¡siempre es un gusto!

**Lynette P. Broderick:** Ya casi sale HP7.2 de cartelera y nada! :D pero me da gusto saber que por fin acabas la Uni ¡Felicidades! Y claro que no es la mejor decisión volver con Harry, pero eso Ginny aún no lo sabe y yo hago esfuerzos titánicos para que lo descubra a tiempo jojo xD Astoria y Harry… uhm, bueno, tengo planes para cada uno, ya verás ¡Y si! ¡Estamos en contacto! Y yo también te quiero!

**CAROLA:** Hola! Por fin ha vuelto la inspiración y terminé el capítulo! Ahm! La canción que me enviaste es de verdad bonita y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, lo raro es que en vez de usarla en este fic, me dio muchas ideas para "Déjate amar" ¿Qué te parece? Como siempre, espero que me lo cuentes todo…

**Usagui Weasley:** Hola! Mil gracias por tu review! Gracias por el esfuerzo de comprender a Ginny (e indirectamente, a la autora jojo) espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste mucho, las cosas no se resuelven aún, pero toman su camino ;) cuéntame lo que opinas!

**Cassandra Malfoy:** Hola, linda! Uhm… Draco no puede explicarlo porque… bueno, pues porque no sería el mismo si le fuera fácil expresar sus sentimientos, y Ginny, pues ahora está dolida y se ha ido a refugiar donde Harry, pero creo que tarde o temprano dejaré su valor Gryffindor salir y entonces será un momento crucial ¡espero que te guste! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

**Alessa Prila: **Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando ¡Un abrazo!

**Fredy:** Hola! Uhm… pues, creo que cuando comiencen los desfiles de otoño-invierno. Por cierto ¿te conozco?

**DaphneGreeengrass:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! xD Ya sé que es raro esperar un traslador, pero era como una cita, según yo, iba a ser romántico jojo ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que Draco no es perfecto! ;) Y justo por eso, es perfecto xD ¿Sabes? Ignoraba aquello de leer por celular, aunque ahora ya me conseguí un modelo y he comenzado a seguir varias historias de esa forma ¡A qué es genial! :) Muchas gracias por el aviso, me hace pensar que sí hay gente a la que aún le interesa esta historia. ¡Qué bien que te guste la nueva carrera de Ginny! Ha sido difícil de escribir porque no tengo mucha idea, pero a la vez, también es muy entretenido para mí. ¡Ah! Y esta historia comenzó con el nombre "Amor de Hombre" pero el gusto por el nombre me duró lo que tardé en publicar el segundo capítulo, así que cambio por "Entre mujeres" pero ambos me sonaban incompletos, como que no representaban todo lo que iba a abarcar el fic y un día, escuchando a Elefante salió la canción que le dio su nombre final a la historia ¡Y me encantó! Ups! Ya me extendí ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Un abrazo!

_**¡Veinte capítulos y este se convierte en mi fic más largo!**_

_**Muchas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este largo camino.**_

_**Este capítulo es para todas ustedes, ¡con todo el cariño!**_

_**-o-o-**_

**XX. CUANDO NADIE ME VE**

**(canción de Alejandro Sanz)**

**-o-o-**

_**A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
**_

-¡Ah! ¡Estás aquí! –la voz de Luna llamó la atención de Draco quien llevaba ya un rato echado en el sofá, con una botella en la mano, para variar.

-No lo digas como si fuera una sorpresa.

-Me sorprende, en serio –repuso ella con las cejas levantadas.

-¿El qué?

-Verte –Luna se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de una plaza que estaba frente a Draco-. Después de lo que pasó, creí que…

-No te culpo de nada –la cortó Draco.

Luna le miró atentamente hasta convencerse a sí misma de que Draco estaba siendo honesto. Mientras tanto, él dio un largo trago a la botella y le devolvió la mirada con una mueca alocada en la cara que la espantó. A veces, Luna echaba de menos su sonrisa cínica.

-¿Puedes creer que me mordió? –soltó Draco antes de volver a empinar la botella.

-Depende ¿qué tan cerca estabas de ella?

Draco no respondió, en cambio, volvió a beber y miró hacia la nada dando un bufido.

-Luna –dijo suavemente -. Lo he jodido todo otra vez…

_**A veces te cuento por qué este silencio  
y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento**_

-¡Ah! ¡Por lo menos ahora lo reconoces!

-¿Se fue con Potter? –preguntó Draco aún con la mirada perdida e ignorando totalmente el comentario irónico de la chica—Dime ¿lo hizo?

Luna se acercó a Draco y deslizó suavemente la botella fuera de sus manos, la hizo a un lado y tomó al joven de las manos.

-Si –dijo amargamente –la enviaste directo a sus brazos.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces y Luna se asustó con la velocidad con la que pareció reaccionar y ponerse de pie.

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Por qué?

El joven comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala desordenándose el cabello y mascullando toda clase de improperios dirigidos a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué le hiciste Draco? ¿Por qué no aceptó la disculpa?

Draco se detuvo en seco frente a Luna y la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba ahí.

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-Yo…

-La disculpa –lo urgió Luna— ¡cuéntame!

-No se la di –murmuró Draco –no tuve oportunidad… luego la envié con Potter.

Esta vez, fue Luna quien se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala al tiempo que se alborotaba el pelo.

-¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué? –Luna miro a su amigo casi con pena -¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti admitir tus errores, pedir tus disculpas y seguir adelante? ¿O al menos podrías no empeorar más las cosas?

_**A veces de un hilo y a veces de un ciento  
Y hay veces, mi vida, te juro que pienso:  
¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento sentir?  
Como siento que sea difícil…**_

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –gruñó Draco -. Ya sabía que iba a ser difícil, que ella iba a negarse, tal vez. Pero perdí el control, Luna; ella me mordió, estaba así de desesperada por alejarme y me sacó totalmente de mí. Me puse furioso con ella y le dije unas cuantas estupideces que seguramente le hicieron más daño.

-¡Tarado! –espeto Luna y ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la palabra que Luna se había atrevido a usar, de haber sido otra situación, seguramente se habrían reído-. ¡Y ahora ya nunca vas a recuperarla!

-Puedo volver a…

-¡No puedes! –Draco notó las lágrimas en los ojos de Luna pero no supo cómo reaccionar - ¿No lo entiendes? Harry también ama a Ginny, no creo que vuelva a dejar que se aleje de él, podría apostar a que pedirá su mano antes del verano.

-¿Potter? ¿Pedirá… él… ¿la mano de Ginevra? –Draco volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, no sabía si era el alcohol o las palabras de Luna, pero le dolía la cabeza y estaba aturdido.

-Ya sabías que no habría muchas oportunidades…

-Pero ¿antes del verano? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

-Harry ha esperado mucho –empezó a explicar Luna-. Además, Ginny tiene…

-¡Yo también he esperado mucho! –gritó Draco y la cabeza le dolió más por eso.

-… compromisos de trabajo cuando empiece el verano–terminó Luna casi en susurros.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Luna miraba a su amigo sin saber si debía acercarse a él o no. Draco permanecía en el sillón con las manos sobre sus sienes, las cuales ahora sentía, le estaban matando.

-Necesito… -murmuró apretando los ojos.

-¿Si? –Luna se acuclilló frente a él.

-Necesito verla –dijo Draco levantando su rostro sin dejar de masajear sus sienes –Por lo menos tiene que saberlo, que lo siento.

Luna se fue a sus brazos en ese instante. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir que por mucho que lo dijera delante de ella y por mucho que lo planearan, Draco no iba a lograr disculparse con Ginny, mucho menos reconciliarse.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó suavemente mientras Draco se abrazaba a ella también- ¿Por qué tienes que volverlo tan complicado?

A pesar del dolor, Draco amagó una sonrisa. Por lo menos aún tenía a Luna.

Hacía años, cuando la guerra había terminado, Draco había decidido no volver a Hogwarts y acreditar sus EXTASIS por su cuenta. Luego, apenas había tenido los créditos necesarios, se había ido a Suiza a estudiar Economía y Administración mágica.

Para casi todos, la razón de su ida al extranjero era el prestigio de la Escuela Suiza de Economía Mágica. Incluso Astoria, estaba orgullosa de que su novio pensara en grande y hubiera seguido buscando lo mejor para sí mismo a pesar de todo.

La verdad era que Draco no había vuelto a Hogwarts y se había ido de Inglaterra porque tenía miedo de ese punto intermedio donde su vida se había quedado tras la batalla. No había hecho nada malo a fin de cuentas; pero tampoco nada bueno. Había dejado su hogar por todo ese tiempo esperando que las heridas tanto de él como del mundo mágico se pudieran sanar y que al regresar, pudiera volver a empezar por sí mismo. No por el apellido Malfoy sino por su propio nombre.

La única que había conocido la verdadera razón de su partida hacía años, era Luna. Solo a ella Draco le podría haber confiado una verdad como esa; ella había sabido de sus debilidades, de sus miedos y de sus ganas de dejar todo aquello atrás desde siempre y por supuesto, lo había apoyado.

Y todo ese tiempo después, Draco se lo seguía agradeciendo. Sobre todo, porque Luna lo sabía sin que él tuviera que decirlo.

-Habrá una gala pronto, si es que firma el contrato –murmuró entonces Luna, todavía abrazada a él—de una joyería.

Draco se separó de ella y de nuevo, Luna le leyó los pensamientos "Asegúrate que lo haga". La chica sonrió.

_**A veces te juro de veras que siento,  
No darte la vida entera, darte sólo esos momentos  
**_

-Pero… ¿no es más fácil ir a su casa? ¿O un encuentro casual?

-No –Draco se puso serio -. Todavía me da miedo su madre.

-Además, te gusta el drama de un gala ¿no es así?

-o-o-

Ginny puso las manos sobre su regazo y se las quedó viendo como si su nuevo color de uñas requiriera de toda su atención. Estaba en el departamento de Luna ayudándola a preparar su viaje a Norteamérica y en realidad no le estaba ayudando a nada. De hecho, llevaba la última hora simplemente oyendo a Luna enlistar las cosas que iba a necesitar, lo que ya tenía y lo que le hacía falta; había comenzado siguiendo a su amiga por las habitaciones mientras Luna recolectaba los objetos necesarios hasta que se había fastidiado y optado por sentarse en el sofá a seguir escuchando a la rubia enlistar cosas mientras iba y venía por el departamento.

Fue un grave error.

Porque acababa de darse cuenta de que se hallaba en el sofá blanco que ella misma había comprado cuando habitaba ahí y que estaba decorado por el chal rosa con amarillo que la varita de Luna había tejido. Exactamente igual que cuando Draco le había hecho el amor antes de que se marchara a París.

Ginny manoteó a la nada para eliminar el pensamiento al instante. Pero la verdad se burlaba de ella recordándole a Draco hacia donde mirara en ese lugar. No había sido buena idea entrar al departamento de Luna.

Quizá no era por la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado ahí, sino que según Luna, Draco había requerido quedarse con ella unos días y acababa de volver a su ph, además de que según palabras del propio Draco, había estado despachando todos sus negocios desde la sala durante la semana anterior usándola como su oficina. Lo que fuera, hacía que Ginny tuviera de pronto, la misma sensación angustiosa que había tenido en su propio departamento en París: que Draco había dejado su esencia por todos lados.

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil vivir?**_

_**Sólo es eso... vivir, sólo es eso...**_

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil?**_

Se concentró de nuevo en sus uñas para no tener que mirar alrededor e imaginárselo dictando órdenes a su secretaría a través de un espejo mientras se paseaba por la sala y se obligó a prestar atención a la voz de Luna que ahora dictaba a una pluma avuelapluma una lista de compras que haría en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Irás conmigo? –Se detuvo Luna de repente-¿Ginny?

-¿A Norteamérica? –Ginny estaba en una dimensión paralela, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el recuerdo de Draco sentado frente a ella con un libro entre las manos en aquella noche de lluvia.

-Eso me encantaría –Luna sonrió –pero por ahora me conformaría con que fueras de compras conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Ah, si, vamos, vamos –dijo Ginny atropelladamente.

Luna detuvo la pluma y cogió el pergamino que acababa de escribir con la lista, se fijó en la expresión tensa de Ginny y decidió que la compra podía esperar un momento. La chica se sentó junto a Ginny y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginny? –preguntó dulcemente y Ginny evocó otra vez los días en Hogwarts.

-No lo sé –reconoció la joven animándose a mirar alrededor –es que, es como si él me persiguiera…

Luna retiró sus brazos de Ginny y le sonrió.

-Sólo es su recuerdo, Ginny –Luna habló con mayor firmeza esta vez-. Si decidiste dar vuelta a la página, eso es lo que debes de hacer, enfocarte, seguir adelante. Sólo de ese modo dejará de afectarte. Ya no te empecines en recordar.

-No soy yo –quiso debatir Ginny -¿Crees que lo hago a propósito? Quisiera simplemente olvidarlo…

-Ese es justo el problema –señaló Luna -: pasas tanto tiempo queriendo olvidarlo que acabas recordándolo más. Debes aprender a vivir con lo que pasó, asimilarlo todo como parte de la vida y enfrentar el hecho de que fuiste tú quien se negó a una nueva oportunidad.

Ginny volvió a bajar el rostro.

-No podía, Luna. Yo…

-¡Venga! –Luna se puso de pie –no quieres intentar nada, Ginny y hasta que decidas seguir o seguir vas a continuar con esa mala sensación de estancamiento.

-Era más fácil cuando no lo veía, entonces me sentía fuerte…

-Tal vez, pero vas a estar por aquí un tiempo más y no puedes pasar tu vida entreteniendo a los recuerdos con frivolidades ¡debes levantarte en serio, Ginny!

La pelirroja soltó una risa irónica.

-¿O será que no quieres olvidarlo realmente? –Ginny huyó de la mirada de Luna, esa que podía husmear en sus pensamientos sin problemas.

-Si quiero olvidarlo –dijo con la mayor seguridad que logró –. Y también quiero que las cosas con Harry funcionen.

-Ginny, levanta la cara, mira a tu alrededor y repíteme eso último. Por favor.

-Lo olvidaré, Luna –Ginny cogió valor y levantó la mirada hacia la de Luna-. Seguiré adelante… con Harry.

-Muy bien –concedió Luna, confundida por la seguridad con la que Ginny hablaba de repente – Suerte entonces.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Luna con curiosidad y Ginny como si quisiera convencer a Luna de lo que ella misma no lograba convencerse aún.

-¿Firmaste el contrato? –preguntó Luna casualmente, Ginny le había hablado de ello en el almuerzo que había seguido a la ceremonia de hacía unos días.

En la semana anterior, Danel Burie, la directora ejecutiva de su compañía, había estado en su casa junto con un grupo de personas que dijeron ser representantes de la prestigiosa firma de joyas mágicas "talismán". Le habían puesto delante un contrato para salir en varias fotografías para la tienda que estaba en el callejón Diagon y para asistir a diversos eventos portando elementos de la nueva colección.

Ginny había recibido el ofrecimiento gustosa de poder volver a ocuparse, únicamente había pedido tiempo para leer con cuidado el contrato y poder firmarlo con seguridad.

-Si –respondió la pelirroja relajándose -. Lo envié esta mañana.

-Me alegra –Luna se puso de pie y recuperó su lista de compras -. ¿Nos vamos?

-o-o-

-¡También lo tenemos en azul!

-¿En serio?

-¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

-¡Muéstrame!

Ginny se sintió aturdida de pronto con aquella conversación tan exaltada que estaban sosteniendo Luna y George. Eran imposibles cuando se juntaban en la tienda, a ella le encantaba ver las novedades y a George, mostrárselas todas.

Iban tan emocionados eligiendo productos que ni siquiera se percataron cuando Ginny se alejó de ellos; al paso que iban, Luna acabaría llenando sus maletas con sortilegios Weasley más que con su ropa o sus propios informes para América. Estaba en una loca actitud de _"si no lo llevó ahora y resulta que lo requiero en América, definitivamente me arrepentiré"._

Ginny salió de la tienda y se recargó de uno de sus mostradores, agradeció la lluvia que estaba cayendo y mantenía la calle solitaria. La actitud de Luna y George la ofuscaba un poco cuando estaban juntos, necesitaba de la calma que la tormenta le regalaba a su alrededor.

Justo enfrente de la tienda de George, se encontraba un local de la famosa firma "Talismán", de hecho, el dueño de la joyería había pensado en contratarla luego de la promoción tan exitosa que había hecho en un solo día en la tienda de su hermano. Ginny estuvo mirándola un rato antes de sentir que necesitaba liberarse.

Y ahí estaba él. Frente a ella.

_**A veces te miro y a veces te dejas  
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas  
**_

Mirándola sin poder perder detalle cuando ella, que aparentemente había olvidado la capa dentro de la tienda y se enfrentaba al frío sólo con su vestidito de verano, se decidió a pararse debajo de la tormenta.

Las noches de París, con ambos bajo los copos de nieve vinieron a su mente. Cuando volvían al departamento de ella y se quitaban el frío delante de la chimenea.

Ginny no se dio cuenta que Draco se encontraba ahí, el paraguas le ocultaba la cabeza y la lluvia era tan copiosa que las nubes tapaban por completo al sol, así que el callejón estaba oscuro.

Con muy poca conciencia de su propia sensualidad y de las sensaciones que estaba levantando en el joven que hasta hace un momento era solo un tipo pasando por la calle, Ginny dejó que la lluvia le empapara el cabello y le pegara el vestido al cuerpo sin inmutarse, simplemente cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos como si el agua pudiera llevarse el revoltijo de pensamientos que la perseguía últimamente.

Fue hasta que se sintió observada que se fue a refugiar bajo uno de los mostradores de la tienda de su hermano. El frío de la tarde entonces la hizo estremecerse, se vio obligada a abrazarse a sí misma y aun así no fue suficiente, comenzó a temblar.

-Hola –saludó una confundida voz a su lado y Ginny se enteró de quién la estaba observando.

-¡Harry! –Ginny sonrió levemente antes de volver a temblar -¿Cómo me encontraste?

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de sacarse su propia capa y ponérsela a Ginny encima.

-No lo sé –dijo tranquilamente –me aparecí aquí para visitar a tu hermano –explicó terminando de cerrarle la capa a la chica –y aquí estabas…

Ginny se acurrucó en la capa de Harry y cerró los ojos para recibir los cálidos labios del chico sobre los de ella. Cuando él estaba con ella, siempre lograba hacerla sentir segura y protegida.

-¡Qué oportuno! –susurró todavía con los ojos cerrados cuando Harry se separó un poco de ella.

_**A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles  
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie**_

-¿Y qué hacías? –preguntó él con una sonrisa curiosa.

-No tengo idea –Ginny respondió con otro susurro abriendo los ojos apenas-. Sólo… se me ocurrió.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar –sugirió Harry con una risita-. Necesitas una bebida caliente y secarte.

-¡No!

Harry la miro sin quitar su expresión de curiosidad hacia ella.

-Es que…

Ginny se sonrojó sin saber lo que decir; cuando estaba solamente con Harry todo tenía sentido y estar con él era la única decisión que parecía correcta, sin embargo, cuando él no estaba, venían todos esos recuerdos que la inquietaban, y a pesar del alivio que Luna le traía casi siempre, ese día en especial, le ponía de nervios la mirada de su amiga.

-¿No podríamos ir a otro lado? –Ginny forzó la sonrisa pero Harry lo atribuyó al frío que tenía y que le hacía temblar los labios.

-Muy bien –dijo Harry volviendo a abrazarla.

Y al otro lado de la acera, Draco Malfoy les vio desaparecerse quién sabe con qué dirección.

-o-o-

Hacía mucho tiempo que Narcisa y Lucius habían dejado de echar de menos a Draco, no que no lo extrañaran, simplemente se habían resignado a su negativa de pertenecer a la sociedad de la que ellos formaban parte. No lo entendían del todo, pero amaban a Draco y le apoyaban en la medida que él mismo se los permitía.

El camino había sido duro y largo, no bastaba con que los Malfoy probaran su inocencia ante el Wizengamot para que el mundo mágico les perdonara e hiciera como que nada había sucedido, habían tenido que ceder en muchas de sus viejas costumbres y tratado con gente que nunca se hubieran imaginado siquiera mirar. Pero habían logrado reintegrarse a la sociedad mágica y conservado casi todos sus privilegios.

Ninguno había querido saber más de aquella mansión en la que Lord Voldemort había torturado y asesinado a tanta gente así que ahora habitaban en una residencia un poco más pequeña pero no menos suntuosa que aquella que por mucho tiempo había pertenecido a los Malfoy de muchas épocas.

Una tarde cualquiera, Narcisa y Lucius salieron de compras al callejón Diagon, pasaron una deliciosa tarde de compras y café y volvieron a casa con la idea de meterse al baño y probar todos los productos que habían adquirido ese día. No habían contado con que justamente esa tarde, a su hijo se le iba a ocurrir visitarlos.

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve pongo el mundo al revés  
**_

Draco los esperaba en una de las estancias de la nueva mansión, aparentemente impasible y sosteniendo un vaso de agua en una mano. El solo hecho de que Draco se encontrara ahí, les dijo a Lucius y a Narcisa que algo no iba bien, por más que la expresión tranquila de Draco se empeñara en fingir lo contrario.

-¡Draco, hijo! -Narcisa soltó sus bolsas de compra y se apresuró hacia donde Draco se encontraba -¿Cómo estás? -preguntó ya teniéndolo en brazos.

Draco saludó a su padre con un gesto y recibió a su madre entre sus brazos. Ahora era mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Lucius cuando Narcisa se separó de Draco, ahora fue él quien le extendió los brazos a su hijo.

-Padre- dijo simplemente Draco abrazando a Lucius y palmeándole la espalda.

Una vez que los tres Malfoy estuvieron sentados y el elfo doméstico mandó el servicio de té, Draco se dispuso a explicar el motivo de su visita sin rodeos.

-He sabido que los invitaron a la gala de la nueva colección de la joyería Talismán –dijo mientras revolvía su té con elegancia -. Y quería acompañarles.

Ambos, Lucius y Narcisa levantaron las cejas, habían pasado años desde la última vez que Draco los había acompañado a una reunión.

-Por supuesto –respondió el patriarca disimulando bien el gusto que le daba la sensación de la vuelta de Draco-. No tienes ni que pedirlo.

-Gracias –Draco apartó la cucharilla y dio una prueba a su té.

-Nos encantará que nos acompañes, hijo –Narcisa sonrió ampliamente -¿Invitarás a alguien más?

-No –una sonrisa débil se asomó entre los delgados labios de Draco-. Pero espero encontrarme con alguien en esa fiesta –admitió.

Narcisa bebió su taza aprovechando para mirar a Draco a detalle, había escuchado de una de sus amigas que Draco estaba saliendo con la hija mayor de los Karlson ¿habría terminado ya dicha relación?

_**Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel  
Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve**_

-¡Ah! Por supuesto –Narcisa siguió sonriendo a pesar de tener la certeza de que algo le ocurría a Draco -. ¿Conocemos a la señorita en cuestión?

-No voy a decirles más –respondió el joven aún con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Van bien los negocios? -inquirió Lucius también con la certeza de que Draco había tenido algún problema y queriendo conocerlo para pensar en cómo ayudarle.

-Muy bien, de hecho.

-Y la vida de soltero te va bien, por lo que veo.

-No me quejo –Draco se encogió de hombros y fingió no notar la expresión severa de su padre ante el gesto. Ya no era un chiquillo.

-Nos da gusto –Narcisa intervino y le sonrió a su marido para que el también pasara por alto la actitud de Draco -. Y claro que estaremos encantados de que nos acompañes a la gala.

-Tu madre tiene muchas joyas exclusivas de la firma –acotó Lucius cambiando totalmente su expresión, entendiendo que cualquier reproche haría que Draco volviera a alejarse de ellos – Patrick, el diseñador principal, es un buen amigo nuestro. Aunque si te soy franco, no comprendo su elección de modelo para su nueva colección.

-¡Oh, sí! -Narcisa le secundó – ¿lo has sabido Draco? Que la hija de los Weasley ahora es modelo... no es que tenga nada de extraordinario en realidad.

-Ni siquiera creo que haya conocido a la firma antes de que la contrataran ¿te imaginas a los Weasley pagando siquiera por un broquel de diseño?

Narcisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero me he enterado que ha tenido mucho éxito ¿algo debe saber hacer, no?

Hasta entonces, ninguno de los padres había reparado en que Draco ya no estaba participando en la conversación. Fue hasta que Narcisa sintió una mirada muy fugaz pero también muy dura de su hijo sobre si misma que se percató de que había una relación entre la joven y las repentinas ganas de Draco de volver a los eventos como ese.

_**A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por qué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento**_

Y algo en la última mirada que su madre le devolvió, le hizo saber a Draco que ya era hora de que se marchara. En apenas unos minutos, había revelado demasiado. A pesar de los años, su madre seguía siendo demasiado sensible a sus pensamientos.

-Bueno –dijo poniéndose de pie-, me tengo que ir. Aún tengo negocios por atender.

-¿Tan pronto?

Draco le sonrió a su madre. - No veremos el próximo viernes.

Hubo abrazos y palabras de aliento como despedida entre ellos, a los padres les hubiera encantado que Draco se quedara a cenar pero después de haber estado tan alejado de ellos, sabían que debían dejarlo volver poco a poco.

Después de todo, las cosas parecían estarle saliendo bien en opinión de Lucius, aunque para Narcisa era más obvio que nunca que Draco aún estaba arrastrando daños de guerra consigo mismo ¿la chica Weasley? ¿Todavía?

-o-o-

Luna se marchó unos días después. Con los ojos llenos de ilusión por ir a trabajar con ese tal Scamander en América y las maletas llenas de ropa extravagante y chucherías Weasley. Entre las manos llevaba sus informes para el tal biólogo mágico con quien trabajaría.

Como nunca se había aparecido a tal distancia, la chica haría el viaje a lo muggle. Tomaría el avión y todo.

Draco las despidió desde su automóvil, no entró al aeropuerto con ella ni la abrazó como despedida, simplemente la vio alejarse del automóvil y le devolvió el gesto cuando ella se giró de último momento y agitó uno de sus brazos, muy alto y con mucho entusiasmo.

El problema de que Luna se marchara un domingo tan temprano, era que Draco se quedaba con la perspectiva de un largo día por delante con nada planeado y sin ella.

Llegó al departamento de Luna únicamente para completar la magia que Luna no había tenido tiempo de hacer: bloquear el flu y las apariciones en su estudio. Y recordó aquella noche en que no lo había hecho y la mismísima Ginny Weasley se había aparecido ahí, en el único lugar dentro del departamento donde se podía aparecer. Y se vio a sí mismo tan ridículo como había sido, huyendo a la cocina por la sorpresa de encontrarla, después de tantos años, frente a él.

_**Te escribo desde los centros de mi propia existencia  
Donde nacen las ansias, la infinita esencia  
Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo  
Y hay cosas tan mías, pero es que yo no las veo  
Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo  
**_

Pasó por la sala y descubrió con una sonrisa la botella que tantos días atrás Luna le había quitado de las manos y había dejado a un lado del sofá blanco. Sin tener otro mejor plan en mente, porque ya no veía a Aidee ni tenía ganas de llamar a nadie más, se sentó en medio del sofá y cogió la botella. Era un whiskey.

Los siguientes minutos, los dedicó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pensar en lo que habría podido pasar de haber sido otras sus decisiones en el pasado. Repasando los hechos desde un pasado muy remoto.

Desde hace siete años, cuando había sido la misma Ginny la que había ido a buscarlo antes de abandonar Hogwarts junto a su familia, cuando Draco había sido tan cobarde como para decirle que no la necesitaba a pesar de que claramente era todo lo contrario, y por supuesto, enviarla a con Potter, que sí la necesitaba, según su propio argumento. Si hubiera sido más valiente entonces, probablemente se habría despedido de una forma más decente de ella y habría vuelto al colegio para su último año, sin importarle qué carajo dijeran los demás o cómo le trataran, porque habría estado con Ginny. Y ella siempre había tenido la suficiente fuerza para los dos. Tal vez no habría huido a Suiza y tendría un trabajo mal pagado en el Ministerio, pero ni que necesitara el dinero, para eso, todos los otros Malfoy antes que él habían acumulado bastante para muchas generaciones más.

Draco le dio un pequeño trago a la botella, esta vez degustó el licor recordando por qué pagaba tanto por esas botellas.

Un año después, era muy tarde porque a Draco se le había ocurrido pedirle a Astoria que salieran y eso, como siempre, envió a Ginny a los brazos de Potter. En esa ocasión, la negativa había venido de ella. Y Draco se había marchado.

_**No entiendo mi vida, se encienden los versos  
Que a oscuras te puedo, lo siento no acierto  
No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos,  
El alma y el cuerpo**_

Y habían tenido que pasar cinco años solamente para comprobar que no eran suficientes. Que ella y su camiseta seguían haciéndole perder el control, que todavía quería lanzarse encima suyo cuando su cuerpo, ahora el de una mujer, se insinuaba debajo de una prenda tan inocente como esa. Pero también, que esos años transcurridos los habían vuelto lo suficientemente adultos y maduros como para expresarse amor mediante el contacto de sus cuerpos, eso que a sus dieciséis hubiera sido inconsciente, impulsivo, tonto y algo de lo que arrepentirse después, era ahora el acto de un par de adultos conscientes de lo que querían, que tomaban decisiones y que eran capaces de llegar al éxtasis en compañía del otro, era una muestra de amor.

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve me parezco a tu piel  
Cuando nadie me ve yo pienso en ella también  
Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel**_

De nuevo, pensó Draco, que si hubiera sido más valiente, no la habría dejado marcharse o bien se habría largado detrás de ella al día siguiente y se hubieran quedado en París, lejos de todo lo demás.

Pero habían hecho falta dos o tres torzones del destino para que Draco fuera a París y como siempre, delante de ella, no había podido hacer otra cosa que querer mantenerla cerca y amarla, amarla noche tras noche y despertar tras despertar en aquella mágica ciudad. Y por primera vez, después de todas las cosas que habían tenido que pasar, se habían encontrado desnudos frente a la chimenea de Ginny, cobijando sus cuerpos uno con otro y hablando del futuro. De ese que incluía el negocio de Draco en Londres y a Ginny dedicándose a cualquier cosa que le gustara en determinado momento, a una casa compartida y un par de anillos, pero sobre todo, a muchas noches como aquellas, esas que no tenían fin, en las que la amaba hasta que no les quedaban más energías y ella se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho susurrando sin sentidos. Porque aún entonces, parecía que nada de lo malo quedara en la mente de Ginny, ella simplemente parecía dispuesta a concentrarse únicamente en su felicidad de ahí en adelante.

_**Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel  
**_

Confiando en la suerte, Draco había vuelto a Londres, esperando que a la visita de Ginny toda esa magia reviviera, que ella encontrara por fin el camino hacia él y se quedarían juntos.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ginny pudiera siquiera vislumbrar ese camino, Astoria se había cruzado y el muy idiota se lo había permitido. Y con ese mísero instante de estupidez, había vuelto a perder todo. Hermosa y altiva como solo ella, Ginny había cogido sus ilusiones y se las había llevado a dar la vuelta por el mundo. Y ya no había dejado a Draco volver a acercarse a ella.

Draco sabía que su estupidez no había sido solamente el haberse dejado ver con Astoria, aún ahora, toda una estación después, Draco se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera largado en cuanto se enteró que existían fotografías a darle explicaciones a Ginny. Probablemente Blaise no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acercarse, ni él la de empeorarlo todo con sus estúpidos celos... como si Ginny no le hubiera demostrado tantas veces, que Blaise no le interesaba. Hubiera sido más fácil disculparse entonces, sin complicar más las cosas, sin que ella le odiara, sin que doliera tanto, para ambos.

_**A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
Te encierro en mis ojos tras puertas abiertas  
**_

Y por último, si hace unas semanas, no se hubiera dado el lujo de provocarla y regresársela a Potter más frágil que nunca ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿Tendría todavía una oportunidad?

Ese último pensamiento ameritó un trago larguísimo a la botella: ella tan frágil y Potter dispuesto a todo; no era un pensamiento alentador. Desde que Luna lo había mencionado, Draco se había interesado más en esas revistas de espectáculos, si algo hubiera pasado antes de la fiesta, seguramente ya se hubiera enterado. Y entonces había una nueva pregunta: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si sabía del enorme peligro de perderla para siempre no era capaz todavía de levantarse del sillón al instante e irse a buscarla como un loco hasta encontrarla e impedirlo de una vez por todas?

Otro largo trago. No era el valor lo que caracterizaba a los de Slytherin.

"_Harry también ama a Ginny"_

"_¿También?"_

"_¿Era eso lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Eso que nunca le había dicho a nadie?"_

Draco se terminó lo que quedaba en la botella y comenzó a reírse como un loco de cuidar cuando la idea le golpeó la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que se sintió más idiota que nunca. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que en efecto, _amaba a Ginevra Weasley..._

Ahora, debía encontrar el valor en algún sitio para luchar por ese amor, que ahora estaba consiente, había representado toda su felicidad, por todos esos años.

_**A veces te cuento por qué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces... del viento  
A veces del viento  
Y a veces del tiempo**_

-o-o-o-

- o – o – o – o -

-o-o-o-

¡Pues ya está! ¡Tomó 20 capítulos pero por fin, por fin hay amor en esta historia!

xD

¡Este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo! Después de que dejé que Ginny lo mordiera, Draco casi no quería hablarme, además la canción pensada nomás no pegaba con lo poco que tenía en la mente. Peeeero esta mañana, mientras hacía unos formatos de estadística de la clínica me puse lo audífonos y así como así, escuchando a Alejandro Sanz, fueron saliendo las cosas. ¡Y aquí está por fin!

**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? **

**Por favor, ¡Cuéntenme todo lo que opinan!**

**=) Sean felices!**

_**muminSarita**_


	21. No sirve de nada

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

**CAROLA:** xD Nunca me olvido de las historias, de verdad… deberías de ver cómo están mis libretas llenas de garabatos de fics. Es sólo que escribo y público según los caprichos de mi inspiración y mi tiempo, bueno, explico eso más abajo… Mientras tanto, espero disfrutes mucho este nuevo capítulo.

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡Si! ¡Draco se dio cuenta! :P Ya sólo falta Ginny jojo! Habrá más de la familia Malfoy, por supuesto, pero sus escenas apenas van encontrando cabida, decir lo que Narcisa sabe sería adelantar mucho, pero ya verás ;) Qué bueno que te gustó el análisis de Draco ¡cómo me dio batalla! En el nuevo cap luché contra Ginny aunque todavía falta mucho con ella, pero creo que me dedicaré a eso hasta el cap 22, Harry es como es, ya Rowling lo describió mucho jojo! Y bueno! Te dejo el nuevo capítulo esperando que lo disfrutes, hay mucho Draco y Ginny, aunque no muy pacífico xD creo que quedo intenso, tal vez demasiado… pero espero te guste. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

**Lynette P. Broderick:** Sabes que yo siempre comprenderé a los de vidas ocupadas xD y me alegra un montón que por lo menos e capítulo anterior te haya podido mejorar la semana, yo he vivido una época complicada también pero las cosas están por fin tomando su curso… en fin! En este capítulo nuevo no sale Luna, porque la mande por unas merecidas vacaciones de Draco y Ginny jojo! Pero ya volverá a por sus mejores escenas! Prometido! Aún sin ella, espero que el capítulo te guste porque puff! Cómo costó xD Un abrazote!

**Ameli:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Qué bueno que seas comprensiva con respecto al largo proceso de Draco porque falta el de Ginny! xD Y por cierto, pequeña, es muy pronto para responder a tu pregunta, aún.

**Nena19:** Muchas gracias por haberme dado por fin esa oportunidad, bienvenida al fic! Y de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me halagas, espero no defraudar y que te siga gustando lo que viene ahora en la historia.

**ChicaSnapeBlack:** Bienvenida a la historia! Siempre será un gusto que alguien le de una oportunidad al fic y que se anime a dejar su comentario :D actualizo lo más rápido que puedo y trato de ser constante y será un honor que me sigas a partir de ahora. Por cierto, anduve curioseando por tu perfil y vi que compartimos el gusto por Sirius Black, así que pensé que tal vez querrías darte una vuelta por "Déjate amar" que es otro de mis fics. ¡Un abrazo!

**Misha:** xD A mí, a veces me provoca las mismas reacciones ¡y eso que yo escribo el fic! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! En verdad, espero te siga gustando tantísimo.

**Alessa Prila:** ¡Tu review llego justo cuando me peleaba con la escena final del capítulo nuevo! :D Era justo lo que hacía falta para que me obligara a terminar… espero en verdad te guste mucho.

_Este capítulo es para todas las personas que siguen esta historia, con todo el cariño, ¡porque estoy contentísima!_

_-o-o-o-_

**XXI. NO SIRVE DE NADA**

**(canción de Ricardo Arjona)**

**-o-o-o-**

Después de todos esos años, Harry estaba más que acostumbrado al flash de las cámaras fotográficas. No le gustaba y realmente no se le daba bien posar, así que siempre salía un poco descuadrado, pero también a verse mal en las fotografías se había acostumbrado.

Esa noche fue muy distinto, no sólo porque el equipo de Ginny había encontrado la forma de peinarlo y le habían hecho vestir una túnica de diseñador. Iba de la mano de la pelirroja por la alfombra de las celebridades y decir que Ginny Weasley estaba hermosa era en verdad muy poco. Desde temprano, Harry la había acompañado al hotel donde su equipo se había encargado de arreglarlos y ahora veía que todas esas horas, sentado en una sala y hojeando viejas revistas habían valido la pena.

Eso fue justamente lo distinto: que cuando los reporteros se acercaban a ellos con su cámara, a Harry no le costaba nada sonreír, ni estrechar la cintura de Ginny, o besarla o lo que sea que le pidieran que hiciera. Estaba realmente feliz con ella y no veía sentido alguno en reprimir sus muestras de afecto.

Además, Ginny estaba recibiéndolas gustosa; Harry nunca se había mostrado tan desenvuelto antes y ella debía reconocer que la cercanía del joven con todas esas sonrisas y abrazos le hacían sentir muy feliz.

Para la gran noche, Ginny vestía una túnica de gala negra, de una tela satinada que delineaba su pecho, cintura y cadera suavemente, era discreta al frente y por la espalda tenía un escote de caída vertiginosa casi hasta donde está terminaba. Tratándose de la presentación de una campaña para una joyería, el atuendo estaba perfectamente complementado con un cabello recogido de forma sencilla que dejaba lucir al completo unos preciosos aretes de oro y rubíes en forma de largas hojas; además, por la espalda, sostenido de los hombros de la túnica, caía una fina cadena, también de oro y terminada en otro rubí del tamaño de una uña que bailaba detrás de sus pasos de manera hipnótica.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención y dio la nota de la noche, fue la mano izquierda de Ginny, en la que llevaba el brazalete también de rubíes, esa de la que Harry Potter la conducía, porque cuando la soltó para tomarla de la cintura y que ambos sonrieran para otra fotografía, el flash de la cámara se reflejó en "eso" e hizo que los admiradores de ambos, apostados a los lados del camino de entrada al hotel donde la gala tendría lugar, por poco se desmayaran.

Un anillo, que salía de la armonía del oro y los rubíes, porque era un diamante.

Y un diamante, en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda, sumado a todas esas muestras de afecto, podía significar solamente una cosa.

-o-o-

El salón donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación, estaba engalanado esa noche con luces violetas y azul claro provenientes de los fastuosos candelabros del siglo XIX, a los lados, había vitrinas con varios elementos de la colección nueva de joyas donde los invitados podían admirarlas, por último, en las gruesas columnas habían puesto banderines con la imagen en movimiento de Ginny portando las joyas.

Draco pasó su experta mirada por el salón y sonrió de lado a los banderines con la imagen de Ginny. Parecía un montón de mujeres distintas según la imagen que se mirara. En uno de ellos portaba un bellísimo conjunto de diamantes que le daba un aspecto de criatura mágica, en otro mostraba un espectacular anillo con zafiros incrustados recargando su barbilla inocentemente sobre su mano, había otros tantos en los que se le veía elegante, encantadora, inocente, guapa, siempre resaltando alguna joya o conjunto, siempre maravillosa.

El favorito de Draco fue uno en el que Ginny parpadeaba y luego miraba hacía su pecho con un dejo de ingenuidad y una sonrisa limpia y se tocaba un collar de perlas rosadas que terminaba con un diamante rosado sin pulir, sus rizos rojos y revueltos enmarcando la imagen. Era una imagen aniñada pero absolutamente sensual.

Incluso Narcisa Malfoy tuvo que reconocer que comenzaba a entender por qué la había elegido una firma de joyeros tan prestigiosa para representarlos, Ginny era distinta a todas las demás modelos que ella hubiera conocido o visto en todas aquellas galas, tenía un encanto en verdad especial.

Draco se alejó de sus padres para que estos comenzaran a disfrutar del baile mientras él continuaba con su recorrido por el salón, Ginny todavía no hacía acto de presencia y él ya se sentía embargado por su imagen.

Pronto se acercaron a él Theodore y su novia, Elisa. Draco entabló conversación con ellos con una media sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo, Theodore era su abogado y su relación profesional iba muy bien y su novia, esa sagaz joven que estaba al tanto de sus relaciones personales, bueno, no le desagradaba del todo.

-Es extraño verte por aquí –apunto de inmediato la morena novia de Nott después de los saludos.

Theodore sonrió, si algo le encantaba de esa chica era su carácter fuerte y desenvuelto. Draco por su parte, percibió el gesto burlón de su abogado y su novia, pero no se inmutó ni un poco.

-Siempre me han atraído las joyas –dijo tranquilamente.

-Astoria me ha contado todo –comentó contenta la novia de Theodore

Por toda respuesta, Draco sonrió de forma enigmática y dio un elegante sorbo a su champagne.

-Cuenta con nosotros esta noche –siguió la chica con su radiante sonrisa- ¿Verdad, Theo?

El aludido se limitó a mirar a su inquieta novia con cierta incomprensión.

-Draco es tu amigo –explicó ella todavía sonriente –y ya que es obvio que Astoria tuvo la culpa de todo, quiero ayudar en esto.

Nott negó con la cabeza y en su cara dibujo un gesto que divirtió a Draco, mezcla de disculpa y exasperación.

-Agradezco su preocupación –dijo en tono neutro el rubio-. Pero estoy bien por mi cuenta esta noche, sólo guarden silencio.

Dicho lo último, Draco se alejó de la pareja y siguió su recorrido por el salón.

Y por fin, de la mano de Harry Potter, ella, su Ginevra, apareció frente a él.

Sus ojos chocaron contra los del otro en apenas un segundo, suficiente para que los dos sintieran las entrañas inquietas y sus pieles arder quien sabe si de nervios, apenas un segundo para que Draco perdiera la sonrisa y Ginny el aliento.

Solo un segundo.

Eterno a la vez que efímero.

Harry notó la expresión un poco perdida de Ginny y siguió su mirada, estaba puesta en Draco Malfoy, no le pareció que hubiera nada de extraordinario en ello, quizá solo se sorprendía de ver a los exSlytherin ahí. Y Draco, que notó la mirada de Ginny y la de Harry que la seguía, supo por lo tranquilo que permaneció su rostro al llamar a la pelirroja y hacerla sonreír de nuevo, que ella aún no le había contado nada de lo que había pasado.

Pequeña pelirroja cobarde.

**_Conozco el atajo que llega al secreto que nunca dirás,_**

**_sé de aquel sendero que llega a tus labios por cualquier lugar,_**

El ahora jefe de la oficina de aurores, recapturó la atención de la joven pegando los labios en los suyos nuevamente, sonriendo en su boca y murmurando quien sabe qué locuras con la boca unida a la de ella, quien simplemente sonreía.

Sonreía, sí, para todo el mundo. Era una encantadora sonrisa la que ella regalaba a los presentes que la miraban con admiración, envuelta en su vestido negro que dejaba lucir por un corte una de sus estilizadas piernas, Ginny avanzaba por el salón de la mano de Harry Potter, saludando a los conocidos, cautivando a todos con sus encantadores ojos y labios rebosantes de carmín. Solamente Draco sabía que en realidad, Ginny estaba inquieta, perdida por su sola presencia, por la mirada de él que sabía que se encontraba sobre ella, clavada en el pendiente de su espalda, donde la piel se le erizaba solo de pensarlo; que él estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos por el salón.

Al día siguiente, cuando la prensa de espectáculos difundiera los detalles sobre la gala, sólo pondrían lo obvio, que Ginny estaba hermosa, que todo era un éxito, pero omitirían lo crucial, lo que ni siquiera notaban, que desde que había visto a Draco en el salón, la sonrisa de la joven modelo no era la misma.

Porque eso sólo lo sabían ellos.

**_descubrí la salsa que orquestan tus pasos en el adoquín_**

**_y el llanto que escondes tras esa sonrisa de casting barato. _**

Ni siquiera el propio Lucius Malfoy se percató de nada, miró a la modelo tomarse del brazo de Potter con ojo crítico e hizo un comentario a su esposa acerca de lo bien retocadas que estaban las fotografías porque en persona la chica Weasley era totalmente ordinaria y sin atractivo. Narcisa en cambio, siempre pendiente de su hijo, se dio cuenta de que el joven seguía con la mirada fija en la pareja que ya estaba en la pista de baile, mirando con burla la torpeza de Potter al pretender bailar con Ginny. Esperando que Draco supiera comportarse durante la noche, Narcisa sacudió su cabeza, engalanada esa noche por una pequeña tiara de plata con esmeraldas en forma de pequeñas hojas y sonrió al ácido comentario de su marido para luego seguir bailando con él.

Cruzado de brazos y recargando su soberbia figura en una de las columnas, Draco dejó el champagne abandonado sobre la charola de un mesero que paso cerca de él y miró con burla hacia donde la nerviosa Ginny seguía consiente de su presencia y se esforzaba por sonreírle a Harry como si él no se encontrara en el mismo salón.

Después de un torpe giro, Ginny apoyó la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Harry y en contraste de su mano sobre la túnica negra de Harry el diamante que adornada su dedo destelló, en vano, Draco entornó los ojos queriendo desengañarse, pero era inútil, entonces fue él quien se quedó sin aliento.

Lo había hecho ya.

El maldito, Harry Potter le había dado a Ginny un anillo de compromiso.

Y ella lo había aceptado.

Iban a casarse.

**_Y de qué me sirve, no sirve de nada._**

A pesar de la horrible sensación de que el peso del mundo acababa de caérsele encima, Draco se mantuvo con su fría expresión recargado de la columna, como único signo de inquietud apretó los puños y masculló maldiciones que nadie escuchó, perdidos como estaban en el bullicio de aquella fiesta.

Haciendo caso omiso de la voz de Luna que le martillaba la sien con frases como "lo has jodido todo" y "antes del verano" Draco se despegó lentamente de la columna y se dejó llevar hacia la pista por varias señoritas, que estuvo seguro, le enviaba su madre, consiente de la situación.

Así, mientras muchos años sobre las pistas de elegantes bailes le proporcionaban la gracia y la habilidad de bailar sin poner demasiada atención, Draco fingió que la pasaba bien con todas aquellas caras tan aburridas de tan vistas en muchas reuniones años antes, mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidos por todo el salón buscando puntos ciegos y pendientes del momento en que el idiota cara rejada se alejara de Ginny.

Solo necesitaba unos minutos a solas con ella y no se iba a ir a casa esa noche sin haberlos conseguido.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, Ginny había optado por su opción más segura para no tener que verlo: recargar el rostro en el hombro de Harry que la recibía gustoso, tomándolo como una muestra más de su afecto hacia él.

La falla en ese plan, era por supuesto que Harry no era un gran bailarín, ni le interesaba llegar a serlo, así que pronto el moreno se aburrió y simplemente la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa para ir a buscar algo de beber y admirar las joyas que estaban puestas en las vitrinas.

También saludaron a Danel Burie y a algunas modelos compañeras de Ginny, estaban también ejecutivos de la empresa y algunos de los miembros de la familia Weasley, pero estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando la fiesta lejos de ellos.

Solo a la prensa seleccionada se le había permitido el ingreso al salón, eso era bueno porque ya no estaban pidiéndoles muestras de afecto como si fueran canciones en una rocola, así que al fin, Harry y Ginny tenían un momento para ellos mismos, lejos del revuelo que había provocado el anillo de Ginny.

-Por eso no quería usarlo en público todavía –murmuró ella levantando el anillo y viendo la incomodidad con que Harry espiaba que ninguno de los reporteros estuviera yendo hacia ellos en esos momentos.

**_Conozco el aroma que dejan tus sueños si es que puede haber,_**

**_sé que piensas mucho, hablas demasiado y resuelves poco,_**

Harry la miró entonces fijamente y se puso serio.

-Igualmente iban a enterarse tarde o temprano.

-Ya, pero esta noche el tema debería ser la nueva línea de joyería, no nosotros –dijo intranquila -. A los ejecutivos va a molestarles, seguramente.

-¡Ah! -Harry se notaba dolido entonces –Pues disculpa por insistir en que lo utilizaras, no era mi intención que el anillo opacara tu contrato.

Ginny lo miro con la disculpa en los ojos, había sido demasiado insensible el comentario y lo comprendía.

-Perdón –dijo –no quise...

-Lo sé –murmuró Harry tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso, justo a un lado del anillo.

En ese instante, uno de los fotógrafos se dio cuenta de su cercanía y acorto aún más la distancia con ellos, dejándolos deslumbrados por el flash de su cámara.

-¡Felicidades! -dijo contento el hombre antes de alejarse de ellos.

-Esto tiene más consecuencias de las esperadas ¿verdad? -sonrió Harry.

-¡Ah! Es peor de lo que me imaginé –secundó Ginny sin pensarlo.

-¿Te refieres a qué exactamente?

Ginny volvió a notar el tono herido y la expresión sombría de su ahora prometido. Debía empezar a controlar su boca, ya mismo, o la siguiente nota de la prensa de espectáculos sería sobre la ruptura de su compromiso y de cómo le rompía el corazón al héroe del mundo mágico.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa –dijo entonces lo más firme que pudo y apretando la mano de Harry – estoy feliz porque voy a ser tu esposa. Después de todo este tiempo, Harry, estoy feliz. Es sólo que bueno, la fama... es en verdad difícil.

Por fin, Harry sonrió y Ginny respiró tranquila.

-Dímelo a mí... -murmuró Harry antes de tomarla en brazos y besarla de nuevo.

Ginny le correspondió aun sabiendo la cantidad de flashazos que los rodearon al instante, es más, estuvo agradecida por ello pues supuso que entre eso y las muchas personas que se les acercaron en el momento, la mirada imponente que Draco disparaba hacia ella cada vez que podía, no iba a lograr rebasar esa barrera de reporteros y fotógrafos.

-¡Vaya! -Harry sonrió a Ginny viendo el alboroto que habían causado –al menos les da gusto si nos damos gusto...

**_sé cuándo estas fría y aparentas fuegos por condescender,_**

**_sé que a veces mientes y yo hago maromas por no descubrirte._**

La oportunidad que Draco estaba esperando llegó justo después de eso.

La voz de Patrick Hauser, diseñador principal de la firma joyera "Talismán", resonó mágicamente amplificada en el salón para hacer la primera llamada para la presentación oficial de su nueva línea.

Ginny sonrió a Harry sabiendo que ese llamado era justamente para ella, le dio un beso simple y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del salón.

Ya cerca de la puerta donde su staff tenía todo listo para la presentación, Ginny sintió su muñeca derecha apresada por una piel helada que la sujetaba firmemente y tiraba de ella. Quiso oponer resistencia y lamentó no haber llevado consigo la varita pero la fuerza con la que Draco la estaba arrastrando la hizo temer que sus finos tacones se quebrarían si continuaba haciendo fuerza contra él.

-¡Me estas lastimando! ¡Suéltame! -pidió cuando la fuerza de Draco la recargó en alguna pared y la sujeto de ambas muñecas.

-Mírame- ordeno en un susurro el joven.

-¡Suéltame!

Ginny se estremeció cuando Draco la atrapó contra la pared y lentamente liberó sus muñecas, ella parpadeó y se miró la muñeca derecha que había quedado enrojecida, lentamente miro hacia el frente y se encontró con los ojos de Draco, casi pudo jurar que la plata en ellos se volvía líquida de tanta furia.

Con espanto, Ginny sintió que Draco le tomaba la mano izquierda y la ponía justo entre sus rostros, le apretó tan fuerte que el anillo que llevaba le lastimó.

-Ahora dime ¿qué significa esto? -su voz seguía tan fría y suave que sonaba como los siseos de una serpiente.

Ginny retrocedió queriendo alejarse de él, pero solo se encontró más atrapada entre la túnica gris plata de Draco y la fría pared contra su espalda. La peligrosa expresión de Draco le espantaba por más que supiera que debía enfrentarlo.

-Que voy a casarme –dijo con la mejor voz que consiguió y enfrentándose a los ojos de Draco.

-¡No! -Draco golpeó la pared con su mano libre, su puño paso tan cerca de la mejilla de Ginny que ella apretó los ojos en reflejo.

**_Y de qué me sirve, no sirve de nada. _**

-Mírame –volvió a sisear el rubio.

-Ya basta –pidió Ginny recomponiéndose -. Ya suéltame, tengo que...

-¿Por qué? –no supo si le reclamaba a ella o a sí mismo.

Draco buscó con sus ojos los de Ginny y ella ya no supo si le asustaba más su furia o la expresión pérdida que había en su rostro ahora, como si de verdad lamentara todo aquello, como si de verdad necesitara una explicación.

-Porque amo a Harry –dijo firmemente.

Draco soltó por fin su mano y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, se le desordenó el cabello con el gesto y a Ginny le pareció amenazador de nuevo.

-No –dijo simplemente-. No es cierto.

Ginny requirió de todo su temple para sostenerle la mirada en ese momento. Y Draco se dijo a sí mismo que no era solo él quien complicaba las cosas ¿Acaso Ginny no podía haberlo escuchado en silencio decir que lo sentía? ¿O elegido a alguien más? ¿O es que estaba simplemente pensando en vengarse de él al aceptar comprometerse con Harry Potter?

Cuando Draco la tomo de la cintura y los hombros y la acercó a él, ya sabía del riesgo de que Ginny lo atacara otra vez, estaba casi esperando que en cualquier momento ella le mordiera o lo pateara, pero se quedó completamente quieta, podría haber jurado que ni siquiera respiraba mientras él la tenía rodeada.

-No... -Draco la apretó más contra su cuerpo -¡No! ¡Él no te hará el amor como yo! - renegó al oído de Ginny quien se estremeció con la acción.

La joven por fin emitió un suspiro y se removió entre los brazos de Draco buscando poner distancia nuevamente. Movió su cabeza en negación, en un gesto que a Draco se le antojo de incredulidad.

-¿Y tú sí?

**_Si tus celos piensan que no hay aventura que se me resista,_**

**_que hasta a veces quisiera parecerme al tipo que tú crees que soy,_**

Draco dejó caer lo brazos y volvió a buscarle la mirada a la joven cuyos ojos empezaban a enrojecer, pero parecían negarse a soltar una sola lágrima.

-¡Yo sí! -exclamó sin dejar el tono de siseo.

-¿Y a cuántas más como a mí? -disparó Ginny volviendo a enfrentar su mirada a la de Draco.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, fue él quien se alejó de ella, se separó con vehemencia y sus ojos volvieron a encenderse de furia.

-¡A nadie más! -esta vez gritó - ¡A nadie más que a ti!

Ginny negó con la cabeza y amago una sonrisa que se perdió de inmediato cuando apretó los labios y aspiro profundamente.

-Voy a casarme con Harry –repitió como si en esos momentos ella también necesitara recordarlo-. Y en realidad no es asunto tuyo.

**_para tener motivos, para vivir la vida, _**

**_para arrancarle un dejo de locura a esta miseria_**

**_de quererte tanto y no sirva de nada._**

_-_- ¿No lo es? -Draco preguntó incrédulo y Ginny negó con la cabeza - ¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

-¿Y por qué no habría de creerlo?

-París –dijo simplemente Draco y estiró un dedo hasta uno de los hombros de Ginny como si pudiera hacerla recordar todas las promesas que se habían hecho con esa simple acción.

-¡Mentiras! -masculló Ginny.

-¡Ah! ¿Estabas mintiéndome? -espetó Draco -¿Todos esos besos y palabras, tu deseo, estabas mintiéndome? ¿Sobre nosotros, toda aquello sobre perdonar el pasado, estabas mintiéndome, Ginevra?

**_No sirve de nada este delirio _**

**_de aferrarnos a una historia que murió sin darnos cuenta, _**

-Fue un juego para ti… -murmuró Ginny con el dolor palpitando en sus ojos.

Sus ojos. Draco hubiera querido perderse entre el chocolate y la canela de sus ojos otra noche, esa noche.

-Fuiste mucho más que eso, lo sabes. No te engañes.

-Eres tú quien trata de engañarme.

**_no sirve de nada este castigo _**

**_de buscar en lo imposible algún borrón y cuenta nueva, _**

**_no sirve de nada, _**

-No puedes casarte con él. No puedes.

-Si puedo. Y lo haré.

**_no sirve de nada, _**

-¿Lo amas?

-Lo amo.

**_no sirve de nada._**

-¿Lo deseas?

-Lo deseo.

Draco atestó otro puñetazo a la pared junto a la cabeza de Ginny.

-¿Lo deseas más que a mí?

Un par de gruesas lágrimas en las mejillas de Ginny y el silencio por respuesta.

-¿Lo amas más que a mí? ¡Contéstame!

-Me haces daño –sollozó Ginny.

-No le amas. No puedes casarte con él.

-¡Suéltame! Me haces daño…

-No puedes… -la voz de Draco terminó ahogada, poco a poco se fue alejando de ella y volvió a mirarla intensamente-. Lo siento… lo que hice, todo… lo siento.

Después de eso, ambos parecieron quedarse congelados. En la oscuridad del pasillo lo único que se movía eran las alas de las agitadas narices, la mirada que intercambiaron fue indescriptible: mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, rabia y dolor.

Y todas esas heridas que se les habían ido clavando en el iris por culpa del otro, les dolieron a ambos más que nunca.

**_Conozco las dudas que te llevan siempre al mismo lugar,_**

**_sé que estoy pagando facturas pendientes de algo que pasó,_**

**_sé que te desgastas buscándole absurdos a la realidad,_**

**_sé que a veces dices cuando tienes ganas de no decir nada._**

Ginny apretó los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad, se quedó con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados unos segundos hasta que consiguió calmarse. Cuando sintió que había recuperado suficiente fuerza, miro a Draco concentrándose en no parpadear hasta poder terminar con lo que debía decir.

-Es muy, muy tarde para eso –levantó la mano temblorosa y le mostró el anillo -. Amo a Harry, siempre lo he amado, desde que era niña. Y voy a casarme con él.

**_Y de qué te sirve, no sirve de nada._**

La joven puso distancia entre ellos, primero lo hizo lentamente, sin perder de vista a Draco, unos pasos y luego echó a correr por el pasillo. Y ya no miró hacia atrás.

"Siempre lo he amado"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que de ella guardaron los oídos de Draco.

Ella se fue.

**_Hacen falta dos para hallar la ecuación de encontrar un culpable,_**

**_hace falta tiempo para tener ganas de desperdiciarlo,_**

Y Draco se quedó de pie, con la frente en la pared, los brazos temblorosos apoyados también y palabras que ya eran inútiles muriéndosele en los labios. Eso que le tomó tantos años decirle, eso que ya sobraba: _"Te amo, Ginevra"_

-o-o-

Los minutos siguientes fueron eternos, bajo la mirada preocupada de Patrick Hauser, director de la firma joyera, y de Danel Burie, la jefa de la compañía de modelos, Ginny tuvo que limpiarse los ojos y que le fueran retocados mientras explicaba de forma atropellada que todo estaba muy bien, que las luces le habían irritado los ojos un poco pero que todo saldría bien.

-¿Entonces no es un ataque de nervios? –volvió a preguntar el señor Hauser con gesto preocupado.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso. Créame—se defendió Ginny mientras le acercaban el espejo para que comprobara su aspecto.

-Ginny es una profesional –le apoyó Danel poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, lo cual ella agradeció.

-No dudo de su experiencia en presentaciones, pero… -Hauser insistió – toda esta prensa que solamente está interesada en Harry Potter, bueno, también a mí me inquieta.

-Sus diseños han capturado más miradas que Harry y yo –se defendió Ginny-. Y al terminar la presentación oficial, le aseguro que será un éxito.

-Además, ayudará que casualmente, el señor Harry Potter escogiera un anillo de tu tienda ¿no es así? –Danel le sonrió a Hauser.

-Creo que si –sonrió él finalmente y dio el visto bueno una última vez a Ginny antes de salir a anunciar la segunda llamada.

-o-o-

Mientras el equipo de la marca joyera alistaba los detalles, Harry se dedicó a pasearse por el salón, desde hace un rato habían llegado Ron y Hermione, invitados de Ginny, pero apenas y les había saludado ya que como recién casados que seguían siendo estaban muy ajenos a todo lo que no fueran ellos mismos.

Al acercarse a la barra de bebidas, la mano de Harry se encontró con otra sobre la misma copa.

-Lo siento –murmuró una voz femenina y Harry levantó la vista para sonreír y decir que no importaba, pero no lo hizo ya que se acababa de topar con un par de orbes aceitunadas que lo impactaron -. Ah… -Astoria también se quedó sin palabras. No es que ella se impresionara, es que no tenía idea de que más decir.

Harry atinó a sonreír por fin y Astoria le correspondió por pura amabilidad antes de alargar su delgado brazo por otra copa y darse media vuelta.

-Eres amiga de Ginny –dijo entonces Harry y con pesar, ella tuvo que voltear de nuevo y hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

-Yo…

-Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre –Harry extendió una mano –pero es bueno verte por aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Eres quien ha estado apoyando a Ginny en todo esto ¿no es verdad?

Astoria se sonrojó, en verdad que no tenía idea de lo qué responder. Pero ahí estaba Harry Potter, el ahora prometido de Ginny a quien ella había separado de Draco Malfoy, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Astoria Greengras –dijo finalmente estrechando la mano de Harry y amagando una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Ginny –insistió Harry sonriendo.

-Si… –Astoria se sintió acalorada de repente –Bueno… ella me apoyó mucho en Hogwarts, así que…

-Ya veo.

La sonrisa de Harry le dio a conocer a Astoria la felicidad que estaba embargando al muchacho. Supo enseguida que él no estaba enterado de nada de lo que había pasado con ella y con Draco durante el tiempo que Harry y Ginny habían estado separados.

**_hacen falta sueños para aferrarse a la realidad_**

**_hace falta todo y al final resulta que siempre es lo mismo. _**

-Dicen que al fin se han comprometido –dijo la rubia con una muy ensayada sonrisa amable y Harry asintió pronunciando aún más su sonrisa– ¡Ah! Ya veo, Ginny debe de estar muy feliz…

Los hoyuelos en la sonrisa de Harry de pronto le supieron mal a Astoria. A pesar de lo mucho que la admiraban los hombres, dudó que alguno se llegaría a mostrar tan feliz y orgulloso como Harry le pareció en el instante en que ella mencionó "Ginny".

-Si… bueno, supongo que te veré en la boda –dijo Harry a modo de despedida y luego dio media vuelta para continuar con su feliz recorrido por el salón.

La rubia top model se quedó clavada al piso mientras le veía marcharse. Hasta ese momento, ella nunca había tenido un sentimiento verdaderamente negativo hacia Ginny, pero al ver a ese chico, tan opuesto a Draco, tan bueno y noble, absolutamente enamorado de la pelirroja como si fuera un niño, Astoria sintió rencor hacia la joven que como si fuera ajena a todos esos sentimientos, le mantenía engañado.

Porque después de aquella última plática en el café de París, a Astoria le había quedado claro que el renovado brillo en los ojos de Ginny tenía solamente una razón y era Draco Malfoy y el futuro entre los brazos del rubio. Si bien ella y Blaise habían interferido, Astoria estaba segura de que Ginny no había dejado todo aquello atrás tan fácilmente como para que en esos momentos su compromiso con Harry Potter le resultara creíble.

Por supuesto que sentía rabia hacia la mujer que teniendo la buena fortuna de que un hombre tan gentil como Harry Potter la amara, albergaba sentimientos por el más sinvergüenza de los magos. Pero ¿acaso era capaz de juzgarla realmente cuando ella misma seguía queriendo a Draco Malfoy? No, no podía juzgar a Ginny por haberse enamorado de Draco. Pero si podía hacerlo por ir a casarse con el mejor de los dos hombres, o de todos los hombres, sin sentir amor por él.

**_Y de qué nos sirve, no sirve de nada._**

-o-o-

La presentación por fin dio inicio cerca de la media noche. Sobre una plataforma, miles de hadas se unían y separaban para ir formando las joyas de la nueva colección al tiempo que sus creadores, Patrick Hauser y sus colaboradores, iban explicando sus materiales y significados, mencionando cuando era el caso, a las que tenían propiedades mágicas extras y exponiendo en qué consistían estas.

Desde sus lugares, todos los invitados pudieron apreciar la colección completa, emitiendo a coro exclamaciones cuando las piezas eran especialmente bellas, o extravagantes.

Los únicos que ni se enteraron de qué iba todo aquello fueron Narcisa y Draco Malfoy. Una porque estaba preocupada por la actitud de su hijo y este porque estaba muy ocupado en controlar su furia o su tristeza o lo que fuera aquello que estaba mal controlando sentado junto a su madre. Y es que para Narcisa era obvio que Draco había perdido la postura y que sus puños estaban tan apretados que se veían empequeñecidos sobre sus rodillas y que había arrugas en la túnica de Draco a la altura del pecho, como si alguien lo hubiera estado sujetando… o apartando.

-Tienes que estar jugando –dijo la mujer en un tono frío, luego añadió más suavemente:- ¿verdad?

**_No sirve de nada este delirio _**

**_de aferrarnos a una historia que murió sin darnos cuenta, _**

Draco ni siquiera se movió, si lo hacía, ya no podría volver a controlarse y lo sabía.

-Olvídala, Draco –insistió la señora Malfoy en un susurro –Ella no…

"No vale la pena" hubiera terminado de decir Narcisa, de no ser porque Ginny salió a la plataforma en esos momentos y con todas aquellas hadas bailando a su alrededor estaba indescriptiblemente bella.

-Tengo el honor de presentar a ustedes al hermoso rostro de la campaña –dijo la voz amplificada de Patrick.

Las hadas fueron a posarse en el cabello de Ginny formando una diadema y sobre su túnica, dando la impresión de que estaba hecha de diamantes, se la veía soberbia. Por supuesto que Narcisa no podía terminar esa frase sin que pareciera que estaba ciega, así que las palabras murieron en sus labios mientras una de sus manos aferraba la de Draco.

Mientras Patrick Hauser decía una serie de atributos de Ginny que estaban de más para quien tuviera ojos, y la pelirroja, vestida ahora con una suave tela blanca, avanzaba por la plataforma con las hadas prendidas en su pelo y en su piel, formando nuevamente representaciones de la joyas de la colección, Draco se atrevió a levantar la vista.

Fuego y hielo se encontraron entonces, iris llenos de dolor, de rabia y heridas mal sanadas chocaron entre sí, dando por resultado sonrisas vacías, la una para las cámaras y las miradas que seguían su andar por la plataforma y la otra, para los padres, para quienes él tenía que ser el hombre que en realidad sólo se sentía capaz de ser con ella.

**_no sirve de nada este castigo _**

**_de buscar en lo imposible algún borrón y cuenta nueva, _**

-o-o-

Sin poder evitarlo, Astoria buscó a Harry con la mirada durante la presentación. Se permitió sentirse satisfecha cuando notó al joven auror girar el rostro hacia ella con la expresión un poco atontada que provocaban sus miradas en muchos hombres. Harry se recompuso en seguida y movió la cabeza a la distancia a modo de saludo amigable.

Y Astoria tomó una decisión alocada entonces.

Al terminar la presentación, cuando todo el mundo esperaba a que Ginny se volviera a cambiar de túnica y volviera a la fiesta, Astoria aprovechó sus conocimientos en presentaciones para romper los hechizos de protección que mantenían las cámaras lejos de las modelos, al menos mientras se vestían, y logró llegar hasta la habitación del equipo de Ginny.

Al principio se sorprendió de que la habitación pareciera desierta pero luego comprendió que el equipo hubiera concedido a Ginny unos minutos cuando la descubrió con la cabeza recargada en el tocador y temblando ligeramente. Estaba llorando.

-¿Es por Potter o por Draco? –disparó la pregunta sin más, en un tono frío que en realidad no pegaba con su timbre de voz.

Ginny levantó la vista lo suficiente para verla por el espejo y luego volvió a dejar caer la cabeza. ¿Suponía Astoria que era bienvenida o qué carajo hacía ahí?

-Sólo quiero decir que… -Astoria tomó aire, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pensando a Ginny porque estaba segura de que no podría volver a dormir con calma si no sacaba todo ese asunto de su ser ya mismo -. Que Harry Potter no te ama –Ginny levantó la cabeza nuevamente al escuchar semejante declaración de la rubia y la miró fijamente a través del espejo -. Él ni siquiera te conoce, no sabe nada de ti, si lo supiera ¿estaría tan feliz de casarse contigo? Draco en cambio…

-Draco me engañó contigo –interrumpió Ginny secando sus ojos con furia.

-¡Escúchame! – Se desesperó Astoria -¿Eso es todo? ¿Es la razón por la que te casas con Potter? ¿Por qué crees que Draco te engañó? ¡Draco te ama! ¡Y no pasó nada entre nosotros!

-Hay fotografías…

-¡Lo que hay en ellas fue todo lo que pasó! –declaró Astoria y al recordarlo, también sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Al llegar a su departamento, Draco dijo que no podía… y luego me envió a casa.

Frente al espejo, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par. No lo hubiera creído jamás si la mismísima Astoria Greengrass, la modelo más importante de la Inglaterra mágica, no estuviera ahí, admitiendo con voz cortada que había sido desairada. Por un momento le miró a los ojos, como queriendo comprobar que no estaba bajo una maldición imperius.

-Fue porque te amaba.

**_no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada._**

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca y gruesas lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba media vuelta para enfrentarse a Astoria. Todos esos meses, todas esas imágenes torturándola ¿no había pasado nada?

-Ya es tarde para tus buenas intenciones –dijo mostrando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, el diamante que la comprometía con Harry Potter -.O para las de él… ya es tarde.

-Todavía no estás casada –insistió Astoria.

-Lo estaré muy pronto.

-¿Con un hombre enamorado de una mujer que en realidad no eres?

-¿Quién dice que no lo soy?

Astoria avanzó hasta Ginny y extendió una mano para admirar mejor el anillo de compromiso, ni siquiera creyó que la pieza combinara con la personalidad de la pelirroja. Lo devolvió a la palma de Ginny y apretó su mano entre las suyas.

-Yo lo digo. Pero si estás tan segura de Potter y de ti, cuéntaselo todo. Cuéntale que sobreviste tu penúltimo año en Hogwarts gracias a Draco, dile de París, deja que se entere quién en verdad eres y lo que has estado haciendo en sus ausencias de todos estos años. Y si aún así quiere casarse contigo, si te jura el mismo amor después de eso, sabrás que él de verdad es capaz de amar a la verdadera Ginny Weasley, y no a la dulce muchachita que eras antes de la guerra.

Ginny apretó los ojos. Esa estúpida Astoria ¿de verdad creía que ella misma no había pensado en todo aquello? Ni que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, o conciliar un poco de sueño sin beber por lo menos tres pócimas para dormir, en un hábito que se estaba volviendo peligroso. A veces, cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Harry que se pusiera serio y la escuchara, Ginny se preguntaba si no había pasado tanto tiempo en brazos de Draco que se había vuelto casi tan cobarde como él.

**_No sirve de nada este delirio _**

**_de aferrarnos a una historia que murió sin darnos cuenta, _**

**_no sirve de nada este castigo _**

**_de buscar en lo imposible algún borrón y cuenta nueva, _**

**_no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada._**

**-o-o-o-**

**- o – o – o – o -**

**-o-o-o-**

Permítanme decir, aunque sé que quizá esta nota rompa con el ritmo con que acaba el capítulo ¡Qué estoy contentísima! Sé que a últimas fechas he sido inconstante en las actualizaciones pero es que la vida se torno complicada, además de que presenté el examen para hacer una especialidad medica y como soy pobre para ir a un curso debía estudiar por mi cuenta, el examen fue por fin el domingo y quiero compartir mi alegría porque mi puntaje fue muy bueno (mayor al de muchos que si tomaron cursos preparatorios), los resultados oficiales saldrán hasta octubre pero estoy muy tranquila, pues creo que lo he hecho muy bien, ha sido sacrificar mucho tiempo pero creo que tendrá su recompensa al final. Además, ya me he librado de estudiar tanto al menos por unos meses así que trataré de volver a un buen ritmo de actualizaciones y espero que eso les de tanto gusto como a mí. Este año ha sido muy duro y he perdido a muchas personitas que eran importantes y a las que he llorado un montón, pero al menos este paso que he dado me reconforta y me hace sentir que nada me puede vencer ya :P así que, voy para adelante y les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo en sus reviews que sin saberlo ustedes, a veces en verdad han mejorado días trágicos, gracias también por su paciencia y el tiempo dedicado a leer las cosas que salen de mi loca cabeza, espero sigan aquí conmigo! En verdad que quiero abrazarlas a todas!

Y ahora, sobre el nuevo capítulo ¡Puff! ¡Cómo me costó! Pero al final me gustó el resultado, sé que después de esa escena tan intensa en el pasillo esperaban que Ginny cediera un poco, pero como ella misma concluye: tanto tiempo con Draco la ha hecho tomarle algunas cosillas. Espero que les haya gustado la intervención de Astoria que es uno de los personajes más importantes del fic justamente por el cariño que le tiene a Ginny contrastado con las ganas de tener a Draco a como de lugar, creo que alguien tenía que forzar un poco a Ginny y ¿por qué no? Hacerle saber que no hubo nada más que fotografías entre ella y Draco. ¡Supongo que está por demás decirles lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo! ¿Cómo reaccionará Harry? Apuesto a que nadie lo espera… muajajajajaja! xD

**¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? **

**Por favor, ¡Cuéntenme todo lo que opinan!**

**=) En verdad, agradezco todo su apoyo.**

_**muminSarita**_


	22. Eclipse total del amor

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

CAROLA: ¡Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, guapa! ^^ ¡A mí también me gusta esa canción! De verdad, muchas gracias por todo y espero te siga gustando mucho la historia, ahora mismo toma un rumbo algo torcido jojo…

ChicaSnapeBlack: ¡Hola! xD conmigo siempre resulta lo contrario a lo que se esperaba… no lo hago apropósito, sólo escribo conforme me inspiro y así queda, ustedes me dicen que no lo habían pensado así, pero incluso en esta historia tengo una lista tentativa de hechos a la que trato de apegarme… prometo que me daré un tiempo para pasar por tus fics, ten un poco de paciencia y por ahí estaré ;) Un abrazo, guapa y gracias por el apoyo.

Lynette P. Broderick: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ;) Espero que todos los cambios que vives sean para bien ¡Tú puedes! :D Soy de lo peor, lo sé, te prometí subir en la mañana… pero recuerda que hoy también cumple mi hermano, por eso demoré ¡Pero ya está aquí! ¡Espero que te guste mucho! ¡Ah! Mil gracias por la canción, no la había escuchado pero me encantó y creo que podrá encontrar un sitio en esta historia, TQM mujercita! No te preocupes por demorar unos días en dejar review ;) sé que andas por aquí… jaja y a todos les encantó Astoria, a mí la verdad me sigue pareciendo ¡culpable! xD ¿Te digo qué? A mí no me parece tan precipitado el compromiso de Harry y Ginny, si lo piensas bien, Potter ya había esperado por cinco años para comprometerse en serio y después del viaje de Ginny claro que la extraño y se dio cuenta que la necesitaba y a ella le pareció lógico quedarse a su lado porque en esos años de relación, aunque no hubiera tanta pasión, tampoco había llanto, Harry es un buen chico… jeje bueno ya ¡Disfruta mucho tu cumpleaños y tu capítulo!

Usagui Weasley: ¡Hola! xD La opinión se divide con respecto a Astoria, a unas les encantó y a ti nada, ¿te digo qué? xD ¡yo estoy más de acuerdo contigo! Gracias por tu apoyo pequeña ¡espero te siga gustando! En este cap no hay mucho de Draco, pero ya vendrá ;) porque aún es el protagonista del fic ¡Un abrazo!

Alessa Prila: ¡Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;) espero te siga gustando la historia.

Misha: ¡Ya estoy por aquí! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Sé que fue algo retorcido el capítulo anterior, pero como dices, creo que eso lo volvió muy Drinny :) ya vendrá más de eso, te lo garantizo, mientras tanto, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, un abrazo enorme!

Viryi Malfoy: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Espero volver a verte por aquí ;)

S. Lily Potter: ¡Hola! Como siempre, un gustazo ver tu review por aquí ;) , de verdad me alagas mucho, hasta me puso nerviosa subir este cap con ese asunto de la calidad :S ¡qué nervios! Jeje. Pero pasando a eso, claro que el compromiso lo complica todo, pero es parte de la presión que según yo Draco necesita para darse cuenta que está a punto de perderlo todo y bueno, Harry había esperado años y en el último año él sí se dio cuenta de que podía perder a Ginny y claro que ninguno quiere hacerlo y… bueno, mejor ves lo que sigue xD. ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! ¡Abrazos!

Xolita: ¡Un gusto recibir nuevas lectoras! Bienvenida :D Tienes razón en eso de que Draco y Ginny han vivido muchas cosas juntos, a ver qué sigue ahora… ¡espero te guste este cap!

V. WASMALTHER: Sí me acuerdo de ti y me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido seguir leyendo de esta pareja, aún hay escritoras y lectoras de Drinnys! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, en la que sí, han pasado muchas cosas, pero aún nos queda fic para rato y me dará un montón de gusto que sigas por aquí ¡Un abrazo!

Tabata Weasley: ¡Hola! Tenía mucho que no me escribías así que me dio un montón de gusto :D Ya sé que no les gusta mucho lo que sucede entre Harry-Ginny-Draco en estos momentos, pero todo es parte de la historia… no conocía las canciones que me recomiendas, pero en estos momentos ya las ando bajando jeje ¡espero volver a verte por acá!

Kthig: ¡Hola! Ya estoy por aquí continuando la historia ;) espero te siga gustando.

-O-O-

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE A VICO (Lynette P. Broderick)!**

-o-o-

**XXII. ECLIPSE TOTAL DEL AMOR**

**(canción de Yuridia)**

**-o-o-**

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando pienso**_

_**que me estas olvidando**_

_**y que no regresarás. **_

El mobiliario y la decoración totalmente renovados. Y no se le antojaba sino destruirlo todo, otra vez. _"__Siempre __lo __he __amado__"_ las últimas palabras de Ginny le hacían sentir ahogado, _"__Y __voy __a __casarme __con __él__"_, el pulso se le descontrolaba solamente con pensarlo, que ella, Ginevra, la mujer que amaba, estaba a punto de atarse para siempre al maldito, siempre maldito, Harry Potter.

Hacía años que Draco no había derramado una sola lágrima. Hacía años que no perdía algo tan importante y tan definitivamente.

-o-o-

La cama era inmensa.

¿Siempre había sido así?

A pesar de estar a mitad de la primavera, en Inglaterra estaba lloviendo copiosamente. Y Ginny tenía frío. Por más que había hechizado las mantas le seguían temblando las manos.

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando pienso**_

_**que ya estoy muy cansada**_

_**de estar sola y de escucharme llorar.**_

"_A __nadie __más __que __a __ti__"_ recordó los ojos grises en los que alguna vez había creído ver tanto amor, aunque los labios fueran incapaces de decirlo, ella lo había sentido en sus miradas y caricias, que él de verdad la quería. Y ahora costaba tanto creerle a esos mismos ojos "_Lo __siento_" a pesar de que estaban tan llenos de aquello. Era demasiado difícil…

El anillo en su mano izquierda destello y la hizo sonreír, mientras seguía esforzándose por conciliar el sueño, ya había bebido cuatro pociones y no le habían hecho ningún efecto, y estaba tan cansada. Hizo un último intento por acurrucarse y volvió a mirar el diamante que Harry había puesto en su mano unos días atrás. Debería estar feliz. Sí, porque siempre lo había amado ¿no? A Harry, al que la había salvado de morir en la Cámara de los Secretos, al que había esperado por tanto tiempo, por el que se había esforzado en dejar atrás a la niña tímida que solía ser… y en cambio, estaba esa sensación tan rara, ese insomnio cada vez más difícil de tratar, esa felicidad que no la embargaba como cuando era una niña y soñaba que se casaba con Harry. Estaba contenta, satisfecha en algún retorcido sentido; pero todo a medias.

¿Y todo porque Draco Malfoy se había metido en medio de su historia?

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando miro atrás**_

_**y veo con miedo**_

_**lo mejor de nuestros años correr.**_

Ginny volvió a mirar el espacio vacío en la cama mientras se sentaba y extendía el brazo para destapar otro frasco de poción para dormir; porque eso era lo que quería, dormir y no soñar, poder olvidarse de sus ojos grises, al menos unas horas. Estaba bajando de peso y sabía que una quinta poción podía ser demasiado, pero lejos de sentirse obnubilada, su mente estaba inquieta, tratando de enterrar desesperadamente al que llevaba meses faltando en su cama.

-o-o-

Harry seguía sin poder creer la cantidad de cosas buenas que le sucedían últimamente. Ese mismo día, había cerrado otro caso exitoso como jefe de la oficina de aurores y ahora estaba sentado frente a su prometida en el balcón de su propio departamento ¿Cuántos tenían esa suerte? El muchacho sonrió, tenía una copa de champagne en la mano, la otra sobre la de Ginny y la sensación de que la felicidad del mundo se la habían dado ya.

-Estás muy callada… -observó entonces -¿Pasa algo?

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.

-No. Es sólo que estoy muy cansada.

Harry apretó su mano sobre la suya, estaba agradecido con el esfuerzo que Ginny estaba haciendo para estar con él. La pelirroja ya había recibido el llamado para acudir a París e iniciar los preparativos de las campañas otoño-invierno y con tal de ver a Harry, esta vez había optado por aparecerse a diario ida y vuelta. Eso resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía, Ginny se despertaba sobre las 4:30 am para tomar un baño rápido y aparecerse en el estudio de la compañía, el entrenamiento físico duraba aproximadamente dos horas y luego seguía un agotador día de pruebas y arreglos a las muchas, muchas prendas que luciría a lo largo de la presentación de la temporada en las ciudades mágicas más importantes para la moda. Sobre las 10:00 pm, Ginny volvía a Londres y todavía tenía una boda que planear…

Por eso Harry había querido sorprenderla ese día. Sabía que por ser sábado Ginny se desocuparía más temprano y ya que él había cerrado su caso antes de lo previsto, había ido directo al departamento para preparar aquella cena con la que Ginny siempre había soñado: en el balcón, con velas y champagne. No podía imaginarse el chico que vivió, que Ginny había estado en esa cena meses antes, en una terraza de París, con otro hombre.

-¿Van bien las cosas en París? –Preguntó Harry refiriéndose al trabajo, pero luego recordó cuando había ido a ver a Ginny y la había encontrado hecha un desastre en su departamento –Quiero decir…

-Sé lo que quieres decir –le cortó Ginny esforzándose por sonreír -. Todo va bien, descuida… sólo es agotador –suspiró.

_**Mírame, **_

_**de vez en cuando quiero escaparme**_

_**y tu mirada me envuelve **_

_**y me vuelvo a perder.**_

-¿Pero te gusta? ¿Estás feliz?

-Me gusta –afirmó Ginny sinceramente, no agregó el "pero en verdad se está volviendo agotador".

-Entonces, tú puedes –le animó Harry –. Te he visto, eres espectacular.

-Gracias… ¿Y tú caso, qué tal va?

-Excelente –Harry dejó su copa en la mesa y buscó la otra mano de Ginny-, he cerrado antes de lo previsto, por eso te hice esto.

-Gracias… fue maravilloso.

-Debí hacerlo mucho antes, pero... en fin, ¡me alegra que te gustara!

-Eres encantador.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Harry la miraba con esa intensidad que tanto la había confortado en el pasado pero que en ese preciso instante, mientras la mente se le llenaba del olor de las velas y la llevaba de vuelta a aquella terraza en la que Draco le había hecho el amor en París, los ojos ilusionados de Harry le pesaban, le hacían sentir como la más terrible de las personas.

-Mañana iré con Ron a ver las túnicas –dijo entonces Harry.

-¿Mañana? ¿No es muy pronto?

-¿Cuándo piensas ir tú?

-Bueno, hay muchos diseñadores en París que han ido a verme apenas se enteraron, incluso me han llevado propuestas, pero la verdad es que no sé qué tipo de boda es la que se supone que planeamos.

-¿Hay tipos de bodas? –Dudó Harry -¿Enserio?

Ginny comenzó a reírse y aunque Harry no lo entendió muy bien, se alegró de verla contenta.

-Lo primero es fijar una fecha –dijo Ginny –según la temporada, elegiremos lo demás.

-¿La temporada?

-Pues sí. ¿Será en el otoño, el invierno o la próxima primavera?

Harry se encogió de hombros –Estaba pensando que tendría que ser antes de este verano—dijo remarcando el "este verano"

-Falta menos de un mes para que empiece el verano –apuntó Ginny.

Harry sonrió pícaramente y se puso de pie, fue a colocarse detrás de la silla de Ginny y se inclinó para besarle el cuello y detrás de las orejas.

-Lo sé, pero cuando empiece el verano vas a estar viajando mucho por lo de los desfiles de modas y no quiero esperar hasta el otoño, el invierno o la próxima primavera –ironizó mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros de Ginny.

-Entonces ¿en tres semanas?

-Si estás de acuerdo.

Ginny tomó su copa y se terminó el contenido antes de levantar la mirada hacia Harry.

-Muy bien –respondió con una sonrisa.

-o-o-

Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en una rutina, Ginny no hubiera podido decir si le gustaba o disgustaba, simplemente era la rutina. Ella se aparecía de París en el departamento de Harry y luego se aparecía con él en la Madriguera, rutina que se repetía de lunes a viernes y que solamente variaba los sábados y domingos, cuando liberaban temprano a Ginny, o incluso le concedían el día libre.

Ese había sido un día especialmente difícil para ella. Una revista mágica francesa había publicado un artículo que resultaba agresivo para Harry y para ella, como pareja. Habían puesto fotos comparativas de Ginny en sus primeras pasarelas y de los actuales preparativos, resaltando el hecho de que había perdido más peso del recomendable, incluso para una modelo, además de que un "experto" se había puesto a analizar casi todas sus posturas y había concluido, según el análisis de su "lenguaje corporal" que la relación con Harry Potter estaba dañándola de alguna forma, a saber cuál.

_**Mira mis ojos, de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**_

Ginny había contemplado atónita las fotografías en las que criticaban su andar, los huesos de sus rodillas, los de sus hombros y hasta la forma de su rostro. En un principio, se había convencido de que era solamente un capricho de la prensa francesa para dar de qué hablar y en cierta forma, para contradecir a la prensa inglesa que celebraba en muchas ediciones a su pareja consentida. No había que darle mucha importancia. Pero cuando ejecutivos y diseñadores le habían llamado para discutir aquello, Ginny había comenzado a temblar descontroladamente, no tenía nada que ver con miedo, era un efecto secundario a tomar a diario más de una poción para dormir.

_**Mira mis ojos, de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**_

Claro que la enviaron con un medimago y claro que este supo que algo iba mal en cuanto la vio. No era la primera vez que la vida de una modelo se salía de control. Ginny había pasado de ser la modelo revelación, orgullo de la compañía W & S, querida y perseguida por montones de firmas relacionadas con el mundo de la moda y la magia, a ser la ordinaria chica, temblorosa y sudorosa, dependiente de las pociones para dormir.

Pero ¿Cómo? Si apenas un día antes había hecho una sesión de fotografías con túnicas de novia para una revista inglesa. ¿No era que estaba felizmente comprometida con el salvador del mundo mágico? ¿No debería estar más radiante que nunca?

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando sueño**_

_**con alguna locura**_

_**y no quiero despertar**_

Ginny pensó que debía haber puesto más atención en el colegio cuando les habían dicho los efectos secundarios de las pociones para inducir sueño. Ahora, después de meses y meses de consumo descontrolado, comprendía por qué sus manos siempre estaban tan frías y toda ella hecha un temblor, se había hecho demasiado daño a sí misma y ahora apenas y tendría tiempo de arreglarlo.

Intentando a toda costa evitar un escándalo en su compañía, Danel Burie le dio a Ginny una semana libre, ya que habían ajustado casi todas las túnicas y abrigos, no le quedaba más que confiar en que el talento de Ginny no se esfumaría porque pasara una semana sin hacer ejercicio intenso y ensayar las entradas y salidas con el resto del grupo. La joven necesitaba descansar, hidratarse los siguientes días para controlar los efectos adversos de la poción, poner en orden lo que la tuviera tan perturbada para no poder dormir por sí misma en meses y luego, cuando fuera Ginevra Weasley otra vez, retomar las riendas de su vida.

Ginny había estado mirando hacia la chimenea por largo rato antes de decidirse a enviarle un mensaje a alguien. ¿A quién recurrir en una crisis como aquella? Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada aún, Luna estaba en América, Hermione seguramente estaría trabajando al igual que el resto de sus hermanos y Ginny no se sentía con ganas de que sus padres, tan contentos por su compromiso, la vieran en el estado en que se encontraba.

Pero ni Danel ni el medimago estaban de acuerdo en permitir que se apareciera en el estado que presentaba.

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda.

Ginny volvió a mirar la revista donde habían criticado la pareja que hacía con Harry. Tenían razón, había perdido peso y quizá sí, estaba forzando demasiado la sonrisa y el mismo Jhon le había mencionado que su cabello no respondía a los tratamientos mágicos como antes. Conociendo perfectamente la razón de todo aquello, Ginny arrojó los polvos a la chimenea y dijo fuerte y claro "Harry Potter" a las verdes llamas que se formaron.

-o-o-

Cuando Ginny despertó, estaba cubierta por la colcha de Harry, en la habitación que había compartido con él en su departamento de Londres, la que volverían a compartir en un par de semanas. Como esposos.

-¿Qué paso? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

-Esperaba que tú me lo explicaras –respondió Harry con calma mientras se sentaba junto a ella-. Tú cabeza apareció en la chimenea de mi oficina, me pediste que te recogiera en París y te desmayaste apenas llegué. Iba a llevarte a San Mungo pero tu jefa me suplicó que te atendiera yo mismo, había un medimago con ella que me explicó lo que debería hacer –Harry amago una sonrisa y luego puso sobre sus piernas una charola con sopa, jugo y huevos revueltos -. Pensé que querrías comer algo –dijo finalmente.

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando miento**_

_**cuando buscas mis ojos**_

_**y preguntas cómo estás. **_

-Gracias –murmuró Ginny palideciendo.

Con una paciencia que a él mismo le sorprendía, Harry esperó a que Ginny probara los huevos y al notar que las manos le temblaban tal como el medimago le había dicho, el mismo cogió la cuchara y la llevó a los labios de la joven.

-Lo siento –musitó ella aceptando la ayuda.

-¿Es cierto? –Dudó Harry -¿Te has hecho esto tú misma?

Sin atreverse a mirar al chico a los ojos, Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir-. No quería que esto sucediera, yo sólo…

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba buscando las palabras correctas, arrimó otro bocado a sus labios para concederle un poco de tiempo.

-Ya.

Ginny por fin se atrevió a mirar fijamente a Harry, rechazó el siguiente bocado que este le ofreció.

-No—dijo –debo explicarte, yo… tienes que saber…

-Muy bien –le animó Harry con voz suave mientras retiraba la charola de sus piernas-. Muy bien.

-¡Ya no puedo más! –dijo Ginny –Harry ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No quería hacerme daño, te juro que no lo hice a propósito. De verdad sólo quería dormir… todo este tiempo, solamente quería... necesitaba descansar.

-Lo entiend…

-¡No entiendes nada! -gritó Ginny entonces -¡No sabes lo pesado que es el trabajo! Me maltratan, me matan de hambre y ni siquiera dejan que me lleves al hospital ¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que tengo un contrato mágico y lo que hacen es legal ¡Y es pura basura! ¿A quién le importa el estúpido must de la temporada? ¡Ah! Y además tengo que planear una boda en tiempo récord porque fijaste la fecha, Harry, pero solo te has encargado de tu propia túnica ¿Y yo tengo que arreglar todo lo demás? ¿Acaso solamente yo me caso? ¡Nos casamos los dos! -Harry quiso interrumpirla y abrazarla pero se contuvo para que Ginny pudiera desahogarse – Y hoy me vienen los de las flores con que no podrán conseguirme tantas rosas blancas ¡Qué me expliquen de qué les sirve ser magos entonces! ¡Y esa estúpida revista! ¿Qué carajo me importa sino les parecemos bonita pareja? ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Estoy harta! Y aun así, no puedo dormir... ni cuando tomo una poción, ni dos... -la voz de Ginny se fue apagando.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry acercándose a la pelirroja que ahora estaba de pie junto a la cama- Ven, déjame que... -el muchacho la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a él hasta que sintió que la respiración de Ginny se normalizaba- Ya, ya...

Con delicadeza, Harry secó las lágrimas de los ojos de Ginny.

-El medimago me dijo que has hecho tolerancia por el tiempo que llevas tomando la poción, por eso no hace efecto. Pero si la dejas unos días y te hidratas lo suficiente, estarás bien. Y yo ayudaré en lo que pueda para que la boda salga bien, Ginny, siento haberte dejado todo, pero ya todo irá bien.

Ginny se dejó abrazar por Harry, buscó en su abrazo y en el suave beso que este le dio la seguridad que antaño encontraba, su protección. Y cayó en la cuenta de lo obvio: Harry no podía protegerla de sí misma, ni de su conciencia.

-Cuando termine todo eso del invierno en tu compañía nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones, Ginny, sólo tú y yo –murmuró Harry en su oído-. Y todo estará bien.

En brazos de Harry, Ginny aspiró profundo, se armó con el valor que le quedaba y se separó del muchacho.

-Aun así no podré dormir.

Ginny cogió a Harry de la mano y lo instó a sentarse junto a ella a la orilla de la cama.

-Harry, no soy quien tú crees. Y no sé si podré hacerte tan feliz como te mereces. Pero hay algo que tienes que saber...

El joven auror se quedó en blanco, en verdad no comprendía lo que Ginny estaba queriendo decir.

-No sé ni por dónde empezar...

-Por el inicio –sugirió Harry sin ironía en la voz, solamente quería entender lo que pasaba a Ginny.

-Alguna vez... ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo era Hogwarts sin ti? Quiero decir ¿cómo era para mí?

-Nunca quisiste contarme mucho – respondió Harry –imagino que debió ser duro encontrarte en el colegio sin tus hermanos y... Ginny, no entiendo la relación con lo que pasa ahora. Pero sé que fuiste valiente y fuerte en esos días.

-Así fue –murmuró Ginny con los ojos fijos en Harry –mantuve nuestra lucha, y me mantuve viva... pero, Harry, no estaba sola. Me mantuve en lucha porque había alguien conmigo, Harry, mientras tú no estabas en Hogwarts, sucedió eso que nadie se hubiera imaginado, ni yo misma: renuncié a ti, Harry, y me enamoré de alguien más.

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando muero de rabia**_

_**y de celos pero nunca te lo dejo saber**_

-¿Por eso estabas tan rara cuando volví al año siguiente?-Harry arrugó el ceño como recordando.

-Sí.

-Ya –Harry suspiró, de eso se trataba- ¿Él aún estaba en el colegio?

-No.

-¿Te sientes culpable por no haberme dicho eso? -inquirió el joven auror.

-Sí.

-Lo entiendo –murmuró Harry, para sorpresa de la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa -. No es vanidad, lo sabes, pero admito que yo tampoco creí que fuera posible. Es decir, cuando nos despedimos antes de aquello, había tanta convicción en tus ojos que no pensé que pudiera pasar –la sonrisa se ensanchó-. Pero lo entiendo, Ginny. Porque había una guerra y todos estábamos asustados, incluso tú, y si hubo alguien contigo entonces, si él cuido de ti en mi ausencia, no hay por qué sentir culpa, Ginny. Porque te amo y estoy agradecido con quien te haya querido así.

Ginny parpadeó varias veces y bajó el rostro mientras Harry estiraba una mano para acariciar su barbilla y el cabello que le enmarcaba el cuello.

-Draco –susurró Ginny-. El que estaba conmigo, era Draco Malfoy.

_**Mírame,**_

_**de vez en cuando quiero escaparme**_

_**y tu mirada me envuelve**_

_**y me vuelvo a perder**_

Al principio, Harry pensó que aquello era una broma, algún truco de Ginny para proteger a Neville, a Seamus o algún Ravenclaw, o quizá una mala pasada para que Harry le hiciera algún tipo de daño al rubio, porque no podía ser real. ¿Draco Malfoy y Ginny? ¿Draco Malfoy protegiendo a Ginny? Al asomarse a los ojos de la joven, sin embargo, Harry descubrió tanta tristeza y pesar que se replanteó aquello.

¿Cuánto llevaba Ginny cargando toda esa tristeza en los ojos? ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes?

Ginny parpadeó una vez más y después levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia los de Harry, le parecieron tan vacíos de pronto que se asustó.

_**Mira mis ojos, de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**_

-¿Draco Malfoy? –Harry susurró la pregunta a la nada.

-Lo siento –repitió Ginny –. No quería, no sé, nunca sabré cómo pasó…

Harry la interrumpió poniéndole una mano sobre la boca, la empujó levemente hacia atrás.

Ginny se mantuvo inmóvil mientras el rostro de Harry iba recobrando su expresión. El muchacho la estuvo mirando fijamente sin quitarle las manos de la boca por unos segundos, ella entendió que estaba reflexionando en algo. Pronto entendería todo.

_**Mira mis ojos, de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**_

-Cuando te visité en París, estabas igual de rara... –apuntó sin soltarle el rostro a Ginny, en respuesta, un par de gruesas lágrimas le cayeron hacia las orejas, perdiéndose en su cabello.

También los ojos de Harry se tornaron tristes.

-¿Fue por él, Ginny? ¿Todo esto, es por él? –Tan suavemente como la había detenido, Harry quitó las manos de su boca y se puso de pie.

Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí.

Harry se paseó por toda la habitación, de vez en cuando miraba a Ginny, quien permanecía sentada a la orilla de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su pecho, como si pretendiera ocultar las lágrimas. Decididamente, no podía creerlo. Pero era obvio que Ginny no estaba bromeando.

Fue la primera vez que Harry se dirigió a ella con brusquedad. La forzó a descruzar los brazos y a levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

-¡Ahora quiero la verdad!

Ginny se secó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-La verdad –dijo con voz firme y Harry supo que no le mentiría más-, nunca fue mi intención, Harry, engañarte. Juro que no. Es sólo que nunca supe cómo debía contártelo.

-¿Sigues viéndolo? –interrumpió Harry sin lograr contenerse.

-No. No hay nada entre nosotros. Fue solamente…

Un beso brusco, volvió a interrumpir a Ginny, un apretón de labios, una boca forzada, desesperada contra la suya.

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_

_**que me abraces fuertemente**_

_**y en tus brazos soñaré**_

_**que este amor es para siempre.**_

_**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz,**_

_**nos envuelva a los dos.**_

-Eso me basta.

-Lo siento.

-Lo sé. No querías hacerme daño, ya te dije que lo entiendo. Estabas sola y él se aprovechó de ti…

Las cosas pudieron salir bien entre ellos. Ginny lo sabía, que debería haber cedido, dejado que Harry culpara a Draco, culparlo ella misma. Pero entonces nada cambiaría, Harry seguiría engañado y ella no podría vivir en paz. Además, la afirmación de Harry le supo mal, le irritaba. No podía permitirla.

-¡No se aprovechó de mí! –Gritó Ginny, y su aspecto cambió radicalmente, se había vuelto a poner de pie- ¡Harry Potter, deja de subestimarme! Era difícil, sí. Pero yo ya no era esa chiquilla a la que un diario atormentaba. Me subestimaste entonces y lo sigues haciendo, pero no soy una chiquilla, Harry, Draco Malfoy no abusó de mí, no se aprovechó ni…

-Malfoy seguía del lado de Voldemort entonces, Ginny, tal vez quería llegar a mí.

Ginny bufó-Aunque estoy segura de que pasaba mucho tiempo buscando como molestarte, no creo que fueras el centro de su mundo tampoco.

-¿Vas a decirme que él también estaba enamorado de ti, Ginny? ¿De verdad?

-¡Salvó mi vida, Harry! –Gritó Ginny –si quería hacerte daño, ¡habría sido mucho más fácil dejar que los mortífagos me asesinarán! Pero estuvo conmigo, cuidó de mí y me ayudó a mantenerme viva. Así es que sí. Sí. Creo que Draco Malfoy también estaba enamorado de mí.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, mirándose con desconfianza. Como si no hubieran estado de novios por años. Como si se vieran por primera vez.

Finalmente, Harry apretó los labios y movió la cabeza en señal se entendimiento.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó? –inquirió.

-No pasó nada –dijo Ginny-. Simplemente era, es imposible.

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**_

-¿Y estás conmigo como consolación? –disparó Harry.

Ginny pareció sopesar la pregunta.

-No –respondió sinceramente-. Harry, estoy contigo porque te quiero, te amo. Sólo… quería que supieras… que entendieras por qué, que supieras quién soy.

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar.**_

_**Y así te tengo que amar...**_

Hubo otro silencio, Harry escrutó a la chica con la mirada y ella le enfrentó valientemente, ya no era momento de esconder nada.

-¿Y en París? ¿Qué pasó en París? -volvió a disparar Harry, su tono se alteraba más con cada pregunta.

Ginny tomó aire y se recargó de la pared cercana, estaba por abrir una herida muy mal sanada y exponer su realidad a Harry, iba a someterse a su juicio y no tenía idea de lo que ella misma esperaba con eso.

-No encontramos en una fiesta –comenzó a decir –no íbamos juntos ni nada y yo estaba bailando con alguien más, pero él corrió hacia mi en año nuevo y me... nos besamos.

La atmósfera se volvió pesada de pronto, tanto que Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire, escuchaba sus propios latidos tan fuerte que creyó que iba a explotarle la cabeza, y la figura de Ginny, que estaba de pie a unos pasos, le pareció lejana, irreal.

-Nos fuimos juntos –susurró Ginny como si a ella también le costara respirar aquel aire –Draco Malfoy y yo...

_**Érase una vez una historia feliz **_

_**y ahora es sólo un cuento de horror**_

Ginny se interrumpió al ver los ojos de Harry. Nunca, jamás, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de la Guerra o al perder a tantos seres queridos lo vio llorar. ¿Era que de verdad la amaba tanto?

_**Ya nada puedo hacer, eclipse total del amor.**_

_**Eclipse total del amor.**_

A pesar que se habían formado muchas, Harry no dejó que ni una lágrima le saliera de los ojos, ni siquiera sabría describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, probablemente era dolor, porque Ginny no lo había amado todos estos años como él creía, porque había amado a otro, a Draco Malfoy, a su enemigo, al más grande traidor de causas, ¿o era la sensación de pérdida? ¿qué parte era la que dolía más?

El joven auror pasó la vista por la habitación, la que habían decorado juntos en ese piso de Londres, la del cubrelecho ambarino y los muebles caoba, de paredes en tonos cálidos; aquella que había sido testigo mudo del despertar de sus cuerpos, del suyo y el de Ginny, de sus abrazos, de sus noches, de sus despertares, de las risas, de él acariciando los rizos rojos derramados en la espalda de Ginny, de ella dormida en su pecho, acariciándolo como nadie más lo había hecho, su habitación... donde ahora Ginny estaba confesando que había sido la mujer de otro.

-¿Te abandonó? -pregunto con un dejo de furia contenida Harry.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lo sigues viendo?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

_**Érase una vez una hazaña vivir**_

_**y ahora ya no tengo valor.**_

_**Nada que decir, eclipse total de amor.**_

-¿De verdad quieres saber? -preguntó la joven en un susurro.

-No. Pero lo necesito –Harry se puso de pie-. Necesito que me digas que se terminó, que Malfoy y tú... -tragó saliva incapaz de hallar palabras adecuadas- sólo di que me amas –recapacitó.

_**Mira mis ojos, de vez en cuando siento enloquecer.**_

-Te amo –susurró ella en respuesta-, lo sabes.

-Creía saberlo...

-Perdón.

Harry se abrazó a ella con toda su fuerza, se aferró a Ginny de la misma forma que cuando había enfrentado la muerte tantos años atrás se había aferrado a su recuerdo, al de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Te amo –murmuró Harry y Ginny se estremeció al contacto de su aliento sobre su cuello –Te amo—repitió Harry-. A pesar de esto, yo... ¡No me importa! Si estás viva gracias a él y estás conmigo ahora, no me importa, de verdad que no.

Ginny se aferró a Harry casi tan fuerte como él a ella, se quedaron así por largo rato,

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_

_**que me abraces fuertemente**_

_**y en tus brazos soñaré**_

_**que este amor es para siempre.**_

_**Que en penumbras un rayo de luz,**_

_**nos envuelva a los dos.**_

Al fin, Ginny cerró los ojos y se recargó en el hombro de Harry, aspiró profundamente y fue recomponiendo la respiración. Ahora él lo sabía todo, y le amaba a pesar de todo, ella también le amaría. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por hacerlo feliz, lo daría todo por él.

Si Harry podía amarla a pesar de Draco Malfoy, ella también podía.

_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_

_**Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.**_

_**Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar**_

_**De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar.**_

-Jura que se terminó, que no fue nada...

-Lo juro, se terminó.

_**Y así te tengo que amar**_

_**el tiempo acaba de empezar**_

_**el tiempo no terminará...**_

Mientras volvía a besarla y sentía a Ginny corresponderle poco a poco, como en un tiempo que parecía muy lejano, antes del viaje a París, Harry se preguntó a sí mismo si de verdad estaría bien con aquello, pensó en Cho y como siendo solo un muchacho se había alejado de ella por considerarla problemática, porque Cho siempre pensaría en Cedric.

Y Ginny... ¿en quién estaba pensando Ginny?

_**Érase una vez una historia feliz **_

_**y ahora es sólo un cuento de horror**_

Harry llevó a la joven de vuelta a la cama y se tendió junto a ella, comenzó un recorrido con sus dedos desde su nuca hasta sus clavículas y la instó a cerrar los ojos, después de todo, ella seguía necesitando dormir y recuperarse y él estaría con ella.

De todo lo que ella podía haber pensado en esos momentos, pensó en Astoria, en la forma en que le había exigido ser sincera con Harry, porque ella también lo había sabido, que Harry era el mejor de los chicos.

Y Ginny se dejó hacer, se dejó besar, acariciar y arrullar por Harry hasta que se quedaron dormidos los dos. Aquel día, después de ese horrible artículo en el que criticaban el cabello de Harry y los huesos de Ginny, fue la primera vez que ella concilió el sueño sin haber tomado ninguna poción, habían pasado meses desde que las había comenzado a necesitar, justo desde aquel otro en el que alababan la bonita pareja que formaban Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

_**Ya nada puedo hacer, eclipse total del amor.**_

_**Eclipse total del amor.**_

-o-o-o-

- o – o – o – o -

_**-o-o-o-**_

¡Me quedé en anestesiología! ¡Mi primera opción! ¡Me quedé! :D ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz!

El capítulo se demoró un poco, pero he andado en montones de trámites para solicitar lugar en un hospital para hacer la especialidad... burocracia, ya saben cómo es eso.

**=) En verdad, agradezco todo su apoyo.**

Ya sé, estarán molestas por los acontecimientos del capítulo, pero yo he decir que estoy feliz con el resultado, no tanto por los hechos, sino que me dio mucha batalla y al fin conseguí que quedara bien :P ¿Qué sucederá ahora? A pesar de todo, incluso de Harry ¡este fic es Draco y Ginny! U¬¬ aunque no se note tanto últimamente, ¡no es mi culpa, es de ellos! xD

¡Esperen! ¡Paren de gritar e intentar ahorcarme! ;) así no van a lograr nada xD mejor escríbanme un review y**¡Cuéntenme ****todo ****lo ****que ****opinan!**

**¡Sonrían! ¡Y alenjénse de las pociones para dormir!**

_**muminSarita**_

_¡Casi se me olvida!_

_Me ha dado por dibujar y actualizar mi livejournal ;) por si alguien quiere ver algunos Drinnys que he hecho o dejarme algún mensajillo por allá, la dirección esta en mi profile. _


	23. A la primera persona

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

CAROLA: ¡Hola! De verdad no entiendo por qué lamentas que me quedara en anestesiología, fue mi primera opción! :D jajaja, te agradezco la sinceridad al comentar el capítulo, ya sé que es el menos atractivo porque es muy Hanny, pero insisto, se necesitaba poner, igual que este y un par más, pero la historia en Drinny, me mantengo en eso.

ChicaSnapeBlack: ¡Volví! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, guapa! En este capítulo aún hay mucho Harry, lo confieso, pero también esta Draco para compensarlo, jaja, sigue siendo Drinny! Lo prometo! :P

Lynette P. Broderick: ¡Hola! ¡Amiga! ¿Cuándo actualizas tu fic? Ah! Soy de lo peor, mira que ponerme a exigir después de haber tardado tanto yo xD en fin, ya está, ya está el nuevo capítulo en el que ahora que vuelvo a leer tu review, me doy cuenta que se responden tus preguntas, al menos las que pusiste, si hay más, yo con gusto! Y me cuentas qué te parece :D Besos!

J.B.F.C: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! No, no están tan tranquilos y no es Harry-Ginny esta historia, puedes estar tranquila porque la puse en la categoría correcta, es parte de la historia y espero me sigas contando tus impresiones. ¡Gracias!

Jaja! Fueron pocos, pero la verdad ya lo esperaba por la situación que se plantea en el capítulo anterior, espero que este les guste mucho más y me dejen saber sus opiniones.

**XXIII. A LA PRIMERA PERSONA**

**(canción de Alejandro Sanz)**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry Potter se apareció en París en la sede de la W & S para hablar con el medimago y contarle del estado de Ginny. Ya estaba de salida y con rumbo al punto de aparición cuando casualmente se encontró a quien quería ver.

-Astoria –le llamó antes de pensarlo siquiera.

La rubia estaba acompañada por un par de chicas tan altas como ella a quienes dio una sonrisa de disculpa antes de acercarse a Harry.

-Hola—saludó un tanto sorprendida- ¿Vienes a ver a Ginny?

-No –Harry comprendió que en efecto, el estado de Ginny permanecía en secreto-. Ella está enferma y no vino hoy.

-Ya veo.

Astoria se quedó en silencio, acercó el bazo de café que llevaba a sus labios solamente por hacer algo mientras esperaba a que Harry dijera otra cosa.

-¿Estás muy ocupada ahora?—dudó el muchacho.

_**A la primera persona que me ayude a comprender**_

_**pienso entregarle mi tiempo, pienso entregarle mi fe.**_

-No en realidad –respondió ella aún con algo de sorpresa en la voz -¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Podríamos hablar?

-Ehm… seguro, sí –la joven compuso una sonrisa –mi estudio está por aquí.

El "estudio" de Astoria era en realidad un largo vestidor lleno de ropa y accesorios con un sofá en el medio que también estaba colmado de vestidos y accesorios, también había un ancho tocador con luces alrededor del espejo.

-Tengo agua y té helado –ofreció la rubia.

-Gracias, solo quiero hablar.

-Bien.

Astoria dejó su café en una orilla del tocador y retiró los accesorios que pudo del sofá para hacerle espacio en él a Harry, por su parte, se sentó en el taburete de su tocador.

-Es sobre Ginny, yo… -Harry aspiró profundo y pareció exhalar sus palabras –me contó todo anoche.

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Todo? –consiguió preguntar.

-Malfoy –dijo Harry –Hogwarts, París, no sé si haya sido todo.

-¿Y quieres que yo te diga qué?

-Lo que sepas.

_**Yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien**_

_**pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte sin querer.**_

La chica no atinó a otra cosa que dar un trago a su café mientras miraba a Harry fijamente y su mente buscaba frenéticamente palabras que sirvieran en esa situación.

Había pena en los ojos de Harry aunque el resto de su expresión y postura pretendieran calma, Astoria había visto hacer eso a un montón de personas durante la guerra como para decirse segura de lo que delataba el lenguaje corporal del muchacho.

Por su parte, el joven auror le devolvía la mirada mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Esa mañana, Astoria llevaba una simple tank blanca con jeans y alpargatas, su espectacular melena leonina iba suelta hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía los ojos perfectamente delineados en negro; su rostro lucía una sonrisa nerviosa, de dientes grandes, blancos, enmarcados por los labios saturados de carmín. Se veía tan diferente a la mujer que Harry acababa de dejar en su cama que este no pudo evitar embobarse un poco, la comparación se hacía sola en esos momentos.

-No –dijo por fin Astoria – no voy a decirte nada. Debes confiar en Ginny.

-Me oculto a Malfoy por años –dijo Harry con resentimiento.

-Lo que importa es que ya te lo dijo. Y debes confiar en ella.

-Debo… -murmuró Harry.

-¿Todavía piensas casarte, cierto?

Harry movió la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos de Astoria fijo en el gesto, afirmó.

_**A la primera persona que me ayude a salir**_

_**de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir**_

_**le regalo cualquier tarde pa' los dos.**_

-Entonces debes confiar en ella. Serías un idiota si te casaras sin confianza y con rencores encima.

-Lo sé…

-Ya sé lo que quieres –dijo ella -. Quieres que confirme o niegue lo que ella te dijo para ver si puedes fiarte ¿no es así?

Harry fue ahora quien se quedó con la boca abierta. Así era, en efecto, pero no esperaba que Astoria fuera a intuirlo y menos a decirlo de esa manera.

-Así es –concluyó ella nada más observarlo.

-¿Terminó? Lo de Malfoy, quiero decir.

_**Lo que digo es que ahora mismo ya no tengo ni si quiera donde estar.**_

Astoria casi sintió pena de la mirada que puso Harry.

-Ellos no han estado juntos en meses, si a eso te refieres.

-Terminó – aceptó el joven auror y algo en su expresión, que comenzaba a relajarse irritó a la rubia.

Potter no entendía nada.

_**El oro para quien lo quiera pero si hablamos de ayer**_

_**es tanto lo que he bebido y sigo teniendo sed.**_

-Toma – dijo Harry luego de un momento de silencio y se sacó un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo, estaba elegantemente cerrado con una cinta roja y una dorada y algunas florecillas al centro.

Astoria cogió el rollo sorprendida y se tomó unos momentos para abrirlo con movimientos algo torpes por lo descolocada que se encontraba. Tenía en las manos la invitación a la boda de Harry James Potter con Ginevra Molly Weasley, escrita en letras doradas y con un delicioso aroma a jazmines. Apenas podía creer que estaba realmente invitada.

-Vaya –susurró viendo la fecha–, es más pronto de lo que pensé.

-Ya había esperado mucho – repuso Harry sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Luego, el muchacho se puso de pie, listo para marcharse. Ginny no le había mentido, y sí, quizá había tenido un resbalón mientras se alejaron pero había vuelto y ahora estaba con él, era su futura esposa y eso era lo más importante.

-Espero verte ahí –dijo y amagó una sonrisa -. Gracias por tu tiempo.

-Sí eres un idiota—soltó de pronto Astoria, iba saliendo del shock de tener en sus manos la invitación a la boda cuando vio que Harry se marchaba, al oírla, este giró sobre sus talones sorprendido - ¿Sabes? –Siguió la rubia—Cuando te encontré en aquella fiesta, estabas tan feliz que pensé que Ginny no se merecía a alguien tan bueno, pero ahora, con solo diez minutos, he cambiado de opinión ¡eres tú el que no se la merece!

-¿Qué?

-¿Te das cuenta? ¡Te abrió su corazón! Te lo contó todo, sus faltas, sus miedos y tú, vienes aquí a ver si yo puedo soltar algo que justifique tu falta de confianza en ella y en ti mismo. Y ahora encima, normas tu conducta según los que yo diga y lo haces sin tener idea de quien yo soy ¿Sabes que fui yo quien provocó que se alejara de Draco? ¿Qué tal si también decido mentirte para que suspendas la boda y ella se hunda esta vez? ¿En serio habrías roto el compromiso? ¿Confías más en mí que he hablado contigo quince minutos en toda mi vida o en ella que lleva tantísimo tiempo de tu lado?

Astoria tuvo que detener su discurso por la falta de aire, había estado gritándole a Harry todos sus reclamos hasta quedarse sin oxígeno y ahora, mientras procuraba hacer respiraciones lentas, lo seguía mirando de forma amenazadora. Que no se atreviera a decirle otra tontería más.

-¿Tú los separaste? –Harry no podía más que pensar en esa declaración - ¿Tú? ¿De verdad?

_**Al menos tú lo sabías, al menos no te decía**_

_**que las cosas no eran como parecían.**_

-¿Eso es todo lo que escuchaste? –Harry se había olvidado de la pose de serenidad y ahora tenía la expresión descompuesta –Fue todo lo que escuchaste – la rubia se puso de pie bruscamente y fue junto a Harry para abrirle la puertea ella misma –me he puesto de mal humor y no quiero hablar más. Adiós.

-Pero eres su amiga, ¿cómo…

-Adiós –cortó Astoria.

Aunque con evidente molestia Harry salió de la habitación, no tenía ningún pendiente en el cuartel y si algo surgía, seguro que Ron podría avisarle, ahora necesitaba ordenar sus ideas.

Por su parte, Astoria se quedó largo rato mirando la invitación que Harry le había llevado, tuvo que reconocer que se había equivocado al pensar que si Harry Potter aún quería casarse con Ginny tras conocer la verdad era porque la amaba de verdad; ahora comprendía que si Harry seguía adelante era solo porque tenía miedo de que su vida se fuera a quedar vacía sin Ginny; Astoria conocía ese miedo, el que te ata y a la vez te hace querer atar a una persona, el mismo que la había llevado a ella a pretender seducir a Draco tantos meses atrás.

Entonces sí, Astoria sintió lástima por Harry porque ella había tenido que exhibirse a sí misma y llorar mucho para entender que no podía forzar a nadie y mucho menos a Draco a que la quisiera; Harry en cambio, estaba a escasos días de atarse a Ginny y atarla a ella y todavía no entendía que aunque la hiciera su esposa, aunque se afanara en afirmar que no importaba el pasado, que ahora ella sería suya, Ginny no lo era, no volvería nunca a serlo.

Y muy pronto, sería tarde para que Harry se diera cuenta.

-o-o-

El clima en Londres puede ser muy cambiante, sobre todo en la primavera, los días amanecen soleados y por la tarde cae una terrible tormenta que tarda días en parar y de pronto, otra vez hay un agradable sol. Así había sido el año para Ginny: como un largo día de primavera en Londres. Había pasado el invierno entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy, zambulléndose en locos sueños que los implicaban juntos por días enteros, dando un siguiente paso en sus vidas, entregándose uno al otro a cada momento y de pronto, la tormenta se había llevado todo aquello y ahora, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, la encontraba comprometida con Harry Potter.

_**A la primera persona que me ayude a sentir otra vez**_

_**pienso entregarle mi vida, pienso entregarle mi fe.**_

Cerca del mediodía, Ginny dejó su letargo, despertó en la cama que tantas noches había compartido con Harry, quien no estaba ya junto a ella; de hecho, no estaba en el departamento.

Hambrienta, la joven tomó la charola que se había quedado al pie de la cama y se la llevó a la cocina, la comida llevaba mucho tiempo expuesta pero esperaba que con calentarla quedaría buena. En su camino a la cocina, se topó con un pergamino sobre una mesa en el que alcanzó a leer su nombre junto al de Harry: era una carta de Kingsley, quien les garantizaba la protección y seguridad durante su boda, asegurándoles que el lugar ya lo habían hecho inmarcable para que solamente con invitación se pudiera llegar a una zona muy específica de aparición.

Para Harry, eso significaba un respiro porque no habría oportunistas ni tampoco toda la prensa mágica del mundo. Para Ginny, la certeza de que _nadie_ iba a impedir que esa boda se llevara a cabo.

-o-o-

Había terminado de beber o lanzar cada botella que había tenido en el departamento.

Estaba solo ahí, como siempre había estado en ese maldito departamento; con sus elegantes muebles y sus cuadros vanguardistas renovándose cada vez que los destruía, su grandiosa biblioteca y su inigualable estudio, con el azulejo importado de los baños y el piso de diseño exclusivo, todo hecho trizas nuevamente al igual que su mente, que a pesar de todo, no encontraba paz.

_**Aunque si no eres la persona que soñaba para mi**_

_**¿Qué voy a hacer?, nada**_

En otro más de sus arranques, Draco se había metido a la regadera con agua helada solamente para lograr que su rabia se desatara contra sí mismo, había golpeado las paredes con todas sus fuerzas causándose arañazos en nudillos y antebrazos y aunque no era nada grave, sangre comenzó a brotar de cada arañazo, sangre que volvía a recordársela, que lo atormentaba, que le hacía perder el juicio…

Porque recordaba aquella noche en el departamento de Luna, cuando le había dejado el grandioso ramo de rosas a Ginny sobre su mesa de noche, se había hecho finos arañazos en los dedos y en los brazos acomodando aquel maldito arreglo que lo había desencadenado todo.

_**¿Qué voy a hacer con aquellos besos?**_

_**¿Qué puedo hacer con todo aquello que soñamos?**_

_**Dime ¿dónde lo metemos?**_

Y ahora le venía a la mente de una forma dolorosamente nítida la cara de ella cuando había ido a tocar a su habitación, la forma en que se había tirado en sus brazos y buscado su boca y en alguna parte de aquella inolvidable noche, pasado su lengua, tan cálida, sobre todos esos finos rasguños de sus dedos.

Aquella noche, cuando había comprendido, ya perdido en Ginny que el tiempo no había sido suficiente, que a todos esos años de distancia, ella seguía estremeciéndose cada vez que él acortaba la distancia y que a él, aún se le iba el corazón cada vez que la escuchaba decir su nombre con todo aquel deseo en la voz.

_**¿Dónde guardo la mirada que me diste alguna vez?**_

_**¿Dónde guardo las promesas?**_

_**¿Dónde guardo el ayer?**_

_**¿Dónde guardo, niña, tu manera de tocarme?**_

_**¿Dónde guardo mi fe?**_

Y ahora estaba ahí, después de haber sido tan estúpido como para pensar que la podía ceder a otro, o engañar sin consecuencias, o no amar; con la certeza de que no podía concebir ya el mundo con Ginny de novia de Zabinni o casada con Potter o a él mismo con Astoria, Aidee o cualquier otra mujer, porque nadie era como ella, no se sentían de la forma que ella se sentía contra su piel ni él se había vuelto a ahogar de placer y felicidad junto a nadie más y eso por supuesto, lo llevaba a la misma conclusión una y otra vez: la amaba.

¡La amaba, carajo!

-o-o-

Hermione tuvo que salir de su oficina esa tarde dándole atropelladas explicaciones a su secretaría del por qué se desaparecía cuando le faltaban tan pocos detalles en su nueva propuesta de ley contra la discriminación de licántropos. Harry Potter estaba en crisis y la necesitaba. Pero esa no era la clase de explicación que se le da a una secretaría que esta tan claramente ávida de chismorrear con otras personas del Ministerio.

Apenas y había visto la cabeza de Harry en su chimenea había sabido que algo iba mal pero lo había confirmado al oírlo con la voz cortada: "Por favor, necesito hablarte de algo, en Godric". Hermione no lo había dudado, escribiendo un rápido recado que salió volando hacia Ron de inmediato, se había metido en la chimenea con rumbo a la casa de Harry en el Valle de Godric.

Hermione salió dando un brinquito de la chimenea de la casa y se quedó con la boca abierta en una gran sonrisa.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué maravilla! –Exclamó al encontrarse con una estancia totalmente remodelada, que le pareció absolutamente acogedora.

-Me alegra que te guste –Harry sonrió –quiero sorprender a Ginny un día de estos –dijo alzando los hombros.

-Seguro que estará fascinada –dijo Hermione y entonces reparó en la expresión de Harry y en lo decaído de su mirada -. Harry, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Antes quieres tomar algo?

-Agua está bien –respondió la castaña en tono serio—, gracias.

Harry se fue a la cocina y volvió con dos simples vasos de agua, Hermione se había sentado en un bello butacón color caoba y Harry se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en esto?

-No mucho, pero un tipo que se especializa en hechizos para interiores me debía un par de favores, decidí que era momento de cobrarlos y… en realidad no ha sido nada.

-Lo que cuenta es la intención –lo apoyó Hermione –seguro que Ginny va a estar feliz, nunca estuve en una sala tan agradable.

-Qué bien.

-Así que… ¿Nervios prematrimoniales? –dudó Hermione.

-Algo así –admitió Harry.

-¡Venga! Pero si estabas tan feliz, algo ha pasado…

_**Aunque lo diga la gente yo no lo quiero escuchar**_

_**no hay más miedo que el que se siente**_

_**cuando ya no sientes nada.**_

-¿Tú crees que Ginny va a ser feliz conmigo? ¿De verdad?

-Eso mismo le preguntó Ron a ella antes de nuestra boda –Hermione sonrió – comienzo a pensar que todos los novios tienen esa duda… Y la respuesta es un sí rotundo, Harry, ustedes han esperado a esto por mucho tiempo, pero sé que siempre se han amado. Claro que serán felices, ambos.

-Es que… -Harry dudó – ¿Has hablado con Ginny últimamente?

-La verdad no –admitió Hermione –he estado trabajando duro en mi nueva propuesta y en mis tiempos libres solo quiero estar con Ron y…

-Ya –Harry la cortó con una sonrisa, sabía lo felices que eran Ron y Hermione en su peculiar matrimonio y le daba gusto por ellos ¿llegaría él a ser así de feliz por fin?

-¿Qué pasa con Ginny? –Hermione sospechó que era la pregunta correcta y la lanzó sin más.

-Ha estado decaída –comenzó a decir Harry—y yo me siento como un inútil que no puede ayudarla. Y no sé si es por la presión del trabajo, la boda o qué pero siento como si Ginny fuera una desconocida… es aterrador, Hermione.

-Bueno, estuvieron separados varios meses –caviló Hermione – y es obvio que ambos cambiaron algo en ese tiempo. Aunque no haya hablado mucho con Ginny, me queda claro que este asunto del modelaje la ha cambiado pero, Harry, no creo que eso sea tan malo ¿o sí? Digo, se ha puesto mucho más guapa de lo que ya era.

_**Niña tú lo ves tan fácil**_

_**pero es que cuanto más sencillo tú lo ves**_

_**más difícil se me hace.**_

Sin planearlo, Harry esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, Hermione no tenía idea del estado en el que Ginny se encontraba en casa. ¿Guapa? No, para nada. Su piel estaba de un tono enfermizo y su cabello adelgazado, incluso sus labios parecían haber perdido su brillo para siempre y a pesar de ese aspecto tan deprimente o quizá por eso mismo, a Harry le costaba reprimir el deseo de proteger a esa mujer de cualquier daño posible.

-No sólo ha cambiado físicamente, Hermione. Te lo aseguro.

-Cuéntame –pidió la castaña.

-Bueno, cuando terminó todo aquello de la moda de primavera yo quise acercarme de inmediato –dijo Harry – y ella me rechazó de una forma muy… diplomática, dijo que quería libertad, estar consigo misma, y por el estilo y luego, un día de repente, me besó y yo asumí que estábamos volviendo y bueno, ya sabes que desde ahí solamente estuve buscando una oportunidad para pedirle que fuera mi esposa. Pero, Hermione ¿por qué me aceptó realmente?

-Porque se dio cuenta que te extrañaba tanto como tú a ella –la joven hablaba con tranquilidad.

-Hermione –Harry suspiró –, eres mucho más observadora, sensible e intuitiva que yo, así que una respuesta tan ingenua de tu parte me lleva a pensar dos cosas: una, que en verdad hace mucho que no hablas con Ginny y segunda, que pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron…

La chica dejó escapar una risa al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Claro que había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Ron, ya iban a cumplir dos años de casados y estaban mucho más que felices. Antes de que Harry le pidiera hablar, ya había tenido que hacer a un lado sus pergaminos de notas para pensar en que esa mañana Ron había dejado su camisa del día anterior tirada en la sala y más tarde, cuando volviera a casa ella le reclamaría y entonces él tendría que compensárselo. Resultaba muy difícil pensar en leyes mágicas mientras se tenía en la mente la imagen de Ron sin camisa regalándola con un masaje.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu teoría? –preguntó aun riéndose con la imagen que había vuelto a evocar.

-Que se sintió demasiado sola y solo me tenía a mí –Harry dijo aquello en tono tan apesadumbrado que Hermione dejo de reír al instante y comenzó a preocuparse en serio por la situación de Harry y Ginny.

-Ginny te ama –susurró Hermione mirando a su amigo a los ojos-. Lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes, Harry.

-¿Y sí no?

_**A la primera persona que me ayude a caminar**_

_**pienso entregarle mi tiempo, pienso enseñarle hasta el mar.**_

Al principio, Hermione creyó que Harry bromeaba o que exageraba en alguna diferencia que había tenido con Ginny, después de todo, ella y Harry eran muy parecidos al igual que Ron y Ginny y ella misma tendía a exagerar algunas cosas que hacía Ron solo para reconciliarse con él luego. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había verdadera angustia en la voz de Harry.

-Hace unos días no tenías esa duda, Harry ¿qué pasó?

-Ginny tuvo una relación con… otra persona en su sexto año –soltó Harry, no podía esperar que Hermione comprendiera la situación y le ayudara si seguía dándole largas y no ponía todo claro para ella – y en este tiempo en que estuvimos separados, en París… se reencontraron, no he acabado de averiguar lo que pasó, pero es que creo que Ginny aún le quiere y yo… ¡no sé qué hacer!

-¿Ella qué te dijo?

-¿Qué puede decirme después de eso? Que ya no lo ve, que a quien ama es a mí… que vamos a ser felices.

_**Yo no digo que sea fácil pero niña**_

_**ahora mismo ya no tengo ni si quiera donde estar.**_

-Debes creerle, entonces –reflexionó su amiga -. Ginny no te mentiría en una situación como esta.

-Quería creer en ella Hermione, te juro que sí. Pero es que Astoria Greengras dice que ella los separó.

-Entonces crees…

-Lo obvio, Hermione. Que de no ser por su interferencia, Ginny no hubiera vuelto conmigo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, ninguna situación vivida con Harry hasta ese momento la había preparado con algo para decirle entonces. Tenía un montón de preguntas para su amigo pero le parecían todas tan inadecuadas y difíciles de plantear que prefirió esperar a que Harry dijera otra cosa.

-Tal vez ahora quieras pensar mejor tu respuesta, Hermione ¿Tú crees que Ginny va a ser feliz conmigo? –preguntó Harry en un tono algo amenazador.

_**A la primera persona que no me quiera juzgar**_

_**pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenía guardadas.**_

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Por más que Hermione barajaba en su mente todos los nombres que recordaba de compañeros de Hogwarts no podía pensar en ninguno de quien Ginny se habría podido enamorar en lugar de Harry o mucho menos reencontrar en París. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que el nombre no era lo más vital en esos momentos.

-No tengo idea –dijo tranquilamente la joven -. Pero me parece más importante saber si tú vas a ser feliz con ella.

-Ahora que sabes eso, Harry ¿crees que vas a ser feliz?

_**A la primera persona que me lleve a la verdad**_

_**pienso entregarle mi tiempo no quiero esperar más.**_

El chico que vivió se quedó un instante con la mirada pérdida, recordaba a Ginny con esa mirada serena aceptando su "valiente y ridículo" argumento para terminar con ella después del funeral de Dumbledore y por primera vez en todos esos años, se planteó si iba a casarse con esa misma Ginny que tanto lo había enamorado. Porque había sido egoísta y ahora se daba cuenta, que había notado sus propios cambios tras la guerra pero había dado por hecho que la joven pelirroja era la misma, la de la mirada serena y voluntad de hierro que le confesaba en un momento tan duro para él que nunca había renunciado a su amor.

-Yo… -balbuceó todavía con la imagen serena de una Ginny de dieciséis años en su mente.

-¿Sí?

-Yo no…

_**Yo no te entiendo cuando me hablas**_

_**¡qué mala suerte!**_

_**y tú dices que la vida tiene cosas así de fuertes.**_

-¿No habías pensado en ti mismo? ¿En serio?

Harry cerró los ojos, Ginny estaba ahí dentro. Su Ginny, la que corría a sus brazos con una sonrisa y se acomodaba perfectamente en su cuello, la que lo besaba del modo que solo ella sabía, que dejaba esa sensación cálida en su boca por días, la que preparaba panqués caseros para él en los días especiales y le curaba las heridas con besos en los días que solo por eso ya no eran tan malos.

¿Sería feliz con eso? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mil veces por supuesto!

_**Yo te puedo contar cómo es una llama por dentro**_

_**yo puedo decirte cuánto es que pesa su fuego.**_

-Solo quiero que este conmigo –murmuró Harry – y que sea feliz.

-o-o-

Ningún mago, en toda la historia, se había mostrado nunca tan indiferente a la llegada de un howller como en esos momentos lo hacía Draco Malfoy, el howller, por supuesto, lo enviaba Luna.

Por qué Luna enviaba un howller, Draco ni se enteró, alcanzó apenas a captar palabras sueltas como "boda", "Ginny" "dama" y "pronto" pero tan perdido como estaba, la verdad era que nada tenía mucho sentido. Aunque por alguna razón, luego de que la carta voladora estallara, Draco se encontró frente al espejo de su habitación envuelto en una túnica negra, con el antebrazo izquierdo descubierto y palpando con la mano derecha el sitio donde alguna vez había sido marcado por la oscuridad.

_**Y es que amar en soledad es como un pozo sin fondo**_

_**donde ni existe ni Dios, donde no existen verdades.**_

Terminada su jornada de trabajo, Astoria Greengras apareció en el jardín de la campiña donde su familia pasaba la primavera, a pesar de la "charla" que había tenido en la mañana con el jefe de los aurores de Inglaterra, se encontraba contenta, lista para el inicio de las campañas de invierno y la gira por las capitales del mundo que implicaba el inicio del verano.

Por alguna razón, apenas apareció le vino a la mente la loca idea de volver a desaparecer e irse con las amigas que la habían invitado a salir esa noche, algo como un presentimiento. Apenas abrir la puerta de la casa, supo que debió hacer caso a ese presentimiento.

La imagen que encontró al fue como mínimo sorprendente: en medio del vestíbulo de la mansión, tres elfos domésticos apuntaban amenazadoramente sus índices hacia el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, como si una visita de Harry no hubiera sido suficiente para un día.

-¡Aléjese, señorita! –chilló uno de los elfos.

-¡El señorito Malfoy no tiene buenas intenciones! –chilló el otro.

-¡Aléjese! –insistió el primero de ellos cuando notó que la joven se acercaba a Draco.

-¡Tú! –Gritó Draco -¡Tú, maldita basura!

Astoria retrocedió un par de pasos, estaba asustada, y no por el tono que usaba Draco, ni siquiera por lo lastimado de sus manos y brazos, lo que le asustaba era lo enrojecido de sus ojos y la forma en que temblaba su labio inferior.

-Está bien –dijo a pesar de todo a los elfos –váyanse…

-¡Pero, señorita! –chillaron los tres elfos al unísono.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –Astoria gimió al sentir las heladas manos de Draco empujándola por la barbilla con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Las reacciones de los elfos no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto vieron lo sucedido hicieron volar a Draco hacia una pared y lo mantuvieron allí.

- ¡Tú, estúpida buscona! ¡Hiciste que la perdiera! –Masculló Draco desde donde los elfos lo habían hecho flotar -¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Maldita!

Alertada por el ruido, Daphné, la hermana de Astoria salió al vestíbulo, la vio recargada en una pared, con las manos en el cuello y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué? –murmuró en cuanto vio a Draco suspendido en la otra pared por los elfos domésticos.

-¡El señorito Malfoy ha querido dañar a la señorita! –acusó uno de ellos acercándose a Daphné.

-¡Maldita perdida! –seguía gritando Draco sin haber notado la presencia de Daphné en medio de su furia.

-¿Astoria? –Daphné había sacado la varita aunque aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, creía que Draco y Astoria no se habían visto desde aquellas fotografías y luego él, como buen patán había desaparecido del mapa de Astoria como Blaise lo había hecho del suyo. Entonces ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Déjanos -pidió Astoria con una firmeza en la voz que se daba patadas con las lágrimas de sus ojos—, por favor.

-¿Segura?

Por encima de las voces de las hermanas, los insultos de Draco seguían resonando en el vestíbulo, cada vez más groseros, sin importar que los elfos movieran los dedos para sacudirlo y sacarlo de su estado descontroladamente molesto.

Gracias a Merlín que los amos no estaban en casa o el señor Greengras ya hubiera lanzado un par de maldiciones a Draco.

_**es todo tan relativo**_

_**como que estamos aquí**_

-Sí.

Daphné suspiró y luego le apuntó la varita a Draco para desarmarlo y atarle las manos al pasamano de la escalera.

-Gracias –murmuró Astoria secándose los ojos, luego se dirigió a los elfos -. Ustedes también, déjenos a solas.

Aunque con algunas protestas, los elfos desaparecieron, no sin antes advertir a su ama que si el señorito Malfoy se atrevía a dañarla nuevamente, no dudarían en darle una lección.

-Draco… por favor… -Astoria se atrevió a alargar su brazo para tocar la frente de Draco que se había quedado casi pegada al barandal.

El rubio había bajado el tono de su voz apenas tuvo un poco de conciencia de la situación en la que se había metido, masculló un par de insultos más hacia Astoria antes de mirarla a los ojos y volver a revelarle su desesperación en esa mirada.

-La he perdido –murmuró -, y es tu culpa… y de ese estúpido amigo falso.

-Aún no se ha casado –respondió la chica en el mismo tono miserable que él –aún puedes…

-No puedo hacer nada – la cortó él –porque ya no me cree… y es tu culpa. Ya no confía en mí. ¡Pero no hice nada! ¡Fuiste tú, maldita buscona!

_**No sabemos pero amor, dame sangre para vivir**_

_**al menos tú lo sabías, al menos no te decía**_

_**que las cosas no eran como parecían.**_

-Pudiste explicárselo –sollozó Astoria- ¿por qué la dejaste creer que había pasado algo más?

Draco no respondió nada, en cambio, forcejeó por primera vez con las ataduras que Daphné le había puesto en las manos.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió antes de volver a soltar su lengua en contra de Astoria.

-No te dejó –concluyó de inmediato la rubia, por algo llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo a Draco -. Pero ya le explique yo –susurró después.

-¿Te creyó?

Astoria se encogió de hombros. –Ni idea.

-Va a casarse de todas formas.

-¿Y vas a renunciar a ella solo porque un papel diga que es de otro?—la voz de Astoria fue dura.

-¿Acaso crees que aceptaría ser el amante? Que tú seas un puta no quiere decir que yo…

-Obviamente no –le cortó ella.

-Si se casa con Potter, no va a volver a saber de mí.

-Entonces detenla –determinó la joven –encuéntrala, convéncela…

Draco pareció volver a su estado furioso tras las palabras de Astoria. ¿No estaba poniendo atención? Ginny no le hacía caso, no lo escuchaba y era culpa de ella que la pelirroja desconfiara de él. Forcejeó con más fuerza que al principio y volvió a su labor de escupirle todos los insultos que sabía a la chica.

Astoria comprendió que nada podría lograr ella sola contra Draco y llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos para que le trajera pluma, tinta y a la mejor lechuza de la casa. Escribió un corto pergamino con las palabras: "Draco te necesita más que nunca, voy a llevarlo a su casa, ayuda. AG" y confió en que la lechuza encontraría a la amiga de Draco rápidamente. La joven se limpió la cara y sacó su varita apuntándola temblorosamente a Draco.

_**Yo no digo que sea fácil, pero niña**_

_**Ahora mismo ya no tengo ni siquiera dónde estar.**_

-Desmaius.

Unos minutos después, Astoria, con un Draco inconsciente llevado por un elfo doméstico aparecieron en el destruido departamento del rubio. Estaba destruido por completo y hubo que apartar destrozos para despejar una superficie en que tender a Draco.

El elfo doméstico consiguió un asiento para su ama y se dispusieron a esperar que Luna llegara y por supuesto, que ella supiera qué hacer con Draco.

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Y se nos fue el capítulo 23!

La verdad, estoy muy contenta de haberlo logrado, aunque el capítulo me deja muchas dudas y un montón de nervios por el resultado ¡por fin me libre de él! xD No me malinterpreten, lo que pasa es que lo reescribí casi seis veces y nomás no quería salir, trabajé demasiado tiempo en él y hasta dejé de escribir los otros fics en busca de la concentración necesaria ¡y se negaba a quedar! Borré, edité, reescribí un montón de cosas ¡y por fin, por fin! Logré que fluyera más o menos bien. En el original, que tenía otra canción, Astoria intentaba probar que Harry podía caer en el mismo error que Draco delante de ella pero la verdad quedaba muy forzado por más que lo reescribía, también hubo uno con otra canción en el que ella hablaba de Ginny en ese fatídico año de guerra y al final también lo quité, y luego, un día me desesperé y comencé a vaciar carpetas de música al mp3 y de pronto iba en el metrobús con esta canción, esa es la historia.

En fin, en medio del bloqueo con este capítulo, escribí y escribí escenas futuras así que espero que los siguientes no tarden tanto, según yo, si me dedico terminaré este fic en febrero ¡mi propósito de 2012! xD

**Así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar con su review! **

**¡Oh! ¡Y feliz navidad! **

**¡Qué alguien escriba un Drinny navideño! Por favooooor xD**

_**¡Abrazos! muminSarita**_


	24. Inevitable

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

always-untiltheveryend: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo! Y qué bueno es saber que te gusta la historia :D Esta vez no demoré tanto y creo que este capítulo es más romanticón que los anteriores, espero tu opinión ;) Un abrazo!

ChicaSnapeBlack: Hola! Qué bueno verte por aquí! Ya sé que he hecho sufrir mucho a Draco, pero como siempre ha sido en esta historia, esta todo en sus manos, es cosa de que deje de hacer berrinches xD A Harry aún le falta comprender muchas cosas, jeje y yotambién espero que lo haga a tiempo, de todas maneras, hay un avance en este capítulo, ya me contarás… ¡Ah y espero que hayas pasado una preciosa navidad! ¡Y que el 2012 este excelente!

MalloryLL: Hola! Bienvenidas tus opiniones a la historia! En verdad me da gusto cuando la gente por fin se anima a darte una opinión, te hacen el día :D Y aquí estoy! Apurándome mucho y aprovechando el lapsus de inspiración que he tenido, este cap no es muy Drinny, pero es más Drinny que los anteriores xD espero que te guste y si no, que igualmente me lo hagas saber que ya veré yo dónde corregirlo. Un abrazo!

Carola: Hey, hola! Estoy de vuelta, con cap aquí y de la enfermera también! Ha! Ni yo lo creo, tenía mucho que no actualizaba así de eficientemente xD Con todo cariño! Espero disfrutes mucho!

Lynette P. Broderick: Holas! Afortunadamente todo pinta de las maravillas, puff! Ya era hora xD espero sinceramente que tú estés aún mejor! Mira que sé cómo es tu vida de agitada y no quisiera causarte más estrés con Harry :S pero es como es xD y bueno! En compensación, en este capítulo sale Astoria, vuelve Luna y todo mundo avanza, según yo es uno de los capítulos que más avanza la historia, así que espero que te guste mucho, amiguita. Con mucho cariño! Genial año!

Luzenlaoscuridad: Hola! Gracias por compartir tu opinión! La verdad es que fuera de Draco y Ginny, no he terminado de decidir lo que hare con las demás parejas, estoy abierta a sugerencias ;) Ojalá te siga gustando la historia!

Coco-liu: Saludos! Y bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado, xD coincido en ese gusto por Hermione de los libros y me alagas en verdad porque acepto que a veces a mí me cuesta mucho escribir de ella ¡pero me encanta ponerla con Ron! Jeje ,a veces también me gusta Ron-Luna en fics, pero esencialmente Ron y Hermione me encantan. Sobre los demás, bueno, no diré mucho, en este capítulo todos avanzarán… muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad ¡Un abrazo!

Yury Bloom: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic! Siempre es emocionante saber que alguien invirtió su tiempo en tus historias, ;) gracias también a tu amiga por recomendarme jeje. Espero te siga gustando o dividiendo :P lo que sea… mientras que se mueva alguna emoción, seré feliz!

Alpan Malfoy: ¡Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo! Mil gracias por tu opinión y espero en verdad que te siga gustando la historia, estamos avanzando y cada personaje debe ir evolucionando, creo xD Ya irán recapacitando, lo prometo ¡Saludos!

Tabata Weasley: ¡Hola, pequeña! Un gustazo ver tu review :D llegó justo cuando me disponía a escribir la última escena de este capítulo y me terminó de inspirar! Según yo, la historia avanza un montón en esa última escena, así que espero tus opiniones! Un abrazo enorme!

**¡Mil gracias a todas, espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

-o-o-o-

**XXIV. INEVITABLE**

**(canción de Shakira)**

**-o-o-o-**

La noche entera la había pasado en un duermevela inexplicable, porque él no era el tipo de persona que se sintiera culpable, irresponsable o cualquiera de las sensaciones que ponían insomnes a las personas. Solamente que esa noche, había un nosequé en la sangre de George Weasley que le aceleraba el corazón y le atenazaba los nervios para mantenerlo en alerta. ¿Un presentimiento? Sí, parecía ser esa la forma en que se llamaba a esa sensación.

Hacía muchas noches que George no tenía problemas para dormir, probablemente años, desde que había tenido esas largas charlas con Luna y había llegado a creer tal como hacía ella, que Fred no lo había abandonado, o al menos, no definitivamente y que ya lo volvería a ver cuando tocara. Luego había necesitado de todos los que le querían para recuperarse y retomar las riendas de su vida y gracias a todos ellos, ahí estaba. Avanzando gracias al amor de su persistente madre, a las largas conversaciones con su padre y con Bill, a los paseos en escoba con Charlie, al torpe humor de Percy, a las agallas que había demostrado Ron y por último a la confortable mezcla que Ginny parecía haber heredado del resto de su familia, el ingenio de Fred incluido.

Porque una de las personas que más extrañaba a Ginny era justamente George, porque recordaba su entusiasmo cuando se reabrió la tienda y las ideas geniales que había aportado para nuevos productos, pero sobre todo, recordaba y echaba de menos las mañanas en que bajaba a la tienda y ella ya estaba ahí, armada con una caja de donitas, café y un montón de energía, lista para compartir con su hermano un día más de trabajo.

Pero había venido esa bruja de Francia ofrecerle empleo y se habían terminado esos días.

Al principio, George entró en un estado de resentimiento del que logró salir cuando Ginny volvió a casa unos meses después convertida en una preciosa y reconocida modelo, entonces él por fin había dado sentido a las palabras que alguna vez escuchara de Charlie hacia su madre: "No es que me falte nada aquí, es lo mucho que me gusta trabajar allá", aunque Charlie hablaba de Rumania y dragones, George entendía que su hermana era feliz en lo que hacía, que se merecía elegir lo que quería hacer de su vida tanto como él y Fred lo habían hecho. No iba a ser él la causa de que Ginny renunciara a sus sueños.

Hablando de sueños, seguía sin poder dormirse. Y de verdad era raro, porque aún en sus días más solitarios no había tenido ese problema, muy al contrario, iba siempre cansado y somnoliento por ahí.

Quizá se estaba concentrando mucho en eso, quizá debía ir a prepararse un té relajante o tomar una ducha tibia o…

-¡George! ¡George, por favor!

…o quizá debía mantenerse despierto por una razón.

Bajo sus habitaciones, en la tienda, alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, alguien con voz de mujer y tono desesperado, por cierto. Sin pensarlo, George tomó la varita y bajó a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dirigió el haz de su varita hacia el cristal de la puerta y entre la oscura noche, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una capa que tenía orejitas sobre la capucha. Abrió la puerta sin más.

La persona que estaba afuera, se lanzó a sus brazos en seguida, aferrándose a su espalda con lo que parecían ser todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Luna? –dudó George mientras ponía el cerrojo y se preguntaba si no debería estar comprobando la identidad de la persona.

Ella aflojó el abrazo y se bajó la capucha, parecía estar esforzándose mucho por no ponerse a llorar. Por alguna razón, eso espanto mucho al pelirrojo.

-Sí –respondió suavemente ella –soy Luna, me vendiste esta capa hace unas semanas… fue una preventa exclusiva –terminó susurrando.

Al menos, George ya había comprobado que sí se trataba de la verdadera Luna.

-¿Es seguro ese cerrojo? –dudó mientras que George se preguntaba lo que se debía hacer en una situación así.

-Es un cerrojo Weasley –respondió tranquilamente –en inviolable y solamente otro Weasley podría abrirlo. Ehm… ¿Está pasando algo?

Luna se talló los ojos con brusquedad e intentó responder en varias ocasiones, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar. Finalmente, y como si solo pretendiera tranquilizarla, el pelirrojo escudriñó la oscuridad por la ventanilla de la puerta y agregó un hechizo más, por si las dudas, luego tomó a Luna suavemente de un codo y la condujo escalera arriba.

-Ven –le dijo sin que fuera necesario porque ella ya iba con él.

-Siento haber irrumpido así –dijo mientras George la acomodaba en su sillón y le iba sacando la capa para ponerla en un gancho –Sé que es muy tarde y…

-Descuida, estaba despierto de todas maneras.

-No sabía a dónde más ir…

-¿Pero estás bien?

-Solo estoy asustada –respondió Luna volviendo a secar sus ojos antes de que se escaparan las lágrimas –pero estoy bien, gracias a ti…

-Pero si solamente abrí la puerta –George sonrió mientras ofrecía a Luna una fuente llena de caramelos –. Son para el susto –acotó.

Luna suspiró intentando calmarse pero al final volvió a dejarse caer en los brazos de George, también estaba agotada. Descolocado y en cierta forma, perturbado por el suave olor a champú que soltaba el cabello de Luna, George la recibió en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza.

-Estaban siguiéndome –sollozó ella en su pecho –desde el aeropuerto…

El muchacho la escuchó sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Fui muy torpe! –Volvió a sollozar la chica –estuve hablando con unos hombres en el avión, se dieron cuenta que viajaba sola… y yo les dije que vivía sola ¡solo a mi se me ocurre! ¡Qué estupidez!

Tan suavemente como la había hecho subir la escalera, George volvió a sentarla en el sillón y luego se sentó en la mesilla que había frente a este para quedar a la altura de ella.

-¡Eran magos! –murmuró Luna y ya no alcanzó a detener las lágrimas –por más que me aparecía, estaban detrás de mi en todo momento.

-Pero eres una bruja muy capaz –murmuró George -¿por qué no los atacaste?

-¿Cómo crees que llegué aquí? –respondió con un hilo de voz y a George le pareció que amagaba una sonrisa orgullosa, pero luego su rostro volvió a lucir su miedo.

-Ya. ¿No te habrás aparecido en tu departamento, verdad?

-No, cuando me fui le pedí a un amigo que bloqueara la aparición dentro. Pensaba aparecer a unas calles y llegar caminando…

-Ya está bien –dijo George y está vez, fue él quien acercó a Luna y la envolvió en sus brazos -. Aquí estás segura, te lo garantizo.

-Gracias –susurró ella después de un rato, cuando ya había logrado controlar el llanto y los nervios.

-Puedes quedarte hoy o el tiempo que quieras y mañana iremos donde Harry y Ron para que se encarguen de esos tipos ¿te parece bien?

Luna asintió.

-Ahora, creo que deberías descansar –sugirió el pelirrojo.

-No creo que pueda dormir hoy –Luna tuvo que volver a secarse los ojos, estaba segura con George y lo sabía pero todo estaba muy reciente.

-Vaya –George sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan Weasley que tenía –que conveniente, yo tampoco podía dormir.

Después de un montón de caramelos, charla y uno que otro abrazo tranquilizador extra, Luna se quedo dormida en el sillón y George la llevó cargando a la habitación que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Fred, ya iba a salir de la habitación cuando la vio removerse en sueños, tuvo entonces la necesidad de vigilarla, solo por esa noche.

Hacia años que nadie se había quedado a dormir en su casa. Como muchas otras veces había sucedido, Luna había llegado para sacarlo de la rutina, George decidió que le venía bien.

Al día siguiente la tienda no abrió, George acompañó a Luna al ministerio de magia para que hablara con Ron, quien parecía estar al frente en ausencia de Harry, este acababa de recibir el reporte de San Mungo de que alguien había llevado a un par de magos heridos y no identificados la noche anterior y rápidamente dio indicaciones a un par de aurores para que fueran a detenerlos apenas los dieran de alta.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto –dijo Ron en cuanto se marcharon los otros aurores –pero si se trata de ellos y pienso que así es, te aseguro que ya todo esta controlado. Los chicos los interrogarán con veritaserum y en el Wizengamot están tan aburridos últimamente que los enjuiciaran en cuanto tengan cualquier evidencia. No se van a escapar de esto.

-Gracias, a los dos –murmuró Luna con una renovada serenidad en el rostro, confiaba en George y en Ron.

-Bueno –Ron dejo su expresión de profesional serio a un lado y miró su reloj –ya es hora del almuerzo ¿les gustaría venir conmigo y con Hermione?

George y Luna se miraron como si tuvieran que consultárselo uno al otro.

-No abrí la tienda hoy –sonrió George contento –por mi esta bien.

-Por mi esta bien –dijo Luna también.

Ron estaba poniendo a un lado la casaca de auror cuando llegó un mensaje alado hasta su escritorio.

-Vaya –musitó –parece que Hermione no viene.

-Lo empollona no se le quita –mencionó George haciendo que Ron sonriera -¿Tiene mucho trabajo?

-Si, lo tiene –contestó Ron –pero no va a quedarse a trabajar, va a ir con Harry –el pelirrojo sonrió de un lado –esta muy nervioso con lo de la boda y Hermione ha estado ayudándolo desde ayer…

-¿Harry nervioso? –Bromeó George -¡Pero si se lleva a nuestra hermanita! Debiera estar de rodillas agradeciendo nuestro permiso.

Ron se rio y siguió bromeando con su hermano, Luna iba caminando en medio de ellos, sin embargo, no se enteró de nada después de la palabra "boda".

Boda…

¡La boda!

La rubia se había asustado tanto la noche anterior y luego se había sentido tan tranquila y protegida entre George y Ron que no había pensado en la invitación que había recibido, que era de hecho, el motivo de su regreso anticipado. Si Harry, que supuestamente iba a casarse y ser feliz con Ginny estaba tan necesitado de Hermione ¿cómo estaría Draco?

-o-o-o-

_**Si es cuestión de confesar,**_

_**no sé preparar café y no entiendo de futbol.**_

_**Creo que alguna vez fui infiel, **_

_**juego mal hasta el parqués y jamás uso reloj.**_

-La señorita debería descansar –sugirió el pequeño elfo doméstico –yo me encargaré de él…

El silencio respondió por Astoria, quien permanecía sentada en el fino taburete a un lado de la cama de Draco. La noche anterior, la lechuza había vuelto sin haber encontrado a Luna y Astoria había decidido llevar a Draco de vuelta a la residencia de los Greengras, ordenando a los elfos que prepararan el cuarto de huéspedes para él.

Así que ahí estaban, Astoria que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y un Draco Malfoy profundamente dormido por los sedativos que le habían dado los elfos, estaba tan pálido que de vez en cuando Astoria sentía la angustiosa necesidad de acercarle una mano a la nariz para verificar que respiraba, tenía el cabello descuidado y revuelto, los parpados oscurecidos y todo su cuerpo lucía adelgazado. Hacia años que no se le veía tan terrible.

-¿Ama? –dudó el elfo retorciendo su pequeña túnica verde olivo.

La rubia pareció salir de su letargo cuando el elfo se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Debería ir a descansar… yo… Sefir se encargará, señorita.

-No puedo –musitó ella -. Si quieres ayudarme, encuentra a Luna Lovegood y tráela aquí ¿quieres?

Antes de que Astoria completara la frase, el elfo ya había asentido, hecho una inclinación y desaparecido.

Astoria apenas y había podido terminar ese día de trabajo, preocupada por el estado de Draco, apenas llegó a casa, se había ido corriendo a verlo. Igual que la noche anterior; los elfos le habían dicho que cuando no estaba sedado, estaba agresivo, no quería comer ni tomar un baño, quería ver a Astoria, quería verla para decirle lo que se merecía…

_**Y para ser más franca, nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo. **_

_**Aunque te dé lo mismo. **_

-No era mi intención –musitó la joven tomando el rostro de Draco con cuidado -. No era mi intención, no sabía que estabas dispuesto a esto por ella. Lo siento…

Draco no la escuchaba, lo sabía, pero necesitaba sacarse aquello de dentro, porque una vez que Astoria logró dejar atrás la humillación de que Draco la rechazara, cuando por fin consiguió aplacar su orgullo y convencerse de que habría alguien más para ella, entonces había llegado la culpa, la molesta voz en su cabeza que la aturdía mientras gritaba "_tú ya lo sabías_" haciéndola sentir señalada a cada momento.

Porque no solamente Luna Lovegood notaba la forma en que Draco y Ginny se extrañaban. Astoria veía a Ginny a diario y a pesar de la sonrisa serena que ponía y la ilusión que reflejaban sus ojos en las primeras pasarelas, siempre buscaba a alguien en la multitud que rodeaba las tarimas y siempre estaba esa sonrisa condescendiente hacia Harry Potter que le decía a la rubia que no era a él a quien Ginny esperaba ver y allí estaba esa voz dentro de su cabeza, ese "_tú le hiciste esto_, _es por tu culpa"_.

Sin embargo, cuando Ginny apareció en la fiesta con un anillo de compromiso y de la mano de Harry, Astoria había comenzado a decirse que le había hecho un favor a Ginny al alejarla de Draco, iba a quedarse con el mejor de los dos chicos ¿o no?

Y de pronto, como ladrillo en la cabeza, ahí estaba Draco, desesperado y agobiado, listo para recordarle con su lengua de serpiente y sus ansias de violencia que todo era su culpa, que ella había interferido entre ellos, sabiendo que él ya no la quería.

-No creí que fuera a terminar así… –siguió murmurando Astoria, tenía una mano alrededor de la helada muñeca de Draco y la otra sobre su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente, como en aquellos días en Suiza, cuando despertaba a su lado sintiéndose una mujer dichosa-. Yo…

_**Si es cuestión de confesar,**_

_**nunca duermo antes de diez,**_

_**ni me baño los domingos.**_

Astoria cerró los ojos y se atrevió a apoyar la frente sobre la de Draco, en su mente, la imagen de aquella Ginny de ojos brillantes que le contaba sus planes futuros frente a un café en París se repetía una y otra vez mientras que ella murmuraba casi contra los labios del rubio un _"No lo entendí a tiempo, lo siento, lo siento"._

-¡Draco!

Astoria ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de Luna y luego ella se sentó al otro lado de la cama para abrazar al rubio.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

-Está bien –dijo Astoria mientras hacía una seña para que él pequeño elfo que acaba de traer a Luna se retirara -. Es decir, no está herido... sólo sedado.

Luna soltó los hombros de Draco al instante y se giró hacia Astoria.

-Astoria –murmuró comprendiendo que se encontraba en su casa.

-Hola, Luna.

-¿Vas a contarme cómo es que Draco termino sedado en tu cuarto de huéspedes? –preguntó Luna con su habitual tono amable.

_**La verdad es que también lloro una vez al mes,**_

_**sobre todo cuando hay frío.**_

-Porque estaba agresivo –respondió Astoria palideciendo.

-¿Por Ginny? –Luna supo de inmediato que la pregunta estaba por demás.

-Porque es mi culpa ¿no? –Astoria hablaba con una clara nota triste -. Ya sabes, soy la perra buscona que interfirió y por mi culpa Ginny va a casarse con otro.

-Ya veo –Luna pasó la mano sobre la frente de Draco y notó las manos de Astoria que cerca de ella no encontraban algo para ponerse a hacer -¿Trató de atacarte?

Astoria no respondió.

-Lo hizo –concluyó Luna –, grandísimo idiota –añadió suavemente hacia Draco.

-Lo siento en verdad, no quería hacerle esto –insistió Astoria ahora hacia Luna.

-¿Sabes? Yo no te culpo porque las cosas hayan sucedido así –informó Luna tranquilamente.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No?

-Ellos pudieron elegir –caviló Luna peinando con los dedos los mechones platino de Draco -. Ginny pudo elegir escuchar, esperar, confiar y amar; en cambio elige casarse con alguien a quien no ama solo porque cree que no va a engañarla como Draco ¿Y sabes? Draco también pudo ser más decente contigo, pudo haber sido fiel aunque ella no estuviera, pudo no ser un idiota en todos sus sucesivos encuentros. Y aún ahora, Draco podría elegir no culpar a otros, parar esta boda y demostrarle a Ginny que puede ser ese hombre que no la haga sufrir.

Astoria se puso de pie tratando de ocultar que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Aunque sí –Luna puso una pequeña sonrisa -. Te portaste como una perra buscona.

-Juro que me arrepiento.

Luna llevó las manos a su regazo y giro el torso para fijarse en Astoria, que ahora estaba parada al pie de la cama.

-Te creo –afirmó convencida.

-Perdona si estabas ocupada cuando Sefir fue por ti. NO sabía a quién más recurrir.

-Estaba con unos amigos, no pasa nada.

Luna y Astoria intercambiaron miradas y algún amago de sonrisa antes de devolver ambas los ojos a Draco.

-Creo que deberíamos despertarlo ¿no? –el tono de Luna se endureció un poco-. Tiene que enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano.

-Antes me gustaría hablar contigo.

Luna se puso de pie y fue hacia un lado de la habitación, donde había un par de sillas y una mesa.

-Dime.

-o-o-o-

De nuevo había soñado con él.

Y lo odiaba. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Solamente ella podría soñar con Draco Malfoy mientras dormía en la cama de Harry Potter.

_**Conmigo nada es fácil,**_

_**ya debes saber,**_

_**me conoces bien.**_

En mañanas así, Ginny se sentía la peor persona del mundo, su conciencia le gritaba que no era digna de Harry, que él nunca debió haberse fijado en ella y que cualquier otra chica podría haber sido más indicada. Y de pronto, al salir de la habitación, se encontraba con que Harry había dormido en el sofá, encontrándose en su propio departamento y elegía el sofá para no importunar su descanso, en momentos así, Ginny no lo resistía, se ordenaba fuerza a sí misma y se exigía corresponder el amor de Harry. En momentos así, Draco Malfoy no cabía.

_**Sin ti todo es tan aburrido.**_

-¿Harry? –murmuró Ginny cerca del oído del chico mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba la cabeza y con la otra se ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo a un lado suyo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos en ese momento y enseguida la estrechó contra sí mismo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no despertaba viendo el rostro de Ginny.

-Gracias por todo –murmuró Ginny poniéndole pequeños besos en los sitios que alcanzaba -. Yo… estoy mucho mejor y es solo gracias a ti.

Harry le acarició el cabello y volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el tacto de Ginny contra su pecho y su cuello, tenía ganas de hacerle un montón de preguntas y como le había pasado en los últimos días con ella, temía las respuestas; prefirió quedarse así, abrazado a ella, llenándose con su suave aroma y con el calor de sus labios.

-Te amo –susurró otra vez Ginny, ya contra los labios de Harry y el niño que vivió sintió que el corazón le daba de brincos mientras tiraba de Ginny para ponerla encima suyo.

-Repítelo –pidió en el más tierno susurro.

-Te amo –repitió Ginny mirándolo a los ojos y volviendo a besarlo.

Se pasaron un largo rato así, besándose en el sillón, intercambiando caricias, buscando como niños pequeños la protección de los brazos del otro, preguntándose después de todo ese tiempo, por qué su piel no acababa de encenderse y corrían a la ducha o a la recamara.

Una vez que Ginny puso el desayuno en la mesa, Harry recordó la respuesta: Ginny le parecía de pronto una persona desconocida. Y no de un modo en que lo sedujera como al principio de su relación, cuando estaba siempre ansioso por conocer sus secretos, por mirar en lo profundo de sus ojos, contar las pecas de su nariz, subir por sus piernas a ver a dónde ella le permitía llegar, pasar la boca por su cuello y bajar los tirantes de la blusa a ver cuánto de su escote lograba ver esta vez… era una desconocida que decía "te amo" y que hacía brincar a su corazón con esas sencillas palabras, pero nada más. El corazón brincaba, pero la piel no se encendía, las manos no se desquiciaban ni su boca de desesperaba buscando más de ella.

Aparentemente, solo quería escuchar que ella lo amaba.

_**El cielo esta cansado ya de ver la lluvia caer,**_

_**y cada día que paso es uno más, parecido a ayer. **_

Algo que tranquilizaba a Ginny era que las palabras no le sabían falsas, decía a Harry "te amo" porque lo sentía, así quería entenderlo. Debía desechar la loca voz en la cabeza que se preguntaba sino era por la costumbre, si Harry seguía siendo ese chico especial a quien ella quería dirigirle esas palabras, debía convencerse de que podía amarlo, el anillo en su mano izquierda era su mejor recordatorio.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry se marchó con rumbo al trabajo y Ginny se encontró nuevamente sola en el departamento, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a París, a aquella noche en que ella y Draco se habían abrazado tan fuertemente y se habían mirado de forma tan intensa, que esas palabras no habían necesitado ser dichas. Ginny había comprendido esa noche que Draco era incapaz de decirlas pero que sentía la misma necesidad que ella de comunicarlas. Y había sobrado decirse "te amo", no había espacio en su habitación tan llena de ellos mismos para dos palabras tan vacías.

Y Ginny extrañaba esa sensación, cuando todo sobraba, cuando solamente eran ella y Draco ¡Merlín! Cómo deseaba que pudiera sentirse así con Harry.

Entonces supo que lo había querido más de lo que pensaba, porque no había sido en París que había llegado a querer así a Draco, había sido en Hogwarts, había sido una mañana de enero, cuando todo a su alrededor había estado de más y había sentido por primera vez en su vida, la urgente necesidad de sentir a una persona.

_**No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte,**_

_**porque seguir atándote es inevitable.**_

¡Oh, carajo!

Había dejado pasar muchos años para decidir tan de repente aceptar sus propios sentimientos. Era el peor momento de todos, el estúpido anillo, insistía en recordárselo.

-o-o-o-

La primera sensación que tuvo fue la del conocido aroma a champú de vainilla del cabello de Luna alrededor suyo. Abrió los ojos y la vio sentada junto a él, que por alguna razón estaba tendido, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa que se le antojó burlona, inmediatamente, volvió a sentirla a su alrededor, estaba abrazándolo y lo mejor que él pudo hacer fue levantar los brazos para abrazarla también.

-Idiota –fue lo primero que salió de los labios de ella -. Me has tenido muy preocupada.

Draco mismo se preocupó al escucharla ¿le había pasado algo? La verdad era que no recordaba nada.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Luna dejando el abrazo. Draco respondió moviendo la cabeza, estaba descolocado -. Mira que lo has armado grande esta vez.

-¿Y tú no estabas de viaje? –dudó él concentrándose mucho por recordar eso.

-Terminó –tajó Luna y a Draco le pareció que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

-Habrá otros –dijo fracasando de ante mano en su intento por reconfortarla.

-Seguro.

Luna se alejó un poco de él y entonces Draco reconoció la habitación. Había estado ahí antes, por supuesto.

-Astoria es demasiado amable –acotó Luna viendo la mueca que Draco estaba poniendo -. No sé si recuerdes que viniste a atacarla… mira que al final fuiste tú el herido, idiota.

-Ya deja de decirme así.

-Ya –concedió Luna – ¿pero vas a explicarme? Lo que pasó, quiero decir… ¿Qué pretendías, eh?

Draco se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-Perdí el control –dijo molesto consigo mismo-. Eso.

-Pues ahora, vas a tener que hablar con ella civilizadamente ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo como eso?

-Porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, Draco, es importante que la escuches.

Draco se quedo callado y a Luna le divirtió esa mirada helada que le estaba dando ¿Estaba tratando de congelarla o qué?

-Voy a decirle que entre y a dejarlos solos ¿vas a comportarte?

-Probablemente no.

-Draco –Luna amenazó -, voy a tener que amarrarte a la cama si no puedo confiar en ti ¿oyes?

Draco sonrió, o lo intentó, tenía la cara descompuesta.

-Lo intentaré –aceptó y a Luna le pareció suficiente.

-Entonces voy a llamarla.

Luna salió de la habitación y Draco tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que escuchó nuevamente el ruido de la puerta, Astoria estaba de pie en el marco cuando se giró, pero parecía como si no se atreviera a entrar.

-Pasa –ordenó él, el tono más frío que tenía.

Ella ingresó con pasos lentos, como si estuviera tanteándolo, dándole la oportunidad de echarla antes de que se pusiera frente a él. Pero Draco no hizo nada, simplemente esperó a que ella se sentara en el banco a un lado de la cama y luego la miro fijamente, esperando a que le dijera aquello tan importante.

-En verdad que la quieres –musitó Astoria -. A Luna… de verdad la quieres.

-Es la mejor persona que conozco –respondió Draco en el mismo tono frío -, la única en quien confío.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y bien?

Astoria miró fijamente a Draco, a pesar de su estado físico no dejaba su altanería. La hacía sentirse insignificante, ese hombre pálido, ojeroso y de aspecto enfermizo la hacía sentir pequeña. Y no podía dejar de pensar mientras lo observaba que ese mismo hombre, cuando se mostraba guapo y elegante la había hecho sentir dichosa tanto tiempo atrás.

_**Siempre supe que es mejor cuando hay que hablar de dos,**_

_**empezar por uno mismo.**_

-Yo… -tanteó Astoria-. Yo…

Draco también se fijo en ella, llevaba el rostro limpio y el pelo recogido; hacía años que no la veía así, desde que había comenzado como modelo, siempre la veía con su espectacular maquillaje y su fabricado peinado, ya no recordaba la forma real de sus grandes ojos verdes ni el aspecto terso de su piel, estaba tan bella ese día como lo había estado frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin la primera vez que Draco se había fijado en ella, un episodio que apenas y recordaba.

_**Ya sabrás la situación,**_

_**aquí todo esta peor**_

_**pero al menos aun respiro. **_

-Lo siento –dejo salir es ese momento la joven junto con un par de lágrimas.

Y logró que Draco se sintiera, ahora sí, como el más idiota y ruin de los hombres que habían vivido. No sólo él estaba sólo o perdido, no solamente él sufría por la ausencia de una persona, no solamente había dañado a Ginevra…

-No debí irrumpir en tu casa –aceptó Draco recuperando un tono más normal en la piel.

-No importa, lo merecía… -Astoria se secó los ojos y volvió a mirar a Draco –por lo que les hice a los dos.

_**No tienes que decirlo, no vas a volver, te conozco bien.**_

Draco se quedó en silencio, sin la menor idea de lo que debería hacer en esos momentos, nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo en una situación tan absurda como aquella.

-Ahora sé que ustedes deben estar juntos –siguió Astoria – deben hacer realidad el futuro con el que soñaron una vez, ustedes. Ginny y tú.

-No tuvimos mucho tiempo para soñar, realmente –murmuró Draco rodando los ojos, de repente estaba incómodo.

-Y fue mi culpa –volvió a auto-reprocharse Astoria-. Lo sé, y lo siento.

-Ya has dicho eso y no sé a dónde quieres llegar está vez.

Astoria se hizo aún más pequeña, si era posible. ¡Demonios! Ningún hombre le hacía sentir así de mal ¿por qué tenía que haberse fijado justamente en él? Todos los otros chicos que conocía se sonrojaban delante de ella, la admiraban, la trataban como a algo preciado y Draco, el que se daba el lujo de mostrarse aburrido, de rechazarla, de sugerirle que se pudriera, de llamarle de mil formas hirientes y hasta atacarla, a él no podía dominarlo. Con él, simplemente se sentía pequeña.

-Luna y yo tenemos un último plan –soltó ella sabiendo que no habría más oportunidades de ser escuchada-. Para que puedas acercarte a Ginny, nos queda un plan.

Draco torció el gesto y la miro como si fuera una vulgar sangre sucia y él tuviera doce años.

-No me interesa.

_**Yo buscaré que hacer conmigo. **_

-¡Oh claro que te interesa! – se envalentonó Astoria -. Viniste a mi casa anoche llorando como animal herido porque estás apunto de perderla sin remedio, así que ahora no trates de engañarme, Draco Malfoy, porque Ginny es tu oportunidad de ser feliz ¡Y no vas a perderla por mí! –sollozó fuerte y su voz resonó en la habitación -¡Porque yo no voy a poder vivir con eso! ¡No lo merezco!

-¿Y por qué te importa de repente? –espetó Draco.

Astoria volvió a sentirse desarmada, comprendió de repente el por qué Luna llamaba a Draco "idiota" tantas veces al día.

_**El cielo esta cansado ya de ver la lluvia caer,**_

_**y cada día que paso es uno más, parecido a ayer. **_

-Porque te amo –aceptó con la cabeza gacha. –Porque quiero que seas feliz…

-Pero… -Draco tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y el labio inferior le temblaba, ¡carajo! Había sido un cretino, ¿cómo podía ella seguir amándolo?

-¡He dicho lo que he dicho! –le gritó Astoria poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose a él con los puños apretados -¡He dicho que no voy a poder vivir sabiendo que te he hecho tanto daño! ¡Qué necesito que seas hombre, detengas esa boda y que hagas feliz a Ginny!

_**No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte,**_

_**porque seguir atándote es inevitable.**_

Draco salió de la cama entonces, con movimientos lentos, controlados, se decidió al fin a pasar sus brazos alrededor de ella, la estrechó contra su pecho y recargó la frente en la cabeza de ella.

-Discúlpame –insistió Astoria en un débil susurro -. Quise atarte y…

-Discúlpame tú a mi –la interrumpió Draco y ella levantó la cabeza con la expresión más sorprendida que tenía, nunca había escuchado a Draco disculparse por nada. Él sonrió de lado y acarició una de sus mejillas -. También tú has sufrido por mi culpa ¿no es así?

Astoria lloró mucho más que antes, pero aun así dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, por fin, ella y Draco estaban en paz, estaban en camino de hallar su propia felicidad y ya ninguno iba a detener al otro.

_**Siempre supe que es mejor, cuando hay que hablar de 2, empezar por uno mismo.**_

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Y ya está el 24! ¿No les emociona? ¡A mí sí! ¡Un montón! Con todo y que se perdió la usb con escenas adelantadas xD lo superé y escribí todo en tiempo record ¡estoy feliz!

Decir que desde el insomnio de George y el acelerado regreso de Luna, hasta los momentos Harry-Ginny, Luna-Draco, Astoria-Draco, este capítulo es de mis favoritos ¡tan lleno de detalles que espero que comenten!

**Así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿Es bueno? ¿Es pésimo? ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar con su review! **

Invariablemente, deseo a todas un excelente 2012 ¡Abrazos! muminSarita


	25. ¿Cómo decirte no?

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

Roxy de Alba: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Astoria, me gusta pensar en ella como un personaje capaz de todo, muy Slytherin, en este cap no sale jeje pero espero que igualmente te guste.

Tabata Weasley: ¡Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, estamos llegando al punto crucial de la historia, donde los protagonistas van a jugarse el todo por el todo ¡espero te siga gustando!

Carola: jeje, coincido en que esas letras de Shakira eran las mejores… ahora es muy, muy comercial. En fin, aquí ya un nuevo cap que espero que disfrutes :D

Lynette P. Broderick: ¡Puff! El internado… cosa muy difícil pero ya se acabó para mí, y ahora viene algo más difícil aún: el R1. Espero podamos seguir en comunicación, uhm… abajo hablo de eso así que no me extiendo, ojalá este capítulo lo puedas disfrutar más que el anterior, un abrazote, amiga!

**¡Mil gracias a todas, espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

-o-o-o-

**XXV. ¿CÓMO DECIRTE NO?**

**(canción de Franco de Vita)**

**-o-o-o-**

Draco y Luna volvierón al departamento de ella esa misma noche. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir nada, en silencio, Draco había aceptado el baño y la cena en casa de Astoria y luego habían aparecido en el edificio donde Draco vivía para recoger el automóvil y llegar así al edificio donde estaba el departamento de la rubia.

Los dos actuaban de un modo perfectamente sincrónico, sin mediar apenas miradas, sonrisas condescendientes, muecas de pena. Porque ninguno de los dos estaba ciego y se conocían demasiado bien como para que Draco no notara la sonrisa culpable que Luna dejaba salir cuando se descuidaba por más que se esmerara después en sonreírle y hacer como todo iba bien. Y por el otro lado, aunque Draco no lo dijera, estaba muy irritado consigo mismo por la forma en que Luna lo había encontrado, había quedado en paz con Astoria y eso estaba bien, pero a cambio había estado sabrá Merlín cuánto, haciendo desfiguros y echando a volar el orgullo. Pero ninguno le preguntó nada ni reclamó explicaciones al otro.

Así eran ellos, cada uno hablaría cuando estuviera listo.

Incluso al entrar al departamento, Luna se dirigió mecánicamente a la cocina para poner té y Draco desocupó el sofá para que ambos pudieran sentarse, ella le puso la taza en la mano y se acomodó muy cerca, poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de él y se quedaron así hasta que se les acabó la el té y se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Luna sirvió el desayuno sin su bata, que Draco notó que algo seriamente estaba fuera de lugar. Ella siempre desayunada en pijama.

-¿Y tu equipaje?

Luna estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa en esos momentos y a Draco no le paso desapercibida la sonrisa que se esforzó en componer.

-Está todo en casa de George Weasley –explicó aún con la sonrisa flaqueante.

Draco se limitó a observarla con una ceja levantada.

-Es una larga historia…

-¿Y se supone que tenemos otra cosa que hacer?

Luna guardó silencio, haciendo tiempo mientras iba por la cafetera.

-Bien –Draco no era del tipo de forzaba explicaciones de Luna-, pues ya me contarás luego.

-Si vas por mis cosas, te lo cuento en cuanto vuelvas.

-¿Yo? ¿A casa de George Weasley?

Luna sonrió sinceramente esta vez.

-¿Te da miedo? ¡Pero si es prácticamente tu cuñado!

-No me da miedo –la contradijo Draco -. Pero no tiene sentido de todas formas…

-A lo mejor se lo encuentras de camino.

El chico estuvo largo rato tratando de descifrar la mirada de Luna, la verdad es que se le daba fatal entenderla cuando le hablaba así de enigmáticamente. Decidió que solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-Bien –Draco se puso de pie y fue a buscar la capa que se había quitado la noche anterior-. ¿Dónde vive?

_**¿Cómo decirte no si sé bien que estoy mintiendo?**_

-¿En serio irás?

-Tú qué crees…

-George vive sobre su tienda, en el callejón Diagon.

Draco arrugó la nariz como si vivir sobre una tienda le pareciera espantoso, pero luego recordó que había vuelto a destrozar su propio departamento y que estaba de nuevo sin donde vivir y se dispuso a salir del edificio para aparecer en el caldero chorreante.

Con la más clara mueca de incredulidad que hubiera puesto nunca en su rostro, llamó a la puerta de la tienda, ya era buena hora y el callejón comenzaba a llenarse de gente, pero la tienda se encontraba cerrada.

_**¿Cómo decirte no, si eso no es lo que yo siento?**_

Y como si la situación requiriera ser más bizarra, fue Ron Weasley quien abrió la puerta.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? –espetó en cuanto lo reconoció.

Esforzandose por no echarse a reír y no parecer un loco, Draco sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo.

-Buenos días, Weasley, tú siempre tan educado… ¿Está George Weasley aquí? Le traigo un recado –dijo en el tono más cortante que logró.

-¿Un recado? ¿Tú? –Ron se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a dar problemas -¿Desde cuándo trabajas de lechuza?

-No te incumbe, Weasley. ¿Está o no está tu hermano?

-Dejáme ver –Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de dar media vuelta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó George detrás de él.

-Draco Malfoy te trae un recado –la cara y el tono de Ron denotaban desconfianza.

-A ver…

Ignorando la mirada de su hermano, George salió al encuentro de Draco quien seguía de pie delante de la tienda con esa expresión de alocada incredulidad.

-Ron dice que tienes algo para mí.

Draco estuvo a punto de darle otro discurso de modales, pero desistió, hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que los Weasley eran ineducables.

-Es de parte de Luna –dijo serio y le entregó el pequeño pergamino que Luna había escrito para él.

_**¿Cómo decirte no, y borrarte de mis sueños?**_

George reconoció enseguida el característico aroma a vainilla del pergamino y la tinta azul eléctrico que Luna usaba desde Hogwarts. Las mismas características que tenían las notas que le enviaba para contarle como estaba Ginny en aquellos días.

Al principio, él también miro con incredulidad a Draco, pero luego los engranes hicieron click en su mente y comprendió que el amigo misterioso que se había encargado de los pendientes de Luna no era otro que el rubio que tenía delante. Seguramente había una gran historia detrás de eso pero ahora no era el momento de preguntársela.

-Pasa –le dijo tranquilamente, voy a bajarlas.

Con un montón de dudas, Draco se atrevió a poner un pie a la vez dentro de la tienda, Ron estaba ahí, sentado detrás del mostrador, mirándolo fijamente, como si aguardara a que hiciera algo incorrecto para lanzarle una maldición apropiada.

La mirada de Ron esataba clavada a él, se daba cuenta y aunque le molestaba, sabía que estaba en su territorio y entendía la estupidez que sería molestarlo ahí, así que mientras George bajaba, Draco aguardó con las manos en los bolsillos de su capa mientras miraba con cierta curiosidad los productos de la tienda.

George bajó en esos momentos con el atillo de láminas de Luna en una mano y el asa de un baúl con ruedas en la otra, Draco estaba por cogerlas y marcharse cuando el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-Faltan aún muchas cosas –dijo como si él también estuviera sorprendido –Luna les había puesto un encantamiento reductor, pero creo que ya se terminó el efecto.

Draco lo miro fijamente, esforzándose al máximo ignorar a Ron, de lo contrario acabaría sacando la varita y ahora que Ron era un auror, bueno, mejor seguir ignorándolo.

-Las bajo todas y luego lo volvemos a reducir.

El rubio asintió, detrás del mostrador, Ron había sacado su varita y jugueteaba con ella deslizándola entre sus dedos.

-¿Tú fabricas todo esto? –se interesó Draco cuando el equipaje de Luna estuvo por fin abajo, reunido y reducido.

-Así es –el tono de George fue serio, como si estuviera esperando la crítica de Draco.

-¿Estos también? –Draco tenía en las manos un par de frascos con hechizos "de camuflaje" y parecía muy interesado en los efectos que ponía la etiqueta.

-También –esta vez, George notó la admiración en el tono de Draco y se atrevió a sonreir con autosuficiencia.

-¿Has pensado en exportarlos?

_**¿Cómo decirte no y si te he visto, no me acuerdo?**_

Ron casi se cae del banco en el que estaba por el sorpresivo entusiasmo en la voz de Draco cuando lanzó la pregunta. George se giró hacía él e intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

-Sí, claro –el joven se alzó de hombros -. Pero sigo siendo un comerciante pequeño, mi margen de reinversión no es mucho y…

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Interrumpió Ron –toma lo que veniste a buscar y esfúmate.

Draco ignoró olímpicamente a Ron y palpó en su capa hasta que encontró una de sus tarjetas la cual le entregó a George.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte en eso, si te interesa –dijo seriamente -. Haz una cita con mi asistente, hablaremos de negocios.

Antes de que los sorprendidos Weasley pudieran siquiera parpadear, Draco ya había salido del lugar.

Apenas una noche antes, Draco se había prometido un largo peridodo de abstinencia alcohólica. Pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba proponiéndole a George Weasley un negocio, eso merecía por lo menos un trago "esclarecedor". ¿Acaso no tenía ya suficiente de los Weasley en su vida?

_**Y he tratado de escaparme,**_

_**de salirme de esta historia,**_

_**porque entiendo que fui yo el último en llegar. **_

-o-o-o-

Hermione resopló por enésima vez. Estaba cansada y todo lo que quería era irse casa y tirarse en la cama hasta que Ron llegara, en cambio estaba ahí, revisando su block de pergaminos y las notas que contenía acerca de Draco Malfoy a ver qué de todo aquello le interesaba a Harry.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Ginny en su último año de Hogwarts? La verdad es que nada de lo que había investigado entre sus contactos del ministerio confirmaba aquella locura que a Harry se le había ocurrido, pero tampoco había nada ahí que lo refutara.

La joven cerró los ojos, extrañaba a Ron, había dejado de almorzar por varios días con él y eso que no estaba de misión y esa mañana había tenido que salir de casa tempranísimo para reunirse nuevamente con Harry para entregarle cuál secretaría sus impresiones, ni siquiera le había podido dejar el desayuno.

-Y estará con Molly o con sus hermanos acusándome… -murmuró molesta por la idea de ser una esposa descuidada, así no iba a poder convencerlo de tener hijos pronto.

-¿Quién?

Hermione se sobresaltó, no había notado a Harry cuando había llegado.

-Nadie.

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó el muchacho estirando el cuello hacía los apuntes de ella.

-Draco Malfoy no ha dado problemas en años –respondió ella con la voz cansada.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaba en Londres.

_**Pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar,**_

_**sí es que hay uno o más de uno para él eso es igual. **_

-Ya casi lleva un año aquí.

-¿Y a qué se dedica?

Hermione miró su pergamino.

-Dirige una empresa "Malfoy y asociados", ¡qué original! –observó sarcástica, pero luego volvió a su tono cansado- En fin, se dedica al comercio internacional mágico.

-¿Algún escándalo?

-Nop. Está completamente limpio, trabaja con un círculo muy reducido, manejando casi todas las finanzas personalmente, además es difícil que amplie la cartera de clientes, hace unos meses hizo ruido porque rechazó un acuerdo con Blaise Zabini, su gran amigo de Hogwarts, pero eso fue todo, no habló gran cosa y nadie logró descubrir nada sucio ahí.

-Blaise Zabini… ¿cuándo fue eso?

-Harry, no entiendo qué… -fue a decir Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió de inmediato.

_**Y es por eso que prefiere compartir antes de perderte**_

_**y seguir soñando, y seguir viviendo,**_

_**y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiarán **_

_**para bien o para mal ya es muy tarde para regresar.**_

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Uhm, en diciembre se comenzó a rumorear que Malfoy y Zabini se estaban reuniendo –Hermione se interrumpió ella misma esta vez -, en París… para hacer negocios.

-Entonces es cierto que Malfoy y Ginny estaban en París en diciembre.

-Eso ya lo sabías, Harry –Hermione se negaba a creer todavía aquella confesión que Ginny le había hecho a Harry, pero aún si era verdad, no veía sentido en esa investigación cuando supuestamente Harry ya había decidido seguir adelante -. Por favor, deja esto ya en paz.

-¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? ¡Por eso Ginny no se quedo en la Madriguera en navidad!

Hermione se mordió los labios en respuesta. No, no se había dado cuenta ¿pero de verdad iba a cambiar algo?

-Ya. No lo había pensado –suspiró -. Pero, Harry, ustedes no estaban juntos entonces, no es como si Ginny te hubiera sido infiel ni nada y aún así te lo contó todo ¿qué más necesitas saber?

-Es que no me lo contó todo –murmuró Harry con impaciencia – porque estoy seguro que hay mucho detrás de ese negocio fallido de Malfoy y Zabini y la presencia de él ese día en la Madriguera y la intervención de Astoria.

_**¿Cómo decirte no, si me bailas en los cesos?**_

_**¿Cómo decirte no, si te calaste hasta en mis huesos?**_

_**¿Cómo decirte no, y salirme de este infireno?**_

-Supongamos que es así –concedió Hermione –no cambia nada de todas maneras, tú decidiste seguir ¿no es así?

-¡Sí! –Harry se desesperó, pocas veces se había sentido así de incomprendido por Hermione –Pero no quiero que se burlen de mí, Hermione, quiero saber lo que paso, me creo con ese derecho al menos.

_**¿Cómo decirte no, y si te he visto no me acuerdo?**_

_**Y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia,**_

_**de esfumarme y de perderme y de borrarme de una vez.**_

Hermione recordó con ironía las noches de campamento buscando Horrocruxes, ¿cómo iba a saber en aquel tiempo que un día ese chico valiente que salvó al mundo mágico se volvería loco haciendo tremenda novela con su compromiso?

-Pues entonces preguntáselo a Ginny –respondió exasperada –Preguntále por qué volvió contigo. Y dile eso, que es tu derecho saber con quién vas a casarte.

Hermione se puso de pie y dejo delante de Harry el pergamino que contenía los recientes movimientos de Draco Malfoy, sus finanzas, sus amistades, sus aventuras nocturnas…

-No hay ninguna referencia tangible de Ginny aquí –le dijo modulando la voz –si es que algo en verdad paso, también es verdad que hace meses que no tienen nada que ver.

-Una aventura y ya está –murmuró Harry sin dar realmente crédito a las investigaciones-. Ginny necesitaba una aventura para asegurarse de que era yo ¿no es eso lo que crees?

-No he dicho eso.

_**Pero el corazón insiste, ¿qué será lo que le diste?**_

_**que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez más.**_

_**Pero lo sabes bien que hasta es capaz de compartir, antes de perderte.**_

-¿Pero lo crees?

-Es que no puedo creer nada, Harry ¿Malfoy y Ginny? Tal vez ella estuviera en verdad desesperada cuando tú no estabas en el colegio y entonces entiendo que aceptara cualquier protección contra los mortífagos, aunque ciertamente eso no me pega con su personalidad, pero aún así… ya fuera de peligro, sin guerra ¿cómo es que acaban juntos personas tan distintas? ¿Y cómo es que Ginny, quien siempre te ha querido, se fija de pronto en alguien tan mortalmente distinto a ti? No creo que se haya olvidado de todo lo que Malfoy la insultaba a ella y a su familia, no concibo eso como amor, Harry. No puedo.

-Pero Ginny lo dijo.

-¿Dijo que lo amaba?

-Dijo que se enamoró de él.

-Pero acabo…

-Dijo que entendió que era imposible. No mencionó a Astoria –Harry hizo una pausa mientras se alborotaba el pelo en señal de que estaba pensándolo-. A Zabini tampoco.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

_**Y seguir soñando, y seguir viviendo.**_

_**Y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiarán **_

_**para bien o para mal, ya es muy tarde para regresar.**_

-Una tarde, fui a visitar a Ginny a la Madriguera y Zabini estaba ahí, estaban discutiendo y de hecho, cuando entré a la sala Ginny estaba apuntándolo con su varita y exigiéndole al tipo que se largara. No entendí gran cosa, él estaba pidiéndole otra oportunidad y en algún punto creo que le reclamo por seguir queriendo a alguien… no estoy seguro.

-¿Crees que Ginny es la razón de que Malfoy y Zabini no llegaran a un trato?

-De eso no tengo idea.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que la razón por la que Ginny no quería verlo es que él le ayudó a Astoria para separarla de Malfoy.

-Y esa conclusión viene de ¿dónde?

-De las cosas que Ginny le estaba reclamando ese día.

-¿Y eso a dónde te lleva?

_**Y he tratado de escaparme,**_

_**de salirme de esta historia,**_

_**porque entiendo que fui yo el último en llegar. **_

-A sentirme un estorbo en esta historia –dejo caer Harry y Hermione lamentó profundamente no poder quedarse mucho más tiempo con él, a medio día ya tenía otra cita, por cierto, con Ginny Weasley.

-o-o-o-

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien? –repitió Luna mientras desempacaba, ya había recuperado su habitual expresión de inocente sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre George Weasley y tú, eh?

Luna se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-¡Oh no finjas que no entiendes de lo que hablo!

-No finjo.

-¿Te acostaste con él?

Luna comenzó a reírse -. No. –dijo entre risas todavía.

Draco se recargó de la puerta del despacho y cruzó los brazos, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que alegró aún más a Luna. Odiaba ver a Draco rendido, y en cambio, adoraba su pose arrogante.

-¿Se puede saber que te hizo pensar eso?

-¡Fácil! –Espetó el rubio –el tipo casi se derritió cuando vio tu nota…

-Eso no quiere decir nada –sonrió Luna -. De verdad que no.

-Está enamorado de ti de todas maneras –acotó Draco, todavía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada de eso.

-¿A ti no te gusta él?

-Bueno –Luna miró hacia el techo con expresión soñadora -, es un gran amigo, admito que es guapo pero…

-¡Oh, pobre tipo! –La sonrisa de Draco se tornó maligna, luego dio media vuelta y se fue con rumbo a su habitación.

_**Pero el corazón no entiende y no sabe de contar,**_

_**sí es que hay uno o más de uno para él eso es igual. **_

-¿Draco? –Luna se puso de pie y fue detrás de él -¿qué dije?

-"Amigo" y "pero" –Draco ni siquiera volteó –Weasley está perdido. Ten cuidado ¿quieres? Si le das alas y luego piensas romperle el corazón será problemático.

El rubio siguió hasta su habitación donde tenía trabajo que revisar y Luna se quedo en el pasillo procesando lo que Draco le había dicho.

-¿Y tú nunca me diste alas a mi? –preguntó sabiendo que él ya no la escuchaba.

_**Y he tratado de escaparme de salirme de esta historia,**_

_**de esfumarme y de perderme y de borrarme de una vez.**_

-o-o-o-

Más tarde, cuando Draco había logrado ponerse al corriente de los movimientos que había hecho la empresa durante su larga borrachera, se alegró de haber contratado a Malcolm, quien sabiamente no había iniciado ningún proyecto, cual elfo doméstico, se había limitado a seguir las instrucciones que su jefe había dado antes de desaparecer. En resumen: el negocio estaba muy bien.

Salió de su habitación en busca de Luna para ver si quería salir a cenar, pero no la encontró.

Apenas unos diez minutos después, la puerta del departamento se abrió y la joven apareció cargando un par de paquetes y la funda de un vestido.

-Hola –saludó a Draco y el rubio percibió de inmediato la cautela en su voz.

-Hola.

-¿Terminaste ya? –Luna avanzó hacia su habitación para deshacerse de sus solamente asintió-. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

-Bien –Draco tampoco pudo pasar por alto la rapidez con la que Luna metió el vestido y las cajas a su closet.

-¿Qué es eso?

Luna se alborotó el cabello y sonrió nerviosamente. Ya había visto eso venir-Mi vestido de dama –dijo sin rodeos -. Para la boda…

-¿Viste a Ginevra?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y cómo está?

-No tan bien como cuando estaba contigo, pero sí mejor que tú.

-Ya. ¿Se ve contenta?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Potter no es tan idiota ¿eh?

- A pesar de ti, Harry también es mi amigo, de hecho ellos fueron mis primeros amigos –Luna sonrió levemente- no puedo decirte la cantidad de confusión que me genera el hecho de que la boda este en marcha. Tenía la esperanza de que detuvieras a Ginny antes de que llegara tan lejos.

-Nos quieres a los tres, lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? –Draco asintió-. ¿Y sabes que te quiero de forma distinta también?

-¿Qué? Sí, lo sé… lo sabía. Creía que ya lo habías dejato atrás.

-Yo también.

-¿Entonces? –Draco no tenía idea de por qué preguntaba, no es que saber más de los sentimientos de Luna fuera a hacerlo cambiarla de perpectiva.

-Busqué enamorados en América ¿sabes? Pero no avanzó mucho con ninguno, fue igual que con Dean, nosotros no… bueno, esperaba volver aquí y encontrarte junto a Ginny y ya sabes, es fácil resignarse cuando la felicidad de tu mejor amiga va en ello. Pero recibí la invitación a la boda y una carta en la que me pedía ser su dama de honor, Draco, después de eso ya solo podía pensar en que ibas a estar solo aquí, tú…

_**Pero el corazón insiste qué será lo que le diste,**_

_**que no es capaz de sustituirte y comenzar una vez más.**_

-Recuerdo vagamente un howller sobre eso.

-Seguramente ya estabas ebrio para entonces, pero en el te gritaba por permitir la situación, por complicarlo todo…

-Lo siento.

-Ya lo sé.

-Tu y yo, Luna…

-Somos amigos, lo sé. Igual que George Weasley y yo ¿no?

-No –Draco fue a abrazarla y Luna se lo permitió -. George Weasley esta enamorado de ti y es un tipo listo, creo que podría sorprenderte un día de estos. Tú en cambio, solamente sientes pena porque estoy solo y actúo como idiota, crees que puedes ser la que me proteja y devuelva al camino, pero eso no es amor, Luna. Los dos sabemos eso.

-¿Qué si lo es? –Luna se permitió un sollozo en el pecho de Draco -¿Un par de personas que nunca han estado felices ni en paz, que se han hecho daño en numerosas ocasiones y se lo pasan sufriendo uno por otro?

-Creo que eso tampoco –había una nota de diversión en la voz de Draco.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que defina al amor? –ahora sí, Draco estaba riéndose.

-Sí.

Draco se alejó de ella un poco y le alcanzó un pañuelo.

-Honestamente no tengo idea, Luna. Puedo decirte lo que no es pero…

-¿Y entonces cómo sabes que lo sientes?

-Lo intuyo.

-¿Cómo?

-Estás preguntándome demasiado –se irritó Draco de repente.

-Sólo trata de explicármelo, por favor.

Draco resopló, paseo por la habitación, se despeinó, metió y sacó las manos de los bolsillos, volvió a peinarse y finalmente se dejo caer en la cama.

-¡Porque ella me hace falta, Luna! Porque la extraño, porque quiero que vuelva a mirarme, que me sonría, que me abrace, porque me hacen falta sus cabellos, su cuerpo, su risa, sus manos… porque sé que soy un idiota, que la perdí y sin embargo, sé que ella siente exactamente lo mismo.

Luna levantó la vista hacia un Draco que se había quedado con la vista perdida y se animó a acercársele otra vez, quizá tenía razón en que solamente movía su instinto de protección. No llegó hasta él porque escuchó un ruido en su estudio y tuvo que ir a revisarlo.

_**Pero lo sabes bien que hasta es capaz de compartir antes de perderte**_

_**y seguir soñando, pero no sé hasta cuándo.**_

-Ginny…

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Soy de lo peor, lo sé. Miren que dajarlas con este final y me da pena porque no sé para cuando nos podremos volver a leer…

Hay una noticia buena: el siguiente capítulo lleva por fin la canción titulada "Historia sin Fin" del grupo Elefante y eso solo puede significar una cosa: nos acercamos peligrosamente al final de este fic. Pero no tanto, aún calculo unos 5 o 6 capítulos más.

Pero me detengo aquí para agradecerles a todas, todas las personas que han seguido mis historias Draco-Ginny ¡ya por cinco años! Estaba comenzando el segundo año de la carrera cuando comencé "Amores Extraños" y los fics fueron en su momento una válvula de escape para mi loca imaginación y las dificultades que la carrera iba imponiendo. A lo largo de este tiempo, he tenido la oportunidad de compartir esta locura con alguien, supe que no era la única que creía posible que Draco y Ginny estuvieran juntos y tuve la enorme dicha de que les gustaran mis ideas a personas geniales como ustedes. Hace unos días les escribí que pensaba terminar este fic en febrero porque creí que tendría el mes libre entre el final del servicio social y el comienzo de la especialidad, pero me equivoqué porque tuve que presentarme en mi nuevo hospital desde el comienzo de febrero al curso introductorio además de hacer los tramites para la titulación y demás, ya esta semana comienzo las guardias y la siguiente seré oficialmente residente de primer año así que voy a tener que dejar de escribirles por un tiempo, creo que hasta que tenga vacaciones, calculo que a comienzos del verano… he aquí el motivo de mi pena, que necesito organizar mi tiempo para sobrevivir a esta nueva etapa de mi vida. ¡Pero no las abandono! Por supuesto que no, tengo tres historias en proceso y prometo no abandonar ninguna, aún si ahora debo hacer una pausa, siempre seré la chica traumada con Draco y Ginny que idea historias alocadas en las que su amor es posible y que justo cuando pensó que estaba rematada, tuvo el gusto de encontrarlas a ustedes, terminar mis historias es algo que haré por mí misma, por todas ustedes y por supuesto, por Ginny y por Draco.

Por cinco años esta página ha sido parte de mi y me pega la nostalgia porque no voy a andar por aquí colgando y leyendo nuevos Drinnys por un tiempo. Hay una aventura nueva delante de mí y de pronto se merece todo mi tiempo y espacio, espero lo comprendan y si no es mucho pedir, que de vez en cuando se acuerden de mí y me dejen un mensajito, de esos que el año pasado sonaban de pronto en el móvil y me ponían la sonrisa del día. ¡Ah! Y sigan escribiendo de esta pareja, en mi primer día de vacaciones ¡me encantaría sentarme a leer de ellos todo el día!

Dejando un poco aparte mí vena melancólica y hablando un poco del capítulo, ¿Qué piensan de esa plática entre Harry y Hermione? ¿Y la de Luna y Draco? ¿Y de las pocas líneas que hacen referencia a Ginny en este capítulo?

_**Un abrazo a todas, de verdad que agradezco todo su tiempo y apoyo hasta ahora y no tengo idea de cómo pagar la alegría que me causaron con cada uno de sus reviews y mensajes en estos cinco años de exámenes, guardias interminables, libros de miles de páginas, artículos, cursos… ¡Las quiero un montón! **_

**muminSarita.**


	26. La Historia Sin Fin

^^ Reviews, reviews… ¡Gracias!

Misha: ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Me alegra mucho que te gusten todos esos detalles que han ido saliendo sobre los personajes secundarios, en este capítulo los dejo un poco de lado y me vuelvo a concentrar en Draco y Ginny, espero te guste, ¡un abrazo y gracias por el apoyo!

Carola: ¡Hola! Espero que aún sigas esta historia, sé que ha pasado mucho, pero lo dicho, no abandonaré ninguna historia, agradezco un montón por el tiempo que te tomas para leerme y comentar mis historias. ¡Un abrazote! ¡Por aquí seguimos!

Arix Tae: ¡Amiga! ¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices! Por supuesto que no abandono la historia, espero te siga gustando, ¡Vamos para adelante!

Tabata Weasley: ¡Hola! ¡Ya vengo con capítulos nuevos! Hoy es este, pero pronto estará el de "Déjate amar". Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este tiempo, de verdad. En este capítulo Narcisa hará una aparición de las que me gustan de ella, esas que son decisivas jaja, espero te guste mucho. ¡Abrazos!

Luzenlaoscuridad: ¡Hola, pequeña! Fisiología es una cosa complicada... pero es divertida también así que échale muchas ganas, cuando rotes en campos clínicos irás descubriendo lo que en verdad te gusta y si te toca en el General de México pues ya te veré. Gracias por seguir mi historia y comentarla ¡Un abrazo!

Virginia: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por toooodo tu tiempo, sé que leer de tirón es pesado, espero continúes conmigo y que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, jeje porque Draco y Ginny son complicados… Me ausenté largo rato, pero por unos días ¡aquí ando! ¡Llevando este fic adelante! xD Un beso!

Lynette P. Broderick: ¡Amiga! Lo dicho, nada que disculpar, la vida real es como es ¡Y me encanto verte! Me alegra que al fin nuestros períodos de descanso coincidieran ¡y hasta me apure con este capítulo para pasar pronto al que sigue! xD porque creo que el que sigue va a gustarte más jajaja. Pero por hoy, te dejo con este ¡vuelve a salir Narcisa! ¡Luna explica un montón de cosas! ¡Y hay Drinny! Por fin, por fin ¡Drinny! ;) espero te guste mucho ¡Cariños!

**¡Mil gracias a todas, espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

-o-o-o-

**XXVI. LA HISTORIA SIN FIN**

**(canción de Elefante)**

**-o-o-o-**

-Ginny…

-¿Ginny?

-Ginevra…

La joven pelirroja dejo caer los párpados pesadamente y luego de una respiración profunda miró hacia uno y otro de los acababan de llamarla: estaba primero Luna, con los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas por alguna razón, luego, detrás de ella una descolocada Hermione que le devolvía la mirada y luego la pasaba rápidamente a los demás mientras Ginny casi podía ver las conexiones entre las neuronas de su cerebro poniéndolo todo en orden. Y por último, él…

De pie, detrás de Luna, Draco Malfoy componía una expresión seria, a pesar de la cual no podía quitar los ojos de encima de la pelirroja.

A contraluz, Ginny apenas y podía distinguir las facciones de Draco, pero la mirada que le estaba dando se imponía sobre cualquier otra cosa en la habitación, ese mundo detrás de sus retinas que tan solo Ginny conocía, apenas unos segundos de contacto, una respiración, montones de pendientes entre ellos.

Ginny iba vestida para un día soleado de compras, con shorts y camiseta, cargada de fundas con trajes y bolsas de compras, los rebeldes rizos rojos sobre los hombros que la camiseta dejaba ver y enmarcándole una expresión tan contrariada como la primera vez que Draco la había besado. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella y la situación justamente así?

_**Me dices que no, que no volverás**_

_**Que ya nada importa, que nada es igual.**_

-Yo… -Ginny volvió a tomar aire y lo exhaló fuertemente mientras miraba fijamente a Luna –Te he traído esto—dijo entregándole una de las bolsas más pequeñas -. Es tu tocado, lo olvidaste sobre el mostrador y… -otra fuerte exhalación—bueno, lo trajimos… pero aún tenemos mucho por hacer, así que no te entretenemos…

Luna apenas fue capaz de asentir mientras tomaba la bolsa. Su mente seguía en el momento en que había escuchado el sonido de alguien apareciendo en su estudio ¿cuánto de su última conversación con Draco habían escuchado Ginny y Hermione?

-Gracias –susurró débilmente una vez que recibió la bolsa-, lo siento…

Ginny la miro a los ojos y a Luna le pareció vislumbrar en ellos un "yo también" que no supo exactamente donde situar.

-Ya esta –dijo entonces la pelirroja volviendo a tomar sus bolsas -. No vuelvas a perderlo, es importante –levanto una mano cargada de compras -. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos… -murmuró Luna distraídamente.

No fue sino hasta el segundo siguiente, cuando Ginny y Hermione ya habían desaparecido que Luna recordó que Draco se encontraba detrás de ella.

-No hiciste nada… -observó por comentar algo.

-Claro que sí –respondió él seriamente.

Y Luna entendió que aquella disculpa en los ojos de Ginny no había sido para ella, había sido para Draco quien la había mirado de alguna forma que ella conocía, que le había hecho evocar recuerdos, quizá los mismos que en ese momento a él le nublaban los ojos.

Por lo menos ahora, Ginny iba a tener que dejar de huir de la idea de que Draco lo sentía sinceramente.

-o-o-o-

Para Hermione, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, primero, Ginny había dicho algo como "voy a casa de Luna a entregárselo" y se había desaparecido sin más y ni más. Luego, cuando ella se había decidido a aparecerse también y alcanzarla, encontró que Ginny estaba corriendo de vuelta al estudio de la rubia seguida por Luna y ¿Malfoy?

Hermione había estado por saludar a Luna, y al segundo siguiente Ginny la había detenido y ella trataba de buscar una explicación a ese encuentro tan extraño y a la actitud de todos ahí, y tal cual, al siguiente Ginny la había tomado el brazo y acaban de aparecerse muy cerca de donde ella vivía con Ron.

-¿Y todo eso que fue? –indagó Hermione de inmediato para pesar de Ginny que hubiera querido seguir analizando la mirada de Draco en su mente o mejor aún, olvidar el incidente y retomar la plática fútil que habían estado teniendo antes de notar que Luna había olvidado el tocado -¿Ginny? –Insistió Hermione -¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?

La pelirroja se paró en seco y miró a Hermione mientras abría la boca sin que alguna explicación se le ocurriera todavía.

_**Que se te acabó, el vino y el pan**_

_**Y poquito a poco las ganas de amar**_

-Nada –dijo sabiendo que Hermione no iba a quedarse con eso-. Que fuimos a casa de Luna y estaba tan mal acompañada que mejor la dejamos.

-Ya, bueno, siempre hemos sabido que es amiga de Malfoy desde su secuestro y eso... Pero te estoy preguntando ¿qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

-¿Conmigo?

-Contigo, Ginny. Estás muy alterada aún y…

-¡No lo sé, Hermione! –la interrumpió Ginny deseando volver a desaparecer y esta vez muy lejos de Hermione –No lo sé.

Hermione suspiró, era imposible pasar por alto la expresión que Ginny llevaba en la cara.

-Vamos a casa, Ginny. Ha sido un día largo y nos vendrá bien tomarnos algo.

Ginny asintió y se dejo conducir por Hermione hasta el departamento en el que vivía con Ron, dejó las compras a un lado y aceptó el vaso de soda que Hermione le sirvió "así que soda era lo que Hermione pensaba cuando decía tomar algo". Así es que iba a tener que responder a sus preguntas estando totalmente lúcida, eventualmente todo podría ser usado en su contra.

-Viviste tanto tiempo con Luna que creí que ya habías coincido con Malfoy alguna vez –comenzó Hermione queriendo sonar casual.

-Él no estaba viviendo en Londres en ese tiempo –respondió Ginny evitando parpadear para no evocar la noche en que ella y Draco coincidieron por fin en el departamento de Luna -. Así que no.

-Pero supongo que en ese tiempo Luna siguió en contacto ¿no?

-Supongo que sí…

_**No sé qué pasó, ni qué pasará**_

_**A veces la vida nos trata tan mal**_

-¿Luna no te contaba nada?

-No.

-¡Qué curioso! –Observó Hermione dejando el tono casual de un lado y decidiendo ser más directa. —Siendo Luna y tú tan buenas amigas, es curioso que tú no seas amiga de Malfoy.

Ginny dejo de mirar a la nada y clavó sus ojos en la castaña, estaba jugando a ser incisiva, porque Ginny tenía por seguro que Harry le había repetido cada palabra pronunciada por ella acerca de Draco Malfoy. No tenía caso que ambas siguieran haciéndose las inocentes.

-No hay necesidad de que finjas que Harry no te ha dicho nada, Hermione. Es mi futuro esposo –agregó al ver la expresión de la castaña -. Lo conozco lo suficiente para tener la certeza de que te ha dicho todo.

-Sí que lo conoces –Hermione amagó una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en Hogwarts lo sabría –murmuró Ginny -¿qué te parece si entonces dejas de jugar a la desinformada?

Hermione dejo de sonreír y en cambio, su expresión de volvió la de alguien que evalúa una situación.

-Es cierto –le ayudó Ginny –lo que le dije a Harry sobre Draco. Todo es cierto. ¿Esa era tu pregunta, no?

La castaña movió afirmativamente la cabeza. -¿También es cierto que terminó?

-También eso.

-¿Y por qué terminó realmente, Ginny?

-Porque así tenía que ser –respondió la joven con la mayor simpleza -. Él es Draco Malfoy y yo voy a casarme con Harry Potter, que es a quien amo y seremos muy felices—terminó con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía –murmuró aliviada Hermione -, tan solo amas a Harry…

-Por supuesto.

-No importa nada más entonces, Ginny… estoy segura que Harry y tú van a ser muy felices.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron juntas un rato más, hablando de los planes al futuro, de la luna de miel que sería luego del festival de invierno, de la familia que estaban planeando Ron y Hermione, del trabajo… hasta que finalmente Ginny decidió que era hora de irse y Hermione simplemente le ayudó a recoger sus bolsas y luego la observó desaparecerse.

Ginny decía amar a Harry y Hermione quería creerle por el bien de su querido amigo pero es que la joven había percibido algo extraño en la mirada que Draco Malfoy le había dado a Ginny esa tarde que todavía le inquietaba: había sido apenas un borrón sin color, una ojeada antes de que desaparecieran pero le daba a Hermione algo en qué pensar. Sí para Ginny él había sido solamente una aventura, una forma de confirmar su amor por Harry, eso estaba por verse.

_**Yo aquí seguiré, tú te marcharás**_

_**Dejando recuerdos**_

_**Y el último adiós, clavado en mi pecho. **_

Pero por lo visto y por la emoción con que Malfoy había impregnado aquel "Ginevra" era obvio que para él, Ginny había sido, y seguía siendo mucho, mucho más que eso.

-o-o-o-

-Todavía tengo ganas de salir a comer –mencionó Draco después de un rato.

Aunque aún se sentía confusa por los acontecimientos del día, Luna le sonrió. –Voy a buscar mi cartera.

Se aparecieron en Hogsmade, en un jardín donde su dueño, un mago enorme de larga melena naranja, se jactaba de preparar los mejores cortes de carne de ternera del mundo mágico y muggle, ocuparon su mesa habitual, que estaba prudentemente apartada del resto y se dispusieron a revisar el momento que Ginny les había regalado de su presencia.

-¿Crees que Granger…?

-Algo sabe –lo cortó Luna –o lo intuye, quien sabe… pero por como te miraba, es obvio que Hermione estaba queriendo confirmar o refutar alguna cosa en ti.

-Siempre ha sido mirona –soltó Draco y a ambos les regresó la sonrisa.

-Y entrometida –confirmó Luna –no es malintencionada, pero es parte de ella el querer estar enterada de todo ¿no?

-Supongo –Draco se alzó de hombros y miró la carta aunque ya sabía lo que pediría. -¿Le irá a Potter con el chisme?

-No creo que sepa exactamente qué decirle –Luna lo meditó un poco –es decir, obviamente notó algo extraño pero a menos que conozca los antecedentes, dudo que sepa darle contexto a lo que acaba de presenciar.

-¿Crees que tenga modo de averiguar algo?

-Bueno, si Ginny se lo dice a Harry, es obvio que Hermione lo sabrá… es un escenario posible, pero poco probable ¿no?

-¿Y crees que de verdad Potter no sospeche nada? ¿No nota nada extraño en Ginevra, en serio?

_**Fantasmas que muerden, cadenas que atan.**_

-Bueno… Ginny no puede ser cobarde por siempre; no es su naturaleza. Pero si Harry supiera que Ginny tuvo un romance justamente contigo ¿crees que la boda seguiría adelante?

-Si fuera a la inversa, si fuera un secreto su relación con Potter y yo viniera a enterarme a unos días de la boda, probablemente no seguiría adelante –sentenció Draco ligeramente divertido –pero San Potter es tan bondadoso que nunca se sabe ¿no?

Luna se alzó de hombros. —No lo sé –admitió.

Ya les habían llevado la comida cuando retomaron el tema.

-¿Crees que te escuchó? –Preguntó Luna –es que no estoy segura en qué momento llegaron ¿cuánto crees que escucharon?

-No tengo ni idea –admitió Draco tranquilamente -. Pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? Es decir, no dije nada que Ginevra no supiera de antes, Granger no me importa y…

-Antes de eso dije que te quería –lo interrumpió Luna y Draco comprendió por qué había actuado tan rara en presencia de Ginny.

-Ah, eso.

_**Señales de una tempestad, sabor amargo, soledad.**_

-No lo digas como si no importara.

-No importa, Luna. Tú y yo ya lo hemos dejado claro y además, no podíamos proteger a Ginevra por siempre.

Luna levantó las cejas en señal de que no comprendía.

-Era muy cómoda su posición de ignorar lo que sentías ¿no?

-Era lo mejor-–repuso la rubia un poco malhumorada.

-Tal vez. De todas formas ¿Crees que saberlo en verdad la afecte? Dispuesta como esta a ser la esposa trofeo de Potter…

-Espero que no sea un cargo más en tu contra, solo eso.

Draco dejo salir una pequeña risa. –Entonces estoy en tus manos, Luna, porque este es el tipo de malentendido del que ustedes sí podrán hablar y arreglar.

-No esta muy dispuesta a hablar últimamente –Luna suspiró –ni siquiera tiene tiempo libre entre Harry, la boda, su trabajo y toda esa gente que la persigue para tomarle fotos.

-¿Y tú? –Draco decidió que por ese día, ya se habían angustiado mucho por las palabras mal medidas –Ya recuperé tu equipaje y hasta te invité a comer ¿vas a decirme qué sucede con George Weasley?

-Ya te dije que no sucede nada –Luna sonrió –tuve una pequeña dificultad la noche en que volví de América y él me ayudó, pero no pasó nada de lo que tu mente retorcida esta pensando: simplemente me dio albergue por una noche.

-Ya –Draco puso esa expresión que denotaba que no se había creído nada -. Pero si tenías problemas ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No dije que tuviera problemas, dije que tuve una dificultad. Y desgraciadamente, tú no estabas lúcido, Draco.

-¿Y desde cuándo es él tu segunda carta en situaciones complicadas?

-Desde siempre –Luna probó su vino y alargó la sonrisa ante el sabor dulzón de este -. ¿No lo sabías?

-Obviamente no.

_**Millones de sueños, dormidos, muriendo. **_

_**El crudo invierno por llegar, la triste historia sin final. **_

-Bueno… en ese año, el de la guerra quiero decir, antes de mi "visita" a tu casa, Fred y George me escribieron preguntándome por Ginny, querían saber cosas básicas, que no comprometieran a nadie en caso de que interceptaran las cartas y yo solía enviarles mensajes cortos que aliviaban su ansiedad porque Ginny estuviera sola en Hogwarts, cosas tipo "hoy desayunamos juntas" ó "la clase de Historia sigue tan aburrida como siempre". Ellos contaban conmigo para ese tipo de cosas que Ginny omitía, como escribir a casa y decir que seguía viva. Y bueno, después de la muerte de Fred, cuando volvimos al colegio el último año, yo decidí seguirle escribiendo a George, le contaba cosas de Ginny y de mí porque creía que así no se sentiría tan solo, es una tontería, lo sé, pero a veces me respondía y me hacía sentir importante. No estaba segura si contaba con él de forma incondicional, pero resulto ser que sí.

-Entonces fue por cartas que se enamoró de ti –acotó Draco con una sonrisa ladina -. Ya veo.

-George no esta…

-Es inútil que discutas eso conmigo. Esta enamorado de ti y punto.

Luna sonrió y lo dejo pasar mientras volvía a disfrutar del vino.

-Le propuse un negocio ¿sabes? Tiene cosas muy interesantes que podrían exportarse y dejarnos excelentes ganancias.

-Lo sé –Luna le guiñó un ojo a Draco eso te envíe, no me hubieras creído si solo te lo contaba.

-Seguramente no.

-¿Entonces van a trabajar juntos?

-No lo sé, recién le propuse el negocio pero como el otro Weasley, el amigo de Potter, estaba ahí, tuve que dejarle una tarjeta y salir de ahí.

-Ya veo –Luna se sintió un poco más relajada después de esa buena noticia.

A pesar de lo que Ginny hubiera podido escuchar, habían sucedido buenas cosas ese día: George al fin tendría esa oportunidad de crecimiento con la que él y Fred habían soñado tanto y Draco estaría involucrado.

"Una cosa a la vez" se dijo a sí misma, pensando en que un buen día, Draco y Ginny volverían a estar juntos, ella y Astoria encontrarían a alguien que las quisiera y George al fin superaría las duras pérdidas que había sufrido… pero un paso a la vez.

-o-o-o-

Quizá fue el hecho de haberla visto y descubrir que Ginny no estaba tan adelgazada ni tan demacrada como contaban las revistas o a lo mejor era el efecto ligeramente sedativo del vino, o a lo mejor eran las dos cosas juntas. El caso es que esa noche, Draco se rindió pronto al sueño tranquilo que su cuerpo llevaba días necesitando.

La boda estaba a solamente unos días pero Draco estaba más tranquilo que al principio, cuando se había enterado de que sucedería. El hecho de tener un último plan ayudaba, ciertamente, pero también estaba la certeza de que Ginny estaba consiente de lo que él sentía: que no se arrepentía ni se avergonzaba por quererla precisamente a ella. Y una pequeña, pequeñísima esperanza que la propia pelirroja había alentado con su mirada esa misma tarde, ese "lo siento" en sus ojos que a Draco le sabía a "me gustaría quedarme y arreglar algunas cosas, pero Granger esta conmigo", un nosequé que le sugería que al menos ella lo iba escuchar llegado el momento.

_**Y qué puedo hacer, de qué servirá**_

_**Ahogar esta pena, quererte olvidar**_

_**Si vives en mí, si nunca te irás, te llevo tan dentro. **_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco se fue al edificio que albergaba su empresa, se encontró con que George Weasley había llamado a Malcolm y ordenó a su asistente agendarlo prioritariamente en cuanto acabaran con los pendientes acumulados las semanas anteriores.

Draco estaba por ponerse a ellos cuando su asistente se fijo que las botellas sobre una de las mesillas estaban vacías, estaba por pedir que las remplazaran cuando él mismo lo detuvo.

-Gracias, Malcolm –dijo serio mientras mojaba una de sus plumas y comenzaba un carta ejecutiva -, pero ya no tomo.

-Muy bien, señor. ¿Puedo solamente preguntarle desde cuando?

-Desde hoy, obviamente.

Malcolm asintió y salió del despacho de Draco con una sonrisa incrédula en la cara, decidió pedir unas cuantas botellas y ponerlas bajo su escritorio.

En los días de colegio, a Malcolm como buen Slytherin, le había desagradado Harry Potter pero nunca había llegado a odiarle de la forma en que su actual jefe solía hacer ni tampoco había llegado a entender el odio descomunal de Draco hacía el joven auror. Por fin, muchos gritos, ausencias, botellas de alcohol y visitas de la señorita Lovegood a la oficina, Malcolm comenzaba a entender que gran parte de ese odio, lo había avivado la preciosa chica pelirroja de las revistas, Ginny Weasley, la eterna novia y futura esposa de Harry Potter.

Y aunque todavía no los miraba, los diarios ya estaban sobre el escritorio de Draco esperando para decirle que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter se habían declarado felices y listos para unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Malcolm hubiera querido retirar esas páginas, pero es que las noticias sobre la próxima boda estaban tan por todos lados que le fue imposible desaparecerlas y que quedaran páginas que leer.

_**No sé lo que haré, ni sé lo que harás**_

_**Pero si regresas, me vas a encontrar**_

Para la buena fortuna de todos los que trabajaban en Malfoy y socios, Narcisa Malfoy apareció cerca de la hora del almuerzo para visitar a su hijo. Era la hora en la que Draco solía revisar los diarios, mientras comía el panqué que Luna preparaba especialmente para él y se bebía un montón de café; pero ese día, gracias a la oportuna visita, dejo ambas actividades de un lado y se fue con su madre a almorzar fuera.

-¿Y cómo has estado? –quiso saber Narcisa ya sentada delante de Draco.

-Bien, ya sabes –respondió Draco.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Y también me he enterado de que tus negocios van muy bien.

-Así es –Draco sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo-. ¿Cómo esta todo en casa?

-En calma –Narcisa sonrió –A tú padre también le han ido bien los negocios y aunque el trabajo en el ministerio no tiene mucha importancia le da algo en qué distraerse.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy muy bien, como siempre. Sólo quisiera que mi único hijo me visitara más –Narcisa respondió con una sonrisa.

-He estado un poco ocupado –se disculpo el muchacho -, pero haré un intento.

-Es raro enterarse sobre tu vida solamente por el diario –dijo Narcisa-, además, solo hablan de tus negocios y en las fotografías siempre sales con esa cara ególatra que te enseño a poner tu padre.

Draco se mostró divertido por el comentario. – ¿Y eso es malo?

_**Yo aquí seguiré, tú te marcharás**_

_**Dejando recuerdos. **_

-Me gustaría más verte sonreír, feliz –se explicó Narcisa y su rostro se puso serio-. Aún ahora, mientras me sonríes, no sé si eres feliz, hijo. La vida no se trata solamente de negocios y dinero ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Ya lo sospechaba –respondió él, todavía un poco divertido porque a su madre le diera por decirle eso.

-No bromeo, Draco. Quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo sé, madre.

-¿Sabes? Después de la presentación de Patrick me quede pensándolo.

-Ya. Esa no fue mi mejor noche…

_**Y el último adiós, clavado en mi pecho.**_

Draco no quería ni evocar aquella noche cuando el mundo mágico había visto por primera vez el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Ginny.

-Lo noté. ¿Qué paso con esa chica, Draco?

Una risa irónica se le escapó a Draco. –Demasiado, madre. Pasó demasiado…

-Va a casarse con Harry Potter, pero tú la quieres ¿no es así?

Draco asintió.

-¿Y ella? ¿Siente todavía algo por ti?

-¿Todavía?

-Sé que algo sucedió entre ustedes cuando eran más jóvenes, Draco. Pero naturalmente creí que era una más de tus conquistas o una táctica más de supervivencia durante la guerra, no sé, pero que lo dejarías en un tiempo. La noche de la presentación, cuando los ví, entendí que me equivoqué.

-Ya.

-¿Has intentado recuperarla?

-Como loco –admitió Draco con una sonrisa cansada -, de una forma muy poco Malfoy, debo agregar. Y sí, sé que ella me quiere, pero soy consciente del daño que le hice.

-No quisiera que te hicieras daño con esto, hijo. Quisiera poder aconsejarte que lo dejaras y buscaras a alguien de tu nivel –Narcisa miro fijamente a Draco -. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que muy difícilmente serás tan feliz como me gustaría si no es al lado de esa joven.

-¿Me estas dando permiso de ir a buscarla, acaso?

Narcisa recordó aquella navidad tan oscura, cuando la mansión Malfoy hacía también de cuartel general para el señor Oscuro y de pronto ella había notado esa extraña calma en Draco, como si tuviera un pequeño escape a todo el horror que presenciaba ahí. Había sabido de inmediato que había una explicación y la había descubierto cuando la chica Lovegood había llegado, en calidad de prisionera, pero también de amiga de Draco y Narcisa había espiado por medio de un elfo doméstico una de sus conversaciones, cómo no, sobre Ginny Weasley y lo mucho que los dos la echaban de menos.

-Sólo insisto en que deseo tu felicidad –repuso la señora Malfoy con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Soy el primer interesado en mi felicidad, créeme, madre.

-o-o-o-

_**Fantasmas que muerden, cadenas que atan.**_

_**Señales de una tempestad, sabor amargo, soledad.**_

Ginny había vuelto al trabajo entera, se podía decir sinceramente que se le veía feliz. Como cualquier otra muchacha joven que tenía un trabajo bien pagado, que había alcanzado fama y que por si fuera poco, estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con un soltero cotizado.

Claro, estaban los que la conocían bien, como Astoria, quien había conocido a esa Ginny mucho más que radiante, mucho más que bella y mucho más que enamorada de alguien que no era su prometido. La rubia también notaba que Ginny estaba bien, que su piel estaba recuperando color, su cabello volvía a responder a las pociones que su equipo le aplicaba y que su risa volvía a llenar las habitaciones en las que estaba; era obvio que Ginny estaba contenta, que sabía que su futuro sería bueno y que estaba segura del amor de su futuro esposo. Pero también era obvio que Ginny había dejado de dar todo su potencial, tal como era cuando estaba con Harry, tranquila y dócil, así se mostraba a las cámaras que extrañaban la coquetería con la que las había conquistado meses antes.

_**Millones de sueños, dormidos, muriendo**_

_**El crudo invierno por llegar**_

Draco estaba perdiendo influencia en su vida, y aunque eso tranquilizaba a Ginny y le ayudaba para creer que tendría un matrimonio feliz, asustaba un montón a Astoria, quien sabía que todo era un engaño.

-o-o-o-

_**La triste historia, sin final…**_

Hacía varias noches que Ginny había dejado de soñar con Draco, probablemente por el hecho de que la empresa estuviera tan contenta con su recuperación y confiara tanto en ella que le dejaba más tiempo libre y eso implicaba que pasaba más tiempo en la Madriguera, donde Molly y Arthur estaban encantados por la futura boda y no dejaban de hablar de un futuro feliz; además de las continuas visitas de sus hermanos, que siempre mencionaban lo orgullosos que estaban de todo lo que Ginny había logrado y le daban un montón de felicitaciones.

Toda esa labor de convencimiento iba dejando a una Ginny cada vez más serena y más preparada para unir su vida a la de Harry, que era un hombre bueno, noble, que la amaba, que nunca la engañaría, que sería un buen padre para sus hijos, y una larga lista de atributos que la joven se repetía antes de irse a dormir cada noche y que poco a poco desterraban lo sentido por Draco Malfoy.

Ginny incluso comenzó a soñar con la casa del valle de Godric que Harry había renovado totalmente para compartirla con ella. Se veía a sí misma con un bebé en brazos y el bebé ya tenía el cabello azabache indomable de Harry y había un pequeño jugando en la alfombra delante de ella que la miraba con sus mismos ojos achocolatados. Y ella se sentía feliz.

Una noche, en medio de uno más de sus sueños, llamaban a la puerta y era su hermano Ron que venía con Hermione y su primer hijo de visita y de repente volvían y volvían a llamar a la puerta y la casa se iba llenando de gente hasta que aparecía el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en la estancia y miraba a la pelirroja de la misma particular manera que había hecho aquella tarde, en el departamento de Luna, cuando se habían visto por última vez, y Draco llevaba un pequeño en brazos también, heredero de cada uno de sus gestos y facciones, con apenas un poco de pelito transparente sobre su cabeza y que miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa bailando en su carita de bebé. Y Ginny sintió de pronto que esa sonrisa le dolía, que la llenaba de angustia el saber a certeza que la madre de esa preciosidad que Draco llevaba en brazos no era ella.

Como no le había sucedido en muchas noches consecutivas, tuvo que salir de la cama de inmediato, aquello no estaba bien.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –le preguntó a su reflejo en la ventana -. ¿Qué me has hecho, Draco?

_**Mi mundo se ha quedado parado**_

_**Y esta vida la quiero caminar, pero a tu lado. **_

-o-o-o-

El tiempo se había ido como agua y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, ya faltaban solamente un par de días para la boda, apenas y había tiempo de organizar una despedida de soltera. Una cosa sencilla y hasta cierto punto, incómoda.

La reunión tuvo lugar en París, en una casa prestada por una de las modelos, compañera de Ginny y Astoria y aparte de la propia Ginny y de Luna, Hermione no conocía a nadie más.

_**Fantasmas que muerden, cadenas que atan**_

_**Señales de una tempestad, sabor amargo, soledad**_

_**Millones de sueños, dormidos, muriendo**_

Mientras las jóvenes modelos organizaban juegos y vaciaban una botella de vino tras otra, Astoria y Luna parecían haberse vuelto muy cercanas, alejadas del bullicio lanzaban miradas de soslayo hacía donde Ginny sonreía y pretendía divertirse y luego parecía que discutían sobre alguna cosa importante. Hermione nunca había hablado con Astoria así que no se acercó a ellas.

La castaña estaba tan fuera de lugar que prefirió retirarse temprano. Al día siguiente, ella y Ron debían estar donde Harry desde muy temprano y ella ya había hecho el favor de verificar que todo estaba en orden con Ginny, podía irse a descansar junto a su esposo.

Fue una fortuna…

Entrada la noche (y entradas en alcoholes) las modelos hicieron ir al sitio a sus compañeros de pasarelas, un grupo de chicos guapísimos vestidos con jeans y camisetas muggles que dejaban adivinar el tiempo que dedicaban a ejercitarse. Y aunque Ginny nunca había sido especialmente cercana o amable con ninguno de ellos, esa noche era su despedida de soltera ¡y qué más daba! ¡Iba a divertirse un poco al menos!

_**El crudo invierno por llegar, la triste historia sin final**_

Todo iba muy bien hasta que se topo con Raphael, un muchacho de apenas 20 años pero que ya llevaba 3 en la compañía, alto y delgado, no dudó un instante en atrapar a Ginny en sus fuertes brazos cuando ella se acercó a bailar con él. Raphael era además dueño de unos ojos translúcidos y una sonrisa tan seductora que a Ginny le extrañaba el no recordarlo de antes, como si un tipo así pudiera fácilmente pasarse desapercibido…

-¡Felicidades a la novia! –le había soreído él mientras sus cuerpos iban encontrando el ritmo de aquel baile y entonces Ginny lo había arruinado todo.

-Gracias, Draco –"Draco", eso era lo que había salido de su boca junto con un montón de lágrimas por los ojos.

-¿Draco? –dudó Raphael—creo que ya has bebido demasiado y me confundes con alguien más…

Ginny dejo de bailar al instante, como si una fuerza superior a ella se lo impidiera.

_**Fantasmas que muerden, cadenas que atan.**_

-No estoy segura de casarme con él, Draco, no estoy segura de lo que siento… pero tengo miedo, no quiero fallar, no quiero sufrir… –siguió musitando la joven entre lágrimas, con la cabeza recargada en el pecho del joven modelo cuyo único parecido con Draco era tal vez la estatura.

Raphael tuvo la delicadeza de no decirle a nadie lo que había escuchado de la supuestamente feliz Ginevra Weasley, casi Potter, esa noche. Pero Ginny iba a recordarlo a la mañana siguiente, claro que sí, cuando los aurores fueran por ella para acompañarla al sitio donde la boda tendría lugar, Ginny dedicaría un último pensamiento a la extraña visión que había tenido de Draco en camiseta, estrechándola y deseándole felicidad.

_**Fantasmas que muerden…**_

_**Sabor amargo, soledad**_

_**Millones de sueños, dormidos, muriendo.**_

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Y hasta aquí!

El próximo capítulo es el de la esperada boda. ¡Al fin, al fin!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Llevó la canción que le dio nombre al fic y que por supuesto me encanta, la escogí por todo lo que implican sus palabras: fantasmas, cadenas, recuerdos, y por supuesto, la triste historia de los encuentros y desencuentros entre Draco y Ginny que esta entrando en su recta final…

Resulta que salí de vacaciones y se fueron como agua ¡ya estoy de vuelta en el hospital! por fortuna no tuve que esperar hasta el verano para descansar un poco y el siguiente capítulo ya esta casi terminado porque es corto :P, lo que sí es que en los otros fics no porgresé mucho... estoy un poco dramática últimamente, en fin...

¡Muchas, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ¡es suyo!

Muchos abrazos, **muminSarita :D**


	27. Aunque estés con él

¡Saludos! He vuelto, uhm… muchas malas excusas, pero por fin aquí ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ el capítulo!

-o-o-o-

**XXVII. AUNQUE ESTÉS CON ÉL**

**(Canción de Luis Fonsi)**

**-o-o-o-**

Cuando Jhon Marlem, renombrado estilista del mundo mágico, se dio al fin por satisfecho con cada pestaña y partícula de color en Ginny, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo le ayudó a quitarse la bata de satén que había estado protegiendo la túnica de novia.

-Felicidades –le dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

Ginny contempló su propia figura frente al espejo y ensayó la sonrisa. El momento había llegado.

Fuera de la tienda en la que se encontraba podía escuchar las voces de su madre y las damas que ya se alistaban para hacer su entrada al salón en el que la boda estaba a punto de ser celebrada.

-Hola –la suave voz de Luna que estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda atrajo su atención.

-Hola –la saludó tímidamente, pero cuando Luna fue hacia ella, la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Ginny! ¡Felicidades, preciosa! – Luna dijo las palabras con toda sinceridad, si ya nada iba a detener a Ginny, pues de todas formas merecía ser feliz.

Ginny se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. Sí. Debía sentir felicidad, se recordó.

-Gracias…

-Tú padre ya está en camino –Luna sonrió con cierto misterio -. Pero George hará lo posible para distraerlo un momento.

-¿George?

-Él no sabe nada. Lo hace porque yo se lo pedí.

-¿Se lo pediste?

-Ginny, deja de hacerme preguntas ¿vale?

El repentino nerviosismo de Luna ponía a Ginny aún más nerviosa.

Luna rodó los ojos y luego compuso una sonrisa que a Ginny se le antojó a locura.

-Veamos… -se aclaró la voz antes de seguir—Draco Malfoy…

-Luna, no.

-Draco Malfoy –volvió a probar Luna poniéndose mortalmente seria y levantando una mano para que Ginny no volviera a interrumpirla-, el apuesto caballero que durante todos estos años ha sido tu amigo, enamorado y amante y a quien tanto admiro y aprecio, arriesga esta mañana su vida, en este sitio lleno de aurores, como jamás antes lo ha hecho, sólo para hablar contigo y abrazarte una vez más—la rubia tomo a su amiga de las manos y la miro fijamente-. Ginny, todos sabemos que este va a ser su último encuentro, por favor…

Luna chasqueó los dedos en cuando Ginny amagó un pequeño asentimiento.

George Weasley, con una túnica gris muy elegante que le venía algo grande y los zapatos más brillantes que nunca, entró a la tienda a esa señal. Luna lo tomó por los hombros y se puso detrás de él.

-No lo arruines esta vez –le dijo dulcemente al oído antes de abandonar la tienda.

El efecto de la poción multijugos se terminó en esos momentos y Draco Malfoy, guapo como siempre, pero sorprendido como nunca, estuvo ante ella.

Y ella ante él, con el elaborado peinado y maquillaje hechos Jhon Marlem, el tocado de diamantes y los aretes diseñados por Patrick Hauser y la túnica de Maki Loub; la perfección hecha novia y pronto esposa de Harry Potter, la imagen fabricada de la que todo el mundo mágico estaría leyendo y hablando al día siguiente.

Y en medio de todo aquello, pequeña y frágil, ella.

_**¡Qué bonita estás! **_

_**Cada días más, **_

_**Tanto que decir,**_

_**Tanto que reír,**_

_**Para no llorar.**_

Draco sabía que su tiempo estaba contado, había visto a Arthur Weasley salir de la tienda donde Harry Potter se encontraba hacía unos minutos pero es que la imagen que tenía delante merecía que se detuviera un segundo a grabársela en la memoria.

Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa nerviosa, que era más mueca que sonrisa, Ginny aguardaba, sus mejillas color durazno vivas como no habían estado en mucho tiempo y el cabello rojo en contraste con la blancura de la túnica perfectamente adosada a su torso con la caída tan amplia que Draco entendió que era la razón por la que ella no se había movido, le pareció adorable y preciosa.

El silencio fue roto por la voz de Molly Weasley fuera de la tienda y la de Luna que argumentaba que George quería unos momentos de privacidad con Ginny, que nada iba a pasar porque los invitados esperaran un minuto.

-Creo que está ansiosa por entregarte a Potter –dijo Draco sin malicia, su tono era más bien incómodo.

La mueca de Ginny pareció una sonrisa por primera vez. ¡Qué situación más surrealista!

-¿A qué has venido, Draco? –preguntó suavemente, no era un reclamo como Draco se había imaginado las veces que había pensado en que ese día llegaría.

-No tengo idea—admitió llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Pero quería verte… Luna ya lo dijo… abrazarte una última vez.

_**Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos**_

_**Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento**_

_**Que es libre como el viento.**_

Ginny movió la cabeza extrañamente, una vez afirmación, otra negación, finalmente dejo caer sus hombros y se limitó a aguardar.

Y Draco, incrédulo pero sabiendo que verdaderamente esa era su última oportunidad se acercó lentamente a ella, dándole tiempo a retroceder, gritar, sacar la varita o lo que fuera para detenerlo… y que no hizo.

Al contrario, al instante siguiente, los brazos de ella se encontraban sobre sus hombros, su rostro pendiente del suyo y él, perdido como un niño, aferrado a su cintura, llenando ahora todos sus sentidos de ella, sabiendo y maldiciendo porque era la última vez.

-Felicidades –murmuró sintiendo como ella se sobresaltaba un poco, seguramente confundida por el tono o porque no estuviera tratando de detenerla.

_**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor,**_

_**No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor,**_

_**Solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón,**_

_**Es el único que siempre tiene la razón.**_

-Gracias.

Quien sabe de dónde, Draco reunió las fuerzas para soltarla y retroceder un paso.

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando –admitió Ginny con esa mueca de incredulidad de nuevo en el rostro.

-Yo… -Draco se detuvo a mirarla una vez más, se repitió a sí mismo varias veces que no tenía derecho, que no era para él que ella estaba así para poder concentrarse-. La última vez… la última vez que hablamos, quiero decir…

-¿Sí?

-No quería hacerte daño.

-No te creo, Draco. Pero no importa… todo está bien ahora.

-Vas a casarte con otro, sigue estando bien sólo para ti.

-Es mejor que continuar siendo infelices ambos.

-Te amo, Ginevra –Draco volvió a mirarla con furia, como aquella última noche, cuando se había enterado del compromiso-. Siempre lo hice… siempre estuve ciego. Pero te amo.

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte,**_

_**He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte,**_

_**Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel,**_

_**Mi promesa es respetar tu piel.**_

Ginny aguardo en silencio. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? ¿Decir "yo también" y "huyamos de aquí"? ¿Echar ahora por la borda la frágil felicidad que tanto le había costado construir? ¿O decir "Yo no", "Yo nunca" y seguirse engañando? Ninguna de las dos parecía buena opción ahora mismo.

-Esa es mi última arma –dijo el rubio en un tono que a Ginny le dolió, porque siempre le había sido más fácil verlo frío y monstruoso, creer que él iba a seguir con su vida como ella seguiría con la suya, tan ajeno de ella y lo que le sucediera que a lo mejor ni se volvía a enterar de lo que hacía.

_**Y no dejaré de amarte,**_

_**Aunque estés con él. **_

-Esto no era una guerra –murmuró enfrentándose a su mirada, sabiendo que iba a encontrarla sincera, porque la conocía, por más que se engañara, sabía que existía y que era para ella.

-¿No lo era? ¿Y por qué siempre fue tan difícil entonces?

-Por nosotros. Draco, es mejor que te marches ya.

-Claro –su tono volvió a ser resentido-. Me concedes un abrazo, una disculpa y es todo ¿verdad? No hay espacio en tu nueva y perfecta vida para mi… nunca lo hubo.

-No tienes idea.

-¿No? Dame una.

Ginny se enfrentó a la furia de la tormenta y reunió sus fuerzas antes de hablar.

-No voy a negar que fui cobarde, ni que engañé, Draco. Pero eres… fuiste muy importante para mi… fuiste tú él que no se dio cuenta o no le diste el valor ¿qué se yo? Ya no importa. Es tarde para esta plática, desde hace más de lo que pensábamos, ya era tarde porque no luchamos cuando debíamos y nuestro tiempo se fue…

-Tendríamos mucho más tiempo si tú no fueras…

_**Sobreviviré, pensando en ti lo haré. **_

-No nos quedaría nada de todas formas, Draco. La única razón por la que estamos hablando es justo esa, que es la última vez.

-… corriendo a los brazos de otro cada vez que me equivoco.

-No es porque te equivocas, Draco. Es porque no lo reconoces a tiempo.

-¿Me habrías creído? –preguntó en tono irónico-. ¿Me habrías perdonado si me hubiera aparecido en París al segundo siguiente?

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó ella llevándose en seguida las manos a la boca, y escuchando con atención por si había llamado la atención de alguien, se relajó un poco cuando el barullo exterior le hizo saber que cada quien continuaba en lo suyo-. Pero en lugar de explicarme lo que había sucedido y lo que no, seguiste actuando como si nada, como si no fuera a enterarme, trataste de burlarte de mí y aun sabiendo que tu engaño había fracasado me culpaste a mí de todo.

-Estabas con Blaise cuando fui a buscarte esa noche. Y yo sabía lo enamorado que estaba de ti.

-¿Y sabías lo enamorada que estaba yo de ti? Nunca acepté a Blaise, yo… te quería, Draco.

_**Quedan los recuerdos,**_

_**Flotando entre tus besos,**_

_**Anoche los soñé. **_

-Luego ya no quisiste escucharme.

-Ya no confío en ti.

-¿Aún ahora? ¿Tan cerca del final, sigues dudando?

-Tú y yo siempre vivimos así, Draco. Al borde del final…

-Nunca estuve tan seguro como ahora de que pierdo lo mejor de mi vida.

Ginny sonrió.

-No lo pierdes ahora, Draco. A mí me perdiste hace mucho, pero ya habrá cosas en tu vida…

_**Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos,**_

_**Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento**_

_**Que es libre como el viento.**_

-No te atrevas a decirlo. Nada será mejor que tú.

-¿Qué George está dentro con Ginny? –La fuerte voz de Arthur Weasley los puso en alerta -¡Por supuesto que no! Acabo de hablar con él, nos separamos porque tenía que ir a los aseos.

-Es hora –murmuró Ginny respirando profundo y mirando con ansiedad la entrada de la tienda.

-¡No lo hagas, Ginny! –el tono de pánico que esta vez usó Draco la asustó también, hacía unos minutos estaba tan consiente como ella de que era la última vez que hablaban y ahora le sujetaba las manos ansiosamente-. ¡No vayas!

_**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor,**_

_**No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor,**_

-Estoy segura, señor Weasley –insistió Luna fuera de la tienda-. Por favor, concedámosle unos minutos con ella… ¡Por favor!

-Draco, suéltame.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Le prometí a Luna que no haría esto, pero no puedo Ginevra, no puedo dejarte ir…

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

De uno de sus bolsillos, Draco saco un reloj de plata, faltaba un minuto para la hora indicada de la ceremonia.

-Es un traslador –dijo poniéndolo en una mesilla cercana-. Y sólo voy a tomarlo si vas conmigo—extendió una mano hacia ella.

-No lo haré—dijo Ginny dando un paso hacia la salida de la tienda-. Y si no me dejas pasar, sólo desatarás un escándalo y que vengan los aurores, pero no vas a detener esta boda.

-¡Ginevra!

-No.

-Mira este reloj como un símbolo, por favor. Mira el tiempo que hemos dejado ir, piensa en todo lo que nos espera delante ¡Ven conmigo!

_**Sólo pido que no ignores a tu corazón,**_

_**Es el único que siempre tiene la razón.**_

-No. Y cógelo antes de que desaparezca sin ti.

Para su sorpresa, Draco sacó un frasco que contenía una poción de aspecto desagradable y la bebió de un trago, ante sus ojos, se transformó otra vez en George Weasley.

El reloj desapareció en ese instante.

Arthur Weasley entró a la tienda, se extrañó un poco pues recordaba la túnica de George color paja y no gris pero de todas formas lo envió a su sitio.

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte,**_

_**He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte. **_

-Lo siento –dijo antes de marcharse a Ginny-. Pero tengo que verlo para convencerme.

Ginny se giró de nuevo hacía el espejo y por enésima vez en el último mes se puso en el rostro una sonrisa ensayada, perfecta, detrás de la cual estuvo acorazada de sus propios sentimientos una vez más.

Por último, caminó hacia la misma mesilla donde antes Draco había dejado caer el reloj, seguramente había notado la cajita que reposaba encima, la misma que él le había dejado tras su despedida en París; la novia la acarició cerrando los ojos y al terminar se apoyó en la mesilla con ambas manos y se permitió un suspiro. Claro que entendía lo que acababa de dejar ir.

Recibió los cálidos brazos de su madre que acaba de entrar también a la tienda y luego los de su padre y por último, se cogió del brazo de Arthur Weasley.

Salieron al pasillo donde Luna ya había remedido lo del falso George Weasley y sujetaba del brazo al verdadero y en donde todas las damas y padrinos se maravillaron con la hermosura de Ginny y le desearon felicidad antes de que la música dentro del salón iniciara indicándoles que era el momento. Las parejas del frente comenzaron su entrada y Ginny apretó un poco más el brazo de su padre.

Al abrirse la puertas del salón, al primer toque de la marcha nupcial, Harry Potter, que ya se encontraba de pie delante del ministro, vio entrar en primer lugar a Ron, su padrino y amigo de toda la vida, del brazo de una preciosa Hermione a quien el rojo de las damas le quedaba extraño por lo llamativo, pero en definitiva le favorecía. Cuando llegaron junto a él, ambos lo abrazaron fuertemente y luego se colocaron a su lado, cada quien en el sitio indicado por el enorme staff que había participado con Harry y Ginny en la organización.

Entró en seguida el verdadero George Weasley con la túnica de gala color pajizo, que había llevado todo el tiempo, del brazo de una sonriente Luna Lovegood que secretamente estaba muy nerviosa porque Draco siguiera merodeando por ahí. El siguiente en entrar al salón fue Percy Weasley acompañado por Maki Loub, amiga de Ginny y diseñadora de los atuendos de las damas y de muchas de las túnicas que lucían lo caballeros, Harry incluido. Percy sonreía afablemente mientras que ella estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía caminar al compás que marcaban las demás parejas.

El siguiente fue por supuesto, Charlie Weasley, que llevaba del brazo, y se veía azorado por eso, a la mismísima Astoria Greengras, incluida entre las damas porque Harry seguía tomándola por amiga de Ginny y ellas preferían fingir que así era antes que recordarle lo que había pasado con Draco.

Hizo entonces su entrada Bill Weasley, llevando del brazo a su bellísima esposa y a su madre del otro lado, Fleur le guiñó un ojo a Harry a la distancia y luego dirigió sus ojos a Bill; Harry deseo que en 6 años, Ginny aún lo mirase de esa manera, con aquella sonrisa enamorada que Fleur todavía tenía para con el padre de sus hijas.

El tono de la música subió un poco y todos contuvieron la respiración un instante, el tiempo justo que le llevo a Ginny caminar desde su tienda a la entrada del salón, tomada del brazo de su padre, la novia acaba de aparecer en el marco de la puerta.

Arthur suspiro pesadamente y apretó los ojos para desvanecer las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en ellos y Ginny también dejo salir todo su aire de un jalón. Un paso adelante y la emoción contenida por todos, también fue exhalada.

La sonrisa amplia, inquebrantable, una mano en el brazo de su padre y la otra sujetando fuerte el ramo, su primer pie dentro del salón, firme, grácil a pesar de la amplia caída de la túnica y después el otro, un andar estudiado y atractivo.

Harry amplió su sonrisa y se encontró con la de ella, sus ojos eran completamente suyos esa mañana y él se convenció de que todo había valido la pena, porque esa mujer maravillosa andaba hacia él para ser suya. Y en momentos así no importaba lo que se dejaba atrás, sólo ese exquisito momento de pura felicidad, sólo la certeza de que estarían juntos, de que ya no iban a separarse a pesar de los errores que habían cometido y de que el mañana estaba hecho de sueños que se verían materializados pronto, de que no quedaba sino aguardar a que ella estuviera junto a él, en esa ceremonia y por siempre.

_**Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel,**_

_**Mi promesa es respetar tu piel.**_

Un paso a la vez.

El futuro al lado de Harry cada vez más cerca.

Y todo lo ocurrido con Draco, a cada paso, más lejos.

_**Y no dejaré de amarte… aunque estés con él. **_

_**Aunque estés con él. **_

-o-o-o-

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

¡Puf! Creí que nunca se lograría publicar esto, y en verdad, en verdad, esta vez temo por sus reacciones. Créanme que me detuve mucho pensando si Ginny de verdad quería hacer lo que hizo o si quería derretirse y dejarse llevar sin más, apelo a que conocen el nombre del fic y han leído la sinopsis. _"__Colección de songfics en los que se narra una serie de encuentros entre dos personas y la forma en que influyen en la vida del otro. Mientras sus encuentros continúen, la historia no puede acabar. Mi visión de los momentos perdidos en la vida de Ginny, desde que el trío de oro se va de campamento hasta que el momento del epílogo llega.__"_

Muchas gracias, como siempre a todas las que siguen esta historia, en especial a **CAROLA, luzenlaoscuridad, JiiiimMalfoy, Tabata Weasley, kthyg **y a** Andrea**, por sus reviews, de verdad, la próxima vez, quizá encuentre mejores palabras para expresar las emociones que me causan.

**¡Sean felices!**

**muminSarita**


End file.
